Mâhtohto
by Karma1987
Summary: The season 10 story in my Cheyenne Number carry on seasons. Follow on to Nesohto, Nanohto and Soohto. The saga concludes December 2011 with All this and Heaven too
1. In touch with Thunder

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters created by Beth Sullivan et all. I merely play with them. Home on the Range was written by Dr Brewster Higley and so likewise with that._

* * *

><p><span>Mâhtohto<span>

A season ten story

In touch with Thunder

Katie rolled over onto her side, the noise filtered through her door, a sad noise. Rubbing her eyes Katie kicked off her covers, as she sat up she listened to the sound of crying. Slowly she slid out of her bed and moved to her door. The tears were not her sisters' crying because they had dirty diapers neither was it Esmee crying because she had fallen out of her big girl bed. It sounded like Mama, and it sounded like Mama was trying to hide that she was crying. Katie scowled at the thought of her Mama crying. As quietly as she could, so she did not wake up Esmee Katie scampered across to her parents' door. It was slightly open, so Mama could hear if Esmee needed her. It also meant that she could slip in and be stealthy. Katie bit her lip, she knew she was not supposed to enter someone else's room without asking, that she had to respect people's privacy but she didn't like that her Mama was crying.

Cautiously Katie peered through the gap in the door. Her mother was sat in the centre of her parent's big bed, clutching a pillow that was wrapped in one of her Papa's soft brown jackets. Her thin shoulders were shaking. Katie sniffed back her own tears, not liking it one bit that her Mama was so upset. She slipped into the room, but the door moved, her head too big for the gap between door and door frame. She looked up as she heard rustling on the bed, her mother having moved, dropping the pillow.

"Katie," Michaela sniffed, trying to wipe her face and remove her tears. "Are you alright?"  
>"No Mama, you're crying." Katie scrambled to her feet, and rushed at the bed. "Don't cry Mama!" Katie clambered up onto the bed, immediately she threw her arms around her mother's neck. "Don't cry Mama, Papa will be home soon. He promised he would be as quick as he could." Katie winced as Michaela clung to her too tightly but let it go, knowing that her mother needed to hug her that tightly because she was missing Papa so much. She missed her Papa too, he had been gone for three weeks, and it seemed like forever. She would probably cry too if she thought about how much she missed her Papa and Mama had known Papa even longer then she had. "It's Ok Mama," Katie whispered into her mother's shoulder. "Papa will be here soon, he promised and Papa always keeps his promises."<p>

* * *

><p>Michaela sat on the bed to tie Esmee's boot up, she felt drained even though she had managed to get some sleep with Katie in her arms. She had barely slept the time Sully had been away, she had barely slept the entire summer. Since their return from Matthew's wedding in Cincinnati he had been away more than he was home. He had changed his terms with the land registry office, telling them he would only work over the summer and as a result they had loaded him up with jobs, and this one, his final one of the season had been the longest. Three long weeks, three long agonising weeks and he still was not home. She loved her husband dearly to the point that it hurt when he was not with her and for the past month or so she had felt like she was in almost constant pain.<p>

Esmee giggled for no reason and Michaela couldn't help but smile. She looked back at her little one, the two year old sprawled backwards over her bed, looking up at the headboard that her father had made for her when she had outgrown her cot.

"butterfyyeaf," Esmee mumbled then giggled she pointed up at her headboard, to the design that Sully had carved in the centre, a design to capture their daughter's love of nature, a butterfly sat on a leaf surrounded by feathers, just as Katie's and their own bed featured. "Mama, I bed got one, two, free, f-f-f" Esmee frowned as she got stuck on her counting and pointed to the next feather "ive, sick, evna. Why? Mama bed not got evna, Kayteee bed not got evna."

Michaela lifted her daughter onto her lap and hugged her tight. "Why do you have seven feathers? Because you are the seventh in our family."

"Okies," Esmee giggled and wriggled trying to get more comfortable on her mother's lap. "Iee, Iee, Iee, Narhay and Esee. Mama, Mama annnnn docker ike annn Mama miclaya," Esmee giggled. "Mama booty," she twisted and touched Michaela's nose, chuckling to herself. "Mama."

Michaela hugged her daughter tightly, tenderly touching Esmee's cheeks with her hand. "Thank you Darling, you are beautiful too."

"Iee is?" Esmee preened, fluttering her eyelashes, "Iee like bed."

"You like your bed," Michaela rose from the bed and looked back at it, the patchwork quilt that she had made for Esmee as she had Katie in contrast to the crisp white pillow case and sheet. "It is a pretty bed."

"Yup," Esmee nodded excitedly. "Mama Esee hair," she tugged at her brown curls. "Mama do Esee hair peas."

Michaela lowered Esmee to the ground and watched with a smile as Esmee scampered over to her dresser to get her hairbrush and ribbon. The little girl scampered back and held the items up to her. "Turn around please," Michaela requested. Esmee chuckled and span quickly around 360° before stopping giggling again and performing a half turn so Michaela could brush her hair and pull it into a ponytail.

"Mama tank ou," Esmee shifted from side to side as Michaela worked. "Mama Papa home day?"

Michaela sighed heavily, the question that Esmee asked daily hurting that little bit more, the bruise from the question the day before still throbbing. "No sweetheart, I don't think Papa is coming home today."

Esmee sighed equally as heavy as her own, her little shoulders rising and falling, "Iee want Papa Mama!"

"I want Papa too," Michaela finished styling her daughter's hair, she opened her mouth to say more words of comfort to the two year old but she heard a great clattering noise from downstairs. Hefting Esmee onto her hip she rushed to the top of the stairs. "Katie?"

"Sorry Mama," Katie ran to the bottom of the staircase, looking up at her sheepishly. "I trying ta help so I don be late for school, the metal plates falled down."

"You won't be late for school sweetheart," Michaela rushed down the stairs to survey the damage.

"I fink I will Mama," Katie told her sadly. "School starts in seventeen minutes."

Michaela whipped her head to look at the clock. "Goodness," she lowered Esmee to the ground. She quickly grabbed Esmee's coat from the rack and held it out to Katie. "Will you help your sister?"

"Sure," Katie grabbed Esmee's coat. "Come on Esmee arm."

"Arm," Esmee imitated her sister and held out both her arms.

Michaela smiled at her two daughters' interaction before dashing up the stairs, almost tripping on her long skirt. She inhaled deeply as she reached the top of the stairs trying to catch her breath. She rushed to her room to where Violet sat happily playing with her feet in the cot. "Up we get." Michaela lifted Violet out of the cot startling the baby as she had not heard her mother approach. "Sorry Sweetheart," Michaela kissed Violet on the cheek. "We have to rush I am afraid." she grabbed Violet's dress from the counter and moved to the bed. "Mama is not very together when your Papa is not here."

* * *

><p>Ben took his second half of his lunch and as he always did, swapped it with Katie. "Hey you ain't eaten m..." he trailed off, Katie was looking sadly out across the meadow, her attention on the town and not on her lunch as it should be. "Katie?" Ben touched her lightly on the back.<p>

"Oh Benny I-I'm sorry," Katie gave him a weak smile. "I got waked," she frowned as she realised she had used the wrong word. "I got woken up. Mama is really sad that Papa is away," she shuffled closer to him. "Benny, do you feel sometimes... it don't matter," Katie changed her mind about asking her question. "Doncha wanna play ball with the boys?"

Ben scanned his friend, his green eyes flicking up and down her slumped form, he shook his head. "No, I'd rather sit with you," he bumped her with his hip, eliciting a small smile from Katie. "You're more fun than stupid ball." Ben smiled as Katie resumed eating, tucking into the candied fruit that Loren had packed for his lunch today. Ben liked swapping lunch with Katie, and Katie liked swapping lunch with him, both of them liking the other's food for the very same reason they hated their own. Ben loved Katie's because it was homemade and fresh and Katie loved his because his lunch pack was usually filled with treats and the newest things that Loren bought into the store. Apparently mass production and brands were becoming big business though Ben wasn't really sure what all that meant but it did mean that his lunch was rarely the same from one week to the next. "You know all ya words?" Ben asked Katie, trying to make conversation, not liking that she was so quiet when his friend was usually so bouncy and bubbly. She was frightening him a little being so quiet, as she was behaving just like she had after the man with the gun had burst into school in the summer.

"I know them yeah, Brian and Rosie tested me," Katie sighed and pulled her coat tighter around her to ward off the October chill. She sniffed ominously. "Normally Papa does. He likes doing my words with me, Mama does the numbers and histry."

"Katie," Ben placed his arm around Katie. "You miss him don't ya?"

"Yeah," Katie sighed heavily. "I can pretend, but when I see Mama crying it makes my heart hurt," she puffed her cheeks out before slowly deflating them. "You ever feel like that?"

"Yeah," Ben nodded sadly. "I love Uncle Loren, he's really well he's..." Ben looked at Katie for help, struggling to articulate the feelings he had for the man who had cared for him for a year.

"Squidgy," Katie offered, she smiled slightly as Ben looked at her blankly. "He acts like he's all grumpy but really he's squidgy, he's all kind and cuddly and likes kids even though he shoos them all off. I think you made him younger."

"Made him younger?" Ben raised his eyebrows. "How can ya make someone younger?"  
>"He would never have played with a dog before you, now with you and Fidget," Katie pointed out.<p>

"I like it when we wrestle," Ben grinned, "it's fun. Ok so he's squidgy." Ben shivered as a gust of wind caught the back of his neck, "but sometimes when I play with him, and I'm havin fun I feel bad because I ain't doin it with Daddy Tim."

"And ya heart hurts," Katie sighed. "Benny," her voice trembled as she said her best friend's name. "I love you, when I'm with you I don't hurt, you make me feel safe. Even dough Papa's not here."

Ben beamed at her and shifted his stance so he was more protectively seated beside her. "I love you too," he told her softly, "and I like protecting ya and I'm glad I make ya heart feel better," he took her hand. "Brrr, ya cold."

"Not really," Katie shook her head. "It's just the wind," she pointed at the gloomy October sky. "I think summer's gone," she grinned widely.

"Why is that good?" Ben asked shivering at the thoughts of short days and cold wind and snow.

"If it ain't summer no more," Katie clutched his hand, her face shining with excitement. "Papa won't work away no more, he'll be home."

* * *

><p>Sully patted his horse on its rump and let it wander off, the animal had been his only companion for three long, incredibly long, weeks, and as much as he enjoyed solitude and being alone in nature he had also come to love the joyful cacophony that came with his family. He hefted his pack onto his back and looked up at the house, his house, his wonderful magical house that in a few hours, or maybe as little as a few minutes would be filled up with the very cacophony he had missed so much. Slowly, tiredly, he made his way up the steep steps and turned the door handle. He frowned when it didn't open. Normally when he was home they never locked the door but he imagined with him being away Michaela was on edge once more, not able to relax and so had locked the house when she left for town. Not that he blamed her, the house was filled with too many precious things that she didn't want to lose, though not the things that a thief was likely to take, it was the gifts from the children and the photos that meant the most to her, the things that could absolutely not be replaced, but it was not the fear that a thief would take those things that made her lock the house, it was the fear that they would damage them, rifle through them and taint them. With a sigh he moved to sit on the bench, he shifted, trying to get comfortable on the hard seat. As soon as he felt like he had found a position remotely comfortable he moved, a beautiful sound reaching out to him. The sound of the wagon and over the top of the noise of the horse and the wheels, Michaela's sweet voice, guiding the children in song as they made their way home, he grinned as he listened, Katie's equally as beautiful voice getting most of the lyrics right while Esmee shouted a few of the words that she remembered. Sully stepped down onto the driveway and waited, waited for that view as they rounded the corner. He smiled as he listened to Michaela sing his favourite verse of the song, the lyrics of Home on the Range that made him think most of her.<p>

"How often at night, when the heavens were bright, With the light of the twinkling stars. Have I stood here amazed, and asked as I gazed. If their glory exceed that of ours."

"HE'S HOME, HE'S HOME!" Katie screamed, her words subtly changing the popular lyrics as she spotted her father. "MAMA!" she jumped to her feet, "PAPA's BACK!"

"Papa?" Esmee tried to stand up but was too firmly anchored into her seat.

Michaela stopped the wagon, earlier then she would normally do and stared in shock at the sight of her husband, half expecting that he would vanish in an instant, like the vision before her was some cruel mirage. "Sully?" she whispered, she stared in wonder as he moved towards the wagon closing the distance with his long familiar strides.

"Hey," he called to her moving to the side of the wagon to grab Katie so the little girl did not leap and hurt herself.

"PAPA, YOU HOME!" Katie clung to her father. "You're home," she wrinkled her nose. "You stink Papa!"

"Nice to see ya too Twink," Sully chuckled and reached up to take Michaela's trembling outstretched hand. He dragged her across the bench seat of the wagon almost pulling her down into his arms. His hand gripped her elbow and pulled her down to him, almost forcefully but not quite, instead a quiet desperation in his actions and with one swift move he claimed what he was desperate for, the taste of her sweet lips. "Hi."

"Hi," Michaela whispered back dropping to her knees on the wagon bed. "Hi."

"HI PAPA!" Esmee screeched from the back, desperately trying to get up from her travel seat to reach him. "PAPA, PAPA!" the little girl called straining to touch him, an action copied by Violet, the little girl attracted by her sister's screeching and shouting and having spotted her father desperate to get to him.

"Hey Na'he, Hey Bean," Sully released his grip on Michaela and touched each of the girls in turn. "Shall we get inside, it's real chilly out here."

"IN, We IN!" Esmee tried to stand up once more. "MAMA OUT PEAS!" she looked at her mother desperately. "Peas Mama, Esee out!"

Michaela stifled a laugh at her straining little girls and leant over to undo their fastenings. "Shall we go in," she spoke softly to her children, "shall we go in and..."

"Huggle Papa!" Katie interrupted, lifting her head off her father's shoulder long enough to interact with her mother and sisters. "We need to bundle him."

"I was thinking we should have a bath," Sully whispered to his daughter, "seeing as how I stink an all."

"Yeah," Katie clapped her hand. "Mama let's all have a bath, lets all do that."

* * *

><p>Sully pulled Violet up onto his lap and bundled his smallest daughter into a big white fluffy towel which almost swallowed her up. Violet had had enough of their bubble bath and had clambered out after him while Esmee and Katie frolicked with the bubbles in the copper tub in front of the roaring fireplace.<p>

"Da," Violet muttered completely relaxing, so that she slumped down his lap and nearly fell off.

Sully tightened his grip on his wet daughter and kissed her on the scraggly tendrils of auburn hair that stuck up with the oil content from the bubbles. "Papa missed you," Sully whispered into her good ear, he paused not sure if she had heard him. His smile widened as Violet responded, her little hand wrapping around his forefinger and squeezing it as tight as she could manage. Sully kissed her once more. He turned to look towards the kitchen at the sound of Michaela scurrying around making supper, who surprisingly even though Brian could walk in any moment was only wearing a damp chemise and bloomers. Sully winced slightly and turned his attention back to the girls, trying to calm the thoughts that were racing through his head, struggling to bring his attention off his wife and onto his girls.

"Kayteee," Esmee squealed as her big sister dumped a heap of bubbles on her brown curls, in retaliation flicking the water back at her big sister.

"Play nice girls," Sully called, sensing that his middle daughter was only a few actions away from crying.

"I will Papa," Katie grinned up at him. "Lookie," she smashed her long hair between her palms, drawing it up to make her hair stick on end in a large point.

Esmee started giggling, throwing her head back with her perceived hilarity of the sight in front of her. She slipped, her bottom sliding out from under her, she grabbed at the side of the copper bath stopping her face from disappearing beneath the bubbles at the last moment. "Uh Oh!" she called frozen, not sure how she should rectify her current predicament, fearful that if she moved she would disappear beneath the bubbles.

"Hold on Na'he," Sully rose from his seat and crossed to the bath, setting his bundle of Violet on the floor he scooped Esmee up out of the bubbles.

"Tank Papa," Esmee looked at him wide eyed.

"Don't like getting ya face wet huh?" Sully cuddled his naked daughter.

"No Papa," Esmee clung to him, their bare chests pressed together. Esmee's little fingers stroked Sully's damp skin, "I love ou Papa."

"I love you to Na'he," Sully kissed her sopping wet curls and lowered her onto the towel which Violet had rolled herself out of to go in search of her mother. He chuckled at the sight of the naked baby scampering across the floor. "Bean," he called, banging his hand on the floor to attract his daughter's attention. Violet spun and landed on her bottom with a bump, she giggled and crawled back to him not bothered in the slightest by landing on her lightly padded rear. He lifted her one handed taking his two youngest to sit with him in the chair, each occupying one of his knees. "Let's get ya cosy" he quickly wrapped his precious bundles in the towel, both of them giggling as Katie started to play up for them in the tub. Sully grinned along with them, marvelling at how although they were utterly and completely different, at the same time his daughters were unquestionably the same, the beautiful matching sweetness of their disposition to him giving him more warmth then the burning fire.

"Papa," Esmee wriggled. "I down peas, Iee need ta get dessed," she slipped off him, immediately covering her pale nipples, copying her mother who when she rose from the bath would always cover her breasts. "Don look," she requested, as she grabbed her own towel holding in front of her before turning round to display her seat. "Papa don look," she called dramatically at him, hiding her face as she pretended to be shy and demure.

"Alright," Sully put his hand over his eyes. "I ain't looking," grinning widely as the noise of his little ones giggling and splashing filled his ear. "Get dressed quickly though Na'he," Sully requested. "Papa ain't seen ya for sooo long he wants to see lots of ya!"

* * *

><p>Michaela slipped into bed beside Sully, after a small battle with getting the girls to settle she was back in her room with her husband where he belonged. Enticingly she slid her hand across his chest, marvelling at the feeling which she had missed for those interminable three weeks apart. Teasingly she moved her hand downwards as she leaned in to kiss his neck. She baulked as Sully flinched, her husband never reacting to her in such a way, Sully never having flinched at her touch, usually her husband pulling her in for what would be a joyous experience for them both. "Sully?" she whispered terrified why he had moved in such a way, almost distraught that he would roll away.<p>

"Sorry Caela, I'm..." he hesitated, his shoulders heaving as he sighed. "I'm just really tired."

"Oh," Michaela whispered surprised. Sully never having begged tiredness as a reason for them not to be intimate with one and other. Indeed they had spent most of the past five years being tired as they ran around after their girls with little sleep.

"I'm sorry," his apology was heartfelt but he did not turn to look at her, he did not meet her gaze.

"It's alright," Michaela forced her voice to be bright as she lay down on the mattress, unsure if she should roll to spoon him or if her touch would be unwelcome.

"Just not tonight kay?" Sully whispered, he finally turned to look at her, a pained look on his face that Michaela could not read. "Not tonight," he slid his hand across the bed and took hers, squeezing it tenderly, lovingly, "I love you."

"I love you too," Michaela repeated automatically, she smiled weakly at him as she slid down flat onto the mattress, wanting to roll in but the way Sully was holding her hand impossible to do so, his seemingly intimate gesture ensuring distance between them. "Good night."

"Night Caela," Sully breathed slowly. "Sleep well."

* * *

><p>Michaela stirred, instantly knowing that the mattress was empty save for herself, the warmth of Sully's body beginning to dissipate into the October air. The fire had long since gone out and Sully had neglected to make a new one in favour of taking their youngest somewhere. With a sigh she rose, pulling her robe around her and heading off in search of Sully and the baby. She paused with a smile as she listened to Sully downstairs in the kitchen, Violet's excited peculiar little chuckle reaching up to touch her as she stood on the landing. Michaela made her way down the steps, the smell of breakfast, Sully style reaching her nose making her feeling hungry.<p>

"Ma," Violet called pointing to her from her highchair where she was watching her father move expertly around the kitchen.  
>"Ohhhh," Sully looked at her sadly, his bottom lip pushed forward much like the girls did when they were sad. "We were gonna surprise ya in bed."<p>

"Breakfast in bed, that is certainly a treat," Michaela smiled at him. Her smile widened as he held his hand out to her, inviting her in. She grinned as Sully pulled her in close. "Good morning."

"Morning," he kissed her hungrily and then abruptly stopped.

Michaela frowned as Sully took a heavy breath, almost like he was in pain and fighting it, "Sully?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," Sully smiled at her, his blue eyes deepened by pain.

"Sully something is wrong," Michaela insisted reaching to touch his strong arm. "Please tell me."

"It's nothing," he shot at her, before taking a calming breath. "Honest, look why don't ya go back to bed, so we can bring this up to ya. Please I wanna spoil ya, Please," he looked at her hopefully.

"Alright," Michaela stared at him curiously, wondering why he was so tender yet at the same time so angry with her, wondering why he wouldn't tell her what was wrong. "Shall I take Violet? You would be able to carry the tray then."

"Nah it's alright, it was her idea," Sully grinned at the 20 month old infant. He rattled the spoon against the table getting her interest. "Wasn't it Bean?"

Violet giggled and nodded. "Ma," she pointed at her mother and then made her sign for eating, "Ma."

"A lovely thought," Michaela cooed at her. "I shall go up to bed," she told Sully softly, her smiled pulled on her face as he kissed her once more, a sweet tender little kiss, Sully's kiss. The type were she could not help but melt into him. Michaela touched his arm, moving as he requested to go back to bed so he could spoil her, but in the back of her mind there was the niggling suspicion and nerves as to why her husband was acting in such a way, and what she had done wrong to cause his mood to be so changeable.

* * *

><p>Klara narrowed her eyes as Michaela almost slumped into her seat. The last patient of the morning had just left and it seemed without the distraction of the girls Michaela was very down. Not giving Michaela the chance to dwell on whatever it was that was bothering her Klara selected a chair and noisily dragged it across the floor to sit opposite her employer, "Ok spill."<p>

"I beg your pardon?" Michaela looked at her alarmed, startled, like she had just woken up.

"Whatever it is that is bothering you, I want to hear it," Klara insisted. "I don't like it when you are like this. I get that the past few weeks, it was because Sully was away but he's back now, so what is it? Did you get some bad news? About one of the kids? You're Mor?"

Michaela shook her head. "No, it's nothing really," Michaela forced herself to smile. "I just…" she sighed and sat up straight. "I'm just…"

"Don't 'I'm just' Michaela, something is wrong, please don't try and gloss over it," Klara held out her hand so that she could take Michaela's. "Please."

Michaela smiled warmly at the young woman in front of her. "I am fine, it's only that... well Sully seems a bit distant."

"Maybe he's tired," Klara reasoned.

"Yes that is what he said," Michaela wrinkled her brow, "but this morning, he kissed me and then he almost pushed me away."

"It's probably is nothing," Klara whispered, finding what Michaela was saying slightly odd, especially as everyone knew that Sully usually had trouble keeping his hands off Michaela. "Maybe he's worried his breath smells because he didn't brush his teeth the entire time or something like that."

"Perhaps," Michaela sighed sadly. "I don't kn…" she gave a sigh of relief as the bell rang, eager to get off the horrible topic of worry that she found herself dwelling on. "I better get that." She moved to the door and opened it, smiling at her future daughter in law, "Rosie."

"Hey Dr Mike," Rosie smiled at her. "I er, caught my hand on a pan," she indicated her hand which was wrapped in a damp cloth. "I don't think it is too bad but Grace wanted me to get checked out."

"Of course, come in let's take a look," Michaela stepped back so Rosie could enter the clinic. "I am taking it is a burn."

"I just touched it against the pot, it stings a bit," Rosie admitted as she moved to the bench. "Wow it sure is quiet in here," she looked at Klara as Klara stifled a laugh. "What?"

"Sure is, you are starting to sound like Brian," Klara nudged Rosie. "You two are so darn cute."

"Says the girl who was…" Rosie started to return a quip and trailed off blushing red, her bravery deserting her. "Where are the girls?"

"They are spending the day with their Pa," Klara answered for Michaela. "We have house calls this afternoon. Hey Dr Mike?"

"Klara," Michaela answered as she returned to the table with what she would need to treat Rosie's hand.

"Maybe I could watch the girls for you this afternoon," Klara gave her a smile. "You said Sully was coming for lunch, maybe he could go with you."

"I don't think Sully would be interested in house calls Klara," Michaela dismissed the idea. "Let's take a look," she lifted the cloth from Rosie's hand. "It's not too bad, a small blister."

"Oh that doesn't matter." Rosie smiled, "I can deal with it."

"Try and leave it to the air," Michaela advised, "and do not burst the blister."

"I know," Rosie grinned, "it happens a lot. If you want I could watch the girls, I finish at 2."

"It's really not necessary," Michaela shook her head. "Besides I don't think the girls would take too highly to having their time with their father cut short."

"Maybe it's time for Mama to be a bit selfish," Klara raised her eyebrows as she gave Michaela a pointed look.

"Now, I don't really," Michaela ran her hands down her skirt clearly flustered. "I really don't think this is..." she turned her head startled as the door banged open  
>"MAMA!" Esmee squealed as she ran in, ploughing into her mother as she hugged her, "Lo."<p>

"Hello Sweetheart," Michaela greeted her daughter.

"Wosy, ouchie," Esmee caught sight of Rosemary's hand. "Poor Wosy!"

"I'm alright Esmee," Rosie assured the little girl. "You're Mama fixed it."

Esmee beamed at the news and clapped her hands delighted. "Wewl dun Mama," she grabbed at her mother again. "Mama waining."

"I can see, you have got damp," Michaela brushed the fuzz of drizzle from Esmee's coat.

"Hey Esmee," Klara leaned over the examination table. "Do you and Violet wanna stay here and play with me?"

"Pay?" Emsee looked at her curiously. "Where Mama?"

"We thought that maybe ya Pa could take ya Ma on her house calls," Klara grinned at Sully as he walked into the clinic.

"Mama go outsigh?" Esmee looked between Klara and her mother before shifting her eyes to the window which showed the fine drizzle that had been falling all morning progressing to rain. "Mama Iee stay wi Klawa peas."

"I think it's a great idea," Sully told her moving to touch Michaela's back, his face looking much more relaxed than it had been since he had returned. "If ya don't mind Klara?"

"Wouldn't have suggested it if I did," Klara gave him a discrete wink. "Give you two some time together. Say as Esmee doesn't like getting wet, why don't ya get on and I'll sort them out some lunch."

"Alright," Michaela stared at Klara, trying to fathom why Klara was behaving like she was trying to match make her and Sully, but knowing that the push was the impetus she needed to speak to her husband without distraction and get to the core of his issue.

"Thanks Klara," Sully handed Violet to Klara and quickly moved to get Michaela's coat. "Be good girls."

"'ill Papa," Esmee grinned at him. "Klawa we go Cou ancing," Esmee told her friend as her parents slipped out the room.

"You saw Cloud Dancing," Klara guided Esmee to the chair beside her mother's desk. "Did ya have fun?"

"Yup," Esmee grinned excitedly, "pay wi Wulf. Papa got Ouchie," her face dropped as Klara's eyebrows rose. "Papa Okies," the little girl patted Klara comfortingly. "Cou ancing ood docker."

* * *

><p>Sully smiled as he listened to his wife ramble on about her patients, filling the silence with things she had done in his absence, how Teresa was progressing, the antics of the triplets when they had come in for a check up. He loved it when she was lost in a stream of excitement, it was rare that she had one but when she did, it just made him feel in awe of her even more, the way she just came alive and fizzed. He slid closer to her as the rain came down harder, it was almost dark now, and as the dark had closed around them the rain had rolled in.<p>

A fork of lightning slashed across the sky and Michaela jumped. "Pull over," Sully requested.

"What?" Michaela looked at him shocked, "the rain, we can be home in twenty minutes."

"I got a place, come on pull over," Sully guided the reins in her hand to pull the wagon to the side of the road.

"Sully," Michaela looked at him pleadingly, not liking the way the weather was turning one bit, wanting to get home to the children, she jumped in surprise as the sky lit up as another flash shot across the sky, the horse reacting in the same way. Sully helped Michaela down from the wagon, and once he was sure she was on the ground moved to unhitch the horse from the wagon. "Sully?" Michaela called his name again as she clutched her coat around her. "Why are we stopping?"

"The path is too dangerous when it's like this," Sully looked at her. "Come on through here," he held out his arm to her and instinctively she stepped to take it, as she would always do.

After a short walk they reached a hollow, a mini cliff that would provide some protection from the rain. Sully guided Michaela to the remains of one of his old shelters, the leaves that provided the roof long since rotted away to leave the skeleton of the structure. "Go sit," Sully encouraged her as he moved to one side to tether the horse.

Michaela sat on the damp ground and pulled her coat around her, in the trees it was not as wet as out in the open but the air was filled with the noise of wind blowing through the leaves.

"Here," Sully dumped a branch on top of the skeleton, providing Michaela with some shelter, he turned and moved into the dark again, only to return moments later with two more branches to help ward off the chill from the wind and the rain. "Not my best."

"It's fine," Michaela looked at him hopefully, but decided against slipping closer to him, in case she encouraged the reaction he had had to her this morning and last night. "We could have got back to the homestead."

"No," Sully shook his head, "with the hill and the bend, in this weather, the wagon would have gone," he tipped his head and studied her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Michaela forced herself to smile. "I'm sorry I dragged you out with me."

"I'm glad I came, means I can spend time with ya," Sully grinned at her and brushed the water from his hair.

"You are?" Michaela smiled, for the first time using her cheek muscles as well as her lips.

"Course," Sully gave her a sheepish look, "Cloud Dancing fixed the problem."

"Problem?" Michaela stared at him with mounting terror, wondering what could have been happening with her husband.

"It don't matter," Sully dismissed it, "Come here, we should conserve heat."

"Only if you tell me what the matter was!" Michaela demanded.  
>"It's embarrassing," Sully wriggled, uncomfortable with her scrutiny.<p>

"Sully we are married, there is nothing that you should feel embarrassed about," Michaela crept closer to him, "please tell me what the matter is," she cupped his face with her hands, "please."

"Ya promise ya won't laugh," Sully looked at her, his tawny skin blushing pink.

"I promise," Michaela shuffled ever closer and kissed him on his forehead, "please tell me."

"I er caught myself," Sully grinned sheepishly, he chuckled as Michaela looked at him blankly. "When I was riding," he elaborated. "I took the wrong position and I crushed my," he looked down to indicate what he meant. "You know my…"

Michaela stared at him blankly, finally after a few more downwards glances from Sully she cottoned on. "Oh your scrotum," Michaela exclaimed vocalising what her husband was trying to tell her. "Are you still in pain?"

"Not anymore, Cloud Dancing gave me something," Sully pulled her onto his lap.

"That's good," Michaela frowned, "so why did you react to me in the way you did?"

"Caela come on, ya know why," Sully nuzzled her; he shook his head as she stared at him with confusion, "coz ya excite me."

"Excite you? How would that affect your…Oh. Really?" Michaela chewed on her lip, fighting not to smile in fear that Sully would take her amusement in the wrong way.

"Yeah, as a doctor ya must know that we men have degrees of…um…excitement," Sully kissed her cheek.

"And I leave you in a state of excitement?" Michaela giggled, suddenly feeling like she did when she had those first fluttering of longing for her husband.

"Ya always have," Sully moved his lips tantalizingly close to hers. "Why do ya think I walk they way I do? I am always semi excited."

"I apologise," Michaela turned her head to taste his lips.

"Never apologise for being you," Sully leaned back to look at her. "Ya know I really am feeling better and there are no little ears or little voices calling us."

"Really?" Michaela blushed, "out in the open?"

"With no one around," Sully whispered coyly in her ear. "Just the horse and I reckon he won't tell." Sully started to push back her wide brim hat.

"But on the ground," Michaela protested weakly, her upbringing leading her to make weak protestation even though she was desperate to do what her husband was offering.

"One of my favourite nights I spent with ya out in the woods in a shelter like this in the rain," Sully told her softly as he began to undo her coat. "When ya took my hand, I got real excited," he chuckled. "Made me all the more nervous."

"And are you nervous now?" Michaela asked shivering as her shoulders hit the chill evening air.

"Not anymore."

* * *

><p>Rosie sat beside Brian as her beau stared nervously out the window at the storm. "I'm sure they are fine," she touched his arm.<p>

"I know, they're probably sheltering from the storm," Brian turned away from the window to face her. "What about ya Pa?"

"He knew I was coming here…" Rosie jumped as a loud thunder clap echoed across the sky, "and he can see why I am not travelling back, he'll understand."  
>"What do I tell the girls if they wake up and want either of them?" Brian frowned, now he was suddenly thrust into looking after his sisters with an uncertain end in sight the pressure mounting. He loved his little sisters, loved looking after them, but It was always only ever for a few hours here or there, never an open ended until Ma and Pa got back.<p>

"You tell them that Dr Mike and Sully are sheltering from the storm and will be back as soon as they can," Rosie kissed him softly. "Brian, come sit," she took his hand and guided him towards the fire. Choosing to sit on the floor over the armchairs, Rosie knelt on the ground. "Brian I spoke with Sully earlier today."

"What about?" Brian looked at her curiously as he joined her on the rug in front of the fire.

"About the house and how long it would take to build," Rosie smiled at the thought of her own home. "He said he it would take him up to six weeks."

"Ok, I guess we better pick a spot then," Brian nodded trying to picture the type of view he wanted from his porch.

"I was wondering how you felt about May?" Rosie pressed.

"For completing the house?"

"For having the wedding," Rosie smiled softly. "It's just your parents were married on the 20th and my parents were married on the 24th."

"Split the difference?" Brian grinned back, "22nd?"

"Perfect!" Rosie moved so that she was sitting next to him, slowly insistently pushing herself against him, "I can't wait!"

"Think it's enough time to do everything that needs ta be done?" Brian asked as he placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Why? What needs to be done?" Rosie looked at him blankly. "It doesn't need to be big Brian, just our families and our friends, that's all. Of course I've got to have your sisters as my flower girls."

"Of course," Brian grinned. "There would be hell to pay if ya didn't," he kissed her softly. "So we've set a date."

"We have," Rosie smiled before jumping as another flash of light crossed the sky and the thunder sounded almost instantaneously, so loud it seemed to rock the house. Almost immediately the wailing started from upstairs, the girls woken up, fearful of the storm outside. "I think they got the right idea," Rosie sighed, squeezing Brian's hand fearfully as the storm raged overhead. "I'm glad I'm here with you."

"Me too," Brian grinned at her. "Come on we better see to the girls," he jumped up pulling her with him so that they were stood facing each other. "You're the most beautiful girl I ever seen," Brian told her quietly. "I'm so glad you let me be with you."

"I'm not that pretty," Rosie blushed, "and I'm glad you take me despite me being..."

"Rosie it don't matter, to me you are perfection," he kissed her softly. "I love you, don't cry."

"You just tell me I'm perfect and then not to cry," Rosie smiled as she wiped away her tears. "I know I look better and I act better, but inside I still feel this big mess, when you say things like that to me, I don't know you make me feel..." she paused as she heard Esmee reach the top of the stairs, the little girl clearly in floods of tears. "Oh poor baby." She moved instinctively to tend to the child.

"Rosie?" Brian caught her hand, "is it good? How I make ya feel?"

"Yes," Rosie turned to look at him as she reached the stairs. "You make me feel wonderful."

* * *

><p>Cloud Dancing paused as he came across the wagon, recognising it immediately he checked it for damage before looking for signs of his friends. The rain had almost washed their tracks away but he spotted the dying remnants of them. Slipping between the trees, his keen ears listened for sounds of his friends, knowing that in this weather, it would have been impossible even for Sully to raise a flame from wood. While he enjoyed his walks through the woods usually he was accompanied by Wolf, who while he could not offer a two way conversation gave the impression of being a very good listener. With the animal scared of the raging storm, with its boiling sky, flashing lightning and cacophonous thunder Cloud Dancing had taken his walk alone, but after spending the morning with his friend he was hopeful for some more company from his friend. His solitude was beginning to lose its favour and he had started to crave the company of others once more.<p>

Cloud Dancing paused as he heard a soft moan, he frowned fearing that Michaela was hurt, he hastened his pace through the sodden woods, remembering that Sully had once had a shelter nearby. He paused as he heard the moan again, this time hearing the note of pleasure in the noise. Cloud Dancing froze, knowing that if he went further he would intrude on a moment that had been brewing for many weeks and why his brother had been so insistent about gaining a treatment for his unfortunate injury. Cloud Dancing smiled softly and turned, moving back the way he came, knowing that his friends were using the enforced stop because of the danger of continuing home to partake in a favourite activity while they waited for the storm to be over. His smile widened as another large clap of thunder sounded overhead mixed with the noise of a woman's scream of enthusiastic pleasure, his friends playing out the storm in their own little world, a world which he knew better than to interrupt.


	2. Satyricon

A/N the spanish is from a translator, I am awful at learning languages, if it is wrong I apologise.

I shall be aiming to post Friday's to give you lot some weekend reading. Hope you enjoy let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><span>Satyricon<span>

Katie scowled as the boy continued to laugh at her. Hugging her text book to her chest, she increased her stride to match Ben's.

"You kay?" Ben asked.

"Dey just stoopid boys," Katie grumbled. "I gonna go see Mama."

"Alright," Ben looked at her forlornly, angry that he couldn't have done more to stop the other boys teasing. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

"See ya," Katie smiled weakly at him before stomping up on the walk and pulling the bell dramatically.

"Katie?" Klara greeted her as she opened the door. "What you doing here?"

"We finished early," Katie told her moving to hug Klara's legs. "Miss Wyern's birfthdee, Mama here?"

"Sure is," Klara tried to back up but with the girl holding her she was it was impossible. "You alright?

Katie shrugged and finally released her grip on Klara. "Yeah," she pushed past Klara into the clinic and moved directly to her mother who was stood at her medicine cabinet.

"Katie," Michaela greeted her daughter with surprise, frowning with concern as Katie slouched towards her, the little girl usually favouring a trot or scamper.

"It's Miss Wyern's birfthdee," Katie told her as she rammed into her mother, hugging her with all the force she could muster.

Michaela frowned at her daughter's forceful hug, tenderly she stroked Katie's back. "Did you have a good day at school?" she asked the question carefully.

Katie lifted her head off Michaela's stomach and gave a dramatic sigh, "Was Ok."

Michaela lifted Katie up and cuddled her tightly, "but?"

"But," Katie sighed, "some of the bigger boys was being mean, they were calling me brainbox brat, I don like bein called a brat, but dey just stoopid." She hugged her mother. "Dey don't like it dat I beated them in our test. Dey was mean to Benny and Stevie da new boy. I finked they need smacked bottom," she smiled as she said the last two words. "What ya think?"

"I think you do not give them the satisfaction of letting them know it bothers you," Michaela rubbed her nose against Katie's, "and if it happens again you must tell Miss Wyvern."

"I know Mama," Katie kissed Michaela on the lips. "How was your day?"

"It was busy," Michaela told her, "and I shall be very pleased when I can go home with you."

Katie beamed at the thought. "Are we going to ride home on Flash together?" Katie's eyebrows rose gleefully, her speech improving as her mood lightened.

"We most certainly are," Michaela breathed a sigh of relief as Katie appeared to brighten to her normal radiance.

"Good, I like riding Flash with ya," Katie hugged Michaela once more.

"Oh I forgot," Michaela lowered Katie to the ground, knowing that the next piece of news she had for her little one would buoy Katie up the most. "I got some post for you today."

"Who from?" Katie's eyes widened with excitement, the other boys nasty comments lost to her.

"Well I don't know as I have not opened it as it is your letter," Michaela moved to her desk, Katie a step behind her, "but as it is from Boston I..."

"Gamma," Katie clapped her hands, she squealed as Michaela held out the paper. "Can I open it?"

"It is your letter," Michaela smiled as Katie ripped the envelope open.

"Lookie Mama," Katie held out a small needlepoint swatch depicting a bird. "You think Gamma sewed it?"

"I would imagine so," Michaela settled herself at her desk, she shot a look at Klara who was watching Katie with rising amusement, the little girl's excitement lighting the room up.

Katie gave another squeal and began to read the letter. "Mama she seen Dick-en, Dicken dats da new baby ain't it?"

"Yes that's Penny's son," Michaela spoke of her great nephew. "May I read your letter?"

"Sure, you can help me write one back. Can I do it now, or have I gotta wait till after I done my numbers?"

Michaela looked at the eager little face peering over the desk at her and stifled a laugh. "Why don't you come sit with me and we shall write it," Michaela pulled a sheet of paper from her neat stack. She chuckled as her daughter gave yet another squeal and held her arms out for Katie to join her at the desk, pleased that her mother's almost magical connection with her daughter held true even though they sat hundreds of miles apart.

* * *

><p>Loren finished serving his customers and closed his account book with a smile. Another customer had paid their account without him having to chase them. His expression of happiness dropped as he turned around, his eyes falling onto Ben, the little boy slumped across the table, despondently flicking his pencil across the polished surface. Loren watched the boy for a few moments, as if waiting for him to sit up straight and look back at his homework. He rubbed the back of his hand thoughtfully before crossing the floor to sit next to him.<p>

"Hard math?" Loren asked startling Ben. "Sorry lad."

"It's just math," Ben shrugged, he picked up his pencil and stared at his jotter and textbook.

"Do ya need any help?" Loren asked tentatively, unsure if he would actually be able to help. His mathematical skills were passable, he was able to do the adding and subtracting required for the job, percentages and other things he needed for when he was dealing with suppliers but he had seen the type of work that Brian had had to and everyday he feared that he would ask the question 'do you need help' to Ben and he would find himself unable to help the boy because it was beyond him.

"No I can do it, it's just multiplying," Ben pointed at the problems he had to work out.

"Alright Lad," Loren made to get up.

"Uncle Loren?" Ben called him back, suddenly grabbing Loren's hand.

"Yes Lad," Loren settled back on the chair and pivoted himself so he was facing Ben directly.

Ben sighed, looking as if he had changed his mind about asking his question. The little boy shuffled his chair closer to Loren before looking up at the old man with wide eyes. "Why are kids so mean?"

"Huh?" Loren kissed his teeth to give him time to consider his answer. "Someone mean to ya?"

"Not really to me, they stopped coz I ignored them, but they do it to Katie, and the new boy," Ben sighed heavily, slumping onto the desk, his arms folded. He rested his chin on his hands and sighed again. "I didn't stop em, and I think that makes me as bad. I can stand in front of a man with a gun but when it's people saying nasty things I get scared. I don't get it."

"Chances are they are doing it because they are jealous of Katie, she is real smart," Loren nudged the miserable little boy, "and the new boy well he's just new so they want to see what he's made of."

"Why?" Ben scowled, "Grown ups don't do it?"  
>"Ahh Lad, yes we do. We just do it in a different way," Loren rested his arm over Ben's shoulder. "Ya know Brian was never in the popular gang."<p>

"That don't bother me," Ben shook his head. "I like being with Katie and Sammie and Luke and them lot, it's just, I wanna make em stop but I know if I do something it will make it worse." Ben grabbed hold of Loren's hand that was draped over his shoulder and held it so he was almost hugging it. "It was a lot easier in the woods."

"Yeah?" Loren muttered to respond to the boy's comment, it was rare that Ben offered information about his life when he lived in the woods so when he did Loren always listened carefully, never pushing about those early years for fear of upsetting him.

"Yeah," Ben nodded, not elaborating on what he meant.

"Say I got an idea," Loren nudged Ben once more, "that dog over there is looking a bit bored," he nodded to Fidget who was laying on the rug near the stove, his head resting on his front legs much like his master's. "Why don't we take him for a walk?"

"But I got my homework," Ben indicated his textbook, grinning as Fidget lifted his head at the word walk, his black and tan ears pricking up.

"Ahh, we can worry about that tomorrow, I'll get ya up early. What do ya reckon?" Loren raised his eyebrows, his face smoothing out as he tried to make the walk sound enticing knowing that it would cheer Ben up.

"Alright," Ben slammed his book shut. "Can we have..." he chewed his lip as if nervous to request something else which would make his evening a good one.

"Breakfast for supper?" Loren guessed, knowing how Ben loved his breakfast. "I don't see why not. Now, go get a ball so we can throw it for the dog."

* * *

><p>Eugene Hayes darted behind the tree as the new boy Stevie turned to look back down the track. He and four others, Sidney, Eddie, Clifford and Warren, the 'cool' boys in the red school house had followed the boy after school to see where he lived. There was something about the boy that interested him, the way that Stevie never said anything unless he was spoken to, how he never rose to the taunts they threw at him. Like he didn't want to be noticed, and that made him all the more noticeable, as Eugene's Dad always said 'it's the one who don't want attention you usually got pay attention to.'<p>

"Gene psst," Sidney hissed at him, "we can move."

The five boys crept out from their hiding places and resumed their hunt of the new boy, keeping close to the trees so they could dive in should he turn.

"Someone's coming to meet him," Eugene hissed shoving Warren who was stood next to him into a bush, the three other boys piled in on top of them. Clambering over the arms and legs of the other boys, Eugene moved a branch giving him view of the road. "What is that?"

"What's what?" Sidney joined him peering through the gap in the leaves. "Is that a bear?"

"Nah it's a wolf," Clifford muttered as he righted himself.

"But its walking like a man," Warren pointed out.

The boys fell silent as they watch Steven approach the 'thing' that had come to meet him. It was tall like a man, dressed like one too, but what should be a face was covered in thick brown hair.

The boys turned to look at Eddie as the boy took in a massive intake of breathe.

"What is it?" Eugene asked, the question having two meanings, one, what was wrong with him, and two, what was the thing out there with Stevie. Eddie was the most bookish of all of them, almost 'uncool' was it not for his brilliant imagination which got them out of scraps time and again.

"It's a werewolf," Eddie whispered, "a wolfman."

The other boys eyes widened in fear, all of them had heard stories of ghost, ghoulies and monsters. Terrified they turned back to look at the monster. "Where'd it go?" Warren whispered.

"I dunno," Eugene scanned the track. "I think we should get out of here."

"What if it's got our scent?" Clifford mumbled nervously.

"Then he'll catch you," Eugene shoved past the other boys. "You're the slowest runner!"

* * *

><p>"Dr Mike."<p>

Michaela lowered Katie to the ground, smiling slightly as Katie gave an annoyed sigh. Turning away from Flash she looked towards Horace as he stumbled his way down the walk to speak to her. "Horace?"

"Sorry to catch ya on ya way home" Horace apologised as he clattered to a halt beside her. "I was just wondering if Sully was going ta go away again for work any time soon."

"No," Katie shoved in front of her mother, her arms folding across her chest. "Papa ain't goin nowhere without us, right Mama?"

"That's correct." Michaela smoothed Katie's hair, trying to soothe some of the dampness induced frizz. "May I ask why?"

"Oh it's um, well I have some work for him, on behalf of the town," Horace blushed, but cleared his throat indicating to Michaela that he hadn't finished and would explain why he hadn't consulted the town council before offering. "Cadence was wondering if he would build a privy for the school, he did such a good job on the ones up by the station I was hoping he might build the house for it. Cadence said she would get the boys to dig the pit. I figured it would still come under the 'increase number of privies in Colorado Springs' thing we got in the minutes."

"Yes I suppose it does." Michaela nodded slightly. "Why may I ask does the school need a privy?"

"Well the kids have ta come across into town, which takes time and they miss lesson time and some of the kids will dawdle in going back," Horace chuckled as Katie nodded her head in agreement as he spoke "Right Katie?"  
>"Yup some of those kids so naughty," Katie shook her head dramatically, "and sometimes when it's rainin ya get all wet, if it's closer ya won't get so wet. I tink it sa good idea Mayor Horace."<p>

Horace beamed at Katie's use of his title, "Thanks Katie."

"I suppose that does warrant a privy of their own," Michaela smiled. "I will ask him for you."

"Gee Thanks Dr Mike," Horace smiled at her. He paused, a noise filtering down through the town. "What's that yelling about?" he peered out onto the street drawn by the sound of children screaming. He watched with confusion as five boys came screaming round the corner, rushing for the Phoenix screaming for their father's.

"Boys?" Horace stepped down off the walk and moved towards them.

"There's a wolfman."

"A wolfman."

"He's gonna eat us."

"Itsa werewolf."

"It's gonna get us."

"It's a man he's a wolf."

"Come on boys," Horace shook his head disbelieving. "Sure someone weren't playing a trick on ya coz of Halloween," he grinned at Michaela knowing how elaborate some of the townsfolk liked to make their costumes.

"No it were real," Eugene ran at him, grabbing hold of Horace's arms tight. "They wouldn'ta known we were there, it's a wolfman."

"Dr Mike," Horace looked at Michaela for help.

"While it is unlikely that we have a wolfman in our midst they do appear to be genuinely frightened," Michaela noted. "Boys are your father's in the bar?"

"Usually," one of the boys whispered.

Michaela gave a sigh and strode passed Horace and the boys and into the smoky environs of The Phoenix. "Excuse me gentlemen, there are five young boys outside, Mr Hayes your son and his friends," she noted as five men looked up from their glasses. "They have had a bit of a scare and need to be taken home."  
>"Scare?" One of the father's scowled at her.<p>

"They apparently have seen a wolfman," Michaela spoke with an edge of amusement to her voice. "They are rather alarmed by the sighting," she turned and exited the saloon, conscious that she only heard three chairs move, two of the father's clearly unconcerned by their sons' trouble. "Horace," she called to the tall man who was listening to the boy's tale with a bemused expression on his face. "I shall leave this to you. I must get Katie home."

"Sure thing Dr Mike," Horace bowed his head slightly to her. "I reckon I'll just get Joe to go out and check it out, if they have got some kinda animal need to make sure it's safe."

"A wise decision," Michaela smiled at him before moving across the street to Katie who was sat on the walk watching the proceedings with a satisfied smile on her face. "Time to go home," Michaela held her hand out to Katie.

"Good," Katie grabbed her mother's offered hand. "See I told you them boys are stupid."

"Are they the boys that were mean to you?" Michaela frowned.

"Yup," Katie positioned herself so Michaela could lift her up onto Flash. "Don't matter though."

"And why not?" Michaela positioned Katie on the saddle and looked up at her.

"Coz I know I'll always come back to you and you and Papa always make me feel better," Katie smiled at her, she patted the saddle behind her. "Come on Mama lets go see Papa."

* * *

><p>"So what is it that we're looking for?" Seymour Hayes asked the bored looking sheriff as they rose along the track towards the new family's homestead.<p>

"Horace just wants us to check they ain't got no animal that could be a danger," Joe Peterson muttered. "Ya didn't have ta come."

"Yeah I did," Hayes muttered with an edge of annoyance, "need ta see what that boy is on about."

"If they are joshing I'll give them a smack around the ears," one of the other father's hissed angrily. "Making me miss my drinkin t..." he trailed off. "What's that?" he hissed his eyes drawn to two shapes moving in the trees, in the gloom the definition lost.

"Hey you there, it's the town sheriff," Joe called out. "I wanna talk, come out here," he scowled as the figures stopped but made no indication that they would move in his direction. "Come on I just wanna talk."

"I don't think that is a good idea." a voice spoke out from the trees, the low gravelly voice of a man.

"Look come out now." Joe ordered. Slowly the larger of the figures moved into view.  
>"What the heck is that?" one of the fathers baulked at the sight of the hairy being that walked through the trees.<p>

"I don't want any trouble," the hairy creature held up his hands, showing the smooth pink skin of his palms. "Please we just want to be left al..." he never finished his plea, a gunshot sounded, the bullet hitting him square in the chest, forcing him backwards due to the proximity to the weapon. He landed on the floor with a heavy thud.

"Hey!" Joe shouted at the man who fired, the horses dancing in fear and surprise. "What are ..."

"Papa!" a tiny hairy figure in a dress shot out of the trees to crouch over the fallen man. "Papa!"

The other men already freaked out by proceedings started shrieking and shouting, their guns waving, a cacophony that served to frenzy the horses more, making them buck and kick.

"KILL IT!" one of the father's called to another.

"ADDIE!" a pained cry called out, making the men twist to look towards the house, "NO LEAVE HER!"

A woman was screaming running towards them. Her actions doing nothing to calm the horses. The woman ignored the men, running towards the child still crouched over the man the father's perceived as a monster. "ADDIE RUN!" she screamed as she ran behind a horse startling the already fractious horse. The animal bucked sending the rider to the ground, it's hooves came in contact with the woman kicking her to the ground her bones cracking with the force of its strike.

"Stop," one of the father's called out. "Where did it go?" he looked for the small hairy creature, "Where is it?"

"I dunno," one of the other father's whispered slipping from his horse before he was thrown, slowly he approached the woman who lay whimpering on the ground, crying with the agony of her injuries. "But we should get her to Dr Mike."

"What about that?" Hayes pointed to the dead monster on the ground.

The sensible father looked at him with pity. "We take him to Dr Mike too, maybe she will know what it is."

* * *

><p>"Peas Papa, Peas," Esmee giggled as she tried to sneak some food from her father's plate, despite the fact that her own little bowl was filled with the same food as his, the fact that hers was cut up into manageable sized pieces meant that his with it's whole slice of meat was clearly much more tasty.<p>

"But ya got potato," Sully pointed to her bowl, to the chunk of fluffy white tuber that Michaela had portioned out.

"Esee want Papa food," Esmee insisted. "Peas Papa."

"Alright," Sully shook his head with a grin and switched their plates.

Esmee clapped, delighted with her victory and picked up her fork. "Oh," she frowned, suddenly confronted with a problem, perfectly proficient with a spoon or a fork she would be unable to eat the grown up food because she had no knife to cut it with. "Papa, Esee want Esee food."

"Alright Na'he," Sully switched the plates again, grinning at Michaela as Esmee finally started to eat her supper.

"She's silly," Katie chuckled, spearing her own piece of beef and nibbling on the meat.

"Ee," Violet piped up from her highchair, pointing at the brown piece of meat on her sister's fork, "Ma, Ee."

Michaela lifted Violet's chin directing the baby's face to look at her. "You would like to try some?" Michaela asked her youngest.

"Ya," Violet nodded affirmative.

"She can't have mine," Katie whined shielding her food with her hand, watching her sister's pointing hand warily.

"She may have some of mine," Michaela assured her little girl. She cut a small piece of her dinner and blew on it to cool it before handing it to her youngest. Michaela watched as Violet studied it curiously, the baby rarely wanted to eat the meat that she was offered, she liked chicken, but appeared to associate how tasty her food was by the brightness of the colour, and brown to the toddler didn't equate to tasty. Slowly Violet put the little piece of beef in her mouth and chewed on it thoughtfully, the toddler clearly decided she liked it as she swallowed it. "Did you like it?"

"Ya," Violet nodded and turned back to her own bowl of food.

Michaela opened her mouth to ask Violet if she would like some more, but a sharp knock sounded on the door behind her. Michaela wished she could sigh with same dramatic force that Katie did. "Sorry," she apologised knowing that it was almost certainly for her.

"No worries," Sully assured her as he rushed to get the door despite Michaela being sat closest to it. "Jake?"

"Is it Teresa?" Michaela rose from her seat.

"No she's fine," Jake smiled briefly, a moment of happiness before his face dropped back into the stony expression. "Peterson and a bunch of guys went after this wolfman, turns out they found one."

"What?" Michaela stared at Jake in shock.

"Well that ain't really why I'm here, one of them, the men, not sure which, shot the wolfman, but there was a woman, she got kicked by one of the horses. Ain't doing so good," Jake gave a sad smile. "You take my horse. Sully can take me in on the wagon."

Michaela nodded and after grabbing her bag and coat dashed out into the October night.

"I can take ya in on the wagon? I can lend ya a horse," Sully gave Jake a bemused look.

"No you need to be there," Jake smiled at Violet as the little girl having noticed his presence waved at him. "People are spooked and you gotta a way with calming folks down."

* * *

><p>Michaela stared down with sadness at the woman on the table, there had been nothing she could do and despite the fact that she and Klara had fought for an hour to save the woman's life they had failed. The poor woman's hip had been smashed by the horse's strike, the fragments of bone cutting veins and arteries and frankly Michaela was astonished the poor woman had lasted as long as she had. Michaela sighed as Klara moved away to wash her hands. She had met the woman only once, on the first day of the school year, when she had been dropping her son Stevie off for his first day. They had spoken only briefly they had not exchanged names just a brief conversation in which Michaela had learnt the woman had moved here with her son, no mention of a husband and now it appeared Michaela had found the reason for why. Michaela turned away from the woman and studied the body on the cot, Sully had brought the body in when he had arrived, to protect it from the curious townsfolk. Sadly Michaela studied the man who had been stripped of his clothes to reveal his hair covered body.<p>

"What was wrong with him?" Klara asked moving to stand beside Michaela to study the man on the bed.

"I believe he may have what is called Hypertrichosis," Michaela lifted the man's arm to examine his hairless palm. "There was an article in one of my medical journals a few years ago. It's a condition where all of the fine hairs on your body become like the hair on you head, except for the palms and soles of the feet. Nobody knows what causes it but he was probably born like this," Michaela lowered the man's arm. "I should probably check Stevie."

"Stevie?" Klara held out her hand to help Michaela off the floor. "Who's Stevie?"

"The little boy, her son," Michaela pointed to the woman on the table. "I imagine his as well. I'm sure he is traumatised by what has happened."

"Michaela there wasn't a little boy with them when they brought these two in," Klara's eyes widened. "Oh my God that poor kid."

Michaela pivoted and moved to the doorway. As she threw it open she was surprised by the number of people stood outside the door, no doubt from curiosity as to what the man was. "Sully, they had a son, they didn't bring him in," she reached to touch her husband who was stood protectively by the doorway with Violet in his arms. "His name is Stevie, he's about eight."

"I'll go look for him," Sully handed her Violet.

"I'll help ya," Robert E muttered getting up from the bench where he had been sat with Grace and their sleeping children.

"Do you know where they live," Sully asked Robert E hopefully.

"I do," Jake spoke up moving forward. "I'll take ya."

Michaela watched as the three men mounted horses and rode off before turning to face the crowd of people in front of her clinic. "Hank," she called to the tall barkeeper. "Will you help move everyone off?"

"Sure," Hank strode over dropping his cigar onto the ground. "But they are gonna want answers."

"He is a man Hank," Michaela increased her volume so the crowd could hear, "with a medical condition that causes excessive hair growth."

"Reckon that will do for now," Hank muttered to her before raising his arms. "COME ON FOLKS SHOW'S OVER!"

"Dr Mike," Horace scuttled through the crowd. "I didn't know they were gonna shoot him," he looked at her aghast.

"I take it no one is admitting to what happened," Michaela sighed tiredly.

"No they just clammed up, I tried to get Peterson to talk but he ain't, what should I do?" Horace looked to her for guidance.

"That is a question for tomorrow," Michaela smiled weakly. "It has been a long night and the children need sleep," she looked pointedly beyond Horace to the children who were slumped against Brian asleep.

"Sure thing Dr Mike," Horace nodded with understanding. "You need any help getting them upstairs?"

"No thank you Horace," Michaela shook her head but gave the tall mayor a grateful smile. "I can manage. We shall discuss this matter further tomorrow."

"Right," Horace turned and moved in the direction of the jail, clearly his evening not over as he struggled to make his mind up about what to do with the men who he could not prove had killed another man, even though he knew one of them had.

* * *

><p>Sully climbed down from his horse and surveyed the small homestead, with the house to the left and a collection of outbuildings to the right. The stain on the road had told of the horrors that had gone on in this place tonight, and somewhere amongst these buildings or possibly in the woods beyond a little boy was lost and alone, having watched his parents being killed and fatally injured.<p>

"I'll check the house," Robert E spoke softly as he tied his horse to the post. "Boy's name was Stevie right?"

"Yeah," Sully nodded. "Jake you look in that one," he pointed to the smaller of the outbuildings. "I'll check the barn." Sully moved towards the larger of the buildings and opened the door, he paused wondering if he should call for the boy or if he should proceed quietly, only alerting the boy to his presence as he approached.

AHHH

Sully swivelled as Jake's scream of surprise rang out. He ran covering the distance between the two outbuildings in a moment. "Jake?"

Jake turned to him, his face white with shock, his blue irises looking tiny as his eyes flared wide showing the white all around them, "there's little ones," he whispered barely audible.

Sully slowly peaked round the corner, he could hear whimpering, whimpering of a small child, "Stevie?"

"Leave them alone," the little boy called out from behind a small partition.

"I ain't gonna hurt you," Sully kept his voice calm holding his palms out hoping to show the boy that he was not armed. "Have you got someone else with you?"  
>"You leave them alone," Stevie called again, his voice shuddering from where he had been crying. "I saw what you did to Pa."<p>

"That weren't me Stevie, I'm here to help," Sully took a step forward. "My name is Sully, I'm Katie's Pa, you know Katie, the little girl at school."

"Katie?" the little boy sniffed.

Sully gave a sigh of relief as the little boy peered round the partition, his face was red and swollen "Yeah, you know her?"

"Yeah," Stevie wiped his face. "She's nice, she's really smart."

"She gets that from her Ma," Sully lowered himself to his knees. "Her Ma is Dr Mike."

"Is that where they took my Ma?" Stevie asked softly, "she got kicked by a horse," his head vanished as a sound of crying started up again once more.

"Stevie?" Sully crept slowly round. "Are you alright?" he moved around the side of the partition and froze, horrified half by what he saw before him and half at his own reaction to the sight. He pulled his emotions to his core, keeping them closely guarded. "Stevie?"  
>"They ain't monsters," the little boy explained as he clutched hold of two small hairy beings who where holding him tightly, their faces buried into his shoulder. "They're my sisters, they are special like my Pa."<p>

"What are your sisters called?" Sully whispered studying the little girls curiously, studying the coarse dark hair that covered their bodies.

"Addie, she's six," the little boy nodded to the larger little girl. "Maisie's nearly three," he nodded at the smaller girl, the one who was crying.

"I got a little girl who's two as well." Sully tried to coax the children closer to him. "She likes to hug me, she says I give good hugs, would you like a hug?"

The two little girls lifted their faces from their brother's shoulder at the offer of hug. Slowly the youngest one nodded. Sully crept a bit closer allowing Maisie to reach out and hold him at her own speed. Sully carefully cradled the little girl as she moved onto him holding her tenderly as she started crying afresh burying her face into his chest.

"What are you gonna do?" Stevie asked Sully carefully.

"I want to take you to Dr Mike," Sully told him softly. "Will you let me do that?"

"Yeah Ok," Stevie nodded, his face crumpling.

"Hey it's alright, we won't let anyone hurt you or ya sisters," Sully reached and touched the little boy's cheek. "Have you guys got toys, my girls have got toys that they love almost as much as me and their ma," he smiled as the children nodded. "Shall we go get them before we go into town, I'm sure they will help keep you safe," Sully held his hand out to Addie, helping the hairy little girl to her feet. "Let's go get them, and I'm sure you guys are hungry, I know a lady who cooks real good, we'll get her to make you some food," he straightened and had to take a step back as both the older two children ploughed into him, their arms wrapping tight around him, hugging him tightly as all three started to cry afresh from the horrors they witnessed and the trauma from losing their parents in such a dramatic way.

* * *

><p>Michaela stepped out of the clinic as the horses pulled up in front of the building, She looked up with surprise at her husband that each of the three men rode with a child, Stevie, the child she had expected Sully, Robert E and Jake to find was riding with a very nervous and confused looking Jake, while Robert E rode with a smaller hooded figure and Sully held the youngest child. "Sully?" Michaela reached to take the child from him.<p>

"This is Maisie," Sully told her softly as he handed the child down to her. "She's two, she's special like her Pa."

"Oh," Michaela settled the sleepy child on her hip and peered under the hood that Sully had thoughtfully used to conceal the child's face from any curious townsfolk that Hank had not been able to shoo away. "Hello," Michaela forced herself to smile at the child, the little girl's face covered as her father's was in dark brown hair. "My name is Dr Mike."

"Hey," Maisie whispered, "Where Mama?"

"Your Mama had to go somewhere special," Michaela looked up to Sully.

"We didn't," Sully shook his head and gave her a weak apologetic smile as he moved to lift Stevie from Jake's horse.

Michaela nodded in understanding and held her hand out to the other little child who Robert E had just lowered to the ground. "Hello."

"Hi," the little girl whispered her eyes visible from under her hood.

"And what's your name?" Michaela coaxed the child towards the clinic, eager to get the two children inside where no one could get at them.

"Addie," the little girl whispered. "Will you take us to see Mama?"

"No sweetheart I'm afraid I can't," Michaela put her arm comfortingly around Addie's shoulder, "but why don't you and Stevie come in with me up to a nice big warm bed and we can talk about where your Mama went."

"Is she with Papa?" Addie looked up at her accusingly.

"Yes Sweetheart," Michaela hugged Addie close to her. "She is."

"Oh," Addie's voice trembled. "Stevie?"  
>"He's coming Sweetheart," Michaela assured the upset child, "He will be in in a minute."<p>

Sully watched as Michaela guided the two young children into the clinic, he looked down as Stevie squeezed his hand.

"Whats gonna happen?" Stevie asked nervously, the little boy's blue eyes fearful.

"We found details of ya grandparents, we're gonna contact them," Sully told him, "but right now, ya gonna go and get some sleep and let me and Dr Mike look after ya."

"What about them?" Stevie pointed to Robert E and Jake as the men began to move away. "They won't tell about my sisters will they?"

Sully stared at the other men, focussing on Jake for a few moments longer than he did on Robert E, Sully knew they Blacksmith would keep the secret until it was ready to be spoken, but he was unsure about Jake. Almost in answer to his question Jake looked back and Sully knew the other man would not tell, Jake was too shocked and confused to do anything, to cause any trouble. "No Stevie," Sully patted the little boy on the shoulder. "They won't say anything."

* * *

><p>Jake stumbled up the stairs in a daze what he had seen was impossible yet he had seen it, but it made no sense, none of it.<p>

"Where have you been?" Teresa shot at him accusingly as he entered the bedroom.

Jake unable to answer shook his head and just sank onto the bed, his eyes fixed on the window, seemingly staring out of it but his eyes were not able to focus.

"Jake," Teresa growled at him as she tried to move herself. "Where were you? Jake look at me por favor," slowly he turned to look at his wife, his eyes wide, "you cannot just leave me like you just did for hour,s puede usted no ver, our child, it shall be here in three weeks," she gestured to the neat bump at her centre, "you cannot just go. what would have happened should I have needed you contésteme eso?"

"I can't," Jake whispered, his eyes falling to his wife's middle for the first time regarding what was housed within it with horror. "I can't do this."

"Qué?" Teresa stared at him blankly, her dark eyes met Jake horror filled one and she traced his line of stare. "Qué?" her voice rose dangerously, trembling with fear, her hands moved to clutch her stomach. "This is our child, usted no puede retirarlo, usted no puede hacer que desaparece, él está viniendo pronto, él estará aquí, usted no puede abandonarlo, él es nuestro niño," her speech was rapid, lapsing into her native tongue as her fear took over.

"How am I supposed to be a father?" Jake looked at her seriously, "ain't a father supposed to guide a kid through the world?" he moved back to the bed, his hand reaching out to comfort her but he stopped instead, dropping to the floor, with the enormity of what he was feeling, he cradled his head in his hands, his brain feeling like it wanted to rip out of his skull as what he had witnessed pounded through it. "How can I guide a kid through the world when I don't understand it? All I know is this place, this small tiny corner of the world," he whimpered unable to fight the tears that rolled down his cheeks. "I didn't wanna remember being a kid. I forget it. All I know is this and every day more stuff happens and I don't understand it, I don't understand any of it any..." he trailed off as he felt his wife's light touch to his head. "I..."

"Sssh," Teresa cooed to him, she held her arms out to him, inviting him into them, like a mother would cradle her child. Slowly Jake extricated him from the floor and climbed into her comforting embrace. "You will be a wonderful father," Teresa stroked his hair comfortingly.

"How do you know that?" Jake asked his eyes still filled with tears.

Gently Teresa took one of his hands and rested it on her stomach. "You feel?" she asked looking at his face studying his reaction, she smiled as a brief glimmer of excitement passing through his blue eyes as he felt the baby wriggle beneath her skin. "Our child," Teresa kissed his forehead, her lips just brushing his skin but in that briefest touch sending all her love to him, "will have a wonderful father because you love."

* * *

><p>Cloud Dancing sank onto the step of the walk of the mercantile and turned his face to the sky, he had ended his night time walk at the store as he was in need of some supplies that he could not take from the forest around his home. The sun was peeking out desperately trying to burn its way through the clouds of October dullness. He turned his face trying to catch the rays. It did not bother him that he was drawing attention of those townsfolk who were already going about their daily business. A noise attracted him and he opened his eyes, a small group of people gawping as they stared up at a clinic window. He rose, Wolf a step behind him as he moved to join the group of people. Curiously the Indian looked up to see what the group were staring at, he closed his eyes, surprised, wondering if his lack of sleep was causing him to see things, but when he opened his eyes back up the image was still there, there was still a little girl covered in hair staring excitedly out the window of an upstairs room.<p>

Slowly so not to drawn attention to himself Cloud Dancing moved to the centre door of the clinic and knocked softly. In moments the door was opened by a frazzled looking Klara.

"Oh Hi," she smiled at him, "Are you alright?"

"One of your patients is looking out the window," Cloud Dancing spoke softly, signalling his hand to Wolf for the animal to sit. "Is Dr Mike here?"

"Yeah," Klara nodded glancing up at the ceiling as one of the children gave a fearsome bellow, "she's trying to get the children fed. It's a bit difficult," Klara stepped back to let him in. "Maisie and Addie have never seen town before, they keep flitting between excitement and sadness." She sighed sadly, "Their parents were killed yesterday."

"Killed," Cloud Dancing spoke the word softly.

"Their father had a condition that makes hair grow all over his body," Klara elaborated as she closed the door behind Cloud Dancing. "They thought he was a wolfman, the children's mother tried to stop them shooting Addie."

"They?" Cloud Dancing frowned.

"The sheriff and some of the boy's fathers who found the family," Klara smiled weakly. "There's going to be a meeting of the town council to decide what will happen."

"Cloud Dancing?" Sully bounced down the stairs. "Ha ho."

"Ha ho my brother," Cloud Dancing moved to greet his friend. "I understand Michaela will be busy for a while, with her council."

"Yeah," Sully's brow creased slightly.

"I feel there may be trouble," Cloud Dancing spoke softly. "A crowd, which is easily led," he looked back at the door as Wolf touched his paw against it, wanting to be let in. "I have a suggestion."

"Yeah?" Sully looked slightly relived at the thought that someone might have a solution to the madness that the clinic had descended into. "Will it last a few days?" he asked hopefully, "the kids grandparents won't be here till Friday."

"I can make it last," Cloud Dancing nodded he gave a soft smile. "I shall enjoy the company."

* * *

><p>Michaela lowered herself into her seat behind the table at the head of the church, the building was packed to the point that she had had to fight her way through the crowd to get to get to the table. She had not seen the building this busy for a very long time and it seemed with Halloween approaching next week the town had been ignited with the curiosity of the wolfman and as she had heard on her way through the crowd the wolf children.<p>

"They have heard about the children," Michaela spoke softly to Robert E as she straightened her hair.

"They saw the little one through the window," Robert E confessed. "Where's Sully?"

"He is watching Esmee and Violet," Michaela told him quietly. "Esmee would not cope with this size gathering."

"I don't think I can," Horace muttered as he sank relieved into his seat. "Sorry I'm late, I been working out what to say," he slid pieces of paper to each of the council. "This is what I wanna do, you agree?" he looked hopefully at the others.

Michaela quickly scanned the scrap of paper that Horace had given her. "I think it is as fair as we can hope for."

"I dunno," Loren muttered. "15 dollars is kinda a lot."

"Not really," Robert E shook his head. "Their parents are dead, ain't really much that will be able to help with that."

"I suppose," Loren sighed. "Just, what if they can't pay?"

"They have to," Horace folded his arms. "They gotta," the tall man shifted his gaze to Hank. "What do you think?"  
>"Reckon you're bein too easy of Peterson but it's your town," Hank slumped down in his seat, "but prolong it, right, I want to see him squirm," he shot a steely look at the young sheriff, making as he wanted the young man squirm.<p>

"Alright," Horace banged his hammer to call the crowd to order, "listen up. I know you all gotta lot a questions, so I'm gonna ask Dr Mike to explain it, and then once she's done, I'm gonna tell these gentlemen how we are gonna deal with what they have done." Horace stood up and respectfully bowed his head to Michaela. "Dr Mike, can you tell us about these folks, about what is wrong with them?"

Michaela rose and tried to keep her cheeks from burning bright red as she felt the scrutiny of nearly the whole town bear down on her. "They, that is to say, the man and his two daughters have a condition called hypertrichosis, it is not catching, it is a condition that they were born with and quite simply it means they have too much hair and the wrong type of hair."

"Wrong type of hair?" Loren looked at her confused, "there is more than one type?"

"Yes," Michaela nodded she held out her arm to help explain to the crowd what she meant, "each of us are covered in tiny fine hairs, this helps us regulate our body temperature and is called vellus hair. Another type of hair is called terminal hair, this is the hair that grows in underarm regions and on the head, all that has happened with this family is that the vellus hair has been replaced by terminal hair," Michaela dipped as if she was going to sit down but changed her mind. "Chances are that these people had they been found by Mr Leland Roberts they would have been exhibited as freaks," she frowned at the memory of the freak show that had invaded their town earlier in the year. "Many of you appeared to enjoy that so I find it strange that you should now have issue with someone who has a physicality different from the norm." She sat down heavily.

As soon as her seat had touched the chair Horace stood and bowed his head at her, "Thanks Dr Mike, and now gentlemen if you could come and stand up the front," he indicated to the men who had been involved in the shooting. "Now, as none of you will admit to the killing of the Higson's I have thought long and hard about how to punish you." He paused for effect letting the word 'punish' hang in the air, each of the men standing at the front shifting uncomfortably. "As we have no evidence as to who fired the gun that killed Mr Higson, all of ya will have to pay 15 dollars to the Higson's surviving children and in addition you will each perform community service for 50 hours. Residents are invited to submit requests for work for these gentlemen to complete." Horace took a deep breath as a murmur moved round the crowd, the idea of serving the community as punishment a new one to most of them. "Now," Horace continued, "Joe Peterson, as Sheriff it was your job to prevent incidents like these. This is not the first time that you ain't done what ya supposed to, but as I can't prove if ya did try and stop them or not, it has been decided that this is your formal warning. If something like this happens again, you will be fired," Horace sent the best glowering look he could manage in the direction of the young sheriff. "That is the final word on the subject," he slammed the gavel into the table, "and before you all go, Mr Higson, will be buried in the Church along with his wife. As the Bible says, God loves all things, and He usually embraces what is different." He struck the table again. "Now I suggest you get on with ya business, I sure got enough to be dealing with, I'm sure yous do as well."

* * *

><p>Cloud Dancing looked up at the sound of approaching horses. The children sat around him did likewise, part from intrigue part from fear. "It is Dr Mike and Sully," Cloud Dancing assured the children, "they would have come for their wagon." He stood to greet his friends, "Ha Ho."<p>

"Ha Ho," Sully greeted Cloud Dancing handing him Esmee who had been sat in front of him.

Cloud Dancing tenderly kissed the little girl and turned setting her on the grass beside the Higson children. "How did your meeting go?" He asked Michaela as he reached to take Violet from her.

"Well enough," Michaela sighed slightly. "Horace borrowed the Cheyenne way of forcing reparations," she smiled as Violet started wriggling the toddler trying her damndest to get to the ground.

Cloud Dancing obliged placing the little girl on the grass that carpeted the former reservation land, Violet wobbled and almost fell but caught herself at the last moment ending in a crouching position. Violet paused, seemingly enthralled by the grass, which she reached out and felt, her little hands rubbing the strands before she let out a little chuckle and straightened. "She is a sweet child," Cloud Dancing smiled indulgently at the toddler as she instinctively went for his drum which he had brought out for the other children to play with.

"She is," Michaela climbed down from Flash and smiled at her youngest. "Oh dear," she caught sight of Esmee, instinctively knowing that Esmee having not seen the Higson children up close before was curious and was as such studying them.

"No," Sully held her arm, "give it a second."

Michaela nodded her nervousness rising as Esmee reached out and touched Maisie, alerting the other two year old to her presence, making the other child look up from her blocks that Cloud Dancing had found for her to play with. "You dog?" Esmee asked curiously, her blue eyes roving across Maisie's hair covered form.

"No," Maisie scowled at her.

"You bear?" Esmee persisted, thoroughly perplexed by the little girl in front of her.

"No," Maisie folded her arms emphatically. "I girl."

"Oh," Esmee sat back surprised. "I girl too," she looked Maisie up and down once more, as if she was trying to decide if she was telling the truth. "Okies," Esmee shrugged as she decided Maisie was right. "I Esee."

"Maisie," the little girl smiled at her.

"I play," Esmee pointed at the toys. "Esee Maisie play?"

"Gever?" Maisie looked at Esmee completely shocked.

"Yup," Esmee gave the other little girl a beaming smile, before her face dropped. "No wanna play," her bottom lipped trembled.

"I wanna play," Maisie held out a block, giving an excited squeal as Esmee took it, the little girl having never played with anyone other than her siblings and parents before.

Sully rubbed Michaela's arm as he felt her tremble. "Don't cry," he urged her, deftly pulling her head to rest on his chest so he could kiss her crown tenderly.

"I'm trying," Michaela sniffed ominously, "just every time I think I can't possibly love them more," she slipped her arm around his back.

"They have good guides," Cloud Dancing commented with a smile

Michaela smiled at their friend and returned her head to her husband's shoulder, warm in his arms and with the sight of her littlest daughters accepting the children which were so different to them as if nothing was wrong, the innocence of her children and the compassion that came with it, fuelling her love for them, making even though she would not think it possible to love them even more.

* * *

><p>AN 2 - The Title Satyricon, is not a made up word, it is the title of the book which features the earliest literary reference to a wolfman/werewolf. It was first published in late 1st century AD.


	3. Life Force

There is some very sad moments in this, may require a tissue

Life Force

With great difficulty she shambled along the path back to the homestead, the heavy water bucket banging against her legs insistently, and the horrible November weather did nothing to make her feel better. She hated this part of the day, hated trekking all the way from the homestead to town and back again to get the water they needed for breakfast and washing up. Samantha laboriously climbed up the steps trying not to spill any water as she reached the door. With an annoyed huff she pushed her way into the homestead and set the pail of water on the floor.

"Sammie?" Horace looked up from where he sat at the table making her lunch, surprised by the annoyed sound his daughter made.

"I very much dislike trekking to get the water each day," Samantha told him slumping into her chair. "I very very much dislike it."

"But it was your idea honey," Horace gave her a bemused look, his daughter acting as a child should but speaking as an adult, something he always found difficult to manage, especially as she always appeared that she knew so much more then him. He gave her a nervous look, "You wanted an important task and you thought fetching the water was important."

"Well I made a bad decision." Samantha sighed shaking her hair and sending a fine spray of droplets across the varnished floor. "It is a very difficult task," she sighed again and approached her father linking her arm around his neck. "Why can we not have a well Papa, or get water from the creek, the town well is so far to go."

"Ya can't drink water from the creek honey," Horace hugged her. "Ya don't know what folk put in it."

"But what about a well Papa or one nearer to our home?" Samantha look hopefully at him. "There are so many more people in town now and is such hard work. You could build more wells Papa water is in our blood remember."

Horace grinned at his daughter's reminder of the Bing family dowsing past, "I know Honey but I can't just build a well."

"But you are the Mayor Papa," Samantha pointed out, "it would benefit everybody."

"Alright honey," Horace rubbed Samantha's back. "I'll think about it, now eat ya breakfast."

"You really mean that?" Samantha slipped out of his arms, her young face hopeful and excited, the prospect that she might not have to walk as far to fetch the water a happy one.

"Yes Sammie I mean it, I'll think about it," Horace kissed the top of her auburn hair. "Now eat up."

* * *

><p>Michaela almost skipped over the rails as she bustled up to the post office window, as seemed to be the case with most days she was running late, her mornings lost in joyous chaos as she readied the children for the day ahead. With the girls staying at home with Sully she had found leaving the homestead nearly impossible as she had wanted to stay and spend the day with them, but she had to get Katie to school and she had patients to see.<p>

She reached the post window and set her letters on the counter while she fumbled amongst the folds of her skirt for her coin purse so that she could make payment. As she found the slim metal disks she looked up, surprised that Horace had yet to greet her, especially as he was sat just the other side of the window. Michaela tapped lightly on the glass window, startling Horace who had been hunched deep in thought over a piece of paper.

"Oh Dr Mike," he gave her an apologetic smile. "I didn't see you there."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Michaela smiled back at him. "You seemed deep in thought."

"Just something Sammie made me think of," Horace blushed slightly. "Yah want these posted?" he picked up the letters and studied the addresses, "that'll be..." he paused as Michaela held out a stack of coins, he took the money and quickly counted it. "That's right."

"Thank you Horace," Michaela dipped her head and turned to move off the platform.

"Dr Mike, hold up a sec," Horace requested. "Can ya have a look at these?" He held out the paper he had been working on. "I'd really appreciate your thoughts."

Michaela smiled politely at him, really she did not have time but the way that Horace was looking at her made her feel like she had to, otherwise she would be hurting his feelings. She took the paper and casually glanced at the papers. "A map of town?" Michaela studied the drawings more intently intrigued by Horace's drawings and his scrawled notes, "and the blue lines?"

"Water pipes," Horace smiled proudly at her. "Sammie was complaining about going to get water from the well every day and I was thinking, it's the one thing that everyone needs yet we only got one place in town you can get water from, well officially, I know alotta folk get their water from the creek and ponds. So I thought maybe that could be our project for the next year, get more water about town, link up the buildings things like that, what do ya think?"

"It certainly warrants proper thought," Michaela muttered as she scanned the plans, pleased to see that Horace had drawn a blue line directly to the clinic, indicating that she would benefit from some kind of plumbing work, which would make her life and in particular the cleanliness of the clinic so much easier. "May I suggest a closed meeting of the town council, that way we can discuss the pros and cons of the proposal and discuss how we go about hiring the appropriate person to oversee the work."

"That's a great idea Dr Mike," Horace took the plans back. "I'll get on that as soon as I can. Well you have a good day now," Horace bounced on his chair clearly pleased with her approval of his idea. "Thanks for ya help Dr Mike, ya a lifesaver ya know."

* * *

><p>Michaela moved away from the bed to wash her hands. "Everything appears normal," she assured Teresa, "but I think baby Slicker may be here a little earlier than we anticipated," she smiled comfortingly at Teresa as the pregnant woman tried to shift to a more comfortable position.<p>

"That would be most welcome." Teresa sighed as she tried to pull herself into a seated position, "but is that not dangerous for the child?"

"Not at all," Michaela crossed back to the bed, expertly she positioned her arms and hauled Teresa up the bed so that she was more comfortable and her organs were not being squashed by her child. "You are at 38 weeks, all there is left now is for the baby to put on weight."

"It is big enough!" Teresa rolled her eyes. "But you are sure that everything is as it should be."

"Absolutely," Michaela patted Teresa's shoulder. "The heartbeat sounds strong and your blood pressure is within the normal range."

"Gracias," Teresa smiled relieved. "I have had enough, I require this child to come out, I would like to leave this bed."

"You've not been getting up?" Michaela asked as she began to tidy away.

"Si, It is too problematic to move myself," Teresa smiled sheepishly.

"That is a common problem," Michaela chuckled. "Don't worry it shall all be over in a week I imagine and you may move on to motherhood." She rose, and strode across to her medical bag, "Now do you need anything before I go?"

"Could you find Jake?" Teresa requested. "I would like him to sit with me for a little bit."

"Of course," Michaela agreed. "I shall see you next week, if not earlier."

Michaela quickly made her way out of the barber shop in search of Jake, the man closing shop when she had entered so he did not get in the way, having said he was going to Grace's to get some food. Michaela pulled her coat tighter around her torso as she crossed the road, the November wind whistling off Pikes Peak biting into her skin and making her feel unbearably cold.

Moving into the cafe Michaela noted the men holding court at their usual table laughing and joking about some no doubt innocuous manner.

"Hi Dr Mike," Grace greeted her with a friendly smile. "What can I get ya?"

"Oh nothi..." Michaela trailed off as she noticed a fresh pie that Rosie was just lifting from the stove. "Perhaps a slice of that pie, just a small piece."

"My small piece or Rosie small piece?" Grace winked at her, the cafe owner's portions tending to be more generous than her young employee's.

"Your small piece," Michaela blushed and gave Grace an embarrassed smile. "I just need to gather Jake, Teresa wants him."

"No bother," Grace waved her hand. "His food is ready anyhow and it will get him away from Horace," Grace rolled her eyes. "The minute those men are out of the sight of their wives they behave like school children."

Michaela frowned as she looked towards the table of men, noting that Horace did indeed look uncomfortable as the other two men stood over him laughing into their coffee mugs. Wending her way through the tables she approached the men, Hank and Jake instantly straightening up and looking guilty at each other, just, as Grace observed, like children would do.

"Good afternoon Gentlemen," Michaela greeted them.

"Hi Dr Mike," Horace stood up and nodded his head a relieved expression on his face. "Do ya need something?"  
>"Just Jake, Teresa is asking for you," Michaela smiled at the soon to be father. "I believe she is a bit lonely."<p>

"She doing ok?" Jake asked setting his mug down on the table, his face rapidly moving from happy go lucky to nervous.

"Everything appears normal, but I would imagine the baby will be here sooner rather and later," Michaela resisted the urge to chuckle as Jake's face paled with nerves while simultaneously looked ecstatic.

"I better go see how Grace is doing with my food," Jake scurried off, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you Dr Mike," Horace gave a soft sigh. "You know how he gets," he elaborated, "always trying to one up me," he sighed again. "We were actually having an adult conversation before Jake showed up," he gestured to Hank.

"Don't sound so surprised Horace," Hank growled taking a swig from his mug.

Horace blushed. "Well I'll let ya know about the meeting," he dipped his head. "I gotta speak to Robert E about pipes, he was gonna think about if it's something he could do" he turned and started to scurry away.

"Hey Horace ya let me know when that stuff is in," Hank shouted after the Mayor. "Birthday present for the kids, sposed ta be here in a few days."

"Almost a year old," Michaela sat down beside him. "Where does the time go?"

"Dunno," Hank shrugged with a grin. "Jordy said Dada the other day, Damn near broke my cheeks from smiling, I missed that with Klara and Zack, good feeling," he took a swig from his mug. "Now I get why Sully smiles all the time. Stuff like that it makes up for the not sleeping and the dirty diapers."

"Yes it does," Michaela looked up as Grace sashayed past dropping off her pie as she did so. "Thank you."

"What you reckon on his idea then?" Hank asked before taking a long swig from his mug, "Horace's water plan."

"I think it warrants attention," Michaela muttered, eyeing the steaming pie wantonly, a piece of freshly baked apple pie just what the doctor ordered on the bitterly cold day. She looked up as Hank chuckled.

"For a skinny girl Michaela you sure do eat." He drained his mug and set it on the table. "What is it about you and pie?"

"I am not certain," Michaela smiled embarrassed. "But I am somewhat ravenous at the moment, I think I must be storing up against this cold, that or Grace's food is just too addictive," she chuckled and stood up, collecting her sweet treat. "Well I must get on."

"Same," Hank stood up. "Sayde will be wondering where I am, only came over to ask Grace to bake the cake," he stood back letting her pass. "Enjoy ya pie."

"Oh I shall," Michaela gave him a twinkly eyed smile she cradled the pie in her hand, the warmth seeping through into her skin, "I shall most definitely enjoy it."

* * *

><p>Horace closed the door behind Robert E and rested against it. "Thanks for coming, sorry it's a bit of a squeeze," he bit his lip scanning around his small office, with the five town council members, Sully and the two youngest Sully's playing in the corner, the space which he had always taken as quite large suddenly feeling very cramped. "So I been thinking about the idea of the water pipes and new wells, and I think this should be our project for next year." He fumbled with the rolls of paper he held in his hand. "Now I know this is gonna take a lot of planning, and it may take longer than a year but I think it is worth it." He started unfolding his drawings. "Now as ya can see I've had a think about key locations and crossing points places we should think about putting wells or pumps," he took a deep breath and handed his drawings to Sully. "I asked Sully ta come coz I think as he does this for the government, surveying I mean, he's the best person to look at this for us and also as he's the best at construction..."<p>

"I don't know anything about plumbing." Sully studied the drawing his brow creased. "Not like this, I can handle the survey, but..." he trailed off as he glanced to his left to Michaela, he swallowed his wife's slightly disapproving look making him feel guilty, the look she always gave him when he sold himself short or said he could not do something without trying, "I dunno, I'll have to think about the second part."

"I understand," Horace nodded. "I know it's a big ask and we might have to get someone from outta town, but I was hoping maybe you could manage it, whoever we get ta do it." Horace gave a lopsided smile as Sully slowly nodded his head. "I know this is big, but everyone needs water and I guess it seems kinda fitting that I bring water to town," his smile stretched into a grin. "Being a Dowser, so I can handle that, finding where ta dig the well," he glanced at Hank and Loren, the two men having remained quiet while he had been speaking. "So what about you guys?"

"I reckon it's a good idea," Loren rocked on his heels slightly. "I never woulda thoughta it."

"Yeah, makes me glad I voted for ya Horace." Hank flicked his hair over his shoulder and shrugged before noticing the surprised looks the others gave him, "What I flipped a coin, blame the Indian if ya want, he called for it."

"Don't call him the Indian," Sully muttered bending down to lift Violet from the floor, the toddler approaching having got bored with the colouring that she and Esmee were keeping busy with.

"Alright," Hank held up his hands in defeat. "Cloud Dancing, he called it. Just don't tell Jake."

"We won't Hank," Michaela shook her head wincing slightly as Violet inadvertently struck her in the face by reaching out her hand. The little girl instantly burst into tears as she realised what she had done. "It's alright Sweetheart," Michaela touched her daughter's back "Mama is fine" she coaxed Violet's face out of her father's shoulder. "Mama is fine," she spoke clearly so that Violet could make out her speech.

"Mama," Esmee interested by the commotion scampered over. "Kay?"

"I am fine Sweetheart," Michaela smoothed Esmee's curls. "Excuse me gentlemen."

"Oh Sure," Horace stood back to allow Michaela to pass. "You promise you'll think about it?" He asked Sully hopefully as the head of the Sully household followed his wife and daughters out the small office.

"Sure." Sully dipped his head once. "I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>Sully perceived the last few running paces and looked up from his reading. "Hey Twink," he grinned at his daughter, lowering his book and holding out his arms to pull her onto his lap. "What ya doing outta bed?"<p>

"I wanted to huggle," Katie told him settling into his lap. "You give da best Huggles," she pressed her finger to her lips, "but don't tell Mama."

"I won't," Sully rubbed his nose against hers. "So ya have a good day?"

"Was Ok, I came tops again," she bounced slightly with happiness, clearly pleased with how she was doing in school. "Miss Wyvern says this year the big prize is a paint box," she flared her eyes. "I love paintin, Mama teached me..." she paused. "It's not teached is it Papa?"

"Taught," Sully gave her the right word.

"Mama taught me how to paint flowers," she pointed towards the bureau. "I miss flowers, you tink it's gonna start snowing soon?" she rested her head against her father's shoulder. "I don miss da flowers so much when it snows, coz its pretty again."

"Might do," Sully hugged his daughter, relishing the close contact with her, the little moment when he got to enjoy her all to himself. "Sure is cold."

"Sure is," Katie agreed, she giggled. "Papa, I was thinking, it's nearly kistmas!"

"It is?" Sully feigned surprise. "Wow I didn't know that."

Katie lifted her head from her father's shoulder and studied his face, she giggled and playfully hit his chest. "You're silly Papa," she gave a contented smile delighted by her father's little joke. "I wanna get Mama something which is really good, I mean I wanna make something that is really good, and I getted an idea but I need ya help."

"Sure thing Twink," Sully rubbed her back, "but we shouldn't talk about it now."

"Why not?" Katie stared at him horrified.

"Coz ya Ma is listening," Sully inclined his head towards Michaela who had moved up quietly behind them.

Katie swivelled in her father's lap and folded her arms in mock annoyance. "Mama, you nearly heared your Kistmas present idea, naughty Mama," she giggled and slid off her father's lap and rushed to hug her mother. "Well done for being stealvy Mama, I didn't hear ya at all!"

"I had a good teacher," Michaela touched her daughter's nose. "Now hugs and up to bed," she bent over so that she could hug her daughter. "Shall I come up and tuck you in?"  
>"Nah," Katie shook her head, her almost waist length hair, so similar to her mother's tresses with the exception of the colour. "I'm gonna be a big girl, and let you and Papa do some huggling," she beckoned to her mother with her finger. "Kiss please," with a smile Katie gave her mother a big kiss on the lips before turning to her father and repeating the action. "Nun Night."<p>

"Night Twink," Sully watched her scamper off with a smile. "Hey Mama come here," he reached out and took her hand pulling her in and onto his lap. "Oof!" he uttered cheekily as she sat.

"Thank you," Michaela tapped his chest, and accepted his apology in kiss form, she shifted slightly as the kiss ended, to stop the corner of his book from poking her rear. "What's this?" she studied the cover, "London water supply?"

"One of the books from the library," Sully took the book from her. "I know Colorado Springs ain't London but I figure it might help?"

"And is it?" Michaela rested more deeply into his inviting lap.

"Not really, it's confusing me more than anything," Sully admitted as he curled her hair around his finger, "but it's exciting, like, what we can do, but I hope we can do it without wrecking the way the world is, this land is so beautiful, I want it to be around for when our kids are grown, not huge pump houses and manmade reservoirs," he sighed. "I don't know if I should be excited or scared."

"You are allowed to be both," Michaela rested the book on the table. "Excitement at the possibilities of the future, and scared that we shall lose what we hold dear. We must learn to balance both," she kissed him softly. "This I think is a possibility we must seize, it is progress but not for progress sake."

"Ya reckon?

"I reckon," Michaela imitated him. "May I suggest we go to bed?"

"Go to bed?" Sully looked at her surprised, "it's still early, Katie is still up," he glanced up as he heard the thump of Esmee climbing out of her bed, "and Esmee."

"Yes, but you are most often struck by inspiration when we are in bed," Michaela kissed him softly.

"I got you for a muse," Sully hold her tightly. "You inspire me."

"And you I," Michaela rested her forehead against his, "so many times a day in so many ways," she held his face. "I love you."

"I love you too." He held her gaze. "I think bed is a good place to be," he shifted suddenly standing holding her in his arms. "Lets go Mrs Sully."

* * *

><p>"So I reckon here is a good spot," Horace pointed out a potential site for the new well, "and this way it can be used by all the houses along here," he studied his plans. He felt like he was on top of the world, both Sully and Robert E having both agreed to help manage the project, either by doing the work themselves or finding someone who could.<p>

The men were all agreed that the while they were able to handle the pipe work and the pumps themselves but the faucets they were not so sure about, both men readily admitting that they were each better at different skills, and although they understood the principle behind the contraption they were not sure how manageable it was. The whole project was ambitious, water in buildings in town and numerous pumps and wells around town such as at the school. The more the men discussed the project the more they knew that this would take more than just a year, not least for the expense of the all the pipe that was needed. But it was something that needed to be done, especially with how the town was growing. The eventually came to a stop at the site of the initial well, outside the store by the new town bell, the well as it always was surrounded by people, reaffirming that this project was so desperately needed.

They turned to look at the barber shop as a curious noise sounded from upstairs.

"Get out tha way!" Jake rammed through a small of men who were stood talking. "Get out the way!"

"Think Teresa might be havin the baby," Sully grinned, watching as Jake made a beeline for the clinic and started banging on the door while simultaneously ringing the bell.

"Ain't Dr Mike operatin?" Robert E looked up Sully. "Ain't that why ya left your little ones with Reverend Alex?"

"Yeah she is," Sully nodded and moved towards the clinic, realising that the door had not been opened and Jake was getting more and more frantic. "Jake."

Jake span his face a mixture of excitement and terror. "Teresa's having it, the baby, she's having it," he looked back at the door. "Why ain't she answering?"

"Dr Mike had an operation scheduled for this afternoon," Sully told Jake in a soothing manner.

"But Teresa's having the baby, she's making these noises like a cow, I don't even know if that's right," Jake rapped his knuckles against the door once more.

"Jake, women make all kindsa noises when they are giving birth," Sully placed a soothing hand on Jake's shoulder. "It's normal, it hurts," Sully chuckled as Jake paled. "Think about what she's gotta do."

"I don't wanna," Jake shook his head. "I don't even wanna think how a baby, a proper baby is gonna come out of her. Where the heck is Dr Mike?" he made to slam the heel of his hand the door, narrowly missing Klara as the young nurse opened the door. "Teresa, she's having it," Jake grabbed Klara's shoulders almost shaking her. "Where's Dr Mike? she's gotta come."

"She's in the middle of an operation," Klara tried to shrug out of his grip.

"Jake let her go," Sully coaxed the frightened father to be.

"Sorry," Jake let her go, "but she gotta come, I don't know what to do."

"One second," Klara took a step back and closed the door to. After a few moments she reappeared holding Michaela's black medical bag. "Dr Mike said I can come over for now."

"But you ain't a Doctor," Jake shot at her. "I want Dr Mike."

"She will come over as soon as she is finished, she thinks about twenty minutes," Klara told Jake in a slow measured way, the way that a person would speak to a slow witted person, knowing that Jake had lost all measure of normal control with the overwhelming feelings he had as his baby made its way into the world. "She needs someone to watch Mr Nicolls breathing."

"I'll do it," Horace scurried past her. "Sully why don't ya look after Jake."

"But she ain't a Doctor," Jake bleated again.

"I know what I'm doing," Klara assured him. "I've helped Dr Mike deliver lots of babies, Ok?"

"Ok," Jake nodded following her a few paces before wobbling slightly and having to sit on the bench. "I'm gonna be a Dad," he whispered. "I don't know how to be a Dad," he told Sully, as the taller man sat beside him. "I don't think I can watch her do this."

"You don't have to," Sully told him slowly. "You can sit here or outside the barber."

"Don't that make me bad, that I can't watch her be in pain," Jake dropped his head into his hands.

"Ya ain't bad Jake, just scared, believe me there ain't a father alive who weren't scared the day their child was born," Sully placed his arm around Jake's shoulder. "You just let me know when ya ready to walk over to the barber, we'll just take it slow."

"Ok," Jake nodded a few times. "You reckon I could get a drink," he looked up hopefully at Sully. Sully shook his head "No?" Jake sighed.

"That comes aftah," Sully pointed out. "Wetting the baby's head when ya know if it is a boy or a girl."

"Were gonna call it Jorge, if it's a boy, Christina if it's a gir,l" he took a deep breath. "We wanted names that were in both our languages, were spelling Jorge with a J and no first E, the Spanish way. I dunno if I want a boy or a girl more," Jake grinned. "I see your girls and Hank's, but then I see Robert E and Freddie, his little copy. I dunno."

"Well you'll find out in a few hours," Sully slapped Jake on the back, "and either way ya gonna be the happiest man in the world tonight."

"Already am Sully," Jake looked sideways, the men's blue eyes meeting. "I'm the most scared and happy man in all the world."

* * *

><p>Michaela nodded to Klara signalling to the nurse that the baby was about to arrive and she needed her assistance. The labour had been difficult for Teresa, unable to move into more comfortable positions as her discomfort progressed to pain she had appeared to be in abject agony for most of it. For a time she had been screaming in Spanish, as if she was unable to understand English, but now she had just fallen silent, other than her moans and groans as her contractions rose and fell. "Nearly there Teresa," Michaela kept the exhausted mother to be in the loop. "The baby is right here, I just need a few really big pushes when you next feel the urge to do so," she smiled warmly as Teresa imperceptivity nodded her head. "I promise you the baby is right here, it has hair, black hair, like its moth..." she trailed off as Teresa tensed and started to bear down again, the baby slipping a little further. "Good Teresa, push, keep pushing," Michaela guided, placing her hands to support the baby as the baby and its mother worked for the child to be born.<p>

"You're doing so well," Klara added her words of encouragement. "We've got a face," she grinned, instantly noting that she thought the emerging baby was a boy. "One big push Teresa," Klara took over the coaching as Michaela worked. "He's nearly here," she grinned as Teresa looked up at her surprised. "Come on Push."

Teresa tensed once more bearing down with all her might, emitting a squeal of pain as she passed her child's shoulders.

"And here he is," Michaela smiled as the baby delivered completely, "a boy, Teresa you have a son," she cleared the baby's mouth and the child let out a scream of indignation at being forced out of it's nice warm home and into the cold November air. Quickly Michaela secured the cord and performed the necessary tasks before passing the squeaking little boy up to his exhausted mother.

Teresa took her son and held him to her chest studying him intently with happy tears rolling down her cheeks, "Oh mi hijo, acoge con satisfacción a mi niño pequeño. Gracias el Dr. Quinn, él es hermoso, gracias."

Michaela nodded not understanding what Teresa had said to her, but recognising her name and the word thank you and the rest she could imagine by the tone and look of complete happiness on the new mother's face. "He's lovely Teresa."

"He is," Teresa smiled widely. "How did you know?" she looked at Klara. "You called him he, before he was out of me how did you know that he was a boy."

"I saw his face," Klara grinned. "He looks like his Pa."

"He does," Teresa smiled. "You look like your Papa Jorge." Teresa bent her head to kiss her newborn son softly on the forehead. She winced as she felt another pain. "Dr Quinn?"

"Don't worry," Michaela assured her patient. "It's just the placenta, do you remember me telling you about that?"

"Si," Teresa shifted as best she could. "May I continue to hold him?"

"He is your little boy," Michaela smiled up. "Of course you may."

* * *

><p>Michaela walked down the stairs of the barber shop with the kind of happy exhaustion that one gets from situations like this. Her busy day had stretched into night and she would have missed putting the children to bed and snuggling with them but when it was because someone else was going to experience the joys she got from having a family she did not mind so much. As she reached the door Jake almost pounced on her, his face eager. "You have a son Jake."<p>

"A son." Jake repeated his face nearly splitting in two as his smile spread across it. He stumbled forward as Hank slapped him on the back. "I gotta son." Jake told his friend a hint of wonder in his voice. "A little boy."

"Perhaps you might like to go up and meet him," Michaela gently coaxed the new father, sensing that Jake was somewhat overwhelmed and was not really thinking in a logical manner.

"Oh Yeah," Jake nodded excitedly. "Would that be alright?"

Michaela chuckled. "Of course, but he is a little put out, I think he was rather warm and cosy inside his mother and today is somewhat fri..." she paused mid word, noting how Hank's eyebrow shot up the gleeful glint in his eye, ready and waiting with some witty quip as soon as she said the word, frigid, "cold," she amended, smiling at Hank as he gave her a baleful look. Michaela smiled as Jake stumbled into his shop and up the stairs before turning to the bench where Jake had been sitting, where her husband still sat. She sank gratefully onto the smooth wooden surface and into his warm inviting arms. "Hello,"

"Hey," Sully whispered kissing her forehead. "You look tired."

"I am," Michaela whispered softly as she snuggled into his warmth. "Where are the girls?"

"Brian's got em in the clinic, reckon their sleeping now," Sully smiled instinctively as he spoke of his daughters. "They stopped looking out the window about twenty minutes ago. Though I reckon there may have been a bribery tactic played by their big brother to get them into bed."

Michaela giggled. "I imagine you are right. Katie would..."

Michaela and the town froze, Teresa's piercing scream echoing around the town, the noise like a gunshot. She moved from Sully's arms and darted back into the barber shop, the new mother's persistent screaming ringing in her ears. She half stumbled up the stairs as she raced to see what was going on but inside she knew, she knew that Teresa's screams where not one of pain but one of fear. Michaela slammed into Jake as she reached the top of the stairs, the man having stopped shocked by what was happening at the head of the stairs. Pushing her way past him Michaela had to force the bile that rose in her throat down, the sight of Klara sat holding the baby alternating between breathing into his mouth and palpating his tiny chest.

"Klara?"

"Dr Mike" Klara looked at her with wide eyed horror as Michaela sank down to her knees beside him. "I don't know what happened," she whispered pausing to breathe into the infant's mouth again. "I was tidying up and I turned around when she screamed," Klara sniffed, trying to take control of her emotions as she tried to bring the little boy back to life. "He's blue."

"I know," Michaela lifted the baby from Klara's arms and set him on the floor, "Come on Jorge," she whispered to the baby as she resumed the compressions, hoping that as he was lying on a hard surface it may make a difference. She was mildly aware of Teresa screaming at them, the frightened mother jabbering away in Spanish, but she blocked it out focusing wholly on the baby in front of her. She paused in her compressions as Klara bent over to breathe into Jorge's tiny mouth.

"STOP!" Jakes voice rang out.

Michaela yelped as Jake pulled her back, the force of his action making her land heavily on her seat at the foot of the bed. Michaela drew her knees to her chest, making herself as small as possible as Jake took her space on the floor and lifted his tiny son into his arms. She bit her lip trying not to cry as Jake made the sound of a strangled cat, a noise punctuated by Teresa's rapid words. Jake moved standing and turning to the bed where his wife lay, tears streaming down his face. Slowly he moved to the bed, Teresa's speech moving into a painful wail. Michaela took Klara's outstretched hand and the nurse pulled her to standing. Klara squeezed Michaela's hand, the young nurse's face damp from tears as well. Silently arm in arm Michaela and Klara moved out of the room, there was nothing they could do, nothing they could say that could provide any comfort to Jake and Teresa.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs they were confronted with a sea of worried faces, imperceptivity Michaela shook her head.

"Damn," Hank was the first to speak, slapping his hand against the door frame, his head dipping, his hair falling to conceal his face.

The crowd began to ripple with murmurs and one by one people began to drift away, to go be with their families, or to give the couple space to deal with their loss. Alex stepped through the moving crowd and slipped inside, the young reverend touched Klara's cheek, a tender sweet gesture which did more than his words could. Wordlessly he slipped past her and up the stairs, ready to be the rock or the punch bag depending on what Jake and Teresa needed him to be.

"You wanna stay with us tonight?" Hank asked moving into the shop to collect Klara from Michaela's arms. He pulled her towards him as the tears began to roll down her cheeks, "It's Ok Klara," Hank kissed his adult daughter on the top of her head. "Come on," he coaxed her to the door. "Night Michaela."

"Go... Night Hank," Michaela whispered automatically. Her eyes reaching for Sully as he stepped into the door frame. "Oh Sully."

"I know," he held out his arms for her, letting her run into them before enveloping her in his warm strong arms. "Let's go," he whispered softly, guiding her towards the clinic as Michaela started to cry.

Slowly they made their way into the building and up the stairs, Sully leading Michaela to where the children were sleeping, knowing that holding their babies would be one way to help her find peace.

"Pa?" Brian looked up from his writing as they entered the room, the seventeen year olds face creasing as he saw his mother so upset. "Aw Ma, come here," he stood and wrapped his arms around his much shorter mother. "I'm sorry," he kissed her softly.

"Come to bed," Michaela garbled at her son as Brian took a step back, "all of us."

"In the same bed?" Brian looked at the bed which contained his sister. "We won't fit Ma."

"Yes we will," Sully released Michaela, knowing that if Brian was holding her she was supported. "Come on," he lifted Violet, the toddler sprawled out in the centre of the bed. She protested, opening her eyes her little face screwed up in annoyance at being woken up. "Ssssh Bean," Sully kissed her softly, soothing her. He moved the pillow which was beside Esmee stopping the children from falling out of the big bed, and took its place, bringing Violet to rest on his torso. The little girl wriggled and stuck her thumb of her left hand in her mouth, her other fingers softly stroking his chest as she gave a contented sigh.

"Papa?" Katie stirred, her brown eyes blinking as she fought to stay awake.

"Hey Twink, can ya shift over," Sully requested, reaching over Esmee and patted the space that he had just taken Violet from. "Ya Ma and Brian want to come in."

"Okies," Katie obliged, wriggling across the mattress and snuggling against Esmee, leaving enough room for both Michaela and Brian to join them.

"You go in first Ma," Brian lifted the covers for her, "that way you get me and Katie."

"Come Mama," Katie reached behind her and patted the warm space she had just left, the little girl rolled over and flexed her hands. "Love you Mama."

Michaela settled into the mattress, tiredness gnawing at her, the overwhelming sadness of what had occurred across the street slamming down on her like a tonne of bricks. She rolled onto her side so that she could hug Katie, the sleepy little girl allowing her to hold her tightly.

"Don't worry Mama," Katie whispered. "Miss Dorothy will look after the baby," the little girl knowing instinctively by her mother's sadness that the new baby had not survived. "I love you Mama."

"I love you," Michaela kissed her daughters soft silky hair, drinking in her daughter's smell as Sully caressed the top of her head trying to calm her and Brian slipped into the bed beside her, his long wiry limbs wrapping over her and hugging both her and Katie. Michaela sniffed back her tears, surrounded by her family her sadness slowly beginning to ebb, but she did not have time to dwell on it, as wrapped up in their arms and their love, sleep quickly claimed her.

* * *

><p>Sully held Esmee's hand as he walked his girls round to the cafe, despite it being early and the night still in the sky Grace was open and it seemed like him most of town could not sleep, the evening before weighing heavily on many people.<p>

"Sully," Hank nodded as Sully moved past him, the bartender pulled a chair out for Katie and patted it. "Ya Mama still sleeping?"

Katie pulled herself into the seat behind him and nodded sadly. "Mama gets sleepy when she's sad. Where's Klara?"

"She wanted some hugs off her little brother and sisters," Hank told the little girl. "She's probably at the bottom of a pile of kids right now."

"Dat sounds like fun," Katie grinned before shifting so she could help Esmee up into the chair beside her. "Lo Miss Grace," she greeted the cafe owner as Grace moved over, Eudi on her hip.

"Morning Angel," Grace greeted her, bending down and placing a kiss on each of the girl's heads. "What can I get ya?" Grace looked to Sully, the unspoken word of a parent pleased to still have their child passing between them. "Or are ya waiting for Dr Mike?"

"No she's still sleeping," Sully rubbed Violet's back, in an apparently soothing manner, though in fact he was trying to stop her from chuckling, her laugh although he loved it so much, too much this morning. "What's good today?"

"It's all good, Thank you," Grace shook her head in mock annoyance, "but I do got some pancake batter going, you want some pancakes?"

"Yup," Katie grinned.

"Yup," Esmee copied her sister, and clapped her hands, an action copied by Violet and Eudi.

Grace smiled and tickled her youngest's cheeks. "You silly dear. Now let's go make this breakfast shall we," she kissed her daughter as the little girl nodded. "Robert E said he wouldn't be able to meet with ya today," she added as she turned.

"Meet with me?" Sully frowned. "Oh right we were gonna talk about the water."

"He's a little busy," Grace sighed sadly. "He was up at the crack of dawn, wanted to get it right for them," she sighed and hugged Eudi tightly. "Let's get breakfast made."

As Grace moved away, Alex entered the cafe and made a beeline for them. "Good morning Sully, may I join you?"

"Sure thing Alex," Sully indicated the free chair.

"How is Dr Mike?" Alex asked softly.

"She's sleeping," Sully sighed heavily. "How about you?"

"I didn't stay long," Alex folded a napkin in his hands. "Teresa did not want me there. I don't think they wanted anyone there, so very sad."

"No be sad," Esmee piped up and gave Alex a beaming smile.

"I'll try," Alex smiled at her, "will you do me a big favour?" he asked the toddler, Esmee looked at him curiously, her eyebrow raised quizzically. "Will you look after Klara for me today? She saw something very sad last night."

"I hug her," Esmee offered tilting her head as she regarded Alex.

"Perfect," Alex nodded "And make sure you hug your mother a lot too."

"Okies," Esmee nodded in agreement, she glanced at her father. "Papa, Mama sad?"

"She'll be alright Na'he," Sully stroked her pink cheek, "but she just needs lotsa love from you."

"Okies," Esmee drummed her hand against the table.

"Will you be carrying on with the water project?" Alex asked Sully softly.

"Why wouldn't we?" Sully frowned "Everyone needs water. We'll leave it alone for a few days, but it's something we need to get on with eventually."

"I don't know why I asked that," Alex admitted softly. "It is not as if Jake is involved," he sighed. "Perhaps I could help."

"Don't see why not," Sully shrugged. "Ya should speak to Horace, sure he'll find a job for ya."

"Thank you Sully, it is at times like this I want to feel useful," Alex took Violet's hand as the one year old reached out to touch him. "I cannot help Jake or Teresa but I can help the town."

* * *

><p>Michaela stirred, slowly she peeled her eyes open, jumping slightly when she realised Katie was hovering over her.<p>

"Hey Mama," Katie whispered placing a soft kiss on her nose.

"Katie," Michaela stretched, surprised that she was alone in the bed. "Where is your father and sisters?"

"Dey still eating," Katie told her lying next to Michaela and hugging her tight. "I gotted School so I went to get Benny but I wanted to check on you fore I went."

Michaela turned her head towards the door and nodded at Ben, the little boy who was rapidly stretching into not so little a boy stood nervously in the doorway. "Oh."

"I wanted to give you some love," Katie hugged Michaela a bit tighter. "Don't be sad Mama, we love you too much," she kissed her mother once more. "I gotta go Mama, I don wanna be late."

"One moment," Michaela requested, pulling her daughter on top of her and cuddling her tightly. "I shall walk you."

"Your hair is messy Mama," Katie patted the top of Michaela's head. "Papa was playing with it," she smiled, "but I wanna walk with you."

"Can I still walk with you?" Ben asked nervously, not really wanting to intrude on the mother daughter moment, but not wanting to be excluded.

Michaela sat up with a groan that she pretended was from hauling Katie upright. "Of course you may," she stood up and sighed. "I slept with my boots on."

"You were real tired and sad last night Mama," Katie clung to her hand, the little girl inclined her head to Ben, indicating that he should take Michaela's other hand. "Let's go."

Together, though somewhat difficultly with their hands all linked, the three of them made their way down the stairs and out of the clinic. Michaela paused as the cold November chill hit her. "Perhaps I should get..." she trailed off, movement at the barber shop drawing her attention, Jake stepping outside. Their eyes met, and Michaela gulped, the cold ice like stare that Jake gave her stabbing at her. He looked away, looking to the ground moving off towards the livery where he would get the coffin to carry his son. Michaela took a calming breath wondering how much of his hateful stare was permanent, how much he would hate her for not saving the little boy he had wanted for so long.

"Come on Mama," Katie tugged at her arm. "Look Papa," she dragged her Mother's off the walk and towards the alley where Sully had just emerged with the two youngest. "Papa, Mama needs hugging," Katie told him. She hugged her mother tightly, copied by Esmee who wrapped her arms around Michaela's thighs.

Michaela forced herself to smile, but it wavered and tears began afresh, inside berating herself, running through her mind if she had done everything correctly, if she had checked Jorge properly to see if there was anything the matter with him.

"Don't Michaela," Sully touched her cheek. "It wasn't your fault," he placed his hand on her head and pulled it to his shoulder. "Sometimes these things just happen," he kissed her temple. "What?" He loosened his hand so she could lift her head and repeat what she had just mumbled into his chest.

"I need to walk Katie to school," Michaela sniffed. "I need to do what's normal," she swallowed, knowing that she was so fortunate to have a 'normal' and that for the Slicker's 'normal' was never to be the same again.


	4. Madame Zeppelin

Madame Zeppelin

Cynthia looked up as the bell tinkled over the door, signalling the arrival of the Sully girls and Michaela. She rose from her sewing machine and moved to greet them, knowing that the moving machine would be too enticing for curious minds and wandering fingers. "Well Good Morning," Cynthia moved to her pattern table, "and what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Gamma sent us slipper shoes," Katie gushed excitedly, scurrying to the table and holding a box out to show Cynthia a pair of embroidered blue satin shoes, "and money for dresses," Katie bounced slightly. "We wanna look like princesses for Kistmas."

"Yup Pincesses," Esmee extricated herself from her mother's grip and scampered to join Katie by the table. "Booty princesses."

"Well aren't you just the luckiest wee girls there are," Cynthia sat at her table and took Katie's box so she could examine the shoes in more detail. "These are shoes that should not go outside," she commented noting the delicate fabric.

"I know," Katie nodded knowledgeably, she bustled her way round the side of the table and posed, "dresses need ta go with our boots too," she indicated her black lace up ankle boots. "Can ya do it please?"

"Peas?" Esmee copied her sister as she hung off the edge of the table.

"Hello Cynthia," Michaela smiled, finally able to get a word in. "I know it is rather short notice, given that it is only two weeks before Christmas."

"Oh nonsense, these wee things," Cynthia touched Katie and Esmee on their heads." I would be able to get these done no problem," she chuckled as Katie and Esmee jumped up and down, clapping their hands excitedly. "So Princess dresses," Cynthia pulled a sheet of paper from her store and sketched a dress quickly. "How about something like that?" she showed the girls the design, eliciting another bout of excited squealing from them. "I'll take that as a yes then," Cynthia lifted her arm to show Michaela the design, "and what does Mama think?"

"I think they shall look beautiful, you are sure it is not too much trouble?" Michaela set Violet on the ground so her littlest daughter could join her sisters in happy bouncing.

"Not at all. What about you? Are you wanting a new dress?" Cynthia cast an appraising eye up and down Michaela's figure.

"Oh, No, I still have the dress from last year," Michaela smiled, half distracted by her daughters, to notice Cynthia's critical appraisal.

"You sure darling?" Cynthia looked Michaela up and down once more, her expert eye taking in the difference in Michaela's shape.

Michaela's cheeks bloomed red as she caught Cynthia's scrutiny. "Oh yes, I shall just have to abstain from Grace's pie."

"Pie," Cynthia nodded though her ton sounded unconvinced, "right," she clapped her hands. "Right fabric, fabric what fabric shall we have for beautiful princess dresses?" She looked up at her stand. "Now for Miss Katie's dress I suggest this fabric or this one," she selected two bolts of fabric from the racks that would match Katie's shoes.

Katie studied the fabrics intently before pointing to one of the two on offer. "A wise choice," Cynthia pulled the bolt of fabric from its place and set it to one side, "and now for Esmee."

"Iee chooooose?" Esmee bounced excitedly. "Dat one," she pointed at a fabric.

"Let us see if it matches your shoes," Cynthia touched the child on the nose. She took the box which Michaela proffered and studied the shoes, surprised that Esmee had picked a fabric which was an almost spot on match for the mulberry coloured satin slippers nestled within the tissue paper. "Well someone has an excellent eye for colour."

"Me?" Esmee touched her chest, her little face lighting up with the praise. "Mama I be booty pincess," the little girl giggled and lunged at her younger sister, holding Violet round the shoulders. "Vilet booty toooooo."

"You want Violet to be beautiful too," Cynthia handed the box back to Michaela, "and what colour are Violet's shoes?"  
>"Geen," Esmee shouted excitedly.<p>

"Green," Katie explained in case Cynthia had not understood her sister, "like that green," she pointed at an emerald green fabric high on the racks, "like my Gamma Neckerlace," Katie turned and took the last box so she could show Cynthia the colour of Violet's shoes.

"Well they shall match her hair beautifully," Cynthia smiled, her mind spinning with creative ideas of how to embellish the little girls' special dresses to make them unique. She pulled a fabric that would match the shoes from the rack. "I shall get these done as soon as I can. You shall be the prettiest wee lasses in all of Colorado Springs when Christmas comes."

* * *

><p>Sully negotiated the rush as the Church began to file out. Holding Violet he watched with a smile as Michaela darted after Esmee, the two year old trying to make a break after her sister who as always had darted off with Ben to go fetch Fidget. He nodded to Cynthia as the dressmaker stood back to let him pass, a peculiar indulgent smile on her face, the type that a person gets when they are in the know.<p>

"Congratulations," Cynthia whispered into his ear.

Sully turned to look at her curiously, not entirely sure what he was being congratulated for, "Er... Thanks."

"I'm sorry I know you are probably waiting for a certain time, and I promise I shall look surprised when you announce it," Cynthia whispered happily to him, "but she is starting to bloom," the dressmaker nodded towards Michaela, "it's only because I am used to seeing the body I notice things like that but I promise I shall tell know one, my lips are sealed." Cynthia smile wavered slightly as she caught sight of Sully's blank look. "I think I embarrassed her yesterday, will you apologise for me," Cynthia pulled her cloak tightly around her warding off the mid December chill, "and I do have time if she needs me to adjust something for her to wear for Christmas," Cynthia smiled at him again conspiratorially. "She doesn't need to squeeze into something and be uncomfortable." The tall woman touched Violet on the nose, "No longer the wee one," she smiled at the child and with a nod moved towards the bridge.

Sully slowly made his way across the meadow towards Michaela puzzled by what Cynthia had said. He turned his blue eyes to Michaela, watching as she battled with Esmee, the two year old desperately trying to go over and play with the horses, still not aware of the danger of trampling hooves, still thoroughly besotted with animals. His eyes moved up and down Michaela's body trying to figure out what Cynthia meant by 'bloom'. Sure she was slightly fuller at the moment, but then they all were, the coldness of the winter meaning they stayed inside and spent their free time reading and other activities like that, rather than running around meadows and playing chase with the girls. He frowned as he scanned Michaela again, realising for the first time that she was fuller in a different way than usual, in her abdomen while usually it was her behind and thighs which usually took the brunt of any weight gain. He looked down at Violet, his youngest happily watching what was going on around her, bundled up in his arms. 'No longer the wee one.' He frowned. Michaela would have told him if she was, there was no way she wouldn't have, why would she have reason to hide that from him.

"Papa," Katie careered into him. "Lookie what Grampy gave me," she excitedly held out an apple on a stick, it's shiny surface indicating it was coated in toffee. "Can I eat it?"

"After lunch Twink," Sully grinned at her, his concerns momentarily disappearing as he slipped easily into father mode.

Katie gave a heavy sigh and looked wantonly at her treat, "what if Esmee wants some?"

"Maybe you could let her have a bite," Sully reasoned, he stifled a laugh at Katie's frowning face. "I bet she'll give ya lotsa hugs if ya do."

"Alright," Katie nodded sagely. "Uh oh, she's seen it," Katie turned, shielding her treat as Esmee came bounding up, drawn like a moth to a flame to her sister's sweet treat.

"Kayytee," Esmee tried to see the apple. "Oh Kayyyteee Peaaaass!"

"You can have one bite," Katie held up a finger. "Just one!"

Esmee nodded her head excitedly, her blue eyes widening as she took in the extent of the treat, "Love you Kayytee."

"Love you too," Katie kissed Esmee on the nose. "You a good sister really, right Mama?"

"Right," Michaela smiled happily at her daughters. "Now shall we go home so we can have lunch?" she held out her hands to her older daughters, missing Sully's curious gaze as his eyes moved up and down her once more, his mind moving back to wondering about what could be.

* * *

><p>Michaela stirred, puzzled by Sully's softly roaming hand over her lower abdomen, surprised as he usually held her just beneath her breasts, his arm wrapping around her, his hand laying just over her heart. Instinctively she reached and took his hand, pulling it into its usual position. The position she felt comfortable with.<p>

"Caela?" She looked up, turning her head to see her handsome husband stare down at her with a look of confusion on his face. "Why didn't you tell me?" his tone gently accusing, mixed with concern.

"Tell you what?" Michaela asked softly, still coming too.

His hand moved back down, cupping her lower abdomen, "about the baby."

Michaela's eyes snapped open, she had been waiting for this conversation, ever since she had noticed her growing waistline 2 weeks ago. "Violet?" she feigned innocence.

"No Caela," Sully pressed his hand down slightly on her abdomen. "This baby."

"I... I'm," Michaela took a deep breath. "I don't think I am."

"What ya mean?" Sully frowned, his hand not moving from her torso. "It feels like the beginnings of a bump."

"I... I haven't had a monthly since before we went away for Matthew's wedding," Michaela cringed, not wanting to be having this conversation. "Other than a slight weight gain I haven't had any other symptoms," she swivelled her eyes to him for the first time admitting that something was wrong. "I think it may be something else."

"What something else?" Sully removed his hand, bringing it to cup her face.

"I don't know it could be any number of things," Michaela gulped, she brought her hand to hold his strong arm, trying to use it to gain strength. "I don't know."

"How long do you think something has been going on?" Sully pressed, frightened that Michaela didn't know, frightened that she would want to hide her fear.

"I noticed it two weeks ago," Michaela bit her lip.

"Two weeks! Have you been to James?" Sully held her tighter; he frowned as she shook her head. "Why not?"

"We make the worst patients, doctors," Michaela tried to joke. She took a shuddering breath, "Oh Sully," she hugged him tightly, holding on to him with all her might. "What if it's something terrible?"

"And what if it's not?" Sully tried to keep his voice level, struggling to keep his breathing calm as he heard his beautiful accomplished wife slowly unravel. "You had no symptoms with Esmee either."

"I didn't did I?" Michaela's grip loosened slightly, "but wha..."

"Don't but what," Sully kissed her softly. "Let's not but what until we know what we are dealing with," he rubbed her arm. "Let's go see James, Yeah? Let him tell us what is going on and then we can but what."

"I love you," Michaela whispered into his chest. "With all my heart."

"I love you too," Sully kissed her once more. "Everything will be fine," he squeezed her arm before slowly lowering her into the matters, he moved his arm, his hand accidently brushing against the tiny bulge at the base of her once flat middle. He closed his eyes not wanting to look at her for fear of crying, he waited until she rolled back into her normal position and spooned up behind her, his fear rising as he ran through the possibilities of what could be happening with his wife. But his mind kept coming back to two, baby or tumour, baby or tumour. He wallowed and brought his lips to rest on her soft hair, wanting to whisper but knowing he could only say the words in his mind, he could only say the words, 'please let it be a baby,' in his head.

* * *

><p>Sully knocked on the door of the Chateau clinic and then opened the door before waiting for permission to enter. With Michaela as nervous as she was he knew that any hesitation, even for politeness would not do her any good. "Morning James."<p>

"Oh Sully, Good morning Good Sir," James greeted them, clearly relieved that the person who was forcing their way into his clinic was friend and not foe. "Michaela good morning my dear."

"I need ya to examine her," Sully blurted unable to wait any longer to find out if they were to receive the happiest of news or the saddest.

"Examine her?" James's eyes narrowed, his eyes moving up and down Michaela looking for a reason to examine. "For what may I ask?"

Sully's hand traced her middle, "I think she might be expectin."

"Well that is happy..." James trailed off as he noticed how clearly frightened Michaela was. "Now my dear it is not that bad, your age and previous experiences may play a factor bu... No?" he paused as Michaela shook her head "I see, oof you are thinking the worst," James shook his head. "A doctor's trait," James smiled indulgently at Sully. "Up on the table then. You know the drill by now."

The two men waited patiently as Michaela slipped behind the screen to change before slowly emerging like a startled deer. "I was thinking perhaps it might be a Fibroid," Michaela muttered as Sully and James helped her up onto the table, "or perh..."

"Michaela, let's not talk about that," James shushed her. "Talk about the girls, tell me about your plans for Christmas."

"Mother is coming," Michaela started, she shifted comfortably as James began his examination.

"Relax please," James requested.

"I um..." Michaela struggled to find her train of thought, finding it very difficult to concentrate when another man's hand, albeit a professional hand probed her in her intimate area that only Sully normally ventured.

"Signe's coming, Klara's Ma, ain't she?" Sully helped her, taking her hand and staring intently into her eyes. "She and her husband are coming out."

"All done," James announced, stepping back from Michaela. "Apologies my dear, necessary but unfortunate."

"Well?" Sully looked up at James almost as terrified as Michaela did.

"You are right Sully." James smiled happily at them both.

"I'm, I'm pre..." Michaela dissolved into tears, completely surprised and relieved that she was not sick. Her hand moved down to touch the slightly convex bulge, Sully's hand joining her moments later.

"Another baby," Sully grinned kissing her strongly. "Another one."

"I'm taking this was not planned," James steered the conversation. "Well I know it was not planned, with Michaela's late maternal age." He cleared his throat. "Perhaps we shall date the pregnancy. Given your surprise I assume we cannot take your last menstruation as a guide."

"No," Michaela slowly sat up with her hand on her stomach. "It was before we went to Cincinnati."

"Well clearly not then," James gave Michaela a twinkling smile. "Perhaps approximately 12 weeks ago, given the size of the uterus."

The couple thought back twelve weeks, but Sully shook his head. "No I was away...Oh, he grinned. "The Storm."

"The Storm?" James repeated. "Ah a moment between a couple that should not be pried into oof, I shall keep within my bounds," he cleared his throat once more. "Well that was October."

"The fifteenth," Michaela smiled coyly at Sully, tenderly she reached and brushed a tendril of hair from his eye.

"Fifteenth of October," James studied his calendar, working out the predicted date of delivery, "eighth of July."

"July," Michaela whispered.

"At least you shall miss most of the heat," James smiled. "Now, I must impose some restrictions," he gave Michaela a pointed look, not needing to tell her that due to her age that she had increased risks. "No lifting, including the girls. I want you to rest, at least 8 hours to start with, but that may increase as you progress. When long operations are needed please get me to come and assist you, I do not want you on your feet for hours at a time. Eat regularly, drink plenty, and no more shenanigans," he gave Sully a pointed look, "and a request from me, please do not play hero, or get yourself into a situation that may be dangerous. None of us want to have to dig you out of another collapsed building, we were lucky with Violet," he smiled weakly as he remembered the horrible day nearly two years ago, when Michaela and the newborn Violet nearly lost their lives. "Sully I do not need to tell you to take care of her, you do a fine job already."

"Thank you James," Michaela smiled at her colleague.

"Don't thank me yet," James patted her on the hand, "you still have months of hard work for which to learn to hate me again when I can't make you comfortable," he chuckled. "Anything you want to discuss."

"No," Michaela shook her head. "Wait, Teresa Slicker, would you take over her care. I don't think it is appropriate that I treat her. I believe Jake would prefer it also."

"Oof," James bristled slightly. "An unfortunate tragedy that was no one's fault. But of course I will treat her if you wish," he patted her hand, "now go get yourself changed."

* * *

><p>Sully pulled the wagon to a halt and glanced at his wife, he smiled, she was happy content, her face relaxed for the first time since he had confronted her and as he now realised for the past few weeks. "You alright?" he touched her knee.<p>

"I'm more then alright," Michaela leaned in, brushing her lips against his jaw line.

"Good," Sully grinned. "So we telling them now? The kids I mean."

Michaela shook her head. "Let's wait a few weeks, Christmas we'll tell them at Christmas."

"Extra present," Sully kissed her, finding it difficult to keep his hands off her, his male instincts to protect her flaring up even more, to the point that he just wanted to keep her within his arms to ensure she was safe. "Good idea," he frowned as Michaela shivered slightly. "Let's get you in."

"A good idea, I believe it may snow," Michaela took a deep breath. "It smells like it shall." She looked around as Sully gave a chuckle as he leapt from the wagon. "You find that funny?"

"Sure do," Sully raced round the back of the wagon reaching her side as she stood up. "Easy now."

"Sully I will not break," Michaela scoffed, but placed her hands on his shoulders anyway to allow him to lift her down.

"Can't be too careful," Sully grinned at her as he set her on the ground his hand moved to trace the tiny bud of a bump in her middle. "Precious cargo."

"Likened to a galleon ship already," Michaela gave a snort of derision and rolled her eyes. "What joy." She smiled. "Thank you for looking after me."

"My role in life," Sully softly brushed his lips against hers. "Come on lets go in, specially as it 'smells like snow'."

Together they slowly made their way up the steep homestead stairs, Sully's arms wrapped protectively around Michaela. With a smile they pushed open the front door, a rush of warm air and excited chatter hitting them. Sully reluctantly removed his arms from Michaela knowing their perceptive little girls would notice something was up if he held her too long, especially because as their family had grown he had been less able to hold her all the time, simply because they usually each had one of the girls in their arms. He turned and threw his jacket on the rack turning round moments later to catch Michaela bending down to lift Violet who had toddled over to greet them.

"Caela," he spoke her name softly, knowing that James warnings about not lifting the girls had been lost in maternal instinct. At the last moment Michaela gave Violet a kiss on the forehead and straightened. Violet gave Michaela a look of annoyance and gave an indignant squeak, her little hands pawing at her mother's skirt, wanting to be in her Mother's arms. "Go sit, I'll bring her to you."

Michaela nodded, her face crestfallen. Slowly she sank into her armchair and held her arms out to accept her daughter.

In moments Katie was at her side, her face creased in concern. "Why can't you pick her up?"

"Mama got told off, James said she ain't allowed to lift anything," Sully told their inquisitive daughter quickly. "What you guys doing?" he tugged at Katie's hand, trying to get her enquiring mind away from her Mother.

"Present for Rosie and Brian," Katie told him, dropping onto her knees beside Esmee to continue working on their project. "Brian in the privy."

"Did ya make him go there so he wouldn't see?" Sully chuckled, kneeling down to join them. He grinned as Esmee giggled. "Was that funny?" he tickled the two year old. "Is ya Pa funny?"

"Yup," Esmee wriggled from his grip. "Bian go kitchen, but he need go," she chuckled again. "He made stinky."

"Esmee," Katie rolled her eyes. "You not sposed to say that."

"But was," Esmee protested she gave her father a serious look, "it was, vewy stinky."

Sully chuckled and pulled Esmee onto his lap and resumed tickling her, for her a joyful distraction to what had just happened, for him a way of keeping their happy secret just that for a few weeks.

* * *

><p>"Ocean."<p>

"O C E A N," Katie spelt the word her father had just given her as she clambered into bed.

"Right," Sully grinned at her. "Pond."

"P O N D."

"Lagoon."

"L A G O O N." Katie wriggled into her position in the bed, finding her usual groove.

"Last one," Sully told her as he sat on the bed beside her, tucking the covers in tight to keep her warm. "Creek."

"C R E AyE K," Katie screwed up her face and giggled.

"Almost got ya Twink," Sully bent over and kissed her. "Good job."

"Thanks Papa," Katie wriggled to get more comfortable. "I forgetted there is two creeks, creak and creek," she sighed. "It's stupid ain't it Papa, having two words that sound the same but are spelled different."

"I guess," Sully put his hand on her chest, his usual manner for calming her down and getting her ready for sleep. "Can ya think of any other words like that?"  
>"Errrrr," Katie pulled a face as she thought hard, "to and two da number, be and a buzzy bee," she giggled. "I like learning Papa."<p>

"Ya real good at it," Sully leaned in and kissed her, smiling as Katie's little hands reached for his beads, threading them through her fingers like she used to when she was a baby. "You Ok Twink?" he asked as she gave a little sigh.

"Mama, is she OK?" Katie looked up at him, her big brown eyes wide and laden with fear.

"Ya Ma is fine," Sully assured her.

"So why couldn't she pick up Violet?" Katie chewed her lip. "Why did Dr James say she couldn't pick her up?"

"Ya Ma is fine," Sully repeated, desperately trying to resist the urge to sing from the rooftops that he was going to become a father again. "I promise when ya find out the reason she can't pick you up, you will like it," he held his hand out to stop Katie speaking, seeing the 'but' on the tip of her tongue. "I can't tell ya yet, it's a surprise."

Katie made a soft huffing noise. "Alright," she gave him a hurt look, "but ya promise she is OK."

"I promise," Sully kissed her softly on the cheek as she rolled into her position on her side that she slept in. "I love ya."

"Love you more," Katie smiled sleepily.

"Not possible," Sully grinned back at her. "Sleep well," he quietly rose from her bed and tucked her cover into the mattress. "Have good dreams." He moved from his daughter's room, keeping his eyes on her till the last moment when he pulled the door to. With a spring in his step he walked along the hallway to his own room and popped inside. He stopped and stifled a laugh. Michaela turned, her cheeks blooming red with embarrassment at being caught examining herself in the mirror, her hands still clasped to her middle. "Checking out Storm?" Sully grinned moving to pull her into his arms.

"Storm?" Michaela looked up at him puzzled.

"Nickname for the baby, so we don't call it he or she and so we don't have to call it it all the time," Sully kissed her deeply, his lips hovering over hers tantalisingly as they broke apart. "In honour of how the baby got made," he pulled her towards the bed. "I fancy some holding, you up for that?"

"You shall have to make do with holding," Michaela told him settling on his lap. "No more enthusiasm for many many months," she gave him an apologetic look.

"It don't matter, you and the baby..." he paused smiling at being able to use those words again, "you and the baby are more important," he position her so that he could lay her tenderly on the bed. "The most important thing there is," his hand moved to cup the slightly raised portion of her normally flat middle. "You, Brian, Twink, Na'he, Bean and Storm, the most important things."

* * *

><p>She sat at her desk, watching as Klara busied around the clinic, tidying and straightening. Normally she would be helping, she and her young friend engaged in lively conversation, but today she couldn't, her mind was awash with baby, what she had she to look forward to, what she should avoid, the dangers, the fact she was still two weeks away from that golden boundary, how they would managed with another baby, whether it would be a boy or a girl. She smiled as the last thought ran through her head, boy or girl, one of the many things she would not know until she held the baby in her arms, but one that excited her, as it had so many implications. She looked up suddenly realising that Klara was speaking to her.<p>

"I said are you alright?" Klara repeated, setting the broom against the wall and striding over with a look of concern on her face.

"Yes I'm fine." Michaela smiled serenely at her. "Will you sit?"

"Sure." Klara gave her an uneasy look and moved to sit in the chair beside the desk. "Are you sure you are OK?"

"I am fine Klara," Michaela took a deep breath. "I received some news yesterday and I had a lot to consider."

"Ok," Klara swallowed uneasily. "Brian said you went to see James yesterday and that's why you weren't coming in, what did he say? Are you sick?"

"No I'm not sick," Michaela shook her head, her hand instinctively moving down to her lower abdomen.

Klara watched Michaela's hand for a moment. "Dr Mike? Are you? Oh My God!" Klara threw her arms around Michaela's neck for a brief moment behaving like Michaela's little ones. "Congratulations!"  
>"Thank you Klara," Michaela grinned, having forgotten how people react to the happy news. "Now I am telling you this because we work together. We have yet to tell the girls or Brian, we hit twelve weeks Christmas week so we shall be telling them then. However with work there are obviously many things that will need to change so I feel the need to discuss them with you before Sully and I make the official announcement."<p>

"I understand," Klara nodded. "My lips are sealed," her eyes flicked over Michaela, now that she knew, the subtle changes in Michaela's figure obvious. "I'm guessing my job is to protect you from yourself."

Michaela chuckled. "Yes, you must stop me from lifting; James does not want me on my feet for too long. I shall be going to speak with him later today about how we should proceed with operations and timings for when I shall be winding down. I imagine at the end of May which is 35 weeks as was planned for my pregnancy with Violet. Once I have spoken to James I will..." she trailed off as she caught Klara's amused expression. "Sorry I am flapping somewhat aren't I?"

"You are," Klara took Michaela's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I promise I will help you however you need me to, I'll fetch and carry, make sure you eat and drink enough, pick stuff up when you knock it over and most of all I promise to kick your butt if you try and do things you are not supposed to." She leaned in this time more gently and gave Michaela a soft kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations Michaela, I'm so happy for you and Sully!"

* * *

><p>"I don't get it," Ben shook his head as he pulled Katie's lunch in front of him, choosing her uneaten biscuit. He lifted the baked bread and shredded it in his hands as he ran through what Katie had just told him in his mind. "Ya Ma was poorly and had to see Doctor James, so you couldn't come to school"<p>

"Yeah." Katie nodded, nibbling on an apple, "she and Papa left real early."

"And ya were late this morning, because ya Pa was hugging ya Ma a lot," Ben chewed thoughtfully on a fragment of bread.

"Yup."

"And she ain't allowed to pick up ya sister, but she ain't sick and ya gonna like it," Ben rubbed his head, his brain hurting as he tried to piece together what Katie was telling him. "I really don't get it."

"Me neither," Katie shrugged.

"Maybe it's something to do with Christmas," Ben sucked his teeth.

"What would Kistmas have ta do with Mama not pickin up Violet," Katie sighed, swinging her legs that dangled from the picnic table where she and Ben were eating their lunch.

"I don't get it," Ben reiterated. "Grown ups are weird."

"Yeah," Katie nodded in agreement. "You figured what to get Grampy?"

"I wrote him a poem," Ben grinned. "I reckon he'd gonna like it and Miss Cynthia got me a case for his watch to give him. She told me about ya Princess dress, I bet ya gonna look real pretty."

Katie wriggled in excitement. "I hope so, I really cited about the dress, and Kistmas. Do ya think Mama will let me wear my dress for the natvity, Natity?" She frowned. "That ain't right."

"Nativity?" Ben offered. "Maybe, I don't like that I gotta wear a dress."

"You're a wise man!" Katie pointed out. "That's what wise men wore."

"Dresses, I don't reckon they sound very wise." Ben scowled. "Though to be honest, I don't think sheep wear princess dresses."

Katie nodded. "Yeah, I guess, I never seen any animal wear a dress. Sometimes the horses were coats but not dresses," she looked curiously into Ben's lunch box and chose something that took her fancy. "Least you got words, I just gotta sit there and look at da baby Jesus."

"That's important though, you're..." Ben cleared his throat in readiness of his impression of his teacher, "setting the scene, creating the atmosphere," he grinned. "Sides ya singing as well."

"I know. I'm just scared I'm gonna forget the words." Katie chewed on her lip. "What happens if I do?"

"Forget the words?" Ben shrugged. "Dunno, Never seen a Nativity before, I wasn't really interested last year, I was still too sad over Daddy Tim."

"What ya made The Reverend for Kistmas," Katie asked putting her arm around her friend's shoulders, seeing his shoulders sag as he spoke about his far away father.

"I made him a forest," Ben told her softly. "I used pine cones for the trees and sack for the grass and there was a beach with dirt from the street, and a mirror for the pond," he smiled. "I wanted him to remember where he was from. Uncle Loren sent it yesterday for me, I hope it gets there alright. Them train folks can be rough."

"Did ya write fragile on it," Katie queried rocking from side to side intermittently bumping into Ben "Mama's glass bottles have that written on, the ones that the medicines come in, they never break. Well once, but that's coz I dropped it," she blushed. "You think that's why Mama can't pick up Violet? Because she might drop her?" Katie sat up straighter. "Maybe that's why. Maybe Mama hurt her hand making our Kistmas presents and she ain't allowed to lift anything coz she could hurt her hand or drop it."

"I guess," Ben gave Katie an unconvinced look, "but it ain't that long till Christmas so you'll find out," he put his arm round her. "But I'm sure it will be great."

* * *

><p>Gently he crouched beside her, slowly coaxing the book from her hand to set it on the table next to her. He grimaced as she stirred, her two tone eyes slowly peeling open. "Sorry," he whispered touching her knee.<p>

"Oh, fell asleep," Michaela smiled sheepishly. "I guess with all that worrying, I have not slept well the past few weeks." She yawned. "I should make the most of it."

"Sleepin?" Sully smiled up at her, he rested his knees against her legs, his hand moving to hold her hands.

"Yes, before I get all big and cumbersome and am unable to find a comfortable position," Michaela rolled her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Little after eight, the girls are asleep," he looked over to Violet who was babbling happily to herself in her cot, as she pulled her feet up to her head. "Well almost but they are in bed. You written to Colleen and Matthew?" he noted the letters on her dresser.

"Yes, I told them the news in their Christmas note, I want all the children to know on the same day," Michaela sighed softly, saddened by the fact that her two eldest children would not be joining them this holiday season as they would be spending time with their in laws.

"What about ya Ma?" Sully asked rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb, seeing the sadness in her eyes, wanting this time to be happy. "You gonna wire her?"

"No," Michaela shook her head. "I shall tell her face to face. I have never had that chance before, to tell her directly. Besides if I wire her then Horace will know," she raised her eyebrow.

"Which means everyone will know," Sully shook his head with a smile. "Good thing ya take ya doctoring oath more seriously than he does his confidentiality one," he chuckled. "We can tell ya Ma together."

"Thank you," Michaela brought her hand to trace the shape of his face.

"Nothing to thank me for. Come on let's get you into bed, you obviously need ya rest," Sully stood up. Taking both her hands he pulled her upright, her form bumping into his, and he grabbed her from behind, holding her in that position, their bodies pressed tight. "Soon I won't be able to do this," he smiled. He loosened his grip allowing her to rotate in his arms so that she could study herself in the mirror. He nuzzled her neck, his face vanishing beneath a curtain of her hair.

"Do you think I will get big again? Well I know big is relative, but very big?" Michaela reached to extract his face so she could see his wondrous eyes. She rested her hands on her middle trying to picture in her mind's eye what she would look like in a few months, how large she would stretch to, how her body would change. She frowned as Sully pulled her hand away from her middle, indicating where he thought she would grow to, her arms almost straight. "Not that big surely."

"I like it when ya that big," Sully kissed her softly on her jaw line. "All ripe and ready to pop, lusciously curvy and about to give me the greatest gift ya can, another baby."

"Another baby?"

Michaela and Sully jumped apart, like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar at Katie's shriek of surprise.

"MAMA!" Katie ran into the room, having been lurking outside the room watching her parents. "Mama. You having another baby?" she wrapped her arms around Michaela, her little face lit up with excitement. "Really Mama. Really?"

"Yeah she is," Sully nodded, touching her on the head. "Katie were you spying on us?"

"I sorry Papa, I was scared something was wrong with Mama. I wanted to check and den you weres talking and I didn't wanna intwup... intrup... but in, but really, am I gonna be a big sister again?" Katie released her mother from her grip and studied her, her warm brown eyes moving up and down. "You don look like you having a baby."

"It's real small," Sully told her, smiling at Michaela he lifted their excited little girl into his arms.

"You shall see it soon enough," Michaela touched Katie on the nose. "Would you like to speak with it?"

"Yeah!" Katie clapped her hands.

Michaela moved to the bed and sat down, she patted the mattress beside her, indicating to Sully where she wanted him to place Katie. She waited until Sully had clambered in behind Katie, his strong arm holding her, almost as if he was holding the excited little one back. "Speak here," Michaela touched her lower abdomen.

Katie got into position and lowered her head until it was just over where Michaela had indicated. "Hi Baby, I'm Katie. I'm one of your sisters. We got lots of sisters and some brothers, we all love each other so I know we gonna love you," she giggled and shot a look at her intently listening parents. She lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper, her eyes focused on her mother's white shift, missing the moment between her parents as Michaela lifted her arm to touch Sully's face. "We got the best Mama and Papa in da world. Now when you get bigger, ya gotta be nice to Mama, don kick her too much, well ya can, coz den she knows ya alright but not too hard, and ya gotta be nice to her and let her sleep. She's a really good Mama I promise, I love you Baby, I can't wait to meet you," she looked up, her conversation with her new brother or sister over. "When will it be here Mama?"

"Early July," Michaela smiled as Katie's mouth dropped open.

"JULY!" Katie screeched. "Mama that's ages," she crawled to the head of the bed and slumped down beside Michaela, her little arms wrapping round her. "We gonna have ta keep ya in cotton wool."  
>"Cotton Wool," Michaela chuckled. "I shall be alright."<p>

"No going in da saloon," Katie ordered, "or any place dat might fall down. No big fires neida," she kissed her mother softly. "I mean it Mama, tell her Papa."

"I did Twink," Sully rubbed Katie's back. "You wanna help me keep ya Ma safe?"

"Sure." Katie nodded. "I will help um I'll keep Violet and Esmee good, I make sure dey don't scream at each other and I ..."

"You can't tell you sisters yet," Michaela interrupted Katie. "You cannot tell anyone yet."

"Even Benny?" Katie looked at her open mouthed, especially as she told Ben everything.

"No one," Michaela reiterated. "We want to tell everyone on Christmas day."

Katie sighed heavily. "Alright, I won't tell," she snuggled closer to her mother. "I really glad you ain't sick Mama I was real worried."

"I'm sorry we frightened you," Michaela cuddled Katie close to her. "Do you think you can go back to bed now?"

"I go to my room," Katie conceded. "I gonna write about da new baby in my journal. I nearly finished it ya know," she kissed Michaela and sat up.

"Your journal?" Sully ruffled her long blonde hair.

"Yup, I writed in it lots" Katie smiled.

"Is that a hint, for Christmas?" Sully asked, glancing at Michaela who gave him an imperceptible nod to indicate that Katie did have a journal in her present pile.

"Well," Katie elongated the word, "if ya like," she giggled and threw her arms around Sully's neck. "Well done for giving Mama a baby Papa."

"Thanks Twink," Sully held her in their embrace. "You want me to tuck you in?"

"No," Katie shook her head and kissed him on the cheek. "I want you to look after Mama, she's even more spesal now."

"Ya reckon," Sully hauled her up into his arms, holding his precious little girl tightly in his arms.

"Yup," Katie grinned and rubbed her nose against his. "She the most spesal lady in da world now, she's Mama AND she's got a baby growing in her tummy," she blew a kiss to her mother who got to her feet to join the moment, her hand stroking Katie's back. "She's extra precious."

"Extra precious," Sully let Katie climb down from his arms. "So how do ya hold someone who is extra precious?"

"You put ya hand over her tummy," Katie instructed.

"Like this?" Sully grinned at Michaela as his hand cupped the miniscule swell at her middle.

"Yup," Katie nodded. "And ya kiss her."

"Like this?" Sully pulled Michaela in close, letting his wife melt into him before pulling back leaving her hanging, wanting more.

"Good kiss Papa," Katie giggled, "and ya lift her up."

"Got it." Sully looped his arms around Michaela's shoulders and under her knees holding her like he was about to walk her over the threshold for the first time.

"Now put her on the bed real gentle," Katie instructed, moving over to help pull the covers back. She smiled as Sully lowered Michaela onto the bed. "You gotta get used ta bein spoiled Mama."

"I do, do I?" Michaela stifled a laugh, thoroughly enjoying the way her husband and daughter were fawning over her. "Will you get my shoes for me when I am too fat to bend over?"

Katie tutted and shook her head. "Mama you won't get fat you'll get a big baby tummy, and course," she levered herself up and kissed Michaela softly. "I'll do what I can," she gave her mother a beaming smiled. "I love you Mama."

"And I love you," Michaela stroked Katie's soft cheek.

"And I love Papa," Katie lowered herself to the floor and slumped against her father. "Well done, For putting the baby in Mama, Good job," she hugged him briefly. "I'm going to bed now," she wrinkled her nose. "Now hold Mama proply. I'll see you morrow." She clapped her hands. "I really cited I gonna be a big sister again. I gonna tell my journal all bout it," Katie scampered to the door. "Look after her Papa," she instructed before slipping out the room.

"Always," Sully bent over and kissed Michaela, melting into her once more, their lips pulsing against each other. He smiled as she ran her slender fingers through his hair, curling tendrils around her fingers preventing him from pulling away from her should he have wanted to. "I can't think of anything better then looking after my beautiful," he kissed her, slowly climbing over her to reach his side of the bed, "pregnant," his hand moved to cup the baby, "magnificent," settling down he pulled her towards him, positioning her so he could hold her protectively just as Katie had instructed, "wife."

* * *

><p>A.<em>N. OK fair reader I need your assistance. I cannot decide if the baby should be a boy or a girl, obviously we all want that mini Sully but then he has had four girls so maybe his girly swimmers are much stronger than his boy ones. So rather then doing I want a girl I want a boy I thought I would get you to suggest names and I would then chose my favourite namereason behind the name. There are a few rules._

_When you make a suggestion you have to give me a girl and boy so each sex will have the same amount to make it fair_

_Each name needs to have a reason why you think M&S would chose it, like Niall means Cloud etc_

_It needs to go with Sully and if possible with the middle name, the boy middle name will be Josef the girl middle name Dorothy or Marjorie_

_The winning name will be revealed when M&S reveal the name in the story._

_Looking forward to see what you guys come up with_

_Kate x  
><em>


	5. Season of Miracles

_Hey everyone, thanks for all the suggestions of names several have really popped out but on both sides so still none the wiser on what 'Storm' shall be. Anyhoo plenty of time yet. And now for some Christmas fluffyness. Hope you enjoy let me know what you think :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Season of Miracles<span>

Riding in the wagon beside Sully, Michaela shifted slightly, trying to reposition herself so that her skirt did not bite into the skin around her middle. It was fine when she stood, but as soon as she sat down her clothes became almost un-wearable. It seemed that as with her other pregnancies she was going to poke out very quickly. Her 'mama belly' the loose pooch of skin that had been left after her pregnancies with Esmee and Violet had already filled in and tightened and it seemed now that she knew she was pregnant her stomach was going to make itself obvious to all. She shifted again; pleased she had not worn her belt, as even on a looser hole it would have proven too much pressure around her middle. She shifted for a third time, trying to be inconspicuous and glad that Katie was not in the back of the wagon, as despite the fact that Katie had managed to keep quiet about the new baby for almost two weeks, the little girl had not quite put together uncomfortable equals pregnant and any questioning would require explanation which no doubt Esmee would pick up on and the two and a half year old had yet to develop the inner filter that prevented her from blurting information, whether she should or not. Michaela sighed and resorted to adjusting her skirt higher rather than trying to sit in a better position.

"You OK?" Sully asked, slowing the wagon as they entered town.

Christmas chaos had descended on Colorado Springs once more and with two days to go till the big day and it being a Saturday it seemed that the majority of residents were in town getting that last minute gift or smartening themselves up.

"Yes I'm fine," Michaela forced herself to smile. "Just my skirt is proving a little tight."

Sully raised his eyebrows his lips pulling into a joyous grin, "anything I can do?"

"You've done enough thank you," Michaela smiled at him, reaching for his gloved hand and pulling it beneath her cloak to rest on the beginnings of the visible sign of their baby. "Do you think Mother will notice?"

"Not with you wearing ya cloak," Sully assured her as he positioned the wagon beside the clinic and brought it to a halt. He kissed her softly before leaping athletically out of the wagon onto the muddy street. He held his arms up to her, "Easy now it's real muddy." He lifted her down swinging her round to set her on the clinic walk. Moving to the back of the wagon he loosened his daughters' restraints. "Na'he you wanna come with me to get Katie before we go to the station or go straight to the station with ya Ma" Sully asked as he lifted Esmee down. He smiled as the two year old looked thoughtful, sensing that she was mulling over her decision he grabbed Violet and set her on his hip.

"Mama goin to twain now?" Esmee looked seriously at her mother.

"Yup," Sully nodded. "And me and Violet going to go get Katie from rehearsal and then the station."

Esmee screwed her face up. "I gotta go to twain," she gave her parents a baleful look the little girl hating the station with its screeching metal and smoke. "Stay with Klawa," she smiled pointing to her salvations as Klara came darting across the street from the saloon.

"Sorry Na'he, Klara is going to the station with ya Ma," Sully grinned. "Hey Klara."

"Hey Sully, here let me take this little one," Klara stepped over to take Violet from him. "That way you can carry that one and her feet won't get muddy."

Esmee scowled at Klara, frustrated that her one chance of staying away from the horrible station had been not only snatched from her but she was actually making her go. "Iee stay wiv horsies," Esmee made a last ditch attempt.

"Sorry Na'he," Sully grinned lifting her into his arms. "Gotta be with me or ya Ma," He kissed her cheek trying to get his cherubic two year old to smile, "Papa's sorry."

Esmee made a little huffing sound, before slowly turning her head and kissed him on the cheek. "Kay," she whispered, "but go slow."

"I'll go as slow as I can, but we're with Katie," Sully told her, "and she really wants to see Gamma."

"Iee wanna see Gamma," Esmee folded her arms. "Not wanna see twain."

"I'll see you in a few," Sully grinned at a smiling Michaela, her discomfort forgotten as she watched the scene between her husband and daughter. Sully bounced Esmee slightly trying to get the child to smile. "Come on Na'he it ain't too bad. It's Christmas, you know what that means."

"Da baby geejaa born," Esmee nodded seriously.

Sully grinned, surprised given that while Katie had been almost effervescent with excitement and questions about presents that the two year old had actually picked up on the true meaning of the holiday. "Close Jesus."

"Deeeesuuus," Esmee sounded, "Deeeeesuuus," she tipped her head to one side her curly hair that Michaela had pulled into bunches hanging down and tickling his hand, "baby deesuuus birday and Gamma and peasents," she smiled. "Esee maked Papa peasent."

"Ya did?" Sully moved fluidly across the bridge towards the church where the younger school children were practising their nativity one last time before they showed it tomorrow afternoon after the church service. "I bet it's real good."

Esmee nodded and gave him a nervous look, "Esee only dis many Papa," she held out two fingers.

"I promise I will love it," Sully kissed her on her rosy cheek.

Esmee gave him a beaming smile. "Love Papa," she cuddled in close to him, her head resting on his shoulder, her little fingers stroking the soft leather of his coat.

"Love you too," Sully whispered holding her tight. He looked up as the moment was broken a cacophony sounding from inside the church building as the children were clearly being allowed to leave.

"Hey Pa."

Sully looked behind him as Brian walked up arm in arm with Rosie. "Hey Brian."

"Thought we'd walk with ya to meet Grandma," Brian grinned as Esmee pulled a face at the loud noise. "Those kids sure are noisy, sounds like they might be excited. Are you excited Es?"

"Yup," Esmee nodded. "Gamma comin, and Iee be booty pincess," she wriggled happily in her father's arms as she thought of her new dress. "Wosy be booty pincess?"

"She's my beautiful princess," Brian whispered, squeezing Rosie's hand as she bloomed red. "Ya are."

"You don't say it in front of people," Rosie whispered her face bright red.

Sully chuckled. "We ain't people Rosie, we're family," he turned his head perceiving through the throng of excited children his older daughter's footsteps. "Heads up."

Katie shot out of the church arm in arm with Ben and bounced towards them. "EWWWWW!" she squealed loudly as her bounce forced her feet deep into the mud outside the church. With a squelch she pulled herself free and stumbled over to her father and brother, "Yuck," she announced loudly, "My feet got real muddy Papa."

"I can see," Sully touched her hair. "How it go?"

"Alright, sept da bigger boys breaked... broke the doll bein baby Jesus and Sophie cried coz it was hers," she sighed and shook her arm that was holding hands with Ben. "But Benny fixed it."

"Sorta," Ben pulled a face, "if she picks it up wrong the head still falls off."

"Right," Sully stifled a laugh. "Well that'll give Brian a story if that happens tomorrow."

The two children chuckled, their bodies mirroring each other shoulders hunching, hand coming to cover mouth. Ben straightened out first, "I gotta go, I promised Uncle Loren that I would help him in the store," he gave a sage nod. "Last shopping day for the big day. Folks gone crazy but I'll see ya."

"Yup," Katie nodded. "Good luck with the crazy folks," she waved her friend goodbye as he ran for the bridge. "Brian?"

"Yeah," Brian acknowledged her, sensing by the tone of his little sister's voice that she wanted something.

"Please can you and Rosie swing me?" Katie asked hopefully. "Please."

"Sure," Rosie answered for Brian. "We can do that," she held out her hand for Katie.

Sully grinned as Brian and Rosie swung Katie between them, their progress to the train slowed by the action, something which worked in Esmee's favour as he perceived the sound of the screeching brakes of the train before they rounded the corner.

"OH NO!" Katie squealed. "We're gonna miss Gamma."

"Ya won't miss her Katie," Brian told her, letting Katie pull her hand from his. He grinned at Rosie as Katie started to drag her to the wooden platform.

"Thankies Papa," Esmee whispered kissing him softly.

"Missed the noise huh?" Sully lowered Esmee onto the platform and held her hand as she toddled along the platform to meet Michaela and Klara.

"Mama Papa miss noise," Esmee called gleefully as she approached the small group, she skipped the last few paces and took her mother's hand, happily swinging from one side to another holding both her parents hands. "Dust Kaytee noise," she smiled as she glanced towards her older sister, who Rosie was doing a good job of keeping under control. "See happy."

"She is," Michaela squeezed Esmee's hand. "Sully would you hold Violet, that way Klara may greets Signe when she alights."

Sully did as she asked, moving to take Violet while still holding onto Esmee. "You sound nervous," he whispered to Michaela as he passed her.

Michaela nodded weakly, "I just do not want her to..."

"GAMMA!" Katie's scream cut through her mother's concerns as she caught sight of her beloved Grandmother.

Katie's scream alerted Elizabeth to the location of her family and she moved towards them at a speed belying her seventy eight years. "Michaela," she greeted her daughter, cupping her youngest daughter's face in her gloved hand and kissing her softly. "Hello," she released Michaela and turned sharply to greet her granddaughters, "and hello to you."

"Gamma," Katie threw her arms around her grandmother's middle. "I missed ya Gamma."

"And I have missed you," Elizabeth cuddled Katie before reaching out her hand to Esmee, "and you," she lifted her hand from Esmee's shoulder and touched Violet's nose, "and you," she studied each of her grandchildren. "My goodness Michaela what are you feeding these children, they are growing so quickly."

"I dis many Gamma," Esmee held out two fingers.

"And how many is that?" Elizabeth smiled at her as she managed to free herself from Katie's loving grip.

"Two," Esmee smiled.

"Thats right!" Elizabeth nodded. "Hello Sully."

"Elizabeth," Sully leaned in and kissed his mother in law.

"And Brian," Elizabeth greeted her grandson. "Hello."

"Hi Grandma," Brian hugged her, he took a step back and indicated Rosie. "Do you remember..."

"Rosemary," Elizabeth smiled, "or should I call you Rosie. Lovely to meet you properly."

"Hello Mrs Quinn," Rosie greeted her nervously performing a small curtsey.

Elizabeth squeezed Rosie's hand. "You may call me Elizabeth, I feel as if I know you already, Brian's letters are filled with his Rosie," she chuckled as the young couple both turned red. Elizabeth turned away to prevent them any further embarrassment. "My it is cold," she shivered, "it has been positively freezing since Chicago, if it was not for Stephen having a flask of whisky with him we would have frozen."

"Well, let us get you to the homestead," Michaela reached and took her mother's arm. "Brian would you get her bags."

"Sure Ma," Brian darted off followed by a still red Rosie.

Elizabeth watched them move off and smiled. "He reminds me of some other young man."

"Matthew," Michaela smiled.

"No, I was going to say Sully." Elizabeth shot her son in law a knowing look. "That doe eye look of adoration he gives her, he clearly learnt from his father," she smiled cheekily at Sully. "Though I can think of no one better to adore my daughter" Elizabeth squeezed Michaela's arm. "I must say goodbye to Signe and Ste..." she turned and paused as she took in the emotional scene of Klara greeting her birth mother "Well I shall see them tomorrow" She resumed her slow walk with her daughter to the end of the platform where she paused again. "Has it been raining here?" Elizabeth viewed the sea of mud with distaste.

"Snow den snow go," Esmee explained tugging on her Papa's hand indicating she wanted a lift so she didn't get messy.

"I'll get the wagon," Sully muttered scooping his youngest two daughters into his arms. "Why don't you three stay here and I'll be back in a few," he grinned as Michaela nodded weakly. "Katie why don't ya tell ya Grandma about ya play tomorrow," Sully suggested giving Michaela the distraction she needed and keeping her mother's focus on something other than her.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to be alright staying in the clinic?" Klara asked nervously as she walked arm in arm with Signe. "I mean I'm sure James, that is to say Dr Caulfield will be able to arrange a room at the Chateau."<p>

"Ssh," Signe shushed the young woman. "Klara remember where I have come from," she raised her eyebrows and Klara blushed. "In comparison the clinic is luxury. And besides it is your home," she squeezed Klara's arm. "I rather much love the idea of spending time in your home."

"What about Stephen?" Klara glanced behind to her step father, the gentleman trying very hard to not look conspicuous as he directed the men he had just paid to move their luggage for them.

"Stephen is fine," Stephen smiled at them, "as a physician I doubt Dr Quinn would have chosen uncomfortable beds, it is usually the hospital administrators who do that."

"The beds are actually really comfy," Klara grinned.

"Then I shall have no complaints," Stephen nodded to her. "Besides after five days on a train, a bed which does not move would be delightful."

Klara took a deep breath as she moved round the corner of the street, there was a bundle of excited energy in her chest, the type she got when she did something new. She had never slept under the same roof as her mother, as last year Signe and Stephen had stayed at the Chateau. It was something that many many people would just take for granted but it was one of the biggest things of her life, to be able to say she had slept under the same roof, she had shared a space when at her most vulnerable with the woman who brought her into the world. She jolted to a halt as Signe stopped abruptly.

"Hey Signe," Hank greeted his former lover softly as he moved towards the group the twins in his arms. He nodded respectfully at Stephen before turning his attention back to Signe. "You look go... well."

"I am Thank you Hank," Signe found her voice. "Your daughters are beautiful."

"Thanks," Hank bounced his identical baby girls in his arms. "Just had their birthday didn't ya," he chuckled as Lindy went shy and buried her face in his shoulder. "Hey Jordy, you just turned one didn't ya?"

"Ya," Jordy nodded, the one year old flexed her hands towards her sister. "Kla."

Klara obliged taking her sister into her arms. "Jordy is the talker, she's much more advanced than the other two, but she won't walk. Lindy is almost silent but runs around like a mad thing except when she laughs," she tickled her sister still in her father's arms, the one year old letting off a peal of giggles in response. "And Rhys well, Rhys has his own pace."

"He's real good at whining," Hank sighed. "You have a good trip?"

"It was a journey," Signe sighed. "But the destination was worth it," she touched Klara's back, an understanding moving between her and Hank that their daughter was one of the most precious things worth anything.

"What were you doing?" Klara asked as she pulled a face for her sister, missing the moment that passed between her parents. "Over at the Church I mean."

"I was inviting Alex over for Supper with us," Hank grinned. "I think I made him wet himself."

"What?" Klara stared at her father aghast. "What did you say?"

"I simply asked him if he would like to come to supper with us and after he said yes I casually added that your Ma was gonna be there too."

"Hank!" Klara chastised her father. "You know how nervous he gets over his sermons, he has two this week."

"I know," Hank rolled his eyes. "I've heard more sermons this year then I have in my life," he reached and plucked Jordy from Klara's arms. "Ain't converted me yet," he gave Klara a cheeky smile. "See ya at six thirty, Sadie's cooking up a storm so be hungry," he winked at Stephen, "leave ya to unpack."

Klara took a deep breath and glanced towards the Church, knowing that by now Alex was probably working himself up into a bundle of nerves. She looked back to the clinic as Signe touched her arm.

"Would you like to go check on him?" Signe asked softly. "Stephen and I will be fine, it will be nice to rest for a little while."

"Are ya sure?" Klara smiled gratefully. "You're in room 3, it's right at the top of the stairs."

"We shall find it," Signe softly placed a kiss on Klara's forehead. "Go see your Alex," she smiled as Klara darted off before turning to her husband and taking his arm with a contented sigh.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth handed a pair of shoes to Esmee and pointed her granddaughter in the direction of where she wanted them stored for the duration of her stay.<p>

"Are you surwah you are going to be alright in here Gamma?" Katie asked nervously as she came back to her Grandmother's bags to get the next thing to put away. "I know Brian is a very nice boy but he is still a boy and it's a bed which a boy has sleeped… slept in," she regarded the bed cautiously, she crept up close to her grandmother, "he has dangly bits."

"Dangly bits… Oh," Elizabeth chuckled. "I shall be fine, I am just very pleased to be here staying with you," she cupped Katie's face. "My gorgeous family."

"What about the other aunties?" Katie asked hoisting herself onto the bed, "Aunty Becca and da mean ones."

Elizabeth sighed and pressed her lips into two thin lines. "Well your Aunt Rebecca is spending Christmas with Penny and her new little boy."

"Dicken," Katie nodded knowledgeably.

"Yes," Elizabeth smiled. "And your other aunts, Maureen and Claudette, well they are busy and I would rather be somewhere I am welcome."

Katie studied her grandmother curiously, noting the sadness in her voice. "I really glad you here Gamma."

"Esee gad too," Esmee scampered over and hugged Elizabeth's knees. "Love you Gamma."

Elizabeth smiled and lovingly stroked Esmee's hair as she repositioned her arm to allow Katie to snuggle up to her.

"Helper number three is all clean," Michaela opened the door to allow Violet in. "Mother?" she moved closer concerned by the sadness in the sweet sight of her girls hugging her mother. "Are you alright?"

"Oh I am fine," Elizabeth smiled weakly. "I am just tired."

"You should take a nap," Katie suggested.

"Esee nap," Esmee pointed at herself. "Iee do, den I run," she giggled and reached to hug Violet. "Vylet hug Gamma," she tugged her younger sister so that Violet stumbled into Elizabeth's legs. Violet's lower lip trembled but Esmee grabbed her once more, with a kind of loving fierceness, her chunky arms looping tightly round Violet's neck. "Vylet Mwah," she gave her sister a sloppy kiss preventing Violet from crying.

"Perhaps we should give Grandma a chance to have a nap," Michaela smiled kindly at her mother, "Esmee why don't you and Violet play with your farm."

Esmee sucked her teeth and looked nervously at her younger sister. "No tew!"

"I shall come and watch and make sure that she doesn't," Michaela assured her nervous little one.

"Okies," Esmee nodded. "Vylet pay," she tugged her little sister out of the room.

"What about me Mama?" Katie caught Michaela's hand preventing her mother from following her younger sisters out of the room.

"I thought maybe you might like some alone time with your grandmother," Michaela looked forlornly towards the door concerned that Esmee and Violet may find their way to the stairs.

Katie looked back at her grandma and shook her head. "No Gamma looks sleepy. Gamma have a nap."

"I shall I think," Elizabeth nodded with a weak smile. "I shall see you for some tea later."

"Alright," Michaela pulled Katie towards the door. Nervously she exited Brian's room and hurried to Esmee's room. With a sigh of relief she observed the two little ones at the start of a game.

"Mama," Katie tugged on her hand. "You was scared."

"I was a little concerned yes," Michaela admitted moving to sit on the bed where she could watch the two toddlers. She frowned slightly as Katie climbed up onto her lap and clung to her. "Katie?" She rubbed her daughter's back. "Sweetheart?"

"I scared Mama," Katie admitted softly.

"Scared! Katie? What has happened?" Michaela asked nervously, concerned that Katie may be experiencing some manifestation of the fear and nightmares she had after the siege in the summer.

"What if I forget the words?" Katie whispered.

"Oh," Michaela breathed a sigh of relief. "You are nervous about the nativity tomorrow," Michaela kissed Katie on her crown. "You know the words Darling."

"But what if I forget? Everyone is gonna be watchin me Mama," Katie buried her face in Michaela's shoulder. "I don't wanna make a mistake. I don't wanna ruin da play."

"Oh darling you shan't," Michaela rocked her older daughter. "Do you know what you must do?"  
>"Get someone else ta sing," Katie looked up at her seriously.<p>

"No," Michaela shook her head, she brushed Katie's long blonde hair from the little girl's eyes. "You must sing it to your Papa and your sisters, and to me and your Grandmother and your brother. You must forget everyone else is there."

"How I do that Mama?" Katie chewed on her lip.

"You close your eyes," Michaela showed Katie how she meant, closing her eyes and humming the first bar of the tune for silent night. "Just imagine you are in the living room singing to just us."  
>"Kay," Katie sighed heavily. "I gonna believe you Mama coz you smart and my Mama, but you promise I won't ruin da play."<p>

"I promise," Michaela kissed her tenderly. "I promise that your father and I will be so proud of you." she stroked her daughter's back. "I love you."

"I love you too Mama," Katie hugged her tightly, she lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper. "You a real good Mama, da new baby thinks so too."

"It does?" Michaela smiled. "How do you know?"

"We all think it," Katie nodded her head towards her burbling sisters. "So it will too!"

* * *

><p>Loren finished positioning the towelling headdress around Ben's head and took a step back to view his handiwork. He grinned, he had made the little boy's costume from scratch himself, he hadn't asked Cynthia to make it, he'd done all the sewing himself, stitching the gold fabric to the base of one of Ben's nightshirts, making the sash and the turban headdress. "There don't you look grand," Loren grinned proudly at the little boy.<p>

"I guess," Ben shifted uncomfortably. "But I'm wearing a dress, I mean I am," he sighed nervously.

"Ain't nothing wrong with wearing a dress," Loren pulled Ben into his arms. "Gets you free drinks," he muttered with a smile. "Sides it's acting."

"Ain't really acting though am I, I just say, 'I bring him frankincense'," Ben tugged awkwardly on his headdress. "Can't you walk with me?"

"Ahh, I'm sorry lad," Loren shook his head. "Gotta take all that to the rubbish," he inclined his head towards the produce which would be going off in the next few days. "I'll be over as soon as I've got rid."

With a huge sigh Ben nodded his head. Dejectedly he collected his 'gift' off the counter and slunk to the door. "I'll see you in a bit then," he spoke softly as he reached for the door handle. He lifted his head looking back at Loren as if he was about to ask Loren one last time to come with him. With a sigh he turned, giving up on anything he was about to say and slipped quietly from the store.

Loren moved to the door watching the little boy as he crossed the street, though he had promised Ben he would come to the play he knew he would miss it, he wished he could go with Ben and watch him in his first school play but what he was about to do would more than pay off for missing the play. With a small smile Loren noted the Sully's arriving and Ben pausing to wait for Katie. Satisfied that Ben was now properly looked after Loren slid out of the store and after locking the door moved inconspicuously towards the station.

* * *

><p>Katie tipped her head curiously as Sully lowered the cloud resembling little one from the wagon. Twice her usual size in her fluffy sheep costume Katie waddled over to Ben and looked him up and down. "Benny what's wrong?"<p>

Ben heaved a sigh and gave Katie a sad look, "Uncle Loren is gonna be late and he made me walk over to the Church by myself in a dress," he looked down at his costume.

"I fink you look nice," Katie told him with a smile. "Very... very Kingy sept you don have a crown."

"Uncle Loren said this was a typa crown," Ben tried to look at his headdress without taking it off. "You look really like a sheep."

"Thanks," Katie modelled her outfit for him. "Mama and Klara maked it." Katie spun round as she caught her Grandmother's thank you to her father for his help he had given her dismounting from the wagon. "Benny, Dis is my Gamma," Katie grabbed Ben's hand and pulled him to meet Elizabeth. "Her name is my middle name."

"Elizabeth," Ben recalled. "Am I allowed to call you that?" he looked nervously at Elizabeth. "I mean, it's very nice to meet you Mrs um... er..."

"Quinn," Elizabeth told him. "But you may call me Miss Elizabeth if you like," she smiled at the little boy. "Why you look very regal, you must have an important role."

"I'm a wise man," Ben tugged his costume. "Katie loves you lots by the way," he blurted before blushing bright red, "she talks about you a lot."

Elizabeth chuckled, "she talks about you a lot as well, in her letters."

"She does," Ben gave a brief smile. Katie elbowed him "What?"

"Course I write about you," Katie nudged him again. "You're my fourth favourite thing."

"Fourth favourite?" Ben looked at her curiously, slightly hurt that he rated lower then top three in his best friend's countdown of favourite things.  
>"Yup," Katie took his hand and reached for her grandmother's, "Mama and Papa and Gamma, den you. Don tell my brothers and sisters dough," she giggled. "Come on we gonna be late," she tugged his hand pulling Ben and Elizabeth across the muddy street towards the Church.<p>

Michaela smiled as she watched Katie scamper towards the church pleased that Katie had overcome her nerves. She placed her arms on Sully's shoulders as he lifted her down. She trained her eyes onto her husband as he set her on the ground and his hand trailed round to cup her carefully concealed beginning of a bump. She blushed slightly, wanting to scream and shout her news, seeing it in Sully's eyes as well as the knowing stare of two parents who could not yet share their blissful news passed between them, ending with a loving kiss.

"Hey Dr Mike, Sully."

Michaela broke apart from Sully and with a little sigh looked up to greet Horace. "Good Afternoon Horace."

"Hey Horace." Sully nodded moving to get Esmee and Violet from the back of the wagon.

Michaela surreptitiously repositioned her cloak and looked curiously at Horac. "Horace, I thought that..."

"The extra train," Horace grinned. "Loren is covering for me, he's waiting for a delivery and he knew how much I wanted to see Sammie in the play. She's the narrator." Horace gushed proudly, "coza how she talks so good," he cleared his throat. "Certainly don't get that from me," he grinned sheepishly. "Is Katie excited about her song?"

"She is a little nervous," Michaela admitted.

"I'm sure she'll be great," Horace nodded. He looked towards the wagon as Esmee made a squealing noise as Sully tried to lower her to the ground. He gave a quick sideways glance at Michaela confused that she didn't move forward to get her daughter.

Michaela noted his look and looked apologetically at him. "I've hurt my hand, not allowed to lift anything, including the children."

"I see," Horace nodded. He glanced over his shoulder, Brian and Rosemary moving off towards the Church, the young couple oblivious as they basked in their first Christmas together as an engaged couple. "You want me to take her."

"YES!" Esmee screeched, pulling her knees up to her chest and reaching for Horace. She grabbed at him as Sully handed her over and gave a soft sigh. "Don wan muddy feet."

"Me neither," Horace glanced down at his own shoes which he had polished this morning and now were more brown then black, "pity someone can't carry me."

Esmee giggled and patted his shoulder. "Thankies."

"You're welcome Esmee," Horace smiled at her. "Shame ya Ma's hurt her hand."

Esmee gave Michaela a curious look and nodded her head, "not like ouchies."

"Ouchies," Horace chuckled. "I had plenty of ouchies in my time," he grinned at Michaela. "Ya Ma always patched me up though."

"Mama good docker," Esmee smiled at her mother. "We go turch see Kaytee," the little girl forcibly ordered.

"Yes Maam." Horace chuckled and glanced at Michaela sensing the likeness between the toddler and her mother when she wanted something to change. "I better get ya there," he shot Sully a cheerful look. "I know when I gotta do as I'm told," he bounced the little girl and took off towards the church.

"Hurt ya hand," Sully stepped in next to Michaela his arm going protectively round her waist, worried that she would slip. "Good thing we won't have ta keep it a secret much longer."

Michaela glanced down, her smile reaching the point where the casual observer may start to question her sanity. "Yes a good thing indeed."

* * *

><p>"Mama," Katie squealed as she pushed her way through the other children to reach her family "I remembered all the words, I remembered it all."<p>

"You did," Michaela pulled Katie in for a hug. "You sang it beautifully."

"We're real proud of you Twink," Sully grinned at her as he settled the two youngest on his hips.

"I know," Katie nodded. "You told me that before," she smiled and moved towards her Gamma as quickly as she was able in her bulky costume. "Gamma did ya like it?"

"I loved it," Elizabeth cupped Katie's face as she leant over to kiss her granddaughter. "You have a beautiful voice."

"Thanks," Katie bristled with happiness. "Where's Benny?" she swivelled nearly knocking into her Grandmother. "He did good being a King," she frowned. "Benny?" she looked back at her parents confused as to why her friend was standing in the stage area, staring forlornly out into the crowd. "Papa what's wrong with Benny?"

"Loren," Michaela whispered, suddenly realising that the shop owner was not in the room."He didn't come."

"Grampy didn't come!" Katie's eyes widened "Why not?"

"I don't know Twink," Sully sighed, he turned to Rosie and Brian. "You two take these two," he thrust a toddler at them. His arms free he waded through the remained excited children to Ben. "Hey Big man," Sully reached and touched Ben's chest.

Ben turned his green eyes to Sully, the wide orbs slowly filling with tears. "He didn't come, he said he would be here."

"He probably got held up at the station, the train was probably late," Sully tried to cheer the little boy up.

"Train?" Ben looked confused, "he was gonna throw the food away. Why would he be waiting for the train?"

Sully swallowed, annoyed with himself for inadvertently making the situation worse. "Horace said he was waiting for a delivery, maybe it's ya present."

"I don't care about that," Ben shook his head, he looked miserably up at Sully. "I wanted him to see it." Ben sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Well I saw it," Sully pulled Ben close to him, "I thought ya were great."

Ben sniffed and slump against Sully only half supporting his own weight. "Thanks," he whispered, "but it ain't the same."

"I know," Sully ruffled Ben's hair, "but I'm sure he's got a real good reason."

"He bettah," Katie stomped up and shook her head angrily. "I sorry Benny." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed Ben tenderly on the cheek. "You were real good dough."

Sully smiled softly as Katie worked her magic on her best friend, coaxing a small smile onto Ben's lips as he gently guided the children out of the Church to the rest of the family who were waiting on the bottom step. "You guys gonna walk together?" Sully asked hopefully, looking nervously at Michaela as she stood trying to keep the hem of her skirt out of the soupy mud, wanting to rush to support her so she didn't slip and hurt herself or the baby.

"Yup," Katie seized Ben's hand tightly. "I'm gonna get him home safe."

Sully smiled softly as Katie dragged Ben down into the mud and moved off slipping and sliding towards the bridge. Lovingly he moved to Michaela and looped his arm around her. "Come on."

"Loren," Michaela whispered nodded through the darkness of the afternoon to the familiar shape of the shopkeeper at the other side of the bridge. "Who is with him?" she squinted into the dark.

Ben stopped in the middle of the bridge as Loren appeared and scowled. "You said you wer..." he paused his eyes swivelling onto the person who approached the bridge just behind Loren.

"I'm sorry Lad," Loren spoke softly, his teeth catching the light of the lanterns. "The train was late," he turned and indicated the man who had silenced Ben. "I was wai..."

"DADDY TIM!" Ben found his voice, with a scream he ran across the remainder of the bridge and launched himself into the figure of his long separated father. "Daddy Tim!" He hit his father with force nearly causing the man to fall over. "Daddy Tim!" his slim shoulders shuddered as tears began to pour down his cheeks, "Ya back!"

"Ben!" The Reverend held Ben as tightly as he could with his right arm and the remains of his left, holding his son who he had only seen once in a very long year of pain and recovery. "Ben."

Loren grinned, his smile the widest he could be, he retreated back a few paces onto the bridge and held his arms out preventing anyone from crossing and interrupting the reunion. He looked back as Katie giggled, The Reverend and Ben falling into the mud as they hugged each other. "Good present Grampy," she grinned at him. "I fink Ben will forgive ya for missin the nativity now."

"Loren," Michaela moved to pull Katie back so she did not intrude into the moment.

"Dr Mike," Loren winked at her. "Surprised I pulled this off huh?"

"I am somewhat amazed and delighted," Michaela leaned over and hugged Katie around her shoulders.

"Didn't know for definite till two weeks ago," Loren took a soft sigh, to the untrained ear sounding like one of contentment but those who knew him well there was a hint of sadness. "Hardest secret I ever had ta keep."

"Ya did real good," Katie pulled herself from her mother's arms and wrapped her arm around Loren's waist. "You made Benny really happy," she grinned as Ben stood up. "They gonna stay wiv ya?"

"Sure are," Loren nodded looking nervously at his hand. "He's still healing. Need ta make you an appointment with him for first thing when ya back," Loren gave Michaela an apologetic smile, "he's got a whole bunch of notes."

"How bout she comes and sees him on Tuesday," Sully touched Michaela's back, knowing that the doctor in her was gagging to examine their returned friends charts and notes.

"Boxing day? Really?" Loren looked surprised.

"We will have a lot to catch up on," Michaela looked up and Sully and gave him a grateful smile. "Now, may I suggest that when you get them in, Warm baths, sweet tea and bed."

"Sure thing Dr Mike," Loren nodded, he bent down and kissed Katie on the head. "I'll let ya be getting home then, Old Saint Nick will be on his way and there are some girls who need ta get ta bed."

"Old Saint Nick?" Katie looked at him curiously. "OH Santa," she bounced excitedly. "Mama Santa on his way."

"Better get you home and to bed then," Sully hefted her onto his shoulders, meaning he was carrying her but still able to support Michaela as they made their way to the wagon. "See ya later Loren. Good job."

* * *

><p>Michaela finished making the tea and turned to the kitchen table, instantly she stopped knowing her the way her Mother was staring at her that she was looking for something. Forcing a smile onto her face. "That just needs to brew for a little while." Setting the teapot onto the table she took a seat opposite her mother.<p>

"Are you cold Michaela," Elizabeth asked with her eyes narrowed slightly.

"No," Michaela cleared her throat knowing that her mother was fishing for her to admit her pregnancy and had tapped into the fact that she had taken to wearing her waistcoats and shawls to hide her slightly bulging middle. She smiled changing the subject. "Isn't it wonderful the Reverend returning."

"Yes," Elizabeth smiled. "You did well with him Michaela. Sometimes the hardest thing for a doctor is admitting that they cannot help someone and then finding someone who can. Your father was always particularly bad at that one. Always wanted to save everyone," Elizabeth hugged herself. "It shall be ten years next year."

"What will?" Katie trotted in. She smiled happily and pulled out her chair. "What was ten years?"

"When your Grandfather went to heaven," Michaela touched Katie's hand.

"Oh," Katie chewed on her lip. "Sorry Gamma. If you wanna see somefink dat will cheer you up Eserme is bein silly."

"She is? What is she doing?" Michaela moved her hand to smooth down Katie's hair.

"She's trying ta make a trap for Santa, she wants to see him," Katie rolled her eyes. "She think he's gonna forget her."

"I'm sure he won't," Michaela chuckled. "Now why are you not in bed, it is bed time."

"I too cited Mama, it's Kistmas and Benny's daddy is back," Katie wriggled happily in her seat. "He gonna be so happy. Benny I mean, he's missed his Daddy Tim so much."

"It is very good he is back," Michaela nodded. "But being excited is not a reason to be out of bed."

Katie gave a dramatic sigh and looked forlornly from her mother to her grandmother. "I wanted to spend some time with Gamma."

"You may spend time with your Grandmother tomorrow," Michaela reasoned.

Katie made a huffing noise and slid off her chair. "Alright," she slumped towards the staircase. "But I want stories."

"Stories," Elizabeth turned to look at her.

"Like last year the ones ya told about when Mama was a little girl," Katie grinned as she remembered the stories she had heard last year. "They was funny," she giggled. "Mama you gone red."

"Bed Katie," Michaela blushed more as Katie pointed out her embarrassment. "I shall be up in a moment to tuck you in," she watched Katie tramp up the stairs. "Mother please don't tell me that you told them about when I was seven."  
>"I did," Elizabeth smiled. "It is a parent's prerogative to be able to embarrass their children at some point in their life with stories of when they were young. I must say though, your girls are certainly quieter than you and your sisters were."<p>

"Won't be morrow," Katie's head appeared round the corner of the stairs, "It's kistmas."

Elizabeth chuckled and looked pointedly at Michaela. "Now that is something I remember, you used to do exactly the same thing," she rose from her chair. "Katherine Sully, bed now young lady."

"Yes Gamma," Katie's eyes widened and she vanished from view.

Elizabeth laughed and moved towards the stairs, "I shall tuck her in and be down in a moment."

"I can do that Mother," Michaela made to move.

"No dear, you rest." Elizabeth shook her head. "As Katie says it shall be Christmas tomorrow, and I fully expect it shall be a busy and interesting day."

* * *

><p>Loren looked up from his book as his door cracked open a fraction. "Ben?"<p>

"Hey, I didn't mean ta wake ya." Ben poked his head round the door.

"Ya didn't," Loren set his book on his side table. "Ya Ok?"

Ben's body followed his head into the room. "Yeah, Daddy Tim is sleeping," he took a step closer to the bed. "I didn't say goodnight."

"Ah," Loren nodded, he smiled at the little boy. The evening had passed in a blur of excitement from Ben and it had hurt him when Ben had raced up to his bedroom without saying goodnight in the usual manner of a strong hug. "You wanna do it now?"

"Yeah," Ben grinned scampered over and jumped into the bed to land beside Loren. He wrapped his arms around Loren and snuggled in close. "Thank you." He whispered.

"It was the Doctors in New York who let him come home," Loren kissed Ben on his crown.

"I don't mean that," Ben shook his head and snuggled in closer to Loren. "I mean for everything."

"It's alright lad." Loren smiled, his hand lightly stroking the boy's arm, like he never had with Abagail.

"I know that I call ya Uncle Loren, but I only do that coz it ain't right to have two Daddy's," Ben whispered. "I love you."

Loren blinked and steeled his voice so that it did not tremble with the emotional tears that threatened to spill because of Ben's words. "I love you too Ben."

"I like it when you call me Lad," Ben smiled up at him. "Anyone can call me Ben, you are the only one who calls me that, it's like Sully calling me Big Man, it makes me feel special."

"Alright Lad," Loren grinned down at him. "You are special ya know."

"Yeah I know," Ben grinned. "Because you love me, and Daddy Tim loves me, and Katie loves me. I'm special coz of that," he tightened his grip again. "Uncle Loren, what am I gonna do for his present, you sent the thing I made."

"No I didn't, Loren nudged Ben. "Over there." He nodded his head towards a chair a simple cardboard box sitting on the cushion. "I was gonna give it ya tomorrow, I was about to send it when I got his letter about coming back for Christmas."

"Really," Ben scrambled out of the bed and over to the box, he opened it carefully and smiled as it revealed his carefully constructed forest model inside. "You are the best ya know."  
>"I know," Loren grinned at Ben and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Because you make me it," he stepped forward and held his arms wide, inviting Ben into his arms for another hug. "Love ya Lad," he kissed Ben on the forehead. "Now bed, Big day tamorrow."<p>

"Night," Ben hugged him fiercely. "Love you." He smiled up at Loren. "Dad."

* * *

><p>Esmee stared at Katie's sleeping form for a few moments, trying to figure the best way to wake up her big sister. Bouncing a few times she moved closer to the bed hoping that the noise of her jumps would wake Katie. She sighed heavily as Katie remained asleep. Esmee tipped her head to the side wondering whether she should tap her sister on the shoulder or just jump on her. Deciding that today was a special day and Katie would want to be awake Esmee hefted herself onto the bed landing half on Katie before slithering off the bed as she was unable to get a good grip.<p>

Katie jerked awake, she blinked the sleep from her eyes confused about what had just happened especially as she appeared to be the only person in her room and there was nothing on her bed that could have fallen on her.

"KAYTEE!" Esmee stood up. "Crissmas!"

"Esmee!" Katie sat up. "You jump on me?"

"Ya," Esmee nodded. "It Crissmas you seepin. It wakie time."

"Woah," Katie rubbed her face, surprised that she had slept in on her most favourite day. "Thanks Esmee."

"Up Kaytee," Esmee flexed her hands. "Up, see Mama and Papa."

"You suwah it's morning," Katie stared at her sister not believing that she could have slept in on the most important day.

"Yup," Esmee nodded. "All up"

"No!" Katie's eyes widened, she scrambled out of her covers and rushed to the door nearly knocking Esmee over. Throwing her door open she stared in shock at the sight of her parents exiting their bedroom. "PAPA!" she raced at her father ploughing into him. "Did I miss it?"

"No," Sully scooped her up so he was holding Katie in one arm and Violet in the other. "Merry Christmas," he kissed her tenderly.

"Phew, Merry Kistmas Papa," Katie breathed a sigh of relief. "I thinked I missed it!"

"You didn't," Michaela touched Katie's back. "It is about 6 in the morning. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Kistmas Mama." Katie turned and kissed Michaela the best she could. "Can we open presents?" she asked hopefully.

"You may open your stocking from Santa," Michaela smiled.

"If he left ya anything," Sully kissed her cheekily and lowered her to the ground.

Katie folded her arms, "I been a good girl Papa."

"Ya sure have," Sully ruffled her hair.

"How know Sanna come?" Esmee asked nervously as she swung on her door. "Not dere," she pointed through her door to her makeshift trap.

"You didn't catch him Eserme?" Katie trotted to her sister's door and peered through, "you shoulda got Papa to help ya."

Esmee gave a soft sad sigh. "Know."

"Come on girls," Michaela collected them from the doorway. "Let us go see what Santa Claus has brought you." She chuckled as both the girls squealed and rushed to the stairs. "Careful!" Michaela moved after them terrified that they would fall down the stairs in their haste. She chuckled as she reached the stairs to find the girls moving down them in a race format on their bottoms.

"Think," Sully nuzzled her neck before she moved downstairs. "This time next year, we'll have one more excited face to look at."

"The baby will only be five to six months old Sully," Michaela pointed out. "It won't understand Christmas."

"I wasn't talking about Storm," his hand snaked round her waist. "I was talking about Bean," he indicated their 22 month old on his hip, her beautiful little face wearing a bemused expression as she wondered over the antics of her older sisters, the importance of the day lost on her. Sully tickled her in her tickle spot on her neck. "Won't ya?"

"Ya," Violet nodded not entirely sure what she was agreeing to, "Da," she pointed down the stairs "Go."

"We're goin," Sully chuckled and bounced down the stairs after his girls.

At the bottom of the stairs the girls were bouncing around a sleepy looking Brian and Elizabeth, who was drinking a cup of tea with an amused smile on her face.

"PAPA!" Katie called to him. "There's lotsa stockings."

"There sure is," Sully smiled knowingly at Michaela. "Brian would you do the honours and hand them out."

"Sure Pa," Brian smiled, his excitement brushing away his tiredness. The tall young man rose from his makeshift bed and collected his younger sister's stockings, knowing who's was who's by their names embroidered on the ribbon that encircled the red felt socks. "Katie, Esmee, Ma," Brian handed out the stockings, "Pa, Violet," he touched his youngest sister's nose.

"Why is there three stockings left?" Katie looked up from pulling her small collection of gifts from her stocking. "Brian's," she pointed to one she recognised.

"One is for ya Grandma," Sully set Violet on Michaela's lap and moved to collect a small stocking which he passed to Elizabeth.

The older woman took the offering with glee that almost matched her granddaughters. "Thank you Sully, but whom is the final stocking for?"

"Ahh," Sully grinned at Michaela and moved to collect the final stocking from the mantle. "It's for Storm."

"Who's Storm?" Katie looked at him confused.

"Doggie," Esmee squealed excitedly as she pulled out a carved wooden figure from her stocking to add to her farm yard toy that she had received for Christmas the previous year.

"Are we getting a puppy?" Katie jumped up, for the first time in her life more excited by some news rather than the presents she had just received.

"No Katie," Michaela spoke softly. "Do you remember what we told you, you couldn't talk about?"

"Couldn't talk about..." Katie screwed her face up as she thought hard. "OOOOOOOOHHHH!" Katie sounded as it dawned on her who Storm was. She gave her father a beaming smiled and trotted back to her stocking.

"Michaela?" Elizabeth looked at her daughter with a smile on her face anticipating the news that was about to come.

"Mother," Michaela smiled back. "Would you like to open Storm's stocking?"

"Sully can open it," Elizabeth looked at her son in law. "I would like to hear the words."

"Alright," Michaela nodded at Sully who moved to sit beside her on the floor. Quickly he lifted Violet down to the floor, the little girl squeaking as she was taken away from her stocking which was still beside her mother. "Storm is..." he paused and reached inside the stocking to pull out a pair of white baby booties, "cooking right now," he smiled up at Michaela. "But will be here a little after the 4th July," he pulled a tiny American flag from the stocking and handed the booties and the flag up to Michaela.

"Ma?" Brian looked at his parents, his eyes widening. "Are you having another baby?"  
>"Yes Brian," Michaela spoke softly, her eyes darting between her son and her mother. She reached for Sully and looped his honey coloured hair round her fingers. "You're father and I are expecting another baby."<p>

"We gonna be big sisters." Katie clapped her hands. "Well Brian you be a big brother."

"That's brilliant Ma," Brian rose from the floor and crossed to them, his stocking forgotten. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you Brian." Michaela accepted his kiss.

"Hey Violet," Brian lifted his youngest sister from the floor and positioned her so she could read his lips and hopefully hear what he was about to say. "You aren't the baby anymore," he grinned as Violet looked at him confused. "You're gonna be a big sister," he bounced the toddler. "Ma and Da," he enunciated the words carefully. "Gonna have new baby."

"Bab," Violet murmured, her face changed from her placid prettiness to her beautiful smile. "Ya," she gave her little chortle. "Ma."

"Think Violet's excited," Katie bounced happily over to her parents. "It's gonna be so brillant, another baby. I hope it's a boy, I got tonnes a sisters," she kissed her mother quickly before skipping over to her grandma. "Gamma, why you crying, it's good thing," Katie frowned as she took in her grandmother with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's wonderful," Elizabeth touched Katie's cheek, "Wonderful, fabulous news."

"So why are ya crying?" Katie looked at her grandmother thoroughly confused.

"Because my beautiful angel," Elizabeth indicated for Katie to climb into her lap. "I have never heard your mother say those words, with each of you I received a letter or a wire. I have never had the joy of hearing your mother say, I am having a baby."

"So a good present then," Katie hugged Elizabeth tightly.

"A most excellent present," Elizabeth smiled at Michaela.

Michaela rose from her seat, she moved and kissed her mother softly, "Thank you Mother."

"No Thank you Michaela," Elizabeth kissed her daughter back. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Sully slowed the wagon as they reached the homestead. The Church service had passed without incident, though poor Alex had been unbelievably nervous to find out that the former Reverend was back, but once the young man had found his stride he had delivered a beautiful sermon which had involved all the children going to the front of the stage to take part at a key point. At which point Katie had loudly announced that she was going to be a big sister again. The news had had the desired affect and the service had had to pause for a few moments while everyone within the Church congratulated them. Once the service had got started again, he had found it amusing to watch Michaela get redder and redder as people kept turning and smiling to look at them. He glanced to his left to his wife, she had returned to her normal skin tone now and wore a contented smile, blissfully content with her lot. As he pulled the horse to a stop he leaned in and kissed her softly on her jawline. She looked at him coyly, a moment of quiet between two thoroughly besotted happy people before the cacophony of their children started from the back of the wagon. "Alright, Alright," he jumped down from the wagon. "Let's get ya Grandma out first," he held his hand out warningly to Katie who had risen from her seat. "She ain't used ta sittin in that back like this," he moved and undid the back of the wagon and held his hand out for an almost green looking Elizabeth. The older woman never travelled in the back of the wagon, instead Michaela always forgoing her seat beside him for her, but this morning Elizabeth had insisted that Michaela took her usual place as she would be more comfortable. "You alright Elizabeth?" Sully asked her as she took his hand shakily.<p>

"An interesting experience," Elizabeth muttered. "I do not like travelling sideways."

"No worries," Sully smiled at her. "I'll ride the horse from now on, Michaela can drive."

"Should she?" Elizabeth looked at him nervously. "It's not too dangerous for her."

"Not at all mother," Michaela walked to the back having been helped down by Brian. "Would you like some tea?"

"A sound idea," Elizabeth took her daughter's hand, leaving Sully to deal with the children. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful," Michaela told her as they slowly made their way to the stairs, smiling as she noted her mother's skin returning to normal her nausea passing. "I have had very few symptoms, just weight gain and a little bit of tenderness. I did feel my first tugging sensation the other day."

"Ahh the growing," Elizabeth nodded knowingly. "What fun that is."

Michaela nodded, "I fear I shall be very large again."

"A family trait," Elizabeth chuckled. "Now are we to be opening presents or eating lunch?"

"Opening presents, I need to cook the vegetables and roast the potatoes," Michaela smiled as Katie dashed past her, racing up the stairs closely followed by Esmee who tried to keep up, and nearly fell up the stairs. "Besides I fear that the presents will not stay unwrapped for long whether I plan it for later or not." She chuckled as she entered the homestead to find her daughters chewing on their lips, the little girls staring desperately at their presents as they tried to take their boots and coats off. "Now girls be careful with your dresses." She crouched and undid Esmee's laces removing the boots and any danger of Esmee spreading mud across the floor and ruining her beautiful new dress. "Go get your slippers," she directed her daughter, "then we may open presents."

"Okies," Esmee grinned excitedly and scampered off to get her slippers.

"Do you like our dresses Gamma?" Katie asked striking a pose to best show off Cynthia's handiwork.

"Oh yes," Elizabeth admired the blue dress that Katie wore. "It is most beautiful. You all look like princesses."

"Yes," Katie bounced. "That's what we wanted."

"Booty princesses," Esmee called as she came back with not only her slippers but her sister's as well. "Kaytee," she dropped Katie's to the floor beside her, "Vyole," she held out Violet's tiny emerald green slippers to Michaela. "Booty pincess Esee," she giggled as she put on her own before pointing at her mother's dresser where Michaela had placed the flag and booties. "Baby sipper too," she giggled. "Peasent?"

"Presents," Michaela agreed. "Go sit down." She smiled as the children ran to the pile of presents. "Let Brian hand them out," she requested.

"Brian come on," Katie requested dropping to the floor and sitting on her hands to stop herself from reaching and taking her presents.

"Bian come on," Esmee copied her sister she giggled as her skirt poofed up around her.

"Ok Hang on," Brian shook his head with a smile. "I gotta give something to Ma first."

"Oh?" Michaela looked at him surprised as she ushered Violet into the living room.

"Yeah," Brian nodded and reached for an envelope beneath the tree. "Matthew asked me to give you this before we did anything," he held it out to her. "He was real insistent."

Michaela took the envelope curiously. Carefully she opened it and drew out a single piece of white card.

"What it say Mama?" Katie asked curiously.

"Dear Ma," Michaela read the note from her eldest slowly. "Merry Christmas to you and Sully and all the kids. I'm guessing right now that you are all sat around the tree, and you are trying to keep Katie and Esmee away from presents." she paused as the two little girls giggled at the brother's joke. "We are both fine and having a wonderful time. Last year Mrs Quinn told us stories of your traditions when you were a child, and I want to tell you of a tradition the Wallington family have, relating to how many buttons you break on the wedding dress. I broke three." Michaela paused as she read slightly further her eyes widening.

"Why is he telling us about breaking a dress?" Katie looked confused. "Maybe Trudy was mad."

"No," Michaela swallowed. "She wasn't mad," she took a deep breath, her smile widening.

"Caela?" Sully sat on the arm of the chair, "You alright?"  
>"Yes Sully, I'm wonderful," Michaela smiled up at him, she cleared her throat and resumed reading. "The number of buttons which are broken indicates how many kids you will have and button number one is on the way." She looked up expecting a reaction but instead got blank looks from her family, none of them understanding Matthew's cryptic message. She shook her head and continued on, "Trudy and I will be doing the same as you and Sully did with Katie and shall be welcoming our first anniversary with the birth of our first baby."<p>

"No way," Brian ran his hand through his hair. "Matthew's having a baby the same time you are."

"Musta been a big Storm," Sully joked kissing Michaela softly on the temple. "What else does it say?"

Michaela chuckled at the reactions. "So Ma, I know you are not really old enough but I shall be making you a grandma. Merry Christmas, and I hope your year shall be as happy as Trudy and mine shall be. I will wire you soon. Lots of love Matthew."

"Matthew is havin a baby too?" Katie looked between her parents. "Wow!"

"Wow," Esmee imitated. "Lotsa babbies."

"You gonna be a Great Gamma again Gamma," Katie looked at her grandmother.

"I shall," Elizabeth shook her head with surprise. She chuckled, "Congratulations Michaela. Grandchildren are one of the greatest joys in one's life"

"We your greatest joy?" Katie looked at Elizabeth with a cheeky smile.

"You are," Elizabeth nodded. "That and my daughters," she inclined her head towards Michaela and gave her daughter an indulgent smile. "This is a wonderful Christmas," she shifted forward in her chair to reach for Violet who had toddled towards the tree. Lifting her youngest at the moment granddaughter onto her knee she laughed once more. "A truly magical festive season."


	6. A Soul in Love

A Soul in love

It was sleeting again, the damp snow that did nothing to help the mushy ground. Some days it would stop and it seemed that the ground would harden but that day never seemed to come and the ground was just a squelching sponge. Cloud Dancing pulled his blanket closer around him and moved along the road. It was cold tonight, below freezing, but it did not bother him. He was used to the cold and the wet. He spent every night out here walking, searching for something though he was not sure what he looked for. It was a search he did every night, but he was no closer to what it was he needed, whatever that was. It was dark tonight, the heavy clouds blocking the moon and the stars making it hard to see, but his senses served him well enough. His sense of purpose guiding him through the dark back towards the road that would lead him to his home on the old Reservation land. He had become a nocturnal creature, leaving his home at night to wander the land while in the day, keeping his home presentable, eating when he needed and sleeping very little. He had learned to live without sleep.

A noise sounded through the trees, the sound of a young tree losing its footing in the ground, it's roots not penetrating deeply enough into the soil to keep it standing. The noise distracted him long enough that he missed a branch, another casualty of the inclement winter weather. The bough broken by the weight of the snow that had laid upon it. Cloud Dancing's foot slid underneath the branch and he tripped, falling through the air to land heavily in the mud. As he sank into the quagmire his head struck a stone concealed within the congealed mud. Cloud Dancing groaned and clutched his head blinking several times to try and clear the searing pain in his forehead. He groaned as he rolled onto his back, coating himself in the thick mud. In moments the cold began to reach him, the damp wet that fell from the sky penetrating his body as the heat that he had made up from pacing through the night dissipated into the darkness.

A bright white light hurt his eyes and he looked away until it vanished, he slowly turned his aching head towards where the light had been, wondering if the snow storm was moving into one that now produced thunder and lightning as well. Instead he saw a figure, moving slowly towards him, grey in the lack of light.

"Hello," he used the expression favoured by the white man. "Can you help me?" he raised his arm to the figure. "Plea..." he paused as the figure, a woman moved into his view. "Ma'ovéséhe," he spoke the Cheyenne name of his second wife. "Have you come for me?" he asked almost hopefully. He reached out and touched her, trying to focus on her lips on the words that she was saying but he could not, her words lost to the night. He frowned as his hand came into contact with her confused by the texture, the feeling of fur, when she looked as though she should feel of silk. He looked up at her in confusion. "Ma'ov..." he started to say her name, but the word was too much and he slipped for the second time this night, this time from consciousness.

Wolf regarded his master for a few moments as Cloud Dancing's arms fell from his shoulder. Caked in mud and his fur laden with the wet snow Wolf trembled. Slowly the animal walked in a circle, searching for the best place to lie. Choosing Cloud Dancing's left side the animal lay down, resting it's body against its master, the animal's head and front paws coming to rest on Cloud Dancing's chest, keeping his Master's life giver warm.

* * *

><p>Michaela smiled at Brian, her son concentrating hard as he negotiated the wagon through the mud of the road into town. With the news of her pregnancy, Brian had taken to going into town later in the morning, driving the wagon to ensure she got there safe, allowing Sully to stay at home in the warmth with the girls and not drag them out. Brian had offered on his own accord, but Michaela had seen the relief in Sully's eyes when he offered, her husband not liking it when she was by herself. The protective streak that normally bubbled along within her husband turned into a full raging torrent when she carried their babies within her.<p>

"You alright Ma?" Brian glanced sideways at her. "Are ya warm enough?"

"I'm fine," Michaela tightened her cloak around her. "Are you warm enough? Would you like one of the stones?" she raised the hem of her skirt, to show the two stones that Sully had heated to give them warmth on the journey into town.

"No it's alright," Brian shook his head. "You keep em," he turned his attention back onto the road.

"Brian," Michaela looked back at him after she finished straightening her skirt. "Have you given any more consideration about what you would like for your birthday?"

"Yeah I told Pa," Brian looked at her strangely, knowing that his parents told each other everything, so surprised that Sully had not passed on the message.

"For us to pay for Rosemary's dress is not exactly a gift to you," Michaela pointed out.

"Sure it is," Brian nodded. "Seeing her happy makes me happy. I want Rosie to have the best dress possible, everything she wants. I know that Mr Hart can't really afford too much and I wanna make sure she feels special."

"She shall just by marrying you," Michaela rested her hand on Brian's knee. "Brian we will gladly pay for Rosemary's dress, as well as the catering and anything else which you need for your wedding, but that is your wedding. This is your birthday," she looked pointedly at him. "I have a few ideas, but they are the normal fare so I would like to know if there is anything specific you would like."

"Um," Brian blushed. "Well there is this razor that Loren was selling, it was a shaving kit, like all of the things that you would need."

"I see," Michaela made a mental note to see Loren about what Brian was talking about, "anything else?"

"Not really," Brian shook his head. "Ma is that Wolf?" he slowed the wagon and stared at the animal lying on the ground.

"Yes, I wonder what he is doing out..." Michaela paused as she studied the mud in more detail "Cloud Dancing." She stood, terror rising as she saw her friend's prone form in the mud.

"Ma careful," Brian dropped out the wagon and moved to assist her from the family transportation. "It's slippery," he helped his mother from the wagon and followed a step behind her, ready to stop her from falling as she rushed towards Cloud Dancing.

"Cloud Dancing," Michaela called as she got to her knees in the mud beside her friend, he was breathing, his breath forming cloud in the cold air. She touched his mud covered face, examining the wound on his face. "Cloud Dancing can you hear me?" she shook him slightly. Getting no response she turned to her bag and retrieved some smelling salts. Wafting the pot under Cloud Dancing's nose she smiled as her friend started to come around. "Cloud Dancing?"

"Medicine Woman," Cloud Dancing mumbled as he stared at her in confusion. "Why am I in the mud?"

"I was hoping you would tell me," Michaela felt his skull for fractures, "can you sit up?"

"Yes," Cloud Dancing sat up slowly. He winced holding his head before slowly looking around.

"Are you alright?" Michaela pressed, staring intently into his eyes to check his pupil size.

"I am..." he paused processing how he did feel, "sore."

"I should get you to the clinic," Michaela checked his hands for signs of exposure.

"No," Cloud Dancing shook his head, "I do not want to go to town."

Michaela sighed. "A compromise then, will you come to the homestead?"

Cloud Dancing swallowed, he wanted to return home but he knew that he should listen to his doctor friend. "I will," he spoke slowly, "but do you not have patients?"

"No," Michaela shook her head. "Today was a training day, I have some new journals I need to read," she looked up as Brian approached with a blanket from the wagon. "Oh. Thank you Brian," she helped tuck the blanket around Cloud Dancing. "Brian will you take Cloud Dancing and myself home."

"Sure Ma." Brian nodded looking down at the older man with concern. "You gonna stay home today?"

"Yes," Michaela nodded and rose from the ground, she looked down at her dirty skirt and sighed her wardrobe was becoming limited again and she did not have the skirts to spare at the moment, "Will you tell Klara when you get to town?"

"Sure Ma," Brian moved to helped Cloud Dancing up. "But first things first, let get Cloud Dancing and Wolf to the homestead and get them cleaned off."

* * *

><p>"Thanks Grace," Klara took her plate of sausage and scrambled eggs from the cafe owner. Selecting her knife she started to tuck into the hearty breakfast, the hot food needed to ward off the January chill. "So what reading are you doing this week?" Klara asked Alex. The young Reverend was sat opposite to her, he had forgone food this morning, instead asking for just coffee. She frowned as Alex stared distantly into space. "Alex?"<p>

"Pardon?" Alex looked up startled, "Sorry, I was miles away."

"Writing your sermon?" Klara smiled knowingly at him, recognising the glazed look Alex got when he started to write in his head.

"Yeah," Alex smiled weakly.

"Would you like some of my breakfast?" Klara asked pushing her plate towards him. "I don't mind sharing, Grace always gives me lots."

"No, it's fine. I'm not especially hungry, I had toast first thing," Alex smiled at her, toast the only thing he could make in his small room at the back of the church and the tiny stove. Klara looked him up and down, taking in the slightly pallid complexion. She reached out, and brushed away the dark curls from his forehead before holding pressing the back on her hand against the smooth line of his forehead. After a moment she removed her hand and pressed it against her own. "What are you doing?" Alex asked curiously.

"Checking your temperature," Klara told him taking her knife up again, she used the utensil to push a spoonful of egg onto her fork and ate it carefully.

"And?" Alex pushed her.

"It's fine," Klara answered after she swallowed. "You just don't seem yourself."

"Seem myself," Alex smiled at her. "I like that," he blushed slightly, "that you know me enough to know that something is wrong."

"So something is wrong," Klara's blue eyes shot up from her food latching onto his face. "What is it? Is it..."

"It's not you," Alex reached and took her hand smiling softly at her. "It's me, I just..."

"Don't I'm just me, I get that from Michaela all the time," Klara scowled. "What is wrong?"

"It's nothing," Alex sighed softly. "Just a little bit sick of winter, I wish the heat would come back, I am rather over this cold. It's silly really," he smiled hoping that Klara would take his excuse, not wanting to go into the true reason for why he was feeling out of sorts.

"Hey guys," Brian approached them. "Sorry to interrupt."

"Hi Brian," Klara greeted him, without really looking at him, her eyes staying on Alex.

Brian hovered at the head of the table. "Ma, isn't coming in today."

Klara finally tore her eyes from Alex. "Is she alright?" her voice was laden with concern.  
>"Oh yeah she's fine," Brian gave Klara an apologetic look. "We found Cloud Dancing on the way in, he was hurt but he didn't want to come into town. Ma says if anyone needs her then come get her, but that you can have the day to do what you want," he looked at Alex with a cheeky smile. "Just as long as you've read that journal she gave you," he waved his hand at them. "Well I'll see ya."<p>

"Bye Brian," Klara smiled at him, it was rare she had a day off, so the news was an unexpected surprise. "Do you want to do something?" she leaned in closer to Alex.

Alex gave her an apologetic smile. "I would love to but I have to see the Collins today," he gave a sigh, the Collins were a newer family to Colorado Springs but were very demanding of his time. "I don't know how long I will be. I could come find you when I get back."

"That would be good," Klara tried to hide her disappointment. "We could do lunch or supper."

"Probably more likely to be supper," Alex raised his eyebrows, "but knowing Mrs Collins, she'll probably load me up with goodies."

"We could do a floor picnic," Klara grinned at him, pleased that she had managed to illicit a smile from Alex, and got him talking once more.

"I'd like that," Alex smiled at her. He glanced at his fob watch and swallowed. "I better get going, if I'm late, Mrs Collins will start claiming it's judgement day," he finished the last of his coffee. As he stood he hesitated, not liking leaving the table when Klara was still eating. "I am sorry, you know I would much rather spend time with you."

"I know," Klara reached her hand out to him.

Alex took her slender hand, entwining his fingers between hers, his thumb stroking the back of her hand. Slowly he raised her hand and kissed it. "Bye," he lowered her hand to the table and gave a squeeze before bowing his head respectfully and almost running away. Klara stared after him wistfully and though she tried to prevent it she sighed.

When she finished her breakfast Klara set her payment on the table and left the cafe. Having already read the journal Michaela had asked her to read she headed across the street to the alley between the Saloon and Robert E's home, slipping through the narrow passageway to her father's home. With a smile she listened to the sound of her little brother and sisters squealing over something. Gleefully she knocked on the door, after a few moments Sadie opened it

"Klara, thank God you are here," Sadie dragged her in. "Hank is playing his lie in card today, would you help me," she indicated the three half naked toddlers toddling around the living area.

Klara stifled a giggle at the sight of the twins playing chase. The two little girls almost in unison falling over and taking a few steps and falling over, having learnt the skill of walking neither girl willing to go back to crawling like their brother. "Who do you want me to get first?" Klara looked at the decidedly frazzled Klara.

"You take Lindy," Klara pointed at one diapered baby, "I'll take Jordy, leave Rhys, he's perfectly happy playing..." she paused and looked towards her son who had been sat playing on the rug but now had removed his diaper and was wearing it as a hat. "Oh give me strength," she strode over to her son and hauled him up. "No Rhys, Naughty," she removed his 'hat' "oh for..." Sadie gave an exasperated sigh, the diaper in her hands damp, her son effectively washing his blonde hair in his own urine. "Why do you keep doing this?" she exhaled angrily. "Naughty boy Rhys," she looked helplessly at Klara. "Can you handle the twins? I need to wash his hair, again."

Klara bit her lip as her younger brother gave her a gummy grin, looking for all the world like a chubby almost toothless version of her father. "Not a problem. Hey Lindy, Jordy," she got to her knees and held her arms out. Instantly the two identical little girls zoned in on her and 'ran' or at least their version of running towards her. The toddlers fell into her arms and gave her beaming smiles. "Hello My gorgeous ones," Klara kissed them. "Are you giving Mama a hard time?"

"Mamie," Jordy gurgled, and gave Klara a beaming smile. "Kla," her smile transformed into a gurn and she giggled wildly, setting her sister off, leaving the two little girls, in a fit of giggles. Klara couldn't help but laugh along with the little girls, their cheerful mood infections. "Oh," Jordy exclaimed as she dropped to her bottom. "Kla," she uttered again.

"Jordana," Klara tickled her little sister, setting the laughing off once more. "Come on let's get you dressed, she reached for the dresses that Sadie had set out for the girls and started trying to pull the dress over Lindy's head. She stopped as the little girl squeaked indignantly. "You don't like this dress?" Klara stared at her sister surprised.

"Jor," Lindy pointed at her sister and then up at the other dress on the table.

"I see this is Jordy's dress," Klara shook her head in amazement wondering how the girls could tell the identical dresses apart. "I'm sorry," she took Lindy's dress and started to dress her sister, this time getting no protest. "Now are these yours" she lifted up a pair of shoes knowing full well that they were Rhys's.

"Ree," Jordy answered for her quieter sister. "No," she shook her head, her dark brown hair flicking in her eyes and making her jump. "No!" she added more vehemently. "No Ree."

"No Rhys," Klara chuckled her much younger sisters delighting her. "You love him really," she pulled the girls onto her lap and held them tight. "At least he is just a simple boy now. Wait until he is older," Klara looked towards the window to the slither or grey cloud that she could see through the pane, the cloud which promised snow was on it's way. She sighed, knowing there was more to Alex's quietness but not sure what, "they get a lot more complicated as they get older."

* * *

><p>With a sigh Michaela placed her third skirt down on the altered pile and picked the next one up. Her burgeoning waistline had necessitated the need for her to already unpick the darting in her skirt, allowing her, hopefully, a few more weeks of wear if she wore the garments above her expanding bump and showed her ankles. The house was uncharacteristically quiet, with the two little ones taking their nap, something which Katie had taken advantage of using the time to snuggle with her father, she was left in a rare quiet moment at home. Despite her insistence Cloud Dancing had headed home once she had determined that he was unharmed from his unexpected sleep in the mud. With the weather so cold and her family life so enticing Michaela had decided to stay at home and take advantage of some unscheduled free time to try and adapt her wardrobe making the trip to Cynthia as late as possible. She still had maternity clothes from her previous pregnancies with the two youngest but they too were in need of some adjustment as many of the buttons in the centre were on the last threads after she had leant them to Sadie.<p>

"Mama."

Michaela looked up from her work, surprised that Katie had approached her. "Yes Sweetheart."

"What ya doin?" Klara stared at the skirt curiously.

"I am making a little bit more room in my skirts," Michaela blushed slightly.

Katie grinned, the little girl pushed the fabric that had fallen onto her mother's lap and examined the notable signs of her new sibling. "Startin ta show," Katie told her knowingly. "Papa likes that."

"He does." Michaela set her work on the table and held out her arms to ask for a hug from her little girl. "How about you?" Of all of them Katie was the most excited of the children about the new baby, Esmee seemed confused that there was a new baby inside her and Violet seemed completely ambivalent. Matthew and Colleen had both sent excited congratulations after they received the news in the Christmas letter, but Katie was very excited, almost wanting to take part in Michaela's nightly examination of her expanding waistline, wanting to see if she could feel the baby, hear the baby, and most adorably, kissing the little ball shape protrusion before instructing her father to do the same.

"I like it to," Katie told her as she snuggled in. "It's citing," she brought her hand to rest on her mother's stomach, far too high to be feeling the actual baby but Michaela did not have the heart to correct her. "I like being a big sister, but I..." she paused and gave Michaela a sideways glance.

"But..." Michaela prompted kissing Katie tenderly on the cheek.

"I like it before ya get too big, when ya huge ya get all wobbly." Katie gave her an apologetic smile. "I get scared ya gonna tip over."

"I won't tip over Katie," Michaela blushed red.

"I dunno Mama," Katie spun in her mother's arms and clasped her hands around Michaela's neck. "Ya real tiny normally and ya get real big, coz of all that loving ya get from us."

"I do have some wonderful love from you all," Michaela pulled Katie in closer treasuring the moment with her daughter, the alone time something she missed with their house so full and about to get even fuller.

"Mama," Katie mumbled into Michaela's hair. "Can ya help Papa?"

"Help Papa?" Michaela pushed Katie back slightly so that she could study her. "Why? What does your father need help with?"

"He's sad," Katie gave her a sad smile. "That's why I came ta see ya. You always really good at making him better." Katie chewed her lip. "I'm gonna go up and play in my room, so ya can talk with him," Katie released her grip on Michaela. "He's in his chair," she titled her head and gave a soft little sigh. "I don't like it when Papa is sad."

"Neither do I," Michaela agreed as she rose from her chair. As she passed Katie she lovingly stroked her daughter on her braided hair. She paused a moment allowing Katie to start to ascend the stairs leaving the downstairs area of their house for just she and Sully. Entering the living room Michaela frowned, concerned by the way Sully was sat listlessly in his armchair staring out the window at the flurry of sleet that was falling from the sky. "Sully?" Michaela approached him quietly, reaching and touching the crown of his head. "Are you alright?"

Sully held his hand out to her, silently pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her, his hands resting protectively on the baby while his lips pressed into the blue cotton shirt that covered her shoulder.

"Sully?" Michaela said his name again, hoping that it would prompt him to speak.

"Is he alright?" Sully spoke after time. "I mean, really?"

"He is physically well enough," Michaela told Sully, knowing that he was referring to Cloud Dancing. "Though I wish he had stayed so I could observe him, he..." Michaela trailed off as she saw the boy like fearful look that Sully gave her. "You are not talking about his fall."

"No," Sully shook his head. "I thought he was getting better, the way he offered to help with the election and started going back to the Cheyenne before Big Horn, but after that he started getting distant again, stopped coming into town. Walking at night. I don't know what to say to him Caela, my best friend, my brother, I don't know how to help him. He's lost everything Caela," he exhaled heavily and brought his head to rest on her shoulder. "I don't know what to say."

"Maybe you don't have to say anything," Michaela rubbed his arm comfortingly. "You are a very good listener Sully and very good at keeping someone company. You don't need to talk Sully." Michaela kissed him tenderly on his honey coloured hair. "Show him he hasn't lost everything."

"Ya don't mind?" Sully looked up at her.

"Of course not, he's your family Sully, a part of this one," Michaela smiled comfortingly at him. "Go be with him."

"What about you and the girls?" Sully looked at her with concern. "I don't want ya..."

"We can get Violet up a little early from her nap," Michaela reasoned. "I will enjoy spending time with them," she pulled at his hands indicating for him to let her go and slowly stood. "Be sure you wrap up warm," she took his hand and kissed it lightly, lovingly, warmly. "The girls are not who need looking after, and I don't think it is my medicine that will help him," she kissed his hand once more, "that is you."

* * *

><p>Sully slowed his horse as he reached the old Palmer Creek reservation. He frowned the state of the ground and the tepee telling him the Cloud Dancing had ignored Michaela's instructions. That he had not rested, he had not even stayed after he had brought him home. Sully slid from his horse and walked slowly to the point where he had last seen Cloud Dancing, the point where he had dropped him off and Cloud Dancing had insisted he go home. With a heavy sigh, Sully slapped his leg. He should have stayed, his should have made Cloud Dancing talk to him, tell him what the matter was, but he had gotten lost in the joyful thought of Michaela being home for another day and he had wanted to be with his family. He had missed the signs of something being wrong until he got home, in his comfort and warmth and engaged his brain.<p>

Sully moved towards the tepee, the coating of sleet on the fabric telling him that Cloud Dancing had not even entered. He paused three steps away from the structure and turned, scanning the ground for any signs of his friend any tracks. He shook his head, the sleet that had fallen had washed any sign of Cloud Dancing's movements away. With a shake of his head Sully moved back to his horse and mounted, with one last sad look around the land that Cloud Dancing called his home, the desolate emptiness shaking him to his core.

Cloud Dancing stepped from the door of the cabin to watch Sully move away. He was not surprised his brother had not checked the structure, for today was the first time that he had entered it since his wife's death. After his soundless vision he had been hoping to figure out what she was saying by looking at her things, but all he could imagine she was saying was angry words about how her books were dusty and damp and she had not looked angry. She had looked like her, beautiful.

Cloud Dancing watched as Sully's horse rounded the corner out of his view. "Wolf," he directed the animal calling the creature to follow him as he made for the trees behind the cabin. He had to move, he would not find his wife here he would have to find her out there where he fell. He would have to find her out in the trees, out in the snow.

* * *

><p>Alex pulled the reins of the horse, trying to control the animal in the wet slop that constituted the ground which they walked over. His trip to the Collins had taken longer than he had wanted, reaching into the afternoon, which meant he would have less time with Klara. He smiled softly as he thought of his beau, he adored spending time with her, enjoyed being with her but having never had or experienced this type of relationship with her he was very unsure about how he was supposed to confide in her, how much of his fears were acceptable to let her know about. His smile faltered as his thoughts inevitably reached his biggest fear at the moment, that with the old Reverend back, the town would want The Reverend Johnson to take their services and he would be forced out of the town he had come to love. He had met the man only once, after the Christmas Service when the old Reverend had congratulated him for a good service. Since then Alex had not wanted to intrude on the family life as he knew how excited Ben was. And it wasn't just that the old Reverend was back there was the fact that several members of the older congregation did not seem to take him seriously because of his age and the fact that when he could help, his help was not wanted and he pushed away as he was by Jake and Teresa, the bereaved parents not moving into a healthy pattern of grieving for their lost little boy instead Teresa moving into a deep dark depression and Jake acting as if in a state of denial. He knew he shouldn't push them, but he felt so useless all he wanted to do was help them. Help any of them.<p>

The horse made a noise, the sound of fear which pulled Alex from his reverie Alex steadied himself as the horse started to slide and at the same time scramble trying to keep it's footing, but it was no good, the earth of the bluff was sliding away under the weight of the horse, with nothing to hold it together it was giving up its solidity and breaking apart to fall down the steep bank.

"Come on," Alex tried to coax the horse back onto more solid terrain but there was none, just the soupy slop of mud. The horse gave a scream which Alex joined in as the animal completely lost it's footing. For a moment Alex clung to the animal's mane, trying to stay on as they slid off the path. Then reality hit him as the horse began to roll, knowing that if the horse rolled over him he would die. With a yell of fear Alex launched himself off the horse. Hitting the ground he rolled, over and over, into what seemed like a never ending spin. Struggling to maintain consciousness as the ground rattled against his skull, his rattling eyes picked up what was coming. He screamed as he slammed into the rocky thorn patch, his body becoming entangled in the lethally sharp plant. Stunned by what had happened Alex blinked his eyes struggling to comprehend what hurt and what he could move. In his awkward position he could at least feel that everything hurt, that his body felt like a giant bruise, but equally he could feel that he was not able to move. That at this moment in his twisted confused state he was not able to move or pull himself from danger and despite the fact that he knew he was alone and that no one could hear him, he screamed for help.

* * *

><p>Klara shuddered, a horrible feeling of someone tickling down her back. She turned and looked at the window. She frowned.<p>

"You alright?" Sadie asked from the kitchen where she was finishing off making food for the children and starting the stew Hank who would eat when he took a quick break from the bar a little later.

"Yeah," Klara shook herself, "I dunno I just got this weird sensation."

"Sensation?" Sadie queried looking up from the stove. "Must be that draught," Sadie sighed. "Hank screwed up one of the windows."

"Sure it is," Klara muttered. She forced herself to smile but she knew that it was not a simple draught, that there was something else, something intangible that she couldn't explain.

"I'm sure he's just caught up with the Collins's," Sadie offered, seeing Klara's glum face, her words of comfort were lost as the sound of the triplets filtered through from their room. "Oh nap time is over I think," Sadie wiped her hand on a cloth and moved to the door. "You wanna go before I get them up?" she looked at Klara thoughtfully, "be your only chance to escape for a while."

"Nah," Klara stood up and moved towards the door. "I'm sure he is just caught up. Sides need to enjoy these guys before they get to big and don't want their big sister."

Sadie chuckled. "You know they are gonna be running to you every time we have a fight."

"You won't fight," Klara looked at Sadie in disbelief.

"Please," Sadie scoffed. "There are three of them and they're half me which mean they will be opinionated and half Hank there's a 50 percent chance they'll get his temper. Chances are..." she grimaced as Rhys let out a high pitched scream "Chances are this house is only gonna get noisier as they get older."

* * *

><p>He paused, his pace and thoughts broken by a whimper, a noise, through the softness of the snow. Cloud Dancing turned looking into the whiteness that had started to come from the sky the sleet giving way to a full snow, thick heavy, coating the world in an beautiful pristine white. He opened his ears once more listening for what he thought he had heard.<p>

"help"

Weak on the wind, but there, a cry for salvation. Cloud Dancing moved further along the bluff. He came to a halt as he reached the centre the black soup of mud which could not be tempered by the snow. He looked down the steep bank, following the trail of the landslide. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of the young Reverend laying awkwardly in a thorn patch and the horse laying dead at the bottom. Without thinking Cloud Dancing launched himself over the edge of the bluff moving to help Alex but in an instant he started to slip, moving too fast, his feet sliding across the snowy bluff. He winced as his chin struck a hidden stone and his still muzzy head rattled uncontrollably. He flailed his arm, somehow catching hold of the roots of the thorn bush. He breathed, his breath fogging in the frigid air. His ears could hear Alex calling to him, but there was something else, two other voices, two other voices which meant so much more to him the man he had come to save.

"Cloud Dancing," he turned his head towards the sound of his wives' voices, both women speaking his name in unison. He blinked, trying to make their face out, but they were silhouetted against the dying sun.

"I..." he tried to speak, but his brain seemed to freeze, confused by how his wives were suddenly stood over him. Both of them touched his chin, the pain in his jaw seemingly vanishing.

"It is time to stop now," Dorothy spoke softly.

"Time to allow them in," Snowbird whispered leaning in and kissing him. "You must stop now."

"I..."

Dorothy shushed him. "I know my love, but this not who you are."

"I didn't help them, I didn't try and save them," his eyes connected with Snowbird's. "I didn't save you."

"Hush," Snowbird kissed him softly on the forehead. "I am happy where I am, as you shall be when you come to us." She kissed him once more, "but that is not now. You will have to save your brother before then."

"And that is a long time from now," Dorothy finished the sentence when Snow bird paused. "You are needed here," she leant in to kiss him. "We have to go now."

"No," Cloud Dancing tried to grab at her. "No do not go, do not leave, please, do not leave me," he reached for her but Dorothy continued to move away. He reached for Snowbird but she too was out of reach. "Do not leave me please." He called before repeating his plea in his native tongue.

"We will never leave you," Snowbird spoke softly. "We are always here but we cannot be in this form for long," she smiled softly at him. "You will understand when you arrive."

"It is time for you to help the young man," Dorothy prompted Cloud Dancing as she took SnowBird's arm. "You are the only one who can."

He shielded his eyes a beam of bright sunlight, impossibly strong, breaking the grey heavy clouds for a moment, and then it was gone, along with them. He panted slightly, steeling himself, trying to comprehend what had happened.

"Cloud Dancing," Alex's voice called out to him. "Are you OK?"

"Yes," he found his voice. "I am coming," slowly he rolled onto his stomach. With strength he had long forgotten he had he started to pull himself up using the bush that held Alex prisoner. Slowly he found his feet, the ground threatening to give way beneath him, but he trod with care and after a minute he found himself at Alex's head. "Alexander."

"Cloud Dancing," Alex gave him a weak relieved smile.

"You are hurt?" Cloud Dancing asked studying the way that Alex was twisted into the bush.

Alex nodded. "My shoulder, my leg, and there is a thorn it's in my wrist."

"We must move carefully then," Cloud Dancing spoke quietly. He slid down into the bush slightly, carefully placing his feet on the rocks. "I will need you to be strong for me now." He requested of Alex. "I will carry you when we are out, but for now I need you to help me help you."

* * *

><p>Klara closed her shawl around her and looked down the street, she had sworn she had heard a yell of someone in pain but now out in the open in the cold dark night there was no one. No one at all, the street devoid of anybody, even the saloon had closed early as everyone had headed home as the snow had started coming down and now lay heavily across the ground. She turned ready to enter the clinic but couldn't put her foot inside. Instinctively she turned to look at the church, the white building, dark and empty, the torch that Alex set burning every night unlit. Chances are he was at the Collins kept there by the snow, but there was something, something niggling her at the back of her mind. Something which led her to close the door of the clinic and the put her foot in the virgin snow. She looked at her feet almost surprised to find them on the street. Her head jerked up as she heard the scream again but it wasn't here, it was not where she was in town, it was out there, in the dark and the cold, someone needed help. Alex needed help. Alex was screaming. Alex was in pain. Alex needed her, and before she could go and fetch her coat her body started to run. Her rational mind pushed to one side, her need to get to him in the forefront, so she ran her hands barely keeping hold of her shawl, running blindly into the dark to find him.<p>

* * *

><p>"I need to stop," Alex spoke through chattering teeth; his body was screaming in pain half from the injury and half from the bitter cold.<p>

"No," Cloud Dancing shook his head. "We must walk, we are close," he tightened his grip around Alex. "We must cross the hill."

"I can't," Alex fought to keep his legs straight and stay upright.

"You must find strength," Cloud Dancing insisted. "Can you not ask your God for assistance?"

"I am trying," Alex whispered. "He has helped me as it is. He brought me you."

Cloud Dancing attempted to smile but his face felt too numb to do so, the blow to his chin seeming to have jarred his face.

"ALEX!"

Both men looked up at the sound of the shout.

"ALEX!"

"Your God sends you hope," Cloud Dancing whispered, feeling through his grip on Alex the increased resolve in the young man. "She is down the hill."

"Come on," Alex whispered forcing himself to move.

"ALEX!"

"KLARA!" Alex found his voice, the strength of his reply nearly making him fall.

"Alex!" Klara called.

Cloud Dancing turned himself, directing the injured Alex towards the sound of scrambling. "She is coming" He smiled, just making out her figure moving in the darkness, his acclimatised eyes making her out a few moments before Alex.

"Alex," Klara moved into view her cheeks flushed with the cold.

Cloud Dancing frowned at her lack of warm clothing, her blouse covered simply by a shawl. "You will freeze."

"I'm fine," Klara rushed to them. "What happened?" she cupped Alex's face giving him a sweet kiss before glancing across at Cloud Dancing and the gash on his chin. "What happened?"

"The bluff," Alex muttered. "The horse fell."

"Can you walk?" Klara asked examining the way that Alex was stood.

"He has been," Cloud Dancing smiled. "He has been strong," he supported Alex a little more, feeling the young man's burst of strength leaving him. "We are near to my brother, we can make it."

"Sully?" Klara looked at Cloud Dancing. "We're about a mile away," she cupped Alex's face once more. "I need you to walk a little further," she kissed him, enticing him. "A little further, can you do that for me?" she smiled as Alex's eyes locked with hers, the 'for me' giving him that impetus to move, an added fuel to his dwindling fire. She kissed him once more, "A little further, just a little further."

* * *

><p>Michaela paused as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She sighed softly as she took in Sully's slumped form, her heart hurting because he was in pain. Slowly she padded across to him and lightly touched his head, "Sully?"<p>

"Hey," he smiled at her, his arms lifting off the arms of the chair to welcome her in, pulling her onto his lap. "I thought you were going to bed."

"I was but I thought you needed some holding," she smiled at him as she looped his hair through her fingers. "Or at the very least, hold me," she smiled down at him, noting that in her position on his lap he was doing the holding rather than the other way around.

"I think you got bigger today," Sully whispered his hand cupping the bulge concealed by her voluminous nightgown.

Michaela chuckled and pressed her forehead against his. "I shall get bigger every day, it's the way pregnancy works," she glanced down, "but it is always worse in the evenings," she grimaced. "Bloating."

"You don't look bloated," Sully whispered. "You look beautiful."

"I wasn't fishing for a complement," Michaela raised her eyebrow.

"I know," Sully kissed her shoulder. "But I wanted to give you one. I want ya to know how beautiful you are. Even when ya feel like ya've been pregnant for ten years."

"You are a sweet, funny man," Michaela smiled at him. "I love you".

"I love you too," Sully tightened his grip around her middle.

"He'll come back to you," Michaela gently broached the subject of Cloud Dancing. "He just needs to find what he is looking for."

"I wish I could help him find it," Sully sighed heavily. "I wish I cou..." he paused and turned his head, looking towards the door. "Do you hear that?"

"No," Michaela looked at him curiously.

"There it was again," Sully shifted.

"It's probably the wind," Michaela reasoned, knowing that with the temperature so cold it was unlikely that anyone had ventured out. She moved though, slowly lifting herself off his lap so that he could move and satisfy his curiosity. "Don't open the door." she requested, the house warm and cosy from Sully's well made fires.

"I won't," Sully moved to the window and peered out into the gloom.

"See anything?" Michaela asked softly, as she straightened her hair in the mirror.

"Nah," Sully sighed and turned from the window, pausing at the last second as something moved in the corner of his eyes. "No wait." he turned back, "It's Klara!"

"In this weather?" Michaela moved towards the door. She reached it as an insistent desperate knock sounded on the door. Sully held her back with his arm as he pulled open the door allowing a burst of frigid air and a chilled Klara into the house.

"Klara?" Michaela rushed at her friend. "Why are you outside? Why have you not got a coat?" She threw her arms around Klara trying to give her some of her warmth. "Come sit by the fire."

"No, Alex is hurt," Klara shivered violently. "He couldn't walk anymore."

"Where?" Sully grabbed for his coat.

"At the end of the driveway," Klara shivered some more allowing Michaela to pull her towards the fire. "Cloud Dancing is with him."

Michaela looked up towards Sully but found him gone, the door pulled too behind him. "Klara?" Michaela returned her attention back to her current patient. "What were you doing, going out in this weather without a coat?"

"I don't know," Klara admitted softly. "I just had this feeling, like he needed me and I just started running," she smiled slightly. "Is this how you feel with Sully?"

Michaela nodded her head, "Yes it is."

"You said I'd find him," Klara smiled to herself before shivering once more. "I never had this with Preston."

"You weren't meant to be with Preston," Michaela moved to fetch a blanket to wrap around Klara's shoulders.

"The first time Alex and I kissed, he told me he was glad he waited," Klara confided in Michaela. "I wish I had."

"Hush now," Michaela returned with the blanket. She wrapped it tightly around Klara tucking it around the young woman's body. "If you knew he needed you, then when you kissed him for the first time, it was the first time you felt love."

"MAMA!" Esmee's voice sounded from the top of the stairs.

Michaela sighed. "Yes Sweetheart."

"Mama Cold," Esmee called down.

"Sorry Michaela," Klara apologised for waking the little girl.

"It doesn't matter," Michaela moved towards the stairs. "We shall need their beds."

"Oh Michaela no," Klara looked at her, aghast at the thought of pushing the children out of their beds.

"It is fine Klara,**" **Michaela gave the young woman a cheeky smile. "I must enjoy these moments before I become too big and I can barely share the bed with Sully."

* * *

><p>"I've never had a boy sleeping in my bed," Katie told Cloud Dancing excitedly as he settled into her bed.<p>

"I am sorry to take your bed from you little one," Cloud Dancing apologised as he allowed Sully to pull the covers up around him.

"I don't mind," Katie grinned at him. "Means I get to sleep with Mama and Papa."

"Katie why don't ya go to our room now," Sully prompted her.

"I was gonna read Cloud Dancing a story," Katie reasoned with her father. She trotted over to him and gave him a hopeful look. "Acterly," Katie shook her head as she looked into her father's eyes seeing his burning need to talk to his friend. "I gonna go get Eserme, I think she is botherin Klara," she kissed Sully on the nose, "Nun night Papa."

"Night Twink," Sully kissed her, he smiled as Katie scampered towards the door.

"Cloud Dancing, you gonna sleep good tonight," Katie told her Indian father as she paused by the door. "Sleep tight."

Cloud Dancing smiled indulgently, "she is an intuitive child."

"Yeah," Sully nodded. "Knew we needed to talk."

"No," Cloud Dancing shook his head, "that I would sleep well," he raised his arm to Sully, his skin still cold from his journey outside.

Sully clasped his friend's forearm. "You ain't been sleeping?"

"No, I have not slept for many months." Cloud Dancing sighed, "but I shall from tonight" he closed his eyes and gave a contented smile. "I know I shall see them again."

"See who?" Sully pulled Katie's quilt up to Cloud Dancing's shoulders.

"Dorothy," Cloud Dancing whispered, "Snowbird they are waiting for me."

"Waiting for you," Sully repeated, his voice raising with fear.

Cloud Dancing opened one eye and peered at Sully. "No, I shall not do that. I have things I must do before I shall die but when I do, they shall be waiting." He closed his eyes. "They still love me. So now I may sleep. Now I can move forward."


	7. Crushed Velvet

_Hey all, an apology, not my favourite chapter nearly deleted it but I had to keep it in as it introduces the character of Georgia who has an important part to play in a later chapter. I hope you that you like it more than I do _

Crushed Velvet

Georgia stared excitedly out the window as the train steamed through the countryside, or more importantly the wooded wilderness. When news had come that her old Uncle Roscoe had died leaving her a small farmstead near Colorado Springs she had thought all her dreams had come true. Finally she had been able to escape the state she was named after, the place she hated so much, the place that had squashed and stifled her, squeezed her spirit from her. Spirit she was only able to get back when she was with the girl who sat beside her staring equally as excitedly out of the window. They weren't stupid, even though they were young they knew that in reality that Colorado Springs would be the same as their village outside Atlanta, but at least in Colorado Springs they could play their ruse. They could be left alone to enjoy each other as they saw fit. Left alone on the farm they could be as they wished, only having to pretend when other's were around, they could relax in their company never having to worry about being caught out by their troublesome parents. Georgia slid her hand down beside Evelyn's, her fingers intertwining with the girl she loved more then anything. The girl she was to spend the rest of her life with.

Of course they would say they were sisters, and with both of them having Irish heritage they could pass for sisters but they would know, they would know and experience and love as they wanted, away from the prying eyes. Free to love as they wished.

* * *

><p>Brian smiled politely as he sidestepped the two young women who had just climbed down from the steaming train.<p>

"Sorry, er excuse me young man" the taller of the two called him back "Sorry, do ya know where we can hire a wagon from" she smiled disarmingly at him,

"Down by the livery" Brian pointed towards Robert E's shop "You just moved here?" he asked pausing a moment to look properly at the two young women. They were roughly the same age as him, the taller one slightly older then the shorter one, both had striking blue eyes, the younger one with dark brown hair, the other with a rich auburn, both having a wide eyed innocence and something he could not quite place.

"Oh yeah," The taller one smiled. "I'm Georgia Sheridan and this is my sister Evelyn."

"Brian Cooper-Sully," Brian introduced himself, shaking their hands in turn. "I run tha gazette, what brings ya to Colorado Springs."

"Our uncle died," Evelyn spoke up softly. "He left us the land."

"Old man Groves?" Brian looked quizzically at them.

"Yeah, he was my Mother's older brother," Georgia smiled a little awkwardly, as she explained the different name.

"Well nice to meet you," Brian smiled. "Sorry about your uncle," he looked awkwardly at his hand. "You know how to get there? I could point you in the right direction."

"Thank you, but the solicitor sent us a map," Georgia fingered the map nervously, "Thank you for the offer though."

"No worries," Brian smiled relieved that he had been the gentlemen and they had refused as he had much to get on with. He inclined his head to Georgia and darted away leaving the two women to contend with their luggage.

"You should have got his help," Evelyn pointed out as she hauled her bags towards the end of the platform.

"He's a reporter," Georgia stated. "They ask questions."

"Oh yes," Evelyn scowled and followed Brian with her eyes. "I didn't think of that," she gave Georgia a disarming smile. "You're so clever."

Georgia rolled her eyes. "You are silly," she lifted her trunk and dragged it towards the dirt street. "But I suppose one of us has to be."

* * *

><p>Michaela smiled as she sat at the table, Brian for the first time in many weeks home from work for supper, no doubt because Rosemary and Jason had come over to discuss the wedding.<p>

"I don get it," Katie mumbled as she mashed her potato into her plate. "Why?"

Michaela looked quizzically at Sully having missed what they were discussing as she had gone to put the kettle on.

"Brian was saying that he was gonna ask The Reverend Johnson to marry them," Sully told her with a soft smile.

"I fink Reverwend Alex be upset," Katie pointed out, her lips pulled into a pout as she considered her pastors feelings.

"I was gonna ask him to be my best man," Brian told them all quietly.

"What about Matthew?" Michaela raised her eyebrows. She frowned as Brian gave a soft sigh "Brian?"

"He ain't sure if he is coming," Brian sighed again. "He's not sure if Trudy is gonna be up to travelling and he don't wanna leave her."

"Mattew no come," Esmee looked up from her bowl alarmed. "Colwe?"

"That's sad," Katie muttered, her brow creased as a thought struck her. "What about Gamma?"

"Grandma is coming, "Brian assured his little sister.

"Colwe," Esmee hit her palm against the tray of her highchair demanding an answer.

"Inside voice sweetheart," Michaela cooed to her daughter as Sully reached out and smoothed her hair.

"They've asked for time off from the hospital, but they are waiting for an answer," Brian informed the table sadly, somewhat deflated that his siblings appeared to not be able to attend his wedding. He smiled as Rosemary placed her hand over his. "Least I've got you girls to be the bridesmaids though."

"You're going to look so pretty," Rosemary smiled at Violet who had looked up from her food. "So pretty."

"Petie," Violet mumbled and gave a beaming smile.

"Mama!" Katie inhaled sharply and stared up at her little sister with surprise. "Violet said a big word!"

"She did," Michaela tenderly stroked Violet's hair. "She's a clever girl," she coaxed Violet to look at her, "Clever girl," she repeated slowly.

"Ma," Violet gave a sloppy smile and turned her face back to her food.

"You got real smart kids," Jason piped up. "Just like Rosie was when she was that age, quieter though. She used to chatter away morning noon and night."

"Pa," Rosie blushed as her father gently teased her.

"Oh, this is quiet," Brian grinned at Katie who made a face at him before giggling. "They're on their best behaviour."

"Because of me?" Jason looked a little upset that the children were acting differently because of him.

"No," Sully chuckled. "Because there is pie for afters."

"Miss Grace's pie," Katie grinned, she sent a nervousness look at her mother.

"That's alright Katie," Michaela smiled at her daughter. "I think we all know that I am not the most skilled at cooking."

"Ya better then ya were," Brian pointed out with a cheeky smile.

"Thank you Brian," Michaela shook her head. "Though perhaps Rosie, you should teach the girls how to cook."

"Yah," Esmee clapped excitedly. "Wosie cookin us," she frowned. "No cook us, cook wiv us."

"Maybe you could help me cook your Ma's birthday cake," Rosie offered.

"Yeah," Katie grinned. "But that's not for ages," she fixed her most hopeful look on her face. "Can we cook sometime sooner?"

"Sure," Rosie nodded.

"Dis weekend?" Katie asked eagerly.

"She can't this weekend," Jason mumbled. "Sorry girls, she's helping her old Pa out. Gotta move Old Man Groves animals back to his farm."

"Oh yeah Georgia, the new owner, I met her today." Brian commented. "At the station, her and her sister...um Eve I think."

"Roscoe never mentioned her," Jason looked at Brian curiously, "But then he was losing it," he chuckled. "Poor old thing."

"Por old fing," Esmee copied him, she giggled. "Papa," she flexed her index finger at him, indicating for Sully to come in close. The two of them had a whispered conversation for a few moments.

"Go on Na'he," Sully prompted the little girl.

"May Iee be scused?" Esmee requested, "Iee need ta go" the little girl elaborated.

"You may," Michaela nodded.

"Papa up peas," Esmee held her arms out for her father, who quickly lifted her out of her chair and set her on the ground. Esmee scampered towards the privy to handle her business.

Jason chuckled and looked towards Michaela. "Thanks for having us over. I miss this, the noise of a dinner table."

"Well our family is definitely noisy," Michaela smiled indulgently at Katie and then at Violet as the nearly two year old scooped a large handful of mashed potato and deposited it in her mouth. "and messy," she shook her head as half of the handful spilled down Violet's chin.

"How families should be," Jason smiled across at Rosie and Brian who seemed to have vanished into their own little world which included just them. "Noisy and messy and loving. You got plenty of that."

"We do," Michaela caught Sully's eye. "Plenty indeed."

* * *

><p>"I don't believe it," Evelyn spun excitedly round the small cabin which was their living space. "Our own home." She grabbed Georgia, pulling her away from the just lit stove and into her arms for a tight hug. "You're amazing."<p>

"I had an uncle who died," Georgia pointed out, resisting the urge to turn and taste Evelyn's sweet lips. "We have a lot to do."

"We can do that tomorrow," Evelyn kissed Georgia's shoulder. "We should celebrate."

"Oh," Georgia spun in Evelyn's arms. "And what did you have in mind?"

"Well it's the first time that we have been able to..." Evelyn blushed. "Well you know. It is the first time that we will be able to be together without the fear."

Georgia smiled and moved her arms so that she was holding Evelyn, taking up her position as the more dominant of the pair. "Without the fear, that shall be nice," she hesitated from kissing her love. "I love you."

"I love you," Evelyn whispered back, her eyes sparked and she gave Georgia a coy yet cheeky smile. "I made the bed."

"You did huh?" Georgia tightened her grip around Evelyn.

"A bed," Evelyn giggled, "makes a change from the woods," she pulled from Georgia's grip and moved slowly towards the room which was the bedroom. "Are you coming?"

Georgia nodded, her hands moving to untie her apron. The fabric garment dropped to the floor and Georgia stepped over it moving to join Evelyn in the bedroom. To take the step that neither had taken before, to love in peace.

* * *

><p>Horace looked up as a man slammed his hand against the counter. "Can I help you?" he asked nervously, taking in the red face of a middle aged man who was clearly angry.<p>

"You got a Doctor here?" the man growled, his face stained with the dirt of travel.

"Sure do," Horace pointed down the street. "Dr Mike, she's real good."

"She?" The man nearly spat. "A woman."

"Best Doctor I ever seen," Horace stood up, defending Michaela. "Real smart. Helped near about everyone in this town."

"Guess she'll have to do," The man growled. "Where will I find her?"

"Round the corner, can't miss the clinic, she'll only be in till 12 though," Horace noted the time. "Ya gonna have to hurry."

"She gonna know how to get to Groves Farm," the man growled again.

Horace narrowed his eyes. "Reckon she does. Why?"

"None of yours," The man spun around and stomped towards the street.

Horace followed, "Reckon it is, I'm the mayor."

The man snorted with derision. "Figures," his eyes fell on Robert E who paused and returned the stare. "Negro's, lady doctors," the man muttered under his breath. "Figures they'd run here."

"Look here, you be civil now," Horace pulled himself to his full height. "We don't want no trouble here."

"Well ya got it." The man called angrily as he stomped round the corner.

"Look whatever it is I'm sure we can fix it," Horace continued after the man. He winced as the man instead of ringing the bell like Michaela's sign requested banged on the door with his fist.

The door was thrown open immediately, Klara standing annoyed on the other side, as the noise of one of the Sully girl's crying filtered through.

"You the doctor?" The man scowled at her.

"No I'm the nurse," Klara spoke coolly to him. "Are you injured?"

"Need ta speak to ya boss." The man made to step into the clinic, but Klara put her body in his way.

"Dr Quinn is busy at the moment. What is the nature of your requirement to speak with her?" Klara sent the man a glowering look.

"Need ta hire her." The man scowled but took a step back, seeing that Klara was not going to let him in. "My daughter has an abnormality. I got her a place at an asylum, I need you to make sure she don't run off."

"I'm sorry," Michaela blinked a few times as she stepped to the doorway, processing what the man had just said. "Are you asking me to drug your daughter?"

"You the doctor?" he looked confused by Michaela's appearance before shaking himself. "She's sick in the head" The man scowled, clearly uncomfortable about talking about this in the open, he looked down. "She don't think she is but she is. Evelyn, she needs help."

"Evelyn," Michaela repeated. "You are Evelyn and Georgia's father, Roscoe Grove's nieces."

"I ain't that witch's father," The man spat. "That witch, poisoned my little girl, made her...do things."

Michaela frowned and took a step forward. "Mr..."

"Farley," the man told her, looking as if he was fighting back his tears as his anger seemed to melt away. "Bill Farley."

"Mr Farley, come in please," Michaela stepped back to allow the man into the clinic. "Klara would you take the girls to Sully?"

"He's working on the house," Klara pointed out, giving Michaela a strange look as she tried to figure out what was going on, and why Michaela's demeanour had changed so suddenly.

"Yes of course," Michaela nodded as if she had just remembered where her husband was. "Perhaps you could take them to the swings."

"Sure," Klara gave Michaela a questioning look. "Come on girls," she held her hand out to Esmee who was sat snuffling on the floor in Katie's arms, while Violet sat playing oblivious to her sister's distress at the noise from Mr Farley banging on the door.

"You sure?" Katie got up slowly before helping Esmee to her feet. "Mama I can stay with ya," she gave Mr Farley an angry look. "I don't think we should leave ya."

"I'll be fine Sweetheart," Michaela told Katie softly.

Katie sighed heavily and slowly moved towards the door. "Alright, but you be nice to her," Katie held a warning finger up at Mr Farley. "Mama got a baby growing in her tummy."

Bill Farley looked at Michaela properly for the first time. "Oh Congratulations." He offered weakly

"Thank you," Michaela smiled, she quickly kissed her children as she ushered them out the clinic and moved to sit at her desk. "Mr Farley please sit," she waited patiently for the man to sit down, his anger seemingly gone now, replaced by a bewildered look of confusion. "Mr Farley tell me about Evelyn's abnormality."

"I...I," the man dropped his head into his hands. "It's immoral."

"Evelyn, I take that she has run away with Georgia," Michaela pressed gently. "That they are..."

"Don't say it," Bill Farley looked up at her imploringly. "It ain't right, a girl and a girl, it ain't right."

"I see," Michaela folded her hands on her desk. "And you have found somewhere that will take her." she spoke carefully, while she was uncomfortable with homosexuality, she understood it, that is was not an abnormality as Bill Farley described it but was something far deeper than that, something in a person's biology. She also knew that wherever Mr Farley had found to 'treat' his daughter would do little more than torture her.

"Yeah," The man nodded. "But I couldn't afford to get them to find her." He shuddered. "I can barely afford it as it is. She...she's just a little girl."

"How old is Evelyn?" Michaela asked softly, knowing that the age would be important.

"She's seventeen."

"I see," Michaela looked down at her hands and sighed. At seventeen, Evelyn was still a minor, and as such Michaela would have to be involved if Mr Farley requested. She sighed sadly, if Evelyn had been only one year older she could have refused her involvement, she could have refused as Evelyn was an adult, she could have sent Mr Farley to the sheriff's office for it to be dealt as a legal matter. She swallowed, not that she wanted to subject anyone to that type of treatment, but if the inevitable was to happen she really did not want to be part of it.

"You don't agree with what I'm doing do ya?" Bill Farley looked at her accusingly.

"I have seen these sanatoriums." Michaela spoke softly/ "They are not..."

"It will cure her." the man protested.

"I hope it will." Michaela forced herself to smile. "Mr Farley I will sell you the medicine you require, but in my condition." she smoothed her skirt over her budding bump to emphasis her point/ "I do not want to be involved in this." she forced her smile into what resembled an apologetic look. "There is another Doctor in town, at the Chateau Health resort. though he is in Denver today..."

"I'll buy the medicine," Bill Farley rubbed his hands nervously.

"Very well," Michaela rose from behind her desk across to her medicine cabinet. "How long is your journey?"

"To the place, a couple of days," Bill Farley muttered quietly. "Why is that important?"

"I need to know how much to give you," quickly she took what he would need and portioned it into a small glass bottle. "That will be a dollar and fifty cents please," Michaela turned sharply.

"Really?" The man swallowed. "That much?"  
>"Yes," Michaela held her breath, hoping he would change his mind about drugging his daughter. She exhaled slowly as he handed over his money. "A few drops in her drink will suffice, every four or so hours, no more than that."<p>

"Well thanks for your help then," Mr Farley took the bottle and examined it quickly. "Do you know..." he's eyes met with Michaela's and he stopped. "Don't judge me," he whispered, his anger gone now, replaced purely by an quiet desperation. "What would you do?" He did not wait for Michaela's answer, instead moving out of the clinic.

Michaela sighed heavily and rested her hip against her medicine cabinet. She looked up at the sound of the soft knock at the door.

"You Ok Dr Mike?" Horace asked nervously hovering in the doorway.

"Yes I'm fine," Michaela told him softly. "I think I shall go home."

"Alright," Horace looked at her cautiously ."You want me to get ya wagon for ya?"

"Yes please," Michaela smiled gratefully at him. "I shall get the girls."

"You sure you're alright?" Horace studied her face, which suddenly looked very tired and drained.

"Nothing a good hug from my daughters won't fix," Michaela forced herself to smile. She paused beside the doorway and reached to touch Horace's arm. "Thank you for your concern."

"No bother Dr Mike," Horace smiled at her, his hand gently patting hers "Just remember Dr Mike. Whatever ya had to do, it was for a reason. Whether ya agree with it or not. Ya did it because ya had too"

"Were you listening?" Michaela asked him softly her eyebrows raised.

Horace shook his head. "Before ya shut the door I heard what he said. I ain't so dumb, Only two reasons a man put's his daughter in one of those places," he patted Michaela's hand once more. "I'll get ya wagon for ya."

* * *

><p>Georgia looked up from her book on animal care she had picked up once she had found out she was to inherit a herd of cattle. She looked across at Evelyn, who was stood at the stove trying to encourage the kettle to boil. "What you reckon? Welcome committee?" Georgia smiled getting up from the table, as the dominant of the pair seeing it as her role to open the door.<p>

"Probably not," Evelyn giggled. "Probably it's the man who brought the herd over. Reckon he's forgotten something."

"Probably right," Georgia opened the door a fraction as she turned her head to greet whomever was at the door. "Good afterno..." her eyes flared and she made to slam the door.

"George?" Evelyn moved forward nervously.

"Go," Georgia hissed at her, straining to keep the door closed.

"Wha..."

"EVIE!"

Evelyn froze, her stomach sank, she had had less than a full day of her new life, less than a day, and he had found her already.

"Evelyn go," Georgia urged. "Hide." She smiled briefly, for a minute moment her strength against the door diminishing.

In that briefest of moments the door burst open. Georgia went flying backwards, falling back and striking her head on the table.

"George!" Evelyn ran forward, ignoring the fact that it was bringing her closer to her father who had burst in, wanting to get to her love. "NO!" she screamed as her father seized her. "Let me go, let me go," she jammed her foot down onto her father's, making him gasp and lose his grip for a moment. She wrenched herself free from his grip and dropped to her knees, gently she cradled Georgia's face. "George," Evelyn whispered. "Georgia wake up, I need you to wa... NO!" She screamed as her father grabbed her once more. "No, stop it. STOP IT!" She flailed her head as her father poured something bitter and acrid into her mouth. "What. Stop it," she gasped trying to bring her head back to focus, she kicked and screamed but something did not seem to be right. Her body seemed to be going numb, not cooperating at is should, not doing as she wanted. "Stop," she protested weakly, her body feeling like it had gone heavy, so heavy that she was not able to move it. "What?" stop struggling and her father lowered her slowly to the ground. "What?"

"It's for ya own good Evie."

Evelyn blinked trying to follow her father, but her chest was slowing her breathing becoming shallow.

"I'm going to get you help Evie."

Evelyn followed her father as he moved to collect her still packed bag. She tried to open her mouth, tried to tell him that she did not need help, that she was happy, that she was in love, that she had all she needed, but whatever he had poured into her mouth was working fast, was preventing her from speaking, and by the haze in her vision was slowly taking away her sight. She swivelled her failing eyes onto Georgia trying to focus on her as the haze descended further. Trying to memorize every single facet of the woman she loved to her memory because she knew whatever help her father was going to get for her. She knew that she was as good as dead and that when, if, she ever escaped this 'help' she would never find her way back to Georgia. She tried to raise her head trying to get a better look but it was too much and finally the haze of drugs settled around her and Evelyn passed into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Michaela ran her hand along her face as she watched the girls playing on the floor in front of the fireplace. Bill Farley's words where ringing in her ears, "What would you do?" She knew that the situation Mr Farley found himself in was unusual and it would unlikely happen to one of her children, but there was something else within his words. 'My daughter has an abnormality'. Abnormality, not normal, Evelyn was not normal, just as Violet was not normal. Michaela's eyes fell on her littlest daughter, her dainty beautiful Violet, sweet poor little Violet. There was so much about Violet's life they could not predict. She would speak but how much? Would she ever learn more than the few words that she knew now? Was she destined to be mostly mute? Or was she destined to be perhaps only a year behind her peers which is how she seemed to be now, her language skills that of a a child around 1 years of age, rather than one who was nearly two. Michaela sighed. There was so much that could be affected by her daughter's deafness, deafness which seemed to have worsened as she had grown older. They didn't even know if she would be able to go to school as Katie did, as Esmee would. If she couldn't hear the teacher, then how would she learn, was her deafness destined to make her a child who was considered stupid. That is if there was not a problem with her ability to learn already. She had noticed that recently that Violet did not operate the same way her sisters did, that Violet showed signs of not being able to process things such as sequences, whereas both Katie and Esmee had gone through a phase where everything had had to be in some kind of order. Violet appeared to struggle with recognition of shapes and letters and even when it did appear that she could hear she struggled to follow. Michaela bit her lip trying not to cry, she was forcing herself not to think about it, knowing that in truth there was nothing she could do about it and that Violet would probably catch up, but she couldn't help it. She smiled as she felt the nudge against her skin once more, almost as if the baby was trying to tell her not to worry. Tenderly she rubbed the growing swell, her thumb stroking over where she had felt the baby.<p>

"Is da baby kicking?"

Michaela chuckled as she looked up from her stomach, Katie's little face full of excitement. "Yes."

"When can I feel it?" Katie asked hopefully.

"Not yet," Michaela smoothed Katie's hair. "It's still too little, but I promise as soon as I think you will be able to feel it I shall let you."

"Ok," Katie grinned and trotted back to her game.

Michaela watched her elder daughter for a few moments, smiling as she watched Katie play out one of her large fantasy worlds out in her head, each of her toys playing a particular role.

"Ma," Violet's voice piped up, making Michaela look down. "Ma," the toddler repeated again and held out a sheet of paper, the toddler obviously having got hold of Katie's pencil box. Michaela took the paper and studied it, surprised by the rather neat and precise drawing on the page.

"Thank you Violet," Michaela lifted Violet's chin and smiled at her daughter, earning her a huge smile in return. Michaela studied the drawing again and smiled widely, her daughter's unwitting gesture allaying her fears. Violet was a creative soul, and even if her speech did not improve or she did have problems with her learning, she would always have her creativity. "It's beautiful." Michaela shifted herself forward and slowly rose from the armchair. "Where shall we put it?" she bent down and took Violet's hand, leading the toddler to the bookcase. She placed the drawing on the top of the book case, carefully propping it against the wall. "There," Slowly Michaela got to her knees, already finding that kneeling was proving problematic with her growing waistline. She wrapped her arms around Violet and cuddled her tightly. "Doesn't that look pretty?"

"Petie," Violet confirmed, using her words with pride. The auburn haired toddler snuggled in, cuddling her tightly for a moment before looking down to look at her mother's stomach, a faint expression of annoyance on her face as she realised she could not cuddle her mother how she wanted because her mother was bigger than usual.

"That's the baby," Michaela told her softly. "Your little brother or sister," she took Violet's hand and rested it on her middle, "Baby," she made eye contact with her daughter, "Can you say baby?"

"Ba," Violet tried. "Bavy."

"Good girl," Michaela kissed Violet lovingly on the cheek. "Mama loves you."

"Ma," Violet responded by grabbing Michaela's face and holding it so she could kiss her on the lips. "Ov."

* * *

><p>Sully yawned as he pushed his horse on towards home. He had spent a long hard day, digging out the foundations for what would be Brian and Rosemary's new home. He was building the house on a plot of land that was mid way between their house and the Hart's ranch. The building was going to be large, a bungalow with 6 rooms of varying size and purpose leading off a main central living area. The size was due to Elizabeth's generous financing of the construction, coupled with during a disagreement about the number of rooms, Katie pointing out that she and her sisters would need somewhere to stay. Once he had got the foundations and fireplace in situ along with the main support posts Sully knew the construction would be easy as it was essentially a collection of squares around the one central fireplace. He had planned that it would take anything between 6 to 12 weeks but he was erring towards the 12 weeks as he was planning to look after the girls more so that Michaela would not overwork herself. It was for that reason he was eager to get home. He knew that as it was Saturday Michaela and the girls would already be home, which meant that Michaela would have been lifting the girls in and out of the wagon, something he was not keen on her doing. He smiled to himself as he thought of his wife's growing form. To him there was nothing more beautiful then he already stunning wife carrying their child, plus it made her vulnerability come out and all her pretence at being some kind of super woman vanish as she ended up struggling with the simplest of things and more often than not needed some kind of back or foot massage to make her feel better. Pampering Michaela was one of his favourite things to do and now as her belly was really starting to grow she needed that pampering more and more. He slowed the horse as he rounded the bend and frowned as he took in the sight of a young woman staggering down the road. She had stopped and turned, no doubt hearing the horse. Concerned Sully moved pushed the horse on towards her. The young woman ran forward towards him, staggering across the road, making him having to pull the horse into a rear to stop her from being run over.<p>

"Please you have to help," she grabbed hold of his foot, her dove grey dress was stained with blood around her shoulders. "He took her."

"You're hurt," Sully told her ignoring her pleas for help. "What's your name?"

"Please you have to stop him taking her."

Sully frowned, the young woman seemed confused, but he wasn't sure if it was because she was frantic about whoever had been taken or because she was injured. Sully slid down from his horse and grabbed her round the elbows. "What is your name?"

The young woman stared at him for a few moments before finally speaking. "Georgia."

"Georgia, you're hurt," Sully tightened his grip as she wobbled.

"I need you to..." Georgia started to speak.

"I'll go into town but I need to take you to my wife." Sully guided her to the horse with ease he lifted her up onto the horse. His nice relaxing evening of pampering Michaela vanishing before his eyes.

He hauled himself up on behind her and seized the reins flicking them to move the horse on. The force of the horse movement made Georgia slump back against him, the force of the movement too much for the weakened young woman. "We need to find Evelyn," she mumbled, gripping hold of Sully's arm as she felt herself sagging. "I need to find her."

* * *

><p>Horace shook his head once more. "I really don't think she should be travelling when she is like this." Horace scanned the man who had come to 'rescue' his daughter the young woman llaying prone on the floor. He really did not want whatever drama this was causing but he could not in good conscience allow the man to board the train when his daughter seemed to be barely breathing.<p>

"I need to take her," the man shoved him. "She is my daughter, you can't stop me."

"There is a train later on. I am asking you to wait and let me get Dr Mike to look her over before you travel," Horace took a step back. There was a small crowd beginning to form, watching him stand his ground with the man and the curious scene of the girl lying on the floor.

"She is my daughter and I am taking her now," the man growled.

"Look sir, I just don't want anything to happen to her," Horace scanned the young woman's grey looking face. "I'm real sure she should not be that colour."

"You got a medical degree huh?" the man jabbed his fingers into Horace's chest.

"I don't want any trouble," Horace held his arms up and took another step back.

"Well don't make none, me and my daughter are leaving," Bill Farley knelt down so he could pick up Evelyn.

"I'm just concerned that's all," Horace tried to stop him. "I really think she should be checked out."

"You want me to have a look?"

Horace turned at the sound of Klara's voice, the young nurse stepping through the crowd and moving over. "I'm a nurse."

"She's fine," Farley pushed her away.

Klara flicked her eyes ."No she is not," She forced the man to lower the girl to the floor. "Did she have a head injury?"

"No, I just gave her the medicine," Farley shook his head.

"What medicine?" Klara looked at him, she rolled her eyes when the man shrugged. "Was it from Dr Mike? Did she say what is was?"

"Nah," Farley shook his head. "She just gave me a glass bottle."

"Have you got it?" Klara pressed, positioning Evelyn's head in the hope it would help the young woman breathe better.

"No, I dropped it," Farley looked at the young nurse, annoyed that she was prying. "Why is this important?"

"She might be having a reaction," Klara told him pressing the back of her hand against the girl's forehead. "Sometimes people are allergic to the medicine they are given, it makes them sicker."

"It's just supposed to make her sleep," Farley shrugged. "That's what I asked for."

"Ok, some kind of sedative," Klara pressed for more information. "What did Dr Mike tell you to do?"

"Couple of drops in a drink every couple of hours," Farley shifted uneasily.

Klara nodded. "Ok, so she's had a couple of drops of a sedative, maybe you gave her a little too much."

"I don't know how much she had," Farley blinked a few times, for the first time fear rising in him as he realised he had ignored the lady doctor's instructions. "We were struggling, I kind of forced it down her throat."  
>"The whole bottle?" Klara's eyes bulged, she looked nervously up at Horace. "How much did Dr Mike give you?"<p>

"Enough for a few days," Farley made eye contact with Klara. "Is that bad?"

"Yeah," Klara redoubled her effort to monitor the girl's pulse. "You've overdosed her. Horace ride out and get Dr Mike."

"No I'm leaving," Farley shoved Klara away and lifted Evelyn again.

"No, Someone stop him," Klara blocked his path, she caught sight of Brian in the corner of her eye, "Brian get your Ma, please get her."

"Look, Sir, I think what the nurse is saying is right, having an overdose is real bad." Horace swallowed thinking of his own time when he was in the black pit of depression when he had tried to take his own life. "Maybe Dr Mike can give her something to make her wake up."

"I don't want her to wake up." The man turned using his backside to push past Klara and Horace. "I need her to be like this till I get to where they can help her."  
>"No, She needs to wake up now," Klara grabbed at Evelyn's hand, the girl suddenly becoming some bizarre tug of war rope.<p>

"Get your hands off her," Farley kicked at Klara making her stumble back.

"Hey," Hank appeared out of the crowd. "Leave her alone."

"Dad, you have to stop him taking her. She could die," Klara caught her breath.

Hank nodded and moved forward to stop Farley from getting on the train. "Ya hear that, ya kid could die."

"She's just sleeping," Farley dismissed it, his anger masking the worry he felt in his chest. "She'll be fine."

"No she won't," Klara moved forward again, but Hank held her back so that she did not get too close. "We need to let Dr Mike have a look at her, she could be in a coma, she could die, she might stay in a coma forever. We need to take her to the clinic, where we can help her."

"I am taking her where they can help her," Farley growled.

The train whistled signalling that the driver wanted to leave. Klara stepped forward grabbing hold of Farley's coat. "Sir, if you take her, your daughter could die."

"Get off me," Farley kicked out again, Klara barely dodging in time, his foot missing her face by an inch.

Klara stared at the closing door and made to move forward but hesitated, Hank's hand on her shoulder making her stop indefinitely. "He won't listen will he," she whispered slowly turning to look at her father.

"Nah," Hank shook his head. "You OK?"

"Sure," Klara sighed. "I better go tell Brian not to worry. We were too late for her. There's nothing we can do."

* * *

><p>"Papa," Esmee and Katie jumped up from the floor as the door burst open anticipating their father's entrance. Both the children froze as their father rushed in supporting Georgia his top covered in her blood.<p>

"PAPA!" Esmee burst into tears thinking the blood was her father's.

"It's alright Na'he, Papa is not hurt," Sully soothed her. "Where's your Ma?"

"Privy," Katie mumbled, her eyes wide as she took in the blood covering her father's shirt. "You suwah you Ok Papa?"

"Sure thing Twink," Sully smiled at her, he grimaced as Violet started to cry also, the toddler having finally turned around after noting her sisters absence and spotting the blood on his shirt. "Twink can you get me a cloth, Georgia's head is bleeding and I need ta stop it."

"Ok," Katie ran to her mother's bag to get the cloth her father requested.

Sully smiled at his two crying toddlers wanting to rush and scoop them into his arms but knowing he couldn't with his hand pressed against Georgia's head.

"Sully?" Michaela appeared round the corner having completed her ablutions.

"I found her at the side of the road, I don't think the cut is big," Sully explained as Katie arrived with the cloth. "It just won't stop bleeding."

"Let me see," Michaela moved forward taking the cloth from Katie and pressing it against the back of Georgia's head. Michaela gave Sully a subtle nod, letting him know that it was OK to go and look after the girls who were crying in the living room. "Katie," she smiled at her wide eyed, nervous looking older daughter. "Will you be my nurse?"

"Ok," Katie nodded, she turned and collected Michaela's bag bringing it to her mother so that Michaela could have what she might need. "What do I do?"

"Can you talk with her for me," Michaela smiled, Katie did as she requested moving to sit in the chair next to Georgia giving Michaela a chance to look over to see Sully had pulled his shirt off and was now kneeling in the living room with a girl on each knee cuddling them tight, assuring them that he was OK.

"My name's Katie," Katie told Georgia as she settled into her seat. "Mama is a really good Doctor so your gonna be fine."

"No I won't," Georgia shuddered slightly. "He took her."

"Who took her?" Katie frowned confused.

"Evelyn, her father," Georgia sniffed trying to stop crying. "We fought."

"And he hurt you!" Katie asked aghast that a man would hurt a lady.

"I tried to stop him coming in, I fell backwards and hit my head on the table," she winced as Michaela pressed against her skull checking for fracture.

"Sorry," Michaela told her softly, replacing the cloth. "Were you unconscious?"

"Yeah," Georgia confirmed. "I don't know for how long, when I woke up they were gone."

Michaela sighed, her guilt rising as she realised she was responsible for Georgia's injury, but equally glad that she had not been there as she could have put herself and the baby in harm's way. "I'm sorry Georgia," Michaela whispered carefully.

"I know you couldn't help it," Georgia whispered back, cutting straight to the point, somehow knowing despite Michaela not admitting it, that the lady doctor had been involved. "She was seventeen, I know you had no choice, no one did." Her head sagged forward, meaning that Michaela's pressure on her head wound decreased. "I just thought we'd be left alone, that they would just leave us now that we weren't there."

"There there," Katie patted Georgia's hand. "I'm sure your Papa loves you as much as ya sister."

Georgia stared at Katie for a few moments. "She wasn't my sister."

"Oh," Katie looked at her mother for help. "Brian said," she flicked her eyes towards the door, perceiving her brother's footsteps on the porch. She slithered from her chair and rushed to the door, throwing it open. "Brian," she greeted her big brother. "You said dey was sisters."

"Er..." Brian looked nervously at his sister before looking up at Michaela. "Ma I need to talk to you," his eyes fell on Georgia.

"What has happened?" Michaela asked wondering why her son, who was rarely home before 7 in the evening was home at 4.30 in the afternoon.

Brian shifted nervously from side to side, his eyes on Georgia. "I don't think that I should…"

"Is it Evelyn?" Georgia turned to look at him. "Has he taken her? Did you see her was she OK?"

"I…um…she was sleeping." Brian said carefully, conscious that his sisters were crying around him. "Her father had given her all the sedative that Ma gave him."

"All…" Michaela stopped herself from saying what that might mean, stopping herself from alarming and upsetting Georgia anymore than she already was. She closed her eyes drawing her strength from deep down inside herself to keep herself together. "It is so she did not hurt herself running away."

"These places, wherever he is taking her," Georgia twisted to look at her. Holding Michaela's gaze, seeking assurance. "They are bad places aren't they?"

"People think they are helping them, no one really understands your…" Michaela stammered stuck for words. "I'm sorry."

Georgia sighed, her tears rolling down her cheek, her head sagging. "I understand, just fix my head please."

"Georgia, if you would like you can stay here tonight," Michaela pressed the cloth down once more. "You should not be alone with a head injury."

"I want to be alone," Georgia told Michaela, her tone dead, "I just want to be alone."

* * *

><p>Sully stirred as rolled onto his stomach, he had crossed onto Michaela's side of the bed, and instead of rolling over to spoon up against his beautiful wife, he was now lying on his stomach on her cool side of the bed.<p>

Pushing his hair out of his face he rested himself on his elbows and turned to look around the room. He gave a soft sigh as he saw Michaela stood in the window, her shoulders resting against the eaves of the house, her hands on her middle, her eyes focussed out into the blackness of the night. Slowly Sully climbed out of bed and crossed to her. "You Ok?" he asked softly as he touched her elbow.

"Yes" Michaela responded automatically.

"But?" Sully pressed smiling as she absently rubbed her middle, the action pushing her shift tight against her skin showing the change in her size and shape in all its glory, her tiny slim waist a memory of the past, the new baby making it's presence known.

"My hips are a little sore," Michaela muttered softly.

"That's it?" Sully pressed, he stepped in behind her, easing her off the wall and letting her form drape across him, so that he could wrap his arms around her and hold her tight.

"It's just where everything is starting to get heavy," Michaela whispered, her voice trembling.

Sully kissed her temple. "What happened was not your fault."

"I gave him the..." Michaela started to speak.

"You told him how much to give her as well. He did not listen," Sully held her as tightly as he dared.

"What if she dies?" Michaela clung to his arm, tears rolling down her cheek.

"Michaela," Sully rubbed her arm soothingly. "This was not your fault, please don't blame ya self," he kissed her once more. "It's not good for ya or the baby."

She sniffed a few times at mention of the baby, her hand tenderly stroking the swell. "If our children..."

"I would love them," Sully answered for her. "No matter what I will always love them." He slipped from beneath her and twisted round so he was facing her. "I will always love you, no matter what,"

"Oh Sully," Michaela threw her arms around him, "I love you."

"I love you too," Sully lifted her gently. Carefully he manoeuvred her to the bed and settled her down on the edge. "You need to get some rest."

"I know," Michaela whispered, lovingly brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Sully..." she paused and looked down at her growing belly. "I really do love you."

"I know ya do, ya daft thing," Sully kissed her sweetly on the lips, "and you," he bent down and kissed her belly. "You got the best Mama in the world," he whispered to his baby within his wife. "She's the smartest, kindest most beautiful woman ya ever gonna see. But we gotta take care of her," he smiled up at Michaela. "Sometimes she forgets."

"Sully I..." Michaela started to protest.

"No," Sully placed his finger on her lips. "You have nothing to feel guilty or sorry about. You are a great doctor, sometimes we can help the people we want to. Sometimes we just have to let them go," he frowned as she began to cry once more and pulled her into his arms. "I'm never gonna let you go. I'll always have you."


	8. Between two loves

_Ok as I didn't like the last chapter I am posting 8 now, I'll post chapter 9 next Friday. I like this chapter A LOT more then the last one hope you do to. _

Between two loves

Michaela gave a subtle groan as she rolled over onto her side in order that she could sit up. What had been threatening for the past two weeks had finally happened and her stomach muscles no longer seemed to allow her the ability to sit up as she usually would. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked down. As she had with Esmee she was expanding quickly, which she was sure was down to her body already being stretched beyond anything considered normal with her previous pregnancies and not as Sully had commented last night because they were having twins. At least she hoped not. She did not have the energy nor the stamina to carry and then look after two babies.

Her miserable expression vanished as she felt the subtle movements of the baby, the nudges against her skin making up for the fact that she was unable to sit up unaided, and no doubt would make up for the fact that her clothes no longer fitted and she was starting to waddle. Slowly she got to her feet and moved to her dresser, she was limited in her wardrobe now, Cynthia was in the process of making her some more dresses, but the maternity dresses she did have were in a sorry state as she had leant them to Sadie and they have been stretched and misshapen.

"Mama."

Michaela turned and smiled at Katie. "Hello Sweetheart."

"You Kay?" Katie asked curiously as she hung on the door.

"I'm fine thank you," Michaela responded, she stifled a laugh as Katie gave her an unconvinced look, "I am trying to figure out what to wear, will you help me?"

Katie gave her a wide smile and trotted into the room. "Sure. Is it coz ya tummy is growin?"

"It is," Michaela ran her hands down her middle and sighed.

"Bigger and bigger every day" Katie grinned and stepped up beside her next to the dresser.

"Yes," Michaela sighed again. Katie suddenly moved and gave her bump a quick kiss before returning to her original position as if nothing had happened. "Thank you." Michaela smoothed Katie's long hair. "Katie will you let me cut your hair?" Michaela commented as she noticed a knot that she had missed before.

"UM," Katie looked at her mother nervously and fiddled with her bottom length blonde hair. "Do ya gotta?"

"I do I'm afraid," Michaela smiled apologetically. She bit her lip to stifle her widening smile as Katie gave a heavy sigh. "Only a little, it shall make it even more beautiful."

"Will?" Katie gave her a very nervous look. "Alright, but only a little," she held her fingers out to indicate how much she would allow to be taken off.

"How about this much?" Michaela extended Katie's fingers so there was a two inch gap between them. "That will still leave you with this much," Michaela held out her arms to show Katie how much hair she would have left.

"Alright," Katie sighed. "Can we sort you out now?" Katie asked eager to get the topic off of her hair. "I think ya should wear this," she pointed at one of Michaela's skirt. "Ya look pretty in da pink coaty thing and dat."

"Alright," Michaela pulled out the white and pink check skirt. "Let's see if I can still fit or if I am too fat."

"Ya not fat Mama." Katie shook her head. "Its da Baby."

Michaela smiled, her daughter making her feel better with each moment she spent with her. Keeping her shift on she stepped into her skirt and pulled it up. She gave a relieved smile, it fit but just barely even at its highest position with the waistband just beneath her breasts.

"Phew," Katie exhaled loudly, "I was worried then," she threw her arms around what was formally Michaela's waist. "Good job Mama, otherwise ya'd have ta go ta work in ya nighty," she giggled at the thought. "Miss Cynthia needs ta make those dresses fast."

"She does," Michaela agreed. "Are you ready for school?"

"Yup," Katie nodded, then slowly shook her head. "Nearly," she gave a sheepish smile. "I gotta do my book strap. Mama member I gonna play with Benny taday."

"I've not forgotten," Michaela assured her little girl as she fiddled with the waistband of her skirt, trying impossibly to find some extra space as she knew as soon as she sat down it would be unbearable to wear. "He is coming for tea."

"Yup," Katie clapped her hands. "I gonna get my books," she grinned widely. "Love you Mama."

* * *

><p>Michaela entered the dress shop and closed the door behind her. "Good morning Cynthia," she greeted the dressmaker who was sat at her machine working.<p>

"Good morning Michaela," Cynthia glanced up from her work for a moment before bringing the speed of her sewing machine to a halt and finishing her line of stitching. "Oh Dear."

"Yes I know," Michaela smiled weakly and attempted to pull the two sides of her waistcoat together to hide how badly her clothes now fit.

"Well I have one of the dresses finished," Cynthia rose from her desk. "And this is the second one," she nodded at the dress she was working on. "Would you like to put it on?"

"Yes," Michaela nodded gratefully, she crossed to meet Cynthia who was holding a neatly folded cotton garment. "It's all happening so quickly," she lamented as she took the garment from Cynthia.

"Can't stop that though can you," Cynthia smiled comfortingly at her. "Go put it on and we'll see if I need to do any adjustments."

"Thank you," Michaela moved behind the screen. Quickly she removed her ill fitting normal clothes and slipped on her maternity dress. She sighed ambivalently, part of her was ecstatic to be wearing something that did not synch and bind her, the other part was mortified by how much she had changed already, how big she was starting to look and how the dress only emphasised it.

"How is it?" Cynthia called.

"The dress is perfect thank you," Michaela stepped out

"You look lovely," Cynthia tried to comfort Michaela seeing her friend's face. "No Michaela you do."

"I look huge already," Michaela sighed sadly and slid her hand across her middle. "I'm not even half way through yet."

"Isn't it all to do with love?" Cynthia recalled the conversation she had heard between Michaela and Katie.

"Well love certainly got me like this," Michaela shook her head. "I'm sorry," she smiled weakly. "You don't need to hear all this."

"Nonsense," Cynthia moved to give Michaela a comforting hug. "Pregnancy is the one time that a woman is allowed to be self centred, after all, think about what you are doing, and you understand it far better then I will."

"Self centred?" Michaela frowned.

Cynthia pulled a face. "Maybe not the best choice of words but you understand what I mean, that you are allowed to put yourself first, let the other commitments slide."

"I suppose, I just wish I could relax," Michaela sighed heavily. "I love my girls to infinitum but they are so exhausting."

"Not got your energy back then," Cynthia chuckled. "Well I'm sure it will come."

"I think I am just too old for this," Michaela adjusted the ribbon at the back of her new dress.

"Your body doesn't think so," Cynthia pointed out. "Are you looking after Ben tonight?" she abruptly changed the subject.

"Yes, he is coming for tea. Why?" Michaela collected her old clothes from the floor and started to fold them ready to take across to the clinic.

"He seems a little out of sorts," Cynthia began to work on the dress in her machine once more. "I think he needs a little Katieing."

"Katieing?" Michaela chuckled. "Is that similar to Mothering. I'll see if Sully can have a word with him, they get on so well."

"Thank you," Cynthia looked up from the machine. "You do look lovely Michaela, you are starting to glow, I'm sure the baby is just having a growth spurt. I'll get another dress finished before I do anything else I promise."

"Thank you," Michaela took her friend's hand. "What would I do without your sewing skills?"

"Make do probably," Cynthia chuckled. "I just sew Darling, you are the one with the important job."

* * *

><p>Katie giggled as Esmee collapsed on the floor in a heap. "Oops."<p>

"Uh oh," Esmee echoed before letting and excited peal of giggles roll round the room.

"Up we get," Katie grabbed Esmee's hand and pulled her sister upright. "Lets do that again." She straightened herself out. "Bounce up and down, one, two, three." She giggled as her and Esmee's feet echoed on the wooden floor. "Twirl and whirl, two, three, four. Ugh," the two girls collapsed on the floor again as Esmee smashed into Katie as she lost her balance mid twirl. "We can't do this Eserme."

"No," Esmee chuckled excitedly. "Vylet can," she pointed to her younger sister who was doing her own little dance twirling round in a circle, letting little shrieks of enjoyment ever once in a while. "Vylet good."

"She is," Katie agreed. "Benny," she called her friend into their game, "You gotta play, that's why ya here, for a play date."

"I guess," Ben slid off the white armchair and moved to stand between them. "What have I gotta do?"

Katie thought hard. "Maybe you can help us twirl," she held out her hand to Ben.  
>"Me," Esmee protested. "I twir,"<p>

"I'm gonna twirl with Benny first," Katie told her little sister. "Then you."

"No," Esmee folded her arms and gave her sister a defiant look, "Me firs."

"Stop it," Ben yanked his hand out of Katie's and gave Esmee an angry look.

"Don't be mean to Eserme," Katie scowled at her friend as she caught his look. "She's only little."

"I dis many," Esmee held out two fingers. "Kaytee, Benny," she pointed at the older boy, her keen blue eyes spotting a tear about to spill from his eye.

"BENNY!" Katie threw her arms round her best friend, "What is it? don't cry. We didn't mean it. Oh Benny."

"I don't like it when people fight over me," Ben sniffed, Katie's arms acting like a hanky and stopping his tears in their tracks. "I just like it being easy."

"Ok," Katie kissed him softly on the cheek. "I'm sorry, we'll play an easy game," she looked thoughtfully around the room trying to think of something easier to play. "Or we could just huggle."

"Huggle," Esmee nodded wrapping her arms around Katie and Ben, "Kaytee huggle."

"Alright," Katie agreed. "On the floor," she ordered, letting go of Ben and pushing Esmee off her. "I gonna get Violet," she moved to get Violet, grabbing the toddler around the waist and carrying her towards Esmee and Ben.

"Careful," Michaela called as she moved out of the kitchen, her hand moving to her chest, as her heart started to pound nervously as she watched Katie stagger across the floor with her younger sister in her arms. "Be careful."

"Will Mama," Katie assured her and set Violet on the floor. "We're huggling."

"Ok," Michaela chewed on her lip. "Be gentle with your sister she is a lot smaller then you and Esmee."

"I know Mama," Katie smiled at her lovingly. "She can go on top," she pushed Esmee lightly, encouraging her to flop down onto Ben in a loving hug. Katie quickly followed suit entwining her arms and legs around her sister and best friend's before pulling Violet on top of the pile. "See Mama."

Michaela smiled, not entirely sure how the pile of arms and legs could be comfortable but hearing the giggles that emanated from the pile knowing that the children were having fun. "Dinner will be in a little while." She chuckled as she heard a muffled 'Okies' come from the middle of the pile as Esmee responded. "And we shall need to wash your hand..." she trailed off as the pile of children bar Violet groaned in unison. "I'll let you know," Michaela chuckled and moved back into the kitchen to resume cooking.

"Why do we always gotta wash hands?" Katie sighed quietly.

"Gotta be clean I guess?" Ben muttered, his fingers finding his way through the pile to hold Katie's arm. "I like this."

"Huggling?" Katie grinned. "It's fun ain't it. You feel better now?"

"Yeah," Ben lifted his head and made eye contact with her as best he could. "I really like doing this, it makes me feel like nothing can go wrong."

* * *

><p>As Sully slowed the wagon he noted the subtle rise and fall of Ben's shoulders, the little boy sighing heavily as he looked at his home. "You alright Big Man?" Sully patted Ben on the shoulder.<p>

"Yeah," Ben smiled weakly and made to climb down from the wagon. "Hey Daddy Tim."

"Ben, Sully." The Reverend Johnson moved slowly out the door to greet Ben. "You are back late."

"Only a few minutes," Sully smiled easily. "Pretty hard to pull my girls off him, wasn't it Ben?"

Ben blushed before nodding. "We was huggling."

"Very well," The former Reverend smiled weakly. "Well it's a school night, so Ben you had better get in and ready for bed."

"Alright," Ben gave Sully a warm smile as he moved for the door. "Night Sully."

"Night Ben," Sully smiled as the boy slipped inside but his smile fell. "Reverend?" he called The Reverend back as the blind man made to follow Ben inside the store. "I'm real sorry we were late, Michaela checked with Loren, that it would be Ok for him to stay for tea."

"It's fine Sully, but perhaps not on a school night," The Reverend smiled vaguely and stifled a yawn. "Sorry excuse me I don't have the stamina I once did."

"Sure thing," Sully watched the former Reverend make his way inside. He paused for a few moments, trying to figure out what the issue was with Ben being a few minutes late, especially as he had been fed and all his homework was done.

"You forget where ya live?"

Sully turned slowly at the sound of Jake's voice, with relief he realised that the barber was not scowling at him and the tone he had used was not meant in a mean way. Since the horrible events with the death of Jake and Teresa's son, he and Michaela had had little to do with the Slicker's, choosing not to flaunt their good fortune of the new baby in the bereaved parent's faces. "No I know," Sully glanced up at the window of the Slicker's home. "How's Teresa?"

"Doing Ok, you know as could be expected," Jake nodded his head sadly. "Doc Caulfield is real good with her."

"That's good," Sully smiled awkwardly.

"Michaela looks good, I ain't had a chance to say congratulations to her or you," Jake held his hand out for Sully to shake. "She's starting to get big, when is she due?"

"Beginning of July," Sully's smile peaked in wattage. "She doesn't wanna upset..."  
>"It's alright, we know," Jake fumbled for a cigar in his coat pocket. "I appreciate that, and I also know, what happened happened, can't change that."<p>

Sully blinked taking in what Jake was saying, surprised by Jake's seeming passivity, usually the Barber hot headed and quick to blame.

"Teresa," Jake explained. "She told me not to blame her, something to do with her Church stuff," he set about lighting his cigar. "I reckon if I keep telling myself it enough it might work," he smiled as he succeeded in lighting his cigar. "Sides you been through the same thing so I can't be mad...well," he took a drag on his cigar. "I'm trying."

Sully nodded in response, hoping that Jake could take that gesture and not require words as he was not sure how to respond. "Well I'll see ya Jake," Sully inclined his head and flicked the reins to get the wagon moving. As he guided the wagon round the corner Sully glanced back along the street and sighed, he shook his head watching as Jake take a long drink from a glass bottle, the true reason for his coping coming out, that he was drinking again, trying to run away from the thing that could not be ran away from.

* * *

><p>Ben yawned as he stuck the knife into the pot of honey. Drawing the viscous golden liquid he spread it on his semi burnt piece of bread. The little boy smiled as he watched the sugar in the honey melt with the heat of the toast and licked his lips. Toast and honey was one of his favourites. He rested the knife on the top of the jar and took an appreciative sniff of his breakfast. He turned to head out of the little kitchen under the stairs so he could sit at the table and eat properly. "Oh!" Ben grabbed to catch the knife as he knocked the handle sending the blade sliding off the jar. He yelped as he caught the blade in his fingers, the tip of the blade cutting into the pad of his fingers. He blinked for a few moments, staring at the knife as it lay innocently on the floor. "Ow." he looked at his hand, the pain registering as the shock wore off. "Ow." Ben whispered tears prickling in his green eyes. He blinked them away as he watched the swoop of red rushing to cleanse the sliced skin and begin to flow over the edges of the cut. "Ow. UNCLE LOREN!"<p>

He rushed through the curtains into the shop, the two men looking up from their coffee as he ran in. "UNCLE LOREN!" Ben made a bee line for the older man brandishing his bleeding hand.

"I see Lad," Loren jumped up from his seat and grabbed one of his hankies from a pile. "Stop waving it around," he flicked the hanky out and quickly wrapped Ben's hand, applying pressure to stop the bleeding.

"What's happened?" The Reverend asked curiously, a note of sadness in his voice.

"He's cut his hand," Loren explained guiding Ben over to the table as the little boy winced. "How d'ya manage this then?"

"I knocked the knife off the jar," Ben whimpered slightly. "I tried to catch it, Ow," he slid his feet along the floor back and forth a few times. "It really stings."

"Ahh come on lad," Loren bumped Ben with his hip. "It ain't too bad."

"Not really I guess," Ben sniffed.

"You know what ya gotta do," Loren smiled at the little boy.

"Not catch the blade of the knife?" Ben looked up at him and returned the smile. "I know."

"Perhaps I should make your breakfast for you," The Reverend offered.

Ben shook his head. "I can manage, I just gotta stop doing stupid things." He winced as Loren lifted the hanky. "Is it bad?"

"Nothing a trip to Dr Mike can't fix," Loren replaced the hanky and resumed the pressure. "Lucky we are running late today huh? She should be here soon."

"I'll take him," The Reverend muttered taking his coffee and resuming his consumption.

"Nah it's fine, we'll both take him, alright Lad?" Loren patted Ben on the shoulder, "eat ya toast, keep ya strength up."

"I need my strength?" Ben looked at him nervously.

"All that brain power ya gonna use later on," Loren reassured him. "Come on tuck in."

* * *

><p>Michaela smiled kindly at Ben as she wrapped up his hand, ably assisted by a very nervous Katie who was hanging on the edge of the table watching every move she made. "You must remember not to catch the blade," Michaela told the little boy as she secured the bandage.<p>

"I know," Ben sighed. "I was real dumb, I did it without thinking," Ben wriggled the end of his fingers.

"That's how accidents usually happen," Michaela positioned Ben's arm into a sling and secured it behind his neck. "How does it feel?"

"It hurts," Ben admitted, he moved his fingers slightly more and winced, "but it's Ok."

"Good," Michaela took a step back and turned to face Loren and The Reverend who were both standing in the corner watching nervously. "Now if it starts to bleed again, or if his fingers go blue, bring him back immediately."

"He's good to go?" Loren asked stepping forward to help Ben down from the table.

"Yes indeed," Michaela smiled at him, she paused as she returned to her desk, surprised by the subdued nature of The Reverend.

"I'll watch his fingers Mama," Katie promised. She moved to collect her and Ben's book straps from the cot. "I'll look after him."

"Then Ben shall be fine," Michaela leant against her desk. "Would you like me to walk me to school?"

"It's ok Mama, I gonna go with Benny and Grampy," Katie trotted over to her and stood on her tiptoes, her lips puckered ready to give a kiss. The little girl giggled as she kissed her mother. "You be good Mama, don't work too hard."

"I won't Sweetheart," Michaela stroked her daughter's rosy cheek. "Klara shall look after me."

"Good," Katie nodded in agreement and rushed to the door. "I see ya later then."

"See you later darling," Michaela watched her daughter rush out of the room. "Reverend," she called him back as he turned to leave the clinic.

"Michaela."

"Is everything alright?" Michaela asked lowering herself into the chair. She had treated the Reverend since his return, continuing with the treatment as if was prescribed by his doctors in New York, physically he was improving, no doubt due to the clean mountain air and the wholesome food, but emotionally, the former Reverend seemed to be weakening, almost retreating into himself, which was just as dangerous as if his medicine was not working.

"Yes, seeing as Ben is fine, everything is alright." The Reverend gave her a small smile.

"Are you sure?" Michaela pressed. "You seem a little out of sorts."

"It is nothing really," The Reverend muttered. "I am just having to get used to things."

"Used to things?" Michaela repeated, knowing that the former Reverend was hinting at other things then a new place to live. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not especially," The Reverend shrugged almost childishly.

"Perhaps you should talk to someone about it," Michaela pressed. "Loren perhaps, he might be able to assist you in some way."

"Perhaps," The Reverend smiled at her. "Thank you for taking care of Ben Michaela."

"It's not a bother," Michaela opened her mouth to say more, but closed it seeing that the Reverend did not want to talk. She positioned herself to stand up but stopped mid way as the formerly chatty man slipped out silently without saying goodbye.

The Reverend tapped his way along the walk outside the clinic, carefully stepping down onto the street and using his stick to guide him to the general direction of the bridge.

"Ya didn't need to come over," Loren called out to him as he rushed back across the bridge towards the store. "He's fine."

"I am not allowed to check on my own son?" The Reverend raised his eyebrows.

"What? That ain't want I meant." Loren stopped and stared at the Reverend. "What was that supposed to mean?"

"He is my son Loren," The Reverend spoke softly.

"I ain't saying he ain't," Loren scowled and quickly scurried along the bridge. "I gotta get the store open."

"He is my son Loren," The former Reverend repeated.

Loren stopped and turned staring at the other man carefully for a few moments. "I never said he wasn't. What is all this?"

"You are always there," The Reverend whispered. "Always."

"Aah ya being daft," Loren rolled his eyes. "I gotta get the store open," he moved off leaving The Reverend standing on the bridge, the blind man 'staring' after him his expression forlorn and miserable.

* * *

><p>"What is it Benny?" Katie asked as she trotted her way across the meadow. "Is ya hand hurting?" Katie gave her favourite boy a smile.<p>

"No it's alright," Ben sighed, he stopped and watched as Katie moved away from him before she too came to a stop and turned to look at him.

"Something is wrong," Katie insisted, striding back to her friend and looking him up and down.

"Do your Mama and Papa fight?" Ben asked glancing towards his home at the other end of town, his view unobstructed, the mercantile framed by the perpendicular road.

"Um," Katie pulled a face. "Not really, they kinda go quiet, or Mama mood's get all swirly coz a the baby," she shrugged. "Sides they kiss too much to be fightin. Why?"

"Daddy Tim and Uncle Loren…" he sighed. "I dunno," he smiled weakly. "I don't wanna go home yet."

"Don't wanna go home!" Katie's eyes flared, at the thought.

Ben nodded. "I got some money," he slipped his good hand into his pocket and drew out some coins. "You wanna get some pie?"

"Yeah!" Katie nodded her head. "But," she held up a warning finger. "I gotta ask Mama."

"Ok," Ben smiled. Katie took his hand and pulled him across the bridge towards the clinic. Together the two children scampered across the street, winding their way through the adults going about their daily business. Ben giggled as Katie made an elaborate leap onto the walk outside the clinic. His giggle transferred into a wide smile as Katie spun elegantly to reach for the bell.

"Hey Ma…oh Klara," Katie giggled as the clinic door opened to reveal the nurse. "Benny would like to take me for pie. Can I ask Mama if I can go?"

"She's having a rest at the moment," Klara held her hand out to guide Katie into the clinic.

"She alright?" Katie rushed in, frowning slightly as she saw her mother lying on the cot. "Mama?"

"Oh Katie," Michaela raised her head slightly.

"Mama," Katie dropped to her knees beside her mother. "You Kay? Why you sleepin in the day?"

"I am tired…" Michaela's yawn proved her point. "Klara was sick of me yawning all day so made me have a lie down." Michaela rubbed her stomach. "Did I hear you say pie?"

"Mmhum," Katie nodded. "Benny wants to take me for pie. Can I go"

"You may but on one condition," Michaela slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and held her arms open to accept her daughter into a conspiratorial hug, "the baby is hungry, will you get me some pie as well."

"The baby is hungry," Katie giggled. "I think it's just you Mama," she leant forward and rubbed her nose against her mother's and giggled. "You gotta see anymore sick people today?"

"I have one more patient," Michaela glanced at the clock. "In about ten minutes."

"We go for pie for twenty minutes?" Katie looked hopefully at her mother.

"I think that is a very good idea," Michaela released Katie from her arms.

"Yay, thank you Mama," Katie bounced over to Ben. "Come on Benny," she grabbed his hand. "Lets go have pie."

* * *

><p>Ben pushed his peas around his plate, trying to block the noise of his two father's lightly sniping at each other. He had thought his idea of going and having pie with Katie had been a real good one, and he had had a really good time, but as soon as he had gotten home the little snips and snarls had come out. Loren had thought the idea of he and Katie going for pie was cute and sweet, while Daddy Tim, for some reason didn't like it. "I'm done," Ben told them, though neither was listening. He slid from his chair and moved to take his plate to the bucket. He paused, casually flicking the remains of his food onto the floor so that Fidget could hoover it up.<p>

"As I said before Loren, Ben is my son. It is my decision how he is raised."

Ben froze, his father's words slicing into him, he clenched the plate in his hands, too tightly, his fingers grating down on the glazed surface. He swallowed, what he had just eaten threatening to come back up. He wanted to scream and shout at his father then he loved both of them, but he couldn't. He flinched as Loren responded and slammed his hands over his ears blocking the noise out. Quietly and with tears seeping out of his green eyes Ben slid behind the curtain that led through to the kitchen and out into the back yard. He paused at the doorway listening to see if they had stopped but they hadn't instead their words had got angrier, the voices had got louder, and the thing that had been bothering them as much as it had been bothering him was boiling over. Ben sniffed and wiped his eyes with his sleeve, mopping away the tears. He slipped outside, closing the door behind him and his dog. He shuddered as the February evening air wrapped around him. "Come on Fidget," he slapped his leg indicating to the animal to follow him. Quickly he moved across the yard to his bicycle, his Christmas present from Loren last year. He had only used it just a few times but now it was his salvation, his way away from his two fathers' yelling and fighting over him. "Come on Fidget," he reiterated as he held the gate open to allow his faithful dog out. "We're leaving."

* * *

><p>"Doggie," Esmee shouted loudly.<p>

Sully chuckled and pulled the sopping wet toddler onto his lap, making sure that her fluffy white towel was wrapped tightly around her. "No dog, Na'he."

"Is," Esmee insisted. "Outside."

"There's a dog outside," Sully glanced at the window before looking back at his daughter. "Ya reckon huh?"

"Yup," Esmee nodded. "Look."

"I'll have ta open the door," Sully reasoned.

Esmee sighed heavily and looked towards her mother who was sat with Violet on her lap trimming the toddler's hair, an expression of amusement on her face as she listened to the conversation between Esmee and Sully. "Mama, Doggie."

"Your father will have to put you down," Michaela made eye contact with her little one.

"Okies," Esmee looked at her mother blankly as if she could not understand the issue. "Papa down peas. Doggie, see the doggie."

"Alright," Sully chuckled. "But watch Katie will you. We don't want her to drown," he grinned at his older daughter who was still happily splashing about in the big copper tub in front of the fire.

"I'm practising my swimming Papa," Katie attempted to doggie paddle in the six inches of water. "I wanna be real good in the summer."

"Papa doggie!" Esmee insisted, ignoring her sister in favour of ordering her father around.

"Alright, alright," Sully rolled his eyes but acquiesced to her adorable demand lowering her to the ground. "Go stand with ya Ma, so ya don't get cold," he moved to the door but waited until the towel covered Esmee had moved to hang onto the arm of Michaela's chair. With a smile he opened the door. "See Na'he, no..." he paused as he heard a whimper. He frowned and peered over the side of the veranda. "BEN!"he gasped with surprise at the sight of the little boy collapsed in a heap with his bicycle the dog standing over him nervously. "Are you Ok?" He levered himself over the balustrade and helped the little boy disentangle himself from the contraption. "Are you Ok?" Sully repeated, concerned as too why Ben was crying with huge gulping sobs.

"I don't like it," Ben burbled. "I don't like it," he latched his hands around Sully's neck, clinging onto him with desperation.

"Alright Big man," Sully lifted the child from the ground. "Fidget in you go," he ordered the dog sending it scampering up the staircase and into the house.

"Sully," Michaela called out to him in exasperation as the dog rushed in to the house spreading mud across her clean floor. "Goodness," her annoyance dropped as Sully rushed in with Ben in his arms.  
>"BENNY!" Katie screamed leaping to her feet in the bath.<p>

"It's Ok Twink," Sully called to his daughter, moving to his chair so he could sit and cradle the sobbing little boy, while Michaela could check him out for any injury.

Michaela lowered Violet to the floor and turned herself to examine Ben for any injuries. She glanced at Sully, their eyes meeting with matching concern, wondering why Ben was out here and why he was so upset. "Ben does this hurt?" Michaela asked checking his injured hand.

"No," Ben managed to stutter.

"Can you tell me if anything hurts," Michaela tried to make eye contact. "Ben?"

"Benny!" Katie ran up to her parents, slipping and sliding across the floor having just pulled herself out of the bath.

Sully tightened his grip slightly as Ben gave a horrified gasp, the noise mixed with his sobbin. "Ben?"

"Katie's not wearing any clothes," Ben mumbled turning his head into Sully's shoulder. "I shouldn't see that."

Sully smiled, his hand moving to comfortingly stroke Ben's arm, Katie's inadvertent indecent exposure seemingly enough to cause Ben to calm a little. "Katie can you go put a towel on please," he smiled at his daughter, who backed away slowly, her eyes not once leaving her friend.

"Ben Sweetheart," Michaela took the chance to treat the little boy. "Does anything hurt?"

"My knee a bit," he took a shuddering breath and clutched hold of Sully's encircling arm. "I don't hurt like that though."

"Has someone upset you?" Michaela asked softly as she peeled back Ben's muddy trousers to reveal a small graze.

"I don't like it that they fight over me," Ben sniffed. "I love them both."

"You mean Loren..."

"And Daddy Tim yeah," Ben sniffed again but smiled slightly as Katie rejoined them wrapped in a towel. "I'm sorry Katie."

"What for?" Katie looked at him blankly.

"I saw your girlie parts," Ben admitted, his cheeks burning red.

"Oh," Katie chewed on her lip. "That doesn't matter you were hurt, I wanted to check you were Ok. Uh oh." Katie looked to her left and gave a dramatic sigh. "Mama da little ones need washing again."

Michaela looked up and gave a soft sigh, observing that as Katie said the younger ones now needed washing again as they had started to pet the mud covered Fidget and as such were also covered in mud. "We shall have to wash them," Michaela made eye contact with Ben. "Would you like a bath too Ben?"

"Can I stay here tonight?" Ben asked hopefully.

"Of course," Michaela assured him. "But we shall have to tell Loren and The Reverend that you are here, else they will worry."

"I don't think that is a problem," Sully muttered his ears picking up the noise of an approaching vehicle. "Sounds like they figured it out."

"I don't want them to start fighting again," Ben mumbled. "I don't want it!"

"I understand, well perhaps we can give you a bath and then we can talk about what is happening," Michaela tenderly brushed Ben's dark hair out of his eyes, "and we can try and come to a solution."

* * *

><p>Michaela lowered herself into her chair and stared across at the two men, both sitting on kitchen chairs. Michaela glanced across to Ben who was sat on the floor freshly washed with a now mud free Fidget. "Ben would you like me to explain your concerns?" the little boy nodded. Michaela smiled "Reverend, Loren, I know that both of you love Ben dearly," she raised her eyebrow as Loren opened his mouth to speak. "I know you have both spent time being is sole provider and now I think that you are both at odds with how to raise him. Ben has come here tonight because you are fighting over him..."<p>

"I don't like it," Ben chimed up.

"Indeed," Michaela nodded she raised her hand as Loren appeared to want to speak indicating that she had not yet finished. "Reverend you were out of sorts because of the way Ben reacted when he hurt himself, he went to Loren am I correct?"

"He did," The Reverend whispered.

"But Uncle Loren can see," Ben scowled. "He could see where I was hurt, that's why I went to him."

"Reverend, Ben makes a valid point, and you must understand that Ben is in no way malicious in his intentions. He is a little boy."

"I'm not really that little," Ben frowned as he scratched his dog's crown.

"Ben Sweetheart," Michaela held her hand out to him. "Would you get me a glass of water? I am feeling rather thirsty."

"Sure," Ben jumped to his feet eager to help.

"Come on Big Man," Sully rose from his chair where he had been listening intently. "I'll give you a hand."

Michaela waited till the two males had left the living area and entered the kitchen before turning her attention back to the two other men in front of her. "Gentlemen, you love Ben, clearly and you have both been blessed by his love. But situations and families change. Reverend you are no longer Ben's only father and Loren you are no longer his prime father. True legally Ben belongs to the Reverend, but I think you can clearly tell that Ben loves you both. Both of you need to address your concerns with each other. Both of you need to understand that Ben is a child, he loves indiscriminately and he will go to the adult who can help him. Sometimes that shall be Loren, sometimes you Reverend. It is the same for my girls, sometimes they go to Sully, sometimes they come to me. It is never because they love one of us more than the other," she sighed and cleared her throat. "I know that what I say cannot fix everything immediately but please consider Ben. I know that you are both going through a period of adjustment but you must be mindful of Ben."

"I know," Loren sighed. "Sorry."

"I am not the one who needs to be apologised to. Nor do I need to hear your discussions." Michaela cleared her throat once more. "How you raise Ben is your concern, and I suggest that you should tomorrow sit and converse with each other about how you both wish to raise him. You are both his parents. You should both get a say."

"Thank you Michaela," The Reverend smiled. "I do not know why I was not able to articulate that."

"You were too close to the situation," Michaela pointed out, she smiled as Ben re-entered the room with her water. "Thank you Ben."

"You're welcome," Ben smiled and moved to sit back beside his dog.

"Actually Ben, we were about to go home", Loren smiled at the little boy. "Dr Mike fixed us."

"You're not gonna fight anymore?" Ben asked nervously.

"We're gonna try," Loren admitted. "But you got two old fools who act as ya Dad so we might a bit," he gave the boy a wink. "We'll get the carriage."

With a big smile on his face Ben slammed into Michaela, hugging her tightly around the middle. "Thank you!"

"You are most welcome," she tenderly stroked the little boy's back.

"You are the bestest lady I ever met," Ben grinned at her. "Till Katie gets grown up," he blushed. "Then she will be the bestest."

Michaela chuckled and touched Ben's nose. "She is the only person that I would allow to replace me."

"She's real lucky to have a Mama like you," Ben hugged Michaela tightly once more. "They all are." He loosened his grip around her middle and brought his hand to rest on Michaela's protruding middle. "You're a real lucky baby," he whispered before blushing red, "it really is." He looked self consciously down at his shoes. "I think it's the thing I want most to be part of this family."

"That so big man?" Sully rested his hand on his shoulder. "But you got two men who love you more than anything."

"I know," Ben smiled, "and I love them too. But I will be part of this family."

"Oh yeah?" Sully smiled kindly at the little boy.

"Yeah, when I marry Katie," Ben smiled at the thought.

"You asking my permission?" Sully glanced at Michaela, both of the adults smiling at the nine year old boy's statement.

"Yup if I gotta, but even if you say no I'm gonna do it," Ben asserted himself, "and I'm gonna love her and look after her like you look after her and Dr Mike, and we're gonna have babies and she's gonna be a brilliant Ma like Dr Mike. But she can be whatever she wants first," he sucked his teeth nervously. "Long as she wants to of course."

Sully squeezed Ben's shoulder. "Well if my little girl wants to marry you, I will happily give her away to you."

Ben beamed. "Thanks," he giggled nervously and then swivelled out of Sully's grip. "I gotta go."

"No worries Big man," Sully ushered the little boy out of the door and closed it behind him.

"Papa," Katie's forlorn little voice sounded down the staircase. "You wanna give me away?"

"Not really," Sully smiled at Michaela, "but when ya older I think I'm gonna have to."

"What? Why?" Katie appeared on the turn of the stairs her face aghast.

Sully grinned at Michaela and moved to the stairs, lightly brushing his fingers across Michaela's back as he passed her. "Hang on Twink," he looked back at Michaela. "I'll go put her down, you get up to bed we've had a long evening."

"Yes Doctor", Michaela smiled at him before trying to stifle a yawn.

"I mean it," Sully gave her a pointed look before turning to look up the stairs at Katie. "Come on Twink let me tell you what I mean."

* * *

><p>Sully smile widened as he entered the bedroom, having just spent almost an hour convincing Katie that he did not want to get rid of her he was now privy to the beautiful sight of his wife lying in bed with her eyes closed, subtly shifting position as she tried to find a comfortable position in which to fall asleep. Quietly he removed his shirt and buckskins, letting the garments fall to the floor before elegantly using the bed to lever himself over his wife and land gently in position beside her. He slid down the mattress rolling his body up to hers to kiss her shoulder before retreating slightly to give him proper view of her back. His expert hands moved to her lower back, knowing that this would be where her muscles were knotted from a hard day of work and an evening where she had not been able to relax. He smiled as Michaela exhaled, almost orgasmically, as he gently kneaded her back. "That it?" he asked softly.<p>

"Mhmm," Michaela moaned. "That feels wonderful."

Sully continued with his back saving massage for a few minutes before Michaela started to move. His wife gently rolling first onto her back before readjusting her hips and rolling onto her right side. "That enough?"

"Yes," Michaela smiled lifting her hand to stroke his cheek. "Did you manage to calm Katie down?"

"Yeah," Sully grinned. "She just need to know that I would always love her," he turned his head so that he could kiss her wrist, an action which would once have led to something more, now due to Michaela's condition was almost as intimate as they could be. "She was quite chuffed that Ben wants to marry her though," he grinned. "Now I just need to find more kids like Ben for the others and It will be fine."

"I found you," Michaela craned her neck to kiss his mouth.

"You did huh?" Sully returned the kiss. "You sayi..." he paused and looked downwards as he felt a sensation against his stomach. "Is that..." he grinned as he felt it again. Slowly he pushed Michaela away from him, rolling her onto her back. He sat up and placed his hands either side of her belly grinning as he felt for the first time the rippling movement of the baby beneath her skin. "Hi Storm," he grinned as Michaela placed her hands on his. "That's amazing Caela," he smiled at her as the baby pushed lightly against his hands. "Does that hurt?"

"No," Michaela shook her head, "just a little uncomfortable sometimes. Storm has been doing this for a few days, waking up when I want to go to sleep."

"Aww Storm, play nice," Sully lowered his head and kissed the peak of her stomach. "Ya Ma needs ta sleep," he looked back up at Michaela his smile the widest it could be. "Are ya more comfortable on ya side?"

"Yes," Michaela nodded, "but I don't mind, I want to share this with you."

"I don't want ya uncomfortable," Sully removed his hands and helped her to roll over again. "Here," he lay down and pressed his solid body against hers, grinning as he felt the baby ripple against his hipbone. He wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly, wanting to protect her from any harm there may be. "How's that?"

"Wonderful," Michaela sighed content, she lifted her uppermost leg and carefully placed it on top of his, alleviating the last remaining pressure from her back. "Now it's perfect," she looked up at him out of the top of her eyes. "I love laying like this with you."

"I do too," Sully kissed her softly, he smiled as the baby moved again, nudging her skin gently from the inside so he could feel the feather light movement against his hip. "You're so unbelievably beautiful, even more so when you are pregnant," he traced her slightly fuller face with his finger.

"You are so unbelievably handsome always," Michaela kissed his hand. "You make my heart beat faster when I look at you. The way you are with our children, and with Ben, you make me fall in love with you every single day."

"I'm irresistible, huh?" Sully kissed her passionately, his hand stroking her swollen form before he pulled back stopping himself from doing what he wanted, knowing that he could hurt Michaela or Storm if he did. "Must be why we have so many kids," he raised his head as he heard the front door open. "Brian's home."

"He's back late," Michaela slipped back into mother mode, whatever passion Sully had ignited being forced back behind a blast door. "Thank goodness for that," she snuggled in against Sully's chest.

"Thank goodness for what," Sully asked lovingly stroking her arm.

"I wasn't sure I was going to be able to stop myself," Michaela gave Sully a beautiful smile. "I nearly succumbed to your irresistibleness."

"It won't happen Caela," Sully kissed her tenderly. "I won't be doing that till after the baby is born," he kissed her once more. "I will never let anything happen to you or the baby, both of ya are too precious. I ain't risking either of you," he wriggled slightly making sure he was comfortable without dislodging Michaela from her comfortable position. "Not even for enthusiasm with the most beautiful woman in the world."

* * *

><p>Ben snuggled into his bed as his two fathers hovered over him, his journey home had been happy, Loren forcing Jasper to go fast so the three men could enjoy the feeling of a race. The trip out to the Sully homestead had made him feel good again, like everything was going to be fine.<p>

"Ben," The Reverend spoke softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Loren and I have just had a little chat while you were cleaning your teeth, and we would like to apologise to you for making you feel the way you did."

"That's Alright Daddy Tim," Ben snuggled closer to his father. "You didn't know you were doing it."

"Ahhh but we should have lad," Loren sat down on the edge of the bed as well, his side dislodging Ben's pillow slightly. "We're the grownups we shoulda seen it," he cleared his throat. "Recognised what we were doing I mean."

"I know ya didn't mean it," Ben smiled and pulled his hand out of the covers so he could hold both of their hands.

"Loren and I thought perhaps we could make a code word," The Reverend smiled.

"Code word?" Ben grinned, the notion of a code something that intrigued the little boy.

"Yeah, a word that just us three know," Loren ruffled Ben's hair. "A word that you say to us when you are feeling upset like you were tonight."

"What is it?" Ben asked sitting up with excitement.

"Why don't you decide Ben," The Reverend squeezed Ben's hand. "What word would you like?"

"Um... wagon wheel," Ben announced with a smile.

"Wagon wheel?" Loren chuckled. "Alright."

"So whenever I say it," Ben tipped his head as he ran through the notion in his mind. "We...um..."

"We get together and you tell us what is concerning you," The Reverend lifted his remaining hand from the bed and tenderly reached out and stroked Ben's cheek, running through his mind how he thought his son looked as he felt the little boy's soft skin, his wonderful son who he would never know how he truly looked. "I am sorry Ben."

"I... know." Ben yawned. "It's late isn't it?"

"It sure is," Loren leant over and gave Ben a quick kiss. "Night lad."

"Night Ben," The Reverend rose slowly from the bed, using his stick to guide him in the small space.

"Night Daddy," Ben rolled onto his side into the position he usually slept in. "Night Dad." The little boy closed his eyes to help sleep come missing the gentle touch that Loren made to the Reverend's arm, the two men's quiet acceptance of how they would raise the child they both shared.


	9. Relate

_Hello All, time to meet the triplets, 15 months old they are starting to get personalities, but what is it doing to their parents. Let me know what you think_

_Kate x_

* * *

><p><span>Relate<span>

Hank peeled his eye open as a little hand tugged on his nose. He blinked a few moments letting his blue eyes focus on the two dark haired little girls in front of them, both smiling at him innocently. "Alright girls," he raised his head off the pillow, which sent him off into his morning coughing fit.

"Daidy," Jordy greeted him, flexing her chubby hands to indicate she wanted to come up into bed with him.

"Ok," Hank grinned and hauled her up into the bed before reaching over and pulling her identical sister into the bed too. He slumped back down onto the mattress still half asleep and still feeling as tired as he did when he had gone to bed. Hank gasped slightly as one of the toddlers clambered on top of him, kicking him in the gut before she slumped down on his chest to hug him.

"Daidy," Jordy muttered again patting his shoulder where she sat smiling patiently at him. "Daidy."

"Hey Jordy," Hank absently ruffled her hair.

The toddler giggled. "Daidy."

Hank gasped again as Lindy rolled off him this time elbowing him in the ribs. He rolled onto his side letting him get a good look at his daughters and also preventing Linda from climbing on to him again. He smiled. The twins of his triplets were beautiful, at nearly fifteen months old they were slightly chubby with long dark hair, almost the spit of their mother except for their blue eyes, with gorgeous matching smiles that no matter how tired or bad he felt he always made him feel better.

"Dada," Linda smiled at him and waved. "Jord," she pointed at her sister.

"Daidy," Jordy giggled and pointed back at her sister, "Lina."

Hank chuckled. "I know which is which," he tickled Linda, knowing the toddler was the more ticklish. Linda let out a shriek of delight and tipped backwards onto her back, her laughs of delight deep and throaty, almost sounding like she couldn't breathe.

"Daidy," Jordy grabbed his arm. "Daidy."

"You want me to tickle you huh?" Hank switched to tickling his other daughter, getting a similar reaction from her. He grinned at the two panting babies. "Was that fun huh?"

Both the girls nodded, their faces covered with their beautiful smiles. "Can ya give me a hug?" Hank asked holding out his arms. The twins nodded before crawling across the bed and slumping on to him. "That's a good hug." Hank held his daughters tenderly not for the first time wondering how he had been so lucky to have these beautiful girls in his life, how he had managed to make them. He turned his head as he heard a clattering and a yell.

"Ree," Linda murmured and rolled her eyes.

"Ree," Jordy agreed nodding and copying her sister by rolling her blue eyes.

"What ya reckon ya brother is up to?" Hank shifted taking the girls with him. "Shall we go see?"

"Ya," Jordy answered, wriggling to find the correct spot in her father's arms for her to be comfortable Hank yawned as he made his way out into the living area of the house.

"You decided to get up then," Sadie shot at Hank as he entered the living area.

"Morning," Hank muttered. "Nice to see you too dear," he rolled his eyes. "He's being a pain then." Hank inclined his head towards Rhys who was banging his hands against the tray of his highchair, clearly displeased at being incarcerated.

"Isn't he always," Sadie gave an annoyed sigh. "At least it's just one though," she gave a weak smile. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired."

"You were zonked when I came back to check on you at nine," Hank told her as he got to his knees so he could put the twins on the floor. "There ya are." he smiled as the girls grabbed at each other and stumbled their way over to their dolls. "And when I came home about one."

"Yeah and I was up at ten, and two and three and four and five," Sadie looked with annoyance at her fractious son. "I gave up in the end."

"You've had the same as me then," Hank turned his attention to the stove where Sadie had prepared his breakfast.

"As if," Sadie rolled her eyes. "You've been 'zonked' since you fell asleep," she scowled at him before turning her expression back at Rhys and gave a dramatic sigh. "Alright Rhys I get it," she reached and lifted the squalling little boy and settled him on her hip. "I wish he could tell me what the matter is. I don't have the energy to play guessing."

"Maybe he's sick," Hank looked at his son with concern.

"That's all I need," Sadie rolled her eyes. "Babies with snotty noses."

"Get Dr Mike to check them out," Hank commented pouring his breakfast out on a plate and then nearly losing it as Linda slammed into him from behind, almost making him drop the plate. "Easy there," Hank leant over and scooped her up. "Come on," he settled the child on his hip and held his plate out of her grip. "That's mine Jordy."

"Dada!" Linda's eyes went wide she pointed at her chest, "Lina," she pointed at her sister, "Jord."

"I know silly," Hank grinned at her. "I'm just messing," he frowned and gave a sigh, his breakfast suddenly not being so appealing, "and so are you," he shook his head as the baby smiled at him innocently. "Sayd will you…" he paused as his wife sent him a look that could kill, he gulped knowing if he finished his sentence he probably would end up six feet under, "never mind," he looked at his daughter. "Come on then."

* * *

><p>Michaela looked up as the doorbell rang, glancing at the clock she sighed as she realised that her first appointment was here fifteen minutes early. She pressed her hands against the wooden desk and made to stand up.<p>

"I got it," Klara called rushing from the other side of the room to get the door.

Michaela smiled. "I can manage to answer the door Klara, you keep looking after me like this I shall need a crane to get up out of my seat."

"Come on now," Klara smiled as she reached the door handle. "You're not that big."

Michaela ran down her hands down her rapidly expanding bump and gave Klara an incredulous look. "Klara I think I shall need to perform some optometry on you, your sensory perception is clearly slipping."

"You're not," Klara insisted as she pulled open the door.

"KLA!"

Klara jumped back as the twins ran at her, "hey guys," she hunched over to hug her younger sisters. "What are you doing here?"

"Ree," Jordy told her seriously and pointed at her brother in their mother's arms.

"Good Morning Sadie," Michaela greeted the young mother.

"Hey Dr Mike," Sadie smiled wearily at her. "I know I don't have an appointment, but could you check Rhys out, he's been grizzling for two days now."

"Oh Dear, we can't have that now can we," Michaela smiled at the little blond haired boy, who in response gave a whine and buried his face in Sadie's shoulder. "No smile today then."

"No chance," Sadie rolled her eyes.

Michaela sent Sadie a look of understanding, knowing that the young woman's prickly mood was no doubt due to a lack of sleep. "Well let's pop him on the table and have a look then shall we." Michaela waited until Sadie had sat the baby on the examination table before she stepped forward. "Hello Rhys," she placed the back of her hand against his forehead, "a little warm," she commented, "but that could be from all the crying." Michaela studied the little boy for a moment and made to turn to collect her stethoscope from the desk so that she could listen to his chest for sign of infection. She stopped at the last minute as Rhys tugged his ear. "Rhys say Ah," Michaela prompted turning back to the child, "Ahhhh."

"Ah," Rhys complied weakly, but enough for Michaela to insert her finger into his mouth. Instantly the little boy started chomping on her digit.

"Oo," Michaela pulled her finger from his mouth. "Thank you sweetheart," she looked at Sadie. "He's teething, two teeth at once," tenderly Michaela stroked Rhys' hair. "Let me get you a rag," she walked slowly across to her linen cabinet and pulled out a small piece of bandage, ripping a small section off she dipped it in her drinking water jug and brought it over to the little boy. "Here you are Sweetheart," Michaela slipped the edge of the cloth into Rhys' mouth. The little boy looked perplexed for a few moments before he started chomping on the cloth, his bemused expression quickly replaced by one of relief. "The cloth will work for now," Michaela explained to Sadie. "Various cold things should keep him calm."

"Teething, that's it?" Sadie looked at her son with complete relief, thankful that he was not sick. "He didn't have any problems with his other teeth."

"It depends on the teeth and the child," Michaela explained softly, smiling at Rhys as the baby went to town on the cloth. "Not fun for all involved though," Michaela gave Sadie a knowing apologetic smile. "Once they have erupted he should be back to his normal self."

"Great," Sadie mumbled half-heartedly. "Thanks Dr Mike."

"Sadie," Michaela looked the young mother up and down. "Is there anything you would like to discuss with me? I have a little time before my first appointment."

"I'm not sick," Sadie pointed out as she swung Rhys onto her hip.

"No, but sometimes sharing what is bothering you can help you improve physically," Michaela indicated the chair beside her desk. "Come on," she smiled comfortingly. "I have three youngsters too, perhaps we can garner some tips from each other."

* * *

><p>Hank kicked the door to the Phoenix closed behind him as he passed through carrying his new stock towards the bar. The saloon still bore the brunt of last night's festivities, for some reason a mid week rush that he hadn't keyed into why it had occurred. With a yawn he set the crate on the counter and sank onto one of the bar stools, he had four choices, he could sweep the floor, wash the glasses which hadn't been washed for at least a two days, water down the whisky or go through the books which he hadn't done for the best part of 3 months. He yawned, having the triplets sure was messing with his business head, he had throughout his life always made money and now he wasn't even sure what he had in his cash tin, he barely knew what day of the week it was, he was just so tired. He had always been a night owl, working to the early hours of the morning, but he had never ever in his life had to get up before 11am in the morning unless he wanted to and now he rarely got to sleep past half past six. Nearly sixteen months of four hour sleeps were catching up with him and he swore that he was finally looking not only his age but probably about ten years older, the dark bags around his eyes making him look more like fifty rather than forty, though at least he wasn't grey yet. He closed his eyes for a few moments, enjoying the silence.<p>

"You open?" a female voice filtered into his head.

Hank sighed heavily. "Do I look it?"

"The door was open."

Hank opened his eyes to look at the woman, she was young perhaps not even twenty with dark brown hair and flashing eyes just like Sadie used to have. "I just came through it that's why." He rose from the seat and turned to the counter. "Only way you're coming in now is if your gonna work."

"I wasn't looking for a job," the woman spoke softly.

"I ain't looking ta pay ya," Hank growled.

"But you need a hand right?" the woman scanned the dirty floor and tables littered with filthy glasses.

"I told ya I ain't look…"

"How about free drinks?" the woman stepped further into the bar. "I'll work for you today for free drinks, helps you get yourself sorted and me the liquor I need to forget."

"You got stuff to forget then," Hank studied the girl again. "That bad huh?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "So what do you say?"

"Get to work. you can clean those glasses." Hank smiled at her. "Hank Lawson."

"Georgia Sheridan." Georgia smiled at him. "I take my whisky straight, no water."

* * *

><p>Sadie smiled as she listened to the twins, the little girls speaking in a language which only they understood, leaving poor Rhys to watch them in bewilderment, trying to follow them and failing miserably. She felt happier now, Michaela having been right that getting her frustration off her chest made her feel happier then she had been in a long while. It was not that she didn't love her children, she adored them, but being with them day in day out with little help and hardly any sleep was grating on her and wearing her down. Her days now was one chore after another and she barely had time to enjoy the babies because she was always cleaning clothes or them or making them something to eat. She was always running about and other then the cuddle she got as she put them down to sleep she never seemed to be able to just sit and watch them, even now she was sat she was folding all their clothes. The miracle of having three babies at once now a curse as she never got a chance to enjoy them. The pan of water on the stove started to boil and she forced herself to look away from her children so she could set about making them some porridge. She sighed, how she wished she had had them one at a time so she could have time to enjoy them, and so that she and Hank could enjoy them together, rather than him having to work all hours to make ends meet, she just wished they could be a family even for just a few days instead of ships that passed in the night, lucky if they got to have a proper conversation with each other. Gone were the days of passion instead replaced by bland and brief sexual encounters enough to get rid of the craving but not enough to satisfy. A marriage in motion, and she had been relieved to hear from Michaela that she and Sully experienced the same difficulties with the tiredness and the feelings of being overworked, it was a relief to hear she wasn't alone.<p>

"Mamie," Jordy called from the rug.

Sadie turned to see what her little one wanted and smiled at the sight the twins, the girls having grabbed Rhys and were holding him roughly in a peculiar sisterly death grip hug. The little boy looking slightly miffed at the way he was being held but Sadie could see in his eyes he was secretly pleased to be included by his sisters

"Ree," Jordy announced almost presenting Rhys to Sadie.

"Yeah, that's your brother," Sadie turned back to their food.

"Mama," Linda joined in calling from the rug.

"Have you got Rhys too?" Sadie looked over her shoulder. "Girls no" she turned as she realised the girls were starting to undress their brother. "No, Rhys's clothes need to stay on."

* * *

><p>Klara looked around from the cabinet as she heard Michaela yawn for the second time in about five minutes.<p>

"Excuse me," Michaela looked sheepishly at Klara before turning her attention back to her reading.

"You not sleeping?" Klara asked closing the cabinet and moving towards Michaela's desk.

Michaela sighed and leant back in her chair, her hands coming to rest on her middle. "Not really, Storm is starting to move about a lot at night, which wakes me up and I am getting quite a bit of backache already," she sighed, "the joys of being pregnant at 44," she grimace as she said her age, her birthday having passed quietly a few weeks earlier, a birthday which she had been quite happy to lose as they made a fuss over the now two year old Violet. "I am a little bit concerned about my size though," she ran her hands down the length of her torso. "I fear it is another Esmee," she cradled her belly. "Please don't weigh nearly ten pounds," she smiled self consciously. "I am alright though."

"Maybe you should stop working Wednesdays?" Klara suggested.

"Perhaps," Michaela straightened up self-consciously adjusting her hair and looking down at her book.

"Seriously Michaela, we can manage, and James has said he will pick up any slack," Klara sat down in the chair beside Michaela, "we need to take care of you and bubs," she reached her hand out as if to touch Michaela's bump but hesitated and at the last moment moved her hand to rest on Michaela's forearm. "That's what's important."

"I know but..."

"No, I know but," Klara gave Michaela a pointed look. "Give me one good reason why you shouldn't close that book, put your coat on walk slowly over to the school to collect Katie and go home."

Michaela smiled. "I don't have one," she closed her book. "What are your plans for tonight? Will you be seeing Alex?"

"We were going to meet up for supper but I was wondering if it was alright with you, if I could have the triplets for the night, give Sadie and Hank a chance to have a sleep." Klara looked hopefully at Michaela. "They'll only be in my room, I won't let them any..." she paused as Michaela held her hand up to get her to stop talking.

"That's fine," Michaela assured her, "but use room 1," Michaela looked thoughtful as she pulled her coat on, "use the pillows on the bed to make a cot."

"Good idea, Thank you," Klara grinned and opened the door so Michaela could exit. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I hope you manage to get some sleep," Michaela chuckled, knowing that Klara was unlikely to get anything more than a few hours with her much younger siblings.

Klara closed the door behind Michaela and exhaled formulating in her head what she needed to do tonight. Quickly she darted up the stairs and collected all the spare pillows so that she could prepare the area the babies would sleep in. Satisfied that she had sorted out everything she needed she grabbed her shawl and chucking it over her shoulders to ward off the February chill made her way out the clinic and across the street to the alley that led to the house. She grinned as she heard the low rumble of noise coming from inside the house pleased that there was no screaming and everything seemed as it should. She knocked on the door alerting Sadie to her presence before she pushed open the door. "Hi Sadie."

"Heya," Sadie looked up from her task at cleaning the floor the young mum quickly glanced over her shoulder at the clock wondering if perhaps the day had run away with her and the day was actually later then she thought. "What are you doing here?"

"I sent Dr Mike home," Klara grinned at Sadie as she stepped into the room. "She was looking tired and as we have no patients booked for the rest of this afternoon I told her to go rest at home. I thought maybe I could do the same for you and have a sleepover with my brother and sisters so that you can get some sleep."

"You have work tomorrow," Sadie pointed out.

"We haven't got any operations scheduled," Sadie shrugged and held her arms out, crouching down as the twins spotted her and started toddling over to say hello. "Hello," she scooped Linda into her arms and smothered the child in kisses before putting her down and doing the same with Jordy. "Do you wanna come stay with me tonight?" she asked Jordy bouncing the little girl in her arms. She lifted Jordana up and held her in front of her face. "Yes we doo." Klara pretended to speak for her sister. "See," she grinned at Sadie. "They wanna."

"I don't know," Sadie looked nervous. "You haven't had them by yourself for a while, and Rhys is teething."

"Sadie come on," Klara gave Sadie an exasperated look. "You are exhausted, you need your sleep, let me have them for one night," she raised her eyebrows. "And for the record I'm not really asking. What I'm saying is. I'm taking the kids, pack a bag you're having the night off."

Sadie chuckled. "Fine, when you put it like that," she hefted Linda onto her hip. "Come on Lindy lets go pack for your trip."

* * *

><p>"Second batch are clean," Georgia announced as she set a tray of glass on the counter.<p>

Hank swallowed and nodded his head in thanks, for the first time since the children had been born he was actually on top of the workload. It made him all the more aware that he did need another bartender to help him out, the only problem was that he couldn't afford to pay one, not with the money he needed to run his family. He blinked as he realised the Georgia had been saying something to him, "huh?"

"I said you look tired," Georgia repeated before going for her small bottle of whisky that Hank had given her in terms of payment, a quarter of the contents gone already, even though it was almost neat, the young woman taking a swig and barely reacting.

"You should go easy on that," Hank muttered polishing the counter again. "I need you for this evening."

"What time will it start getting busy again?" Georgia asked glancing across to the only occupied table, 3 men playing a card game in the corner. An hour ago the bar had been busy and they had been rushed off their feet.

"Bout five," Hank clasped his hands in front of him and stretched his arms out, pushing his hands away from him until he heard several satisfying pops from his knuckles. "Through till ten, can usually get the last one out by midnight then it's a bit of clear up and bed. You don't have to stay till then though."

"I don't mind," Georgia shrugged. "The only thing I have waiting for me is the cows."  
>"Oh," Hank muttered, seeing the sadness but not wanting to get Georgia to elaborate. "Well you can leave any time you want after ten."<p>

"Alright," Georgia sighed and took another un-reactive swig from her bottle.

"Helping you forget yet?" Hank asked checking the level and secretly impressed that she still seemed as sober as when she had come in

"Nope," Georgia took another swig. "I might have to come back tomorrow if this doesn't work."

Hank narrowed his eyes. "You drink all that today the only place you'll be going is Dr Mike," he shrugged as Georgia gave him a dirty look. "I'm just saying. Look," he glanced at the card game table "Can you handle them; I need to look at the books."

"Sure," Georgia took another mouthful of amber whisky. She stoppered the bottle and put it back under the counter, "I can handle it."

* * *

><p>Sadie threw her cloth against the table in annoyance; after Klara had taken the children she had managed to get a nap of about two hours but had woken a little before half past four, her stomach grumbling. They were used to eating early, Hank coming back from the bar for about ten minutes to grab something to eat before it got busy in the Phoenix, that and it took nearly an hour to get the children fed enough that would satisfy them until their last bottle of the day. But today, Hank was late coming home, the clock indicating that it was ten past five. It was possible that he could have come home when she was sleeping but then it would be odd that he hadn't woken her to check where the triplets were, especially as Klara told her she had come straight to the house. She supposed that sometimes he came home later but not usually as the bar usually got busier after five o'clock and equally she supposed that it didn't usually bother her that he was late, but today it did as she did not have the distraction of the babies. Deciding that she was just being grumpy because of lack of sleep, she sighed and lifted his plate, the most likely reason was that he was all caught up with customers in the bar. With it being after five now, it was unlikely that he would be able to get away for a few moments, meaning all he would eat is bar snacks, and as he had had little sleep that wouldn't do, and because there was no babies she could play the doting wife and take his supper across to him, maybe even give him a hand for a few hours. Spend some time with her husband like she did before she had fallen pregnant with the triplets.<p>

* * *

><p>Hank stretched as he looked up from his books, he hadn't done them for so long and he was surprised to see he had more cash in his money tin then he expected which both pleased him and left him a little concerned that if it had been stolen he could have lost as much as that. He lowered his arms and wrote a number, the amount he would take out of the business to live off, more than he had in a while and smiled, with the extra he would be able to get some nice stuff for the kids and not just hand-me-downs. Hearing the noise in the bar increase, he quickly locked his cash tin and opened his little safe beneath the desk and set the tin inside.<p>

Satisfied he had finished, he closed his ledger with the money he was taking home tucked from view inside, knowing better then to leave money laying around. He turned and made his way back into the bar, pausing as he pulled the door too, his eyes falling onto Georgia. He swallowed as he felt a fizz of an urge, it had been a long time since he had felt desire for someone, not since he first fell for Sadie, but that was probably what it was, Georgia looked similar to what Sadie had looked like before having the babies. Of course Sadie was still a beautiful woman but she looked tired, her eyes didn't sparkle anymore, she didn't take care of her appearance as she once had, whereas Georgia was still slim and pert, with flashing eyes and glossy hair. Hank exhaled and made his way to the bar, the evening rush just beginning. He strode across the room towards the bar, shaking his head trying to push the fizz out of his mind as he stepped behind her his resolve vanished in a sniff of her perfume. His hand moved to touch her back stroking it sensuously.

Georgia's head snapped round to look at him. "What are you doing?"

"You're real pretty," Hank whispered, half his mind screaming at him to stop. He leaned towards her intent on kissing her.

"What the Hell?"

The bar went silent and Hank snapped out of the urge that gripped him, he stared at Georgia, the young woman looking back at him with wide eyed disgust. Slowly he turned his head, Sadie stood silhouetted against the back door a plate in her hand, her eyes wide as well, and their spark was back, but all it was showing was anger. "Sayd," Hank called her name.

"What the hell?" Sadie screeched again, the plate flew from her hand, smashing against the wall behind the bar. "Who is she?"

"Georgia," Georgia brushed some of the food that had hit her from her dress. "And I'm leaving."

"What were you doing with my husband?" Sadie poured her venom towards the other woman, not wanting to look at her husband.

"Working," Georgia scowled as she moved round the bar, grabbing her bottle of whisky as she went. "This," she waved her hand at Hank. "Was not what I was expecting."

"Sayd," Hank said her name again. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry," Sadie's eyes shot onto him, the gaze hitting him like bullets. "Sorry, how often does this happen?"

"Never," Hank rubbed his forehead, his head pounding. "I don't know what happened."

"Don't know what happened," Sadie took a step forward, with each step transforming into someone she did not even recognise, and although her mind was telling her she should let it lie that she had made her point she couldn't stop herself, the months of frustration and tiredness was boiling out of her and she could not stop. She reached the bar and grabbed hold of it with a white knuckle grip "You don't know," she whispered, "Hank..." she paused unable to say anything else, instead grabbing a nearby glass and throwing it at him with a scream of anguish.

* * *

><p>"Oh No you don't," Klara scooped her little brother into her arms to stop him from running through the apple pie that was sat centre stage on the blanket.<p>

"Maybe a floor picnic was not a good idea," Alex commented as the twins continued to clamber all over him.

"Maybe," Klara smiled at him as she gently rocked Rhys from side to side, "but I'm glad you are here with us."

"I enjoy it," Alex grinned. "Ow!" he exclaimed as one of the twins kicked him in the stomach, "Well not that but being here with you" he tickled the toddler who landed in his lap. Carefully he lifted the two little girls off him and set them by their uneaten plates of food. "Come on girls eat up," he grinned as they obediently tucked in, both hungry after working up an appetite by all their climbing. Still on his knees Alex leaned forward and lightly kissed Klara.

"No!"

Alex chuckled. "No?" Alex ruffled Rhys' hair. "Are you protecting your sister, what?" he asked as Klara gave him a massive smile.

"It's his first word," Klara bounced her younger brother. "And it would be no wouldn't it."

"No," Rhys called proudly. "No no no no no."

"Yes," Klara tickled him.

"No," Rhys called and gave her a triumphant smile.

"Why do you reckon that's his first word? wasn't the girls Dada and Mama?" Alex rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah, its probably because that's what he hears the most," Klara tickled her brother again. "Isn't it? Because you are a cheeky little boy," she hugged Rhys, the little boy sending happy smiles around the room.

"You know he's probably found his voice now," Alex returned to his own plate of food able to actually eat some of it with the girls preoccupied.

"Are you going to be the chatterbox?" Klara asked as she set Rhys beside his plate. "Huh?"

"No," Rhys seized a carrot and brandished it. "No, N..." the children and Alex stopped eating at the sound of a loud crunch outside on the street.

"I'll check what it is," Alex jumped to his feet and moved to the window. "Looks like there is a fight at the bar. One of the bar stools just got thrown out," he grimaced, "and another."

"Dad won't be happy," Klara got to her feet to join Alex looking out the window. From the vantage point on the first floor of the clinic they could see men rushing out of The Phoenix to escape the fight while the fourth and final bar stool came flying out. "I might need you to watch the kids for a bit, you know if someone has got hurt."

"No problem," Alex tenderly rubbed her back.

"Dad will sort it out though, he won't stand for anyone trashing his bar," Klara sighed. "What?" she asked as she noticed the small smile on Alex's face.

"You've started to call him Dad when you are with me," Alex enclosed his arms around her. "Everyone else you call him Hank."

"I guess I do," Klara rested her head against Alex's chest as she watched the street fill with men all looking bewildered back at the bar. "I guess I just like having a family and..." she lifted her head and kissed Alex sweetly, "and you're part of that family. It was never really like that where I grew up but here it is."

Alex leaned his head in to kiss Klara but paused as the twins very loudly screamed their brother's name. The young couple turned to look at the children and grimaced, Rhys now sat in the centre of the pie, happily kicking his legs in the mess he had made. Alex shook his head. "I'll go get a cloth."

"Thanks," Klara shook her head and moved to lift her brother from what had been dessert. "Oh Rhys, what am I going to do with you?" She held her brother so she didn't get any apple sauce on her. "You are silly."

"No," Rhys called happily kicking his legs causing pie to spray across him, "No, No, no," he sung to himself, making Klara even though she knew she shouldn't, laugh.

* * *

><p>Katie stood up as Brian slowed the wagon. "Mama look?" she pointed to the centre of the street to what had been four bar stools and now was nothing more than a pile of kindling. "What happened?"<p>

"I don't know Sweetheart," Michaela reached behind her to simultaneously sooth Katie and ensure that Katie did not fall over.

"Brian I think you should take Mama home," Katie leant forward. "I don't think Mama should be here when it's like dis," she eyed the pile of wood nervously. "Brian take Mama home."

"I don't need to go home Sweetheart," Michaela shifted in her seat so that she could look at her nervous little girl. "If anything happens Brian shall be next door."

"I dunno," Katie wrinkled her nose. "You got Storm in you Mama" Katie leaned over the seat to stroke her mother's stomach. "You gotta be careful."

"I will be careful," Michaela assured her, "and I think what ever has happened is long finished."

"You want me to walk her to school?" Brian asked equally as nervous about his mother as his little sister. "That way you can go straight in the clinic."

"No Brian," Katie shook her head. "You gotta stay with Mama and look after her and Storm."

"Katie I shall be fine," Michaela tried her best to kiss her daughter without wrenching her back as she leant into the back.

"Benny will take me," Katie told her mother spotting her friend rushing towards the wagon. "Brian, look after Mama."

"Sure thing Katie," Brian tweaked Katie's nose, pleased that he could keep an eye on anything untoward at the clinic. "Ma wait," Brian leapt out of the wagon and rushed round the back to help Michaela down. "Let me help you."

"No it's alright," Michaela steadied herself as she climbed down from the wagon. With her increased weight she did not like anyone but Sully lifting her, in case they dropped her because she was too heavy.

"Ma I won't drop you," Brian placed his hands against her back to provide her extra support, "I'm real strong you know," he smiled as Michaela finished climbing down and paused to gain her balance before collecting her bag. "All that working the press," Brian told her as he flexed his muscles while he lifted Katie down.

Michaela looked at her son, noting not for the first time that he was bulking out slightly across his shoulders and arms, so that when he wore just his shirt you could clearly see his muscles. "It's alright Brian, I prefer climbing down," Michaela smiled at him. "It hurts my feet if I land too heavily."

"Why?" Katie looked alarmed at this piece of news. "Mama what's wrong with your feet?" she wrapped her arms around her mother's swollen middle.

"Nothing is wrong with my feet Sweetheart," Michaela stroked Katie's hair tenderly. "I just weigh more because of the baby."

"Oh," Katie made a noise of understanding. "Benny," Katie greeted her friend, removing her arms from Michaela and throwing them around his neck. "What happened? Could anything hurt Mama?"

"No," Benny smiled as Katie hugged him tightly. "No one will hurt your Mama. Hi Dr Mike," he waved his hand slightly.

"Good morning Ben," Michaela smiled at the little boy. "Do you know what happened in the saloon last night?"

"Yeah," Ben sighed. "Uncle Loren saw it, Miss Sadie got real angry at Hank, she was throwing stuff." Ben took Katie's hand as she released him from her hug. "Uncle Loren said he got out of their before he got hit."

"Oh dear," Michaela looked nervously across the road. "Ben will you take Katie to school for me?"

"Sure thing Dr Mike," Ben tugged Katie towards the road. "I'll take real good care of her."

"Thank you Ben," Michaela thanked the boy as the two children moved off in the direction of school. She caught Brian's nervous gaze and adjusted her stance, removing her hand which was bracing her back and lifted it casually to push a few strand of hair that had fallen out of her Gibson hairstyle before bringing it to rest on top of her bump. "Brian if it would not delay you, would you clear the road? I fear leaving the wood there will cause an accident."

"Sure Ma," Brian nodded.

"Perhaps take it round to Robert E, he should be able to find use for it." She smiled lightly as Brian nodded once more. "I shall see you for supper."

"Yeah," Brian grinned. "Rosie's coming."

"I had not forgotten," Michaela smiled. "She is cooking!"

"Oh yeah," Brian blushed. "I'll see ya later Ma, let me know if you need anything."

"Of course," Michaela accepted his kiss on the cheek before walking slowly towards the examination room, her ear picking up the sound of children inside. She opened the door and was greeted by one of the twins rushing at her before stopping staring at her and starting to cry. "Klara?"

"Hi Michaela," Klara smiled weakly. "It's alright Linda, Mama will be here soon." She looked at Michaela nervously. "Dr Mike, I hate to do this but Hank and Sadie had a massive fight last night."

"I saw the wreckage," Michaela removed her coat and deposited her bag on the desk before using it to lower herself to her knees so she could cradle the crying little girl and calm her tears.

"Alex is trying to talk Sadie out of the house, could you watch the kids for a few minutes while I talk to Da...Hank?" Klara looked desperately at her. "I know it's a big ask, but I will be back before the patients get here."

Michaela studied Klara's young face and nodded. "Take as long as you need, I will manage."

"Are you sure? Oh thank you." Klara deposited the two children she was holding onto the cot and kissed them on the crowns of their head. "I will be back in a few minutes, you're going to stay with Dr Mike for a little bit," she kissed the children once more. "Thanks Dr Mike."

Michaela watched the door close before turning her head slowly to look at the children on the bed, their little faces tearstained and bemused, clearly concerned where their parents were and obviously keyed into Klara's anxiety. "Hello," Michaela cooed at them, regarding them as a whole new challenge. She released Linda and slowly shuffled her way across the floor to the cot to sooth them. "Hello," she repeated as she helped Linda climb up onto the cot. "It's alright," she tenderly rubbed their legs. "Everything will be Ok Klara will be back soon," Michaela blinked slowly a Rhys began to make a whining cry. "Klara will be back soon."

* * *

><p>Klara pushed open the still open door of The Phoenix. "Dad?" she whispered her eyes taking in the chaos of the saloon. She knew that Sadie was not hurt having seen her at shortly before 3am when she had tried to get the children. Klara had never seen Sadie in such a state, and she had been thankful that Alex had decided to stay in one of the other rooms. Her partner deciding that looking after three rambunctious toddlers was a bit much for her to handle and with the ongoing noise at the Saloon had decided he felt better being where he could easily protect her. They had managed to calm Sadie a little and convince her that she needed to calm down before she took the children. Alex had taken her back to the house and as far as Klara was aware that was where he still was. But her father she had no idea how he was and after seeing how crazed Sadie had been and now the chaos of the room she was even more concerned. "Dad?"<p>

"Klara."

She moved slowly towards the bar at the sound of his croaking voice. "Dad?" She rounded the structure and stopped, taking in her father and his environs. He was sat in a field of glass, whisky bottles and glasses smashed to oblivion. Slowly Klara picked her way to him, her feet crunching on the glass.

"Don't hurt yourself," Hank muttered watching his daughter, the act of lifting his head taking all his energy.

"Dad," Klara crouched down, gently she took the unlit cigar that was hanging from his lips and rested it on the now empty shelf. "Are you hurt?"

"Nothing I ain't earned," Hank muttered lifting his hands to show Klara a few cuts from the glass. "I screwed up and I don't even know why I did it," he looked at Klara as if he expected her to say something, like she could say something to make everything better. Seeing he was going to get nothing he dropped his head, his sweaty blond hair falling to conceal his face as he started to cry. "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," Klara touched her father's shoulder. "She's just angry," she glanced at the destruction around her. "Really, really angry."

"She said she would take the kids," Hank wiped his face, trying to stop himself from crying.  
>"She won't take the kids," Klara brushed his hair out of his face. "Not while they are this little. She was angry, she was trying to hurt you."<p>

"I deserve it," Hank slammed his head against the bar. "I always do this, ruin what good, I'm an idiot."

"Yeah," Klara lifted his chin forcing her father to look at her, "you are. But you can fix this, it will take time," she held her finger up as Hank opened his mouth to ask how he was meant to fix the mess he had created. "You will fix this, you have to."

* * *

><p>Michaela looked up at the sound of the bell going. "Come in," she called from her place on the floor, the triplets were all whinging, missing their parents and their routine and it had meant that the four patients she had treated this morning had not received her proper attention.<p>

"Rosemary dear I had an appointment."

Michaela craned her head round the side table as she struggled to her feet, puzzled by Mrs Heller's words.

"I know," Rosie told her softly. "I won't be long."

"Rosie?" Michaela called as she finally managed to straighten.

"Hey Michaela," Rosie stepped inside the clinic and closed the door too so that none of the children could escape.

"Have you burned yourself again?" Michaela asked looking at Rosemary's bare forearms.

"Oh No," Rosie smiled, "Grace sent me over to give you a hand," she looked back as someone, most likely Mrs Heller knocked on the door. "I was going to watch these guys for you until Klara or Hank and Sadie come and get them," she expertly picked up one of the twins and bounced the child to make her smile. "Mrs Heller is outside."

"I know," Michaela glanced at the clock, conscious that she was running late. "Are you sure that..."

"Michaela, it's fine, Grace wouldn't have sent me if she didn't think she could manage," Rosie gave Michaela a comforting smile. "Before Mrs Heller comes in do you need anything?" She noted Michaela's flushed appearance. "A glass of water perhaps?"

"No no, I'm fine," Michaela dismissed her future daughter in law, "but if you could watch them that would be most welcome." Michaela fiddled with her hair several sections having come loose as she had tried to handle the rambunctious triplets. "You can use the recovery room downstairs, if you would like."

"Sure," Rosie smiled as she grabbed the hand of Rhys. "Come on Rhys, do you want to hear a story? Come on little one," Rosie guided the other little girl, not certain which of the identical girls she was holding.

Michaela watched the babies toddle out as she fixed her hair before being distracted by the insistent knocking on the door. She sighed heavily and quickly finished her hair. "Mrs Heller," she greeted her next patient. "I am so sorry to keep you waiting, do come in."

"I have been waiting for fifteen minutes," Mrs Heller informed Michaela as she bustled her way into the clinic.

"I apologise," Michaela offered half heartedly as she collected her stethoscope from the desk. "Now what can I assist you with today."

"I have a splinter," Mrs Heller held her hand out. "It just won't come out."

"A splinter," Michaela approached the table and took Mrs Heller's hand. "Which fin..."

"Oh look at you," Mrs Heller butted in, her other hand reaching out to touch Michaela's rounded belly. "You've grown so much since I last saw you."

"Yes," Michaela looked awkwardly at Mrs Heller's stroking hand, an action which was usually only performed by Sully or the children, she gave a soft sigh as her personal space was violated, frustrated that she had reached yet another unwelcome stage in her pregnancy, where her belly became public property. "I have I suppose. So Mrs Heller, which finger is causing you trouble?" Michaela steered her patient back to the reason for her being in her clinic, eager to get on.

* * *

><p>Michaela slipped through the internal door and moved towards the room which had held the children, she had heard them leave a few minutes earlier when she had been treating her last patient of the morning. Through the open door she could see Rosie tidying the room, making the bed. "Thank you Rosie," Michaela called to her gratefully as she came to rest against the door frame.<p>

"Oh it was no problem," Rosie smiled as she finished making the bed. "I just told them a story and they calmed right down. Alex came to get them, apparently Sadie has calmed down now."

"That's good," Michaela smiled weakly. "I can finish this," she moved to help Rosie straighten the rest of the room.

"No it's Ok," Rosie purposefully put herself in front of Michaela to prevent her from bending down and collecting the last piece of mess from the floor. "I got it. Are you coming for lunch now?"

"Yes," Michaela rubbed her stomach. "I am feeling hungry."

"Alright we should go then," Rosie nodded her head towards the door.

"Did Brian ask you to take care of me?" Michaela asked smiling softly.

"No," Rosie shook her head. "I just figured that it's gotta be hard being pregnant and cou...Sully asked Grace and Cynthia to keep an eye on you," she blushed red, "And Klara he's worries about you working too hard and not taking care of yourself."

Michaela chuckled. "That sounds like Sully." Michaela turned towards the door. "Well I will ensure I will get a glowing report and eat some lunch."

"What's it like?" Rosie blurted before looking nervously towards the floor.

"Being pregnant?" Michaela turned back to look at her future daughter in law. "Are you concerned about this?"

"A little," Rosie admitted. "I mean I'm worried that because of what happened something might have gone wrong."

Michaela stroked Rosie's face. "I assure you when I examined you, there was no lasting damage. You will have babies," she tucked a strand of Rosie's hair behind her ears. "You will be a wonderful mother. And in answer to your question, it's like you body is not your own," Michaela held her hand out to Rosie, together the two women walked down the hallway to the door, "but it's wonderful at the same time and at the end of it you get a beautiful bab..." she trailed off as she opened the door to find Jake hammering on the saloon door calling for Hank to open up because he wanted a drink. She stepped off the walk and paused, watching him as he continued to yell at Hank.

The door of the saloon yanked open and Hank stormed out, shoving Jake to the ground. "I AIN'T OPEN!"

"What ya doing?" Jake stared up at his friend with bleary eyes. "Hank I needa drink."

"I ain't open," Hank repeated turning towards the door. "Now get lost, you ain't the only one who's world is falling apart."

"But I need a drink," Jake bleated.

"AND I need my wife to forgive me" Hank growled "I need her to let me back"

"But I need a drink" Jake repeated, his mind only able to grasp one thing and that thing was his need for alcohol.

Michaela winced as Hank let rip a stream of expletives before slamming the door loudly leaving Jake lying in the dirt. She took a step forward to help Jake but Rosie held her back. "I should..."  
>"I think you should go to lunch," Rosie insisted.<p>

Michaela looked back at Jake who had picked himself up "Jake?"

Jake stared coldly at her for a few moments swaying, clearly inebriated. "I ain't ready for that yet Michaela," he stumbled away, towards the barbershop. "I ain't ready."


	10. Treading on toes

_Hey guys, early this week as I am busy tomorrow and I thought you would prefer it now then waiting till Saturday. We're midway through the story now._

Treading on toes

Horace stood up and observed the small gathering seated around the church, he had hoped that the more people would be interested in the update on the water project but it seemed that the twenty or so people spread out around the building was all that would turn up and even then most of those were attached to the council or the project in some way, in fact as he studied the crowd there were only three people who weren't involved sat waiting for the meeting to start. He sighed and glanced towards the window, wondering if the pelting rain was the reason for it. He reached for the gavel and lightly struck it against the table to call the meeting to order. "Well, evening everyone," he smiled uneasily. "Thanks for coming out tonight 'specially as the weather is so bad," he looked towards the window once more as if to confirm that it was still horrible outside. "So we're gonna give ya an update on what's happening with the water project. So I'll hand ya over to Reverend Alex," Horace nodded to the young reverend.

"Good evening," Alex smiled at the group. "Well my involvement has been to deal with the money. With what we had left over for the last year we've invested in some more shares to create a larger pot of money for us to spend on this project. With the current dividends we are receiving and the current price of pipe and the other parts we shall need we have predicted that this project will take approximately five years to complete. I'll hand you over to Sully to explain the particulars."

Sully rose as Alex sat down and held his notes tightly. He hated speaking to large groups, so instead focused his gaze on Michaela who met him with a warm comforting smile as she sat slightly reclined watching the proceedings. "We've hired someone to handle the first of the works, but given the expense we're only gonna use him for a little while. The plan of the project is to ensure there are water collection points at major crossing points in town and that all businesses that require water shall get a tap. The first project will be constructing sewerage to take the waste water away and that is what the man we're hiring is gonna do," he took a deep breath, "then he's gonna teach me and Robert E how to install the pipes and taps, and we'll teach everyone else. We're gonna start with the clinic first."

"Why?" One of the assembled called out. "Because she's ya wife?"

Sully turned and looked at the heckler, Pete O'Leary rearing his annoying head again. "No, because she won't be there when we are ready to start the works."

"Why ain't she gonna be there?" Pete stared at Michaela, "She running out on ya?"

"No," Michaela spoke coolly, shifting to emphasis her middle. "I shall be on maternity leave, they are planning on doing it then."

Pete made hissing noise and slumped down into his seat.

"As Dr Mike said," Sully smiled at his wife. "She's not gonna be there so it will give us the time to do it right and not cause any problems for any of the other businesses. So has anyone got any sensible questions?"

* * *

><p>Sully paused as he walked towards his bedroom before swinging round and sticking his head round the corner of Esmee's door.<p>

"Na'he," he purred softly at the little girl, "its bedtime."

"Iee tidy Papa," Esmee called looking up from her beloved wooden farm yard.

"Come on Na'he into bed," Sully repeated moving into the room and towards his daughter ready to put her back into bed.

"Iee make space Papa," Esmee insisted, carefully standing all her carved animals up.

"Space?" Sully dropped to his knees beside her. "What ya gotta make space for?"

"Baby," Esmee grinned excitedly and clapped her hands, "here soon."  
>"Not for a while yet," Sully grinned. "Come on time for bed."<p>

"Iee need...need..." Esmee looked flummoxed as her lack of vocabulary meant she could not put together a valid response to her father. "Baby bed," she dropped her hands onto her knees. "Here" she pointed to the space that she usually played in.

"You wanna sleep with the baby," Sully's smile widened. "Sorry Na'he but Storm is gonna sleep with me and ya Ma."

"No," Esmee shook her head. "Vylet."

"Violet is gonna move in with you?" Sully reached and stroked Esmee's beautiful brown curls. "At least for a little while?"

"Is?" Esmee looked surprised, "Oh!" She looked around her room. "Still need space" she looked at her toys which were neatly put on her shelf. "Iee tidy."

"You leave the tidying to me," Sully opened his arms enticingly, inviting Esmee into his arms, something the two year old could not resist. He enveloped his little girl in his arms and cuddled her "You need to go to sleep."

"Iee, Iee," Esmee started to protest before yawning widely. "Okies."

"Ya want me to tuck ya in?" Sully asked her tenderly rocking her from side to side.

"Yup peas," Esmee snuggled into her father's warmth.

Sully carefully got to his feet and carried his middle daughter to her bed, positioning her in the middle of the bed, and for the second time that night bringing the covers up around her and tucking her colourful quilt into the mattress. "There ya are."

"Tank ou," Esmee stroked his forearm lovingly as he tenderly rubbed her torso with his warm hand. "Papa wain."

"Yeah it's raining again," Sully glanced at the window, his construction mind working overtime as he thought about the half finished roof on Brian and Rosie's new house and how long it would take him to brush out all the water which would no doubt have collected.

"Wain lots," Esmee yawned, her blue eyes watching the raindrops flow down her window. "Papa."

"Yeah Na'he?" Sully asked smiling as he watched her eyelids droop.

"ov o..." the little girl didn't finish her sentence. Snuggled in her comfortable bed and with her father's soothing motions on her chest, she slipped into sleep quickly.

"Love you too," Sully leaned in and kissed her softly before rising carefully from the bed and turning her lamp down to the tiny flicker he left on till ten o'clock when he secured the house before going to sleep. Checking Esmee was properly secure in her bed; Sully slipped out of the room and resumed his journey to his room.

He grinned as he stepped inside, delighted by the sight of his wife stood in just her bloomers and the band of fabric she wore across her breast to provide them extra support. He studied her for a few moments, marvelling how her belly now encompassed her whole torso, rising from just beneath her breasts to arch out to her popped out navel before curving back down to her pubic bone. "The girls are tucked up in bed," he spoke softly, realising that as she was examining herself she had not realised he was there.

Michaela jumped slightly and blushed quickly grabbing at her shift to cover herself. "Oh Sully."

"Don't be shy," Sully crossed to her and brushed the shift away so that he could study her some more. "It's beautiful."

Michaela blushed harder, her cheeks almost fluorescent in the firelight. "Sully..."

"No," Sully brought his finger to her lips to shush her. "It is," he kissed her softly as his hand came to rhythmically stroke her bare stomach. "It's beautiful," he rested his forehead against hers and looked downwards as he continued to tenderly caress her belly. "Ya starting ta get big."

"Starting!" Michaela lifted her head away and looked at him incredulously. "I'm enormous!"

"No ya ain't," Sully shook his head and slipped his arm round her back holding her tightly. "Ya the same size ya were at this stage when ya had Esmee."

"I was enormous when I had Esmee," Michaela pointed out, wriggling to get out of his grip so she could retrieve her shift which now lay on the floor.

"I'll get it," Sully released her reluctantly and collected the nightgown from the floor and held it out to her. "Ya said James said everything was fine," he turned to give her the privacy she wanted to checked on Violet, the two year old half asleep her thumb in her mouth, her finger rubbing her nose as she sucked her digit for comfort. Sully smiled as he watched Michaela's reflection in the window, the darkness outside acting like a mirror and showing her in her wondrous glory as she removed her undergarments and pulled on her shift. "Everything is alright though?" he called softly to her.

"Yes," Michaela approached him from behind. She pressed her belly into the small of his back and wrapped her arms around him. "James said everything is fine, though I am measuring at 26 weeks and not 23."

"That ain't too...woah," Sully gasped as he felt a strong movement from the baby through Michaela's skin and against his back. "Did that hurt?"

"No," Michaela shook her head and slowly twisted him round, she smiled coyly at him. "You promise I don't look enormous?"

"I promise, it's only to you coz ya so tiny normally," Sully kissed her softly, his lips slowly trailing down her jaw line and neck to find her shoulder blade. "Hhhhhhh," Sully exhaled and broke away from her suddenly. "I think I should go run in the rain," he exhaled again trying to control himself.

"You would catch a chill," Michaela shook her head, her smile widening as she saw the effect she was having on her husband. "Well that is flattering," she giggled shyly and walked slowly to the bed to negate her waddle she hated so much. "You know I feel lighter somehow."

"Lighter?" Sully looked at her confused, his mind still struggling to quell his unusable desire he felt for his wife. "I thought ya said ya had gained weight."

"No I don't mean like that," Michaela sat on the bed and worked her way back. "Like a worry has been lifted, I'm not certain why," she smiled as she rubbed her stomach, her slender hand slowly tracing the movement of the baby.

"The calm before Storm," Sully grinned he nodded towards her bump. "I don't reckon we'll have it that easy till little one arrives."

"No," Michaela chuckled. "That does not sound like our life at all," she lifted her legs onto the bed and lay back against her pillows. "Sully? Would it be possible that I may use one of your pillows?" she studied her husband's side of the bed.

"Course ya can," Sully leant over her to pull one of his pillows off his pile and lay it beside her. "You can have them both if ya need," he leaned down and kissed her. "Anything to make ya comfy."

* * *

><p>"Mama!" Katie bounded out of the school house with exuberance and looked as though she was plough into her mother, instead she skidded to a halt. "Ya came to get me," Katie beamed up at Michaela before throwing her arms around her.<p>

"I came and got you yesterday," Michaela chuckled, loving how her normally tactile daughter had become so much more affectionate with her excitement of the new baby. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah," Katie sighed a little sadly. "I got a word wrong," she flared her eyes, "that hardly never happens!"

"Hardly ever," Michaela corrected. "What was the word?"

"It was a hard one," Katie qualified her reason for misspelling it, "government," she sighed. "I missed the first n," she tipped her head to one side. "Can we wait for Benny?"

"We may," Michaela touched Katie on the nose. "Why is he running late?"

"Miss Wyern wanned to see him," Katie reached up and put her hands either side of Michaela's belly before pressing her ear against the swell, trying to listen to her unborn sibling.

Michaela smiled and tenderly rubbed Katie's back. "Do you hear anything?"

"Nah," Katie lifted her head and rubbed her cheek. "I feeled it…uh felted…felt it though. Da baby is getting stronger Mama."

"I know," Michaela held her hand out to her daughter. "Don't bounce so much Sweetheart," she requested as she noticed the way her daughter was moving and the little quagmire that Katie was creating around her feet.

Katie looked down. "Oh, eww! It's really raining at the moment Mama. You think Papa will be alright at the new house?"

"I think he shall be fine," Michaela assured her daughter. "Hello Ben," she greeted the little boy as he passed out of the schoolhouse.

"Oh Hi," Ben smiled, delighted to find that Katie had waited for him.

"What did Miss Wyern want Benny?" Katie asked curiously.

"She wanted me to be a team leader on the project she told us about," Ben smiled proudly. "She's gonna split us into teams and I get to be in charge of one."

Katie gave an excited squeal. "Well done Benny!"

"Congratulations Ben," Michaela smiled at the clearly pleased little boy. "What is your project on?"

"It's a history project," Ben told her falling into step next to Katie and taking her book strap from her so he could also hold her hand. "On the Tudor Kings from England, each team gotta talk about one of the kings or queens from then. I chose Queen Elizabeth."

"There are girl queens?" Katie looked surprised before frowning as she realised what she said. "I didn't know that girls could be in charge of a country Mama, she musta been kinda like you," Katie smiled up at her mother before turning her attention to the ground. "Mama why is it raining so much? It's making ya dress all muddy and that ain't good coz ya don't have many at the moment."

Michaela paused and considered Katie's question. "I don't know why it is raining so much Sweetheart, and I have enough dresses."

"Really?" Katie looked at her surprised. "Ya only really wearing two at the minute."

"Those are the ones that fit me best," Michaela smiled at her daughter's observations. "The others are for when I get bigger."

"Mama will get really big," Katie told Ben before smiling up at Michaela. "Coz we love her so much."

"Thank you Sweetheart," Michaela blushed.

"Maybe you should get some more dresses," Ben commented. "I could get you one if you want, I have some money saved and I didn't get ya a birthday present."

"Thank you for the offer Ben, but no," Michaela smiled at the sweet little boy.

"The dress shop is just down there I don't mind," Ben paused on the bridge and pointed. "Oh, there's a new shop."

"There is?" Katie let go of her mother's hand and ran to the railings on the bridge to have a look. "Mama can I go see what it is?"

"You may," Michaela held her hand out to take the book straps from Ben and watched the two children rush off to investigate. She smiled to herself as she watched them, marvelling at how much her first baby had grown as Storm gently rolled about inside her, the new baby's movements getting stronger and stronger each day.

"NO WAY!"

Michaela looked up alarmed as Katie screeched and skidded to a halt. Before Michaela had a chance to call to Katie to see what was wrong, she heard Horace calling her name.

"Dr Mike, Oh Dr Mike," Horace rushed up to her holding his hand in his other. "I'm real sorry to bother ya."

Michaela's eyes picked up the blood seeping through his fingers and she sprung into doctor mode immediately. "What happened?"

"It was silly really?" Horace winced as she examined his hand. "I picked up something that was too heavy and a bit wide for the door and then I jammed by hand and the metal strapping cut it. I'm real sorry to keep ya."

"Nonsense," Michaela admonished him. "Come to the clinic."

"Mayor Horace how could ya?" Katie stomped up with annoyance. "We don't need another Doctor, we got Mama."

"Another doctor?" Michaela and Horace whispered at the same time.

"I ain't," Horace shook his head forcefully. "I would never," he stared wide eyed at Michaela "Never, not unless ya asked me to."

Michaela swallowed. "I believe you Horace," she glanced in the direction that Katie had just come from towards the store which had been empty for so long. "Let me tend to your hand," she smiled weakly turning her gaze to Horace's injury, taking her mind off the information she had just found out.

* * *

><p>"What now Mama?" Katie asked as she deposited the bag of flour onto the counter. It was Saturday and with Sully busy working on Brian's new house to make up the time he had missed because of the rainstorm that had held Colorado Springs in its grip the past two days, the girls were helping Michaela with part of the main supply shop. "Do we need anything else?" Katie asked scanning the counter.<p>

"Will you check the list?" Michaela handed Katie the sheet of note paper and returned the indulgent smile that Loren was giving her.

"Mama," Esmee scurried across with the last item she had been asked to find and handed it up.

"Thank you Sweetheart," Michaela smoothed a loose strand of Esmee's curls.

"Mama," Esmee whispered grabbing hold of her mother's skirt and wrapping it round her like a cloak "Was sistee?"

"Sixteen?" Michaela deciphered. "It's a number Sweetheart."

"Papa say sisteen," Esmee looked curiously up at her mother.

"Oh," Michaela smiled at her little one. "Were you spying on your father and I?" Michaela stifled a laugh as Esmee shook her head violently. "Papa was saying it is sixteen weeks till Storm is born."

"That much?" Loren commented as he started to tally up the contents of the basket. "Ya look pretty big already."

Michaela sighed. "Yes, and I know."

Loren shifted realising he may have upset her. "I mean that in a nice way though, it kinda suits ya," he glanced to the side. "I got some new catalogues in, some real cute baby stuff in that. Some good boy stuff."

"Is the baby a boy?" Katie looked up from the list wide eyed. "Mama, is the baby a boy?"

"I don't know Sweetheart," Michaela rubbed her stomach. "We won't know until the baby is born."

"Your mother is right."

Michaela turned to look at the gentleman who approached from behind with his shopping.

"As is the gentleman," the unknown customer gestured to Loren. "It does suit you," the man lifted a newspaper from the display on the counter. "But I'm afraid no one shall know anything about the baby until it is born."

"Mama knows all about babies." Kati scowled slightly at the new gentleman.

"I can imagine, with three already," the man looked across at Violet who was sat on the Reverend's knee happily playing with his neck tie.

"No, coz she's a doctor," Katie folded her arms.  
>"A doctor?" The man looked at Michaela surprised.<p>

"Yes, Dr Michaela Quinn," Michaela introduced herself. "I run the clinic," she indicated her second favourite building, second only to her beloved homestead.

"Oh," The man straightened his cuffs. "I thought that sign had a misprint."

Michaela tensed, and flicked her eyes up and down the tall thin man. She forced herself to smile as she took in his slicked back sandy hair and his cold blue eyes, in an instant seeing behind his familiarity to see the coldness that lay within him. "No, there is no misprint."

"Mama is a real good Doctor," Katie stood defensively. "She's real clever."

"Dr Mike was top in her class," The Reverend added from the table, picking up on the conversation and coming to his friend's aid.

"A woman's college one presumes," the man snorted.

"Yes it was a woman's college," Michaela responded in clipped tones. "I do apologise, but who exactly are you?"

"Oh forgive me how rude," The man held out his hand for Michaela to take. "Dr Alfred Yault."

Michaela swallowed. "Pleased to meet you," she weakly shook her hand.

"We don't need another doctor," Katie stood firm, defending her mother.

"I would imagine you do actually," Yault patted Katie on the top of her head. "With another baby coming," he patted Michaela's middle. "I doubt your mother will be any use to anyone but you," he placed a coin on the counter. "Good day," with a tip of his hat he walked out of the store.

"MAMA!" Katie shook her head in disgust. "That was...he was...he was... Ahhhh!" she threw her arms around Michaela unable to put her anger into words.

"You alright Dr Mike?" Loren asked noting how Michaela's face had paled.

"I'm fine thank you Loren," Michaela whispered quietly, her anger barely disguised. "Would you be so kind as to carry the supplies to the wagon for me?" she looked down at her coin purse as she felt angry tears prickle in her eyes. "I would really appreciate it."

"Sure thing Dr Mike," Loren reached out and squeezed her hand comfortingly. "Not a problem."

* * *

><p>Sully gave a soft contented sigh as he slipped into the side door of the homestead. He had spent all day on a cold wet construction site, finishing the roof of Brian and Rosie's house so that he could at least work on it even if it rained. What with spending about six hours hammering down shingles and spending the rest of the day trying to sweep away the small lagoon which had accumulated where the rain for the past two days had come through the incomplete roof, he was exhausted and his arms and shoulder ached. As he kicked his muddy boots off, he listened to the sounds of his home. Of his daughter's playing some exuberant game upstairs which involved bouncing up and down, three little pairs of feet creating a perfect accompaniment to the gentle crackle and pop of the fires burning bright and warm in the fireplaces. The noise of his wife clattering in the kitchen as she made their supper, the subtle swish of the knife as it sliced through vegetables before the staccato tap as it made contact with the board. The noise of his home, the noise that was his medicine. He closed his eyes and absorbed it for a few moments, letting the warmth soak into him and make him feel more human again. The loud clank of a pan being almost slammed onto the stove made him open his eyes and he padded round to the kitchen to see if Michaela was alright or if she was trying to lift something which was too heavy for her. As he rounded the corner he instantly knew something was wrong, the way her slender shoulders were tense, her whole body rigid which he knew would not doubt be causing her already aching back to hurt all the more. Realising she hadn't noticed his arrival Sully crept up behind her and slid his arms around her. Michaela tensed for a moment before relaxing slightly when she realised it was him.<p>

"Tell me what happened," Sully whispered softly to her as his large loving palms tenderly stroked her gently moving middle. He kissed her behind her ear, the tender place of white flesh that always made her stop and gasp.

"There is a new Doctor," Michaela whispered quietly, placing the knife on the chopping board and sinking into him. "I met him in the store today, he is..." she paused considering how best to describe Alfred Yault.

"Arrogant, chauvinistic, sexist," Sully offered. "All of the above."

"Yes," Michaela sighed. "It's silly that it bothers me so much."

"No it ain't," Sully slowly moved his hands from her belly to wrap tightly around her, providing her the stability and support that he knew she needed. "Been a long time since someone belittled ya."

"That's it exactly," Michaela nodded. "I felt belittled. I used to deal with that type of prejudice all the time but now, I'm so used to being accepted it stung."

"Everyone in Colorado Springs knows what a good doctor ya are," Sully kissed her tenderly. "Everyone. This new Doctor just needs to learn that too."

Michaela smiled, for the first time all afternoon feeling almost herself, the slight from the other doctor not hurting so much before because of her wonderful husband. "You always know what to say," she rested her head against his shoulder. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd be making supper," Sully loosened his grip on her slightly.

"What?" Michaela turned her head. "I am making supper."

"No ya not," Sully guided her to the chair. "You sit and rest."

"But you have been working all day," Michaela protested as he tried to make her sit down.

"And you've been working for the past six months," Sully kissed her in a way that her knees went weak and she was forced to sit down. "I'll finish supper, you rest Storm," he smiled cheekily at her, "and then after the kids are in bed, me you and Storm can have a nice warm bath together." His smile widened as Michaela's face brightened at the mention of a shared bath. "How's that sound?"

"Wonderful," Michaela gave a contented sigh. "Absolutely wonderful."

* * *

><p>Michaela turned round from the linen cabinet at the sound of her youngest children's delighted laughter. Klara had both Esmee and Violet on the small cot and was tickling Esmee mercilessly, making the almost three year old roll around the small bed in hysterics, something which Violet found terribly funny, so much so that the little two year old was laughing almost as hard as her older sister.<p>

As she was about to move to join in her foot poised to start walking towards them a soft knock sounded on the door followed by it opening a crack.

"Dr Mike?" Horace's voice sounded through the gap between door and frame. "Is it alright if I come in?"

"Yes Horace," Michaela moved towards the door to greet him. "Are you alright?"

"Oh Yeah sure," Horace backed into the room. "Ya delivery arrived. Hi Klara, girls." Horace nodded his head at the group on the cot. "How you doing today?"

"Good," Esmee told him breathily slipping out of Klara's reach. "Mama Iee hewlp," she trotted over to the examination table. "Peas Mama Iee hewlp."

"Alright." Michaela smiled at her daughter and handed Esmee one of the packages, knowing from its weight that there was no glass inside. "Thank you for bringing this over Horace."

"Oh it's no bother," Horace smiled, clearly pleased to be appreciated. "I know Sully usually gets ya deliveries for ya and he's working for the town taday," he tipped his hat. "I'll see ya Dr Mike."

"Goodbye Horace," Michaela bade Horace farewell as he rushed out of the clinic."I didn't think I had ordered this much." Michaela surveyed the five parcels on the examination table. She frowned as she saw one of the packages, while clearly from the same supplier, the item was not for her and was instead addressed to Yault. "It would appear I didn't," she lifted the package and held it so that Klara could see.

"You want me to take it over to him?" Klara offered rising from the cot with Violet on her hip.

"No," Michaela shook her head, she smiled. "I shall do it."

"You sure?" Klara looked at her incredulously, knowing how upset Michaela had been following her previous encounter.

"No it is alright," Michaela gave Klara a reassuring smile. "It shall be a good chance to clear the air, we are colleagues after all."

"Mama," Esmee interrupted the conversation between Klara and her mother. "Iee tidy," she pointed at the unwrapped parcel. "Where go?"

"It goes in the medicine cabinet," Michaela smiled, marvelling at her little girl's interest in tidying. "If Klara can get the stool for us, you may help me put them away."

* * *

><p>Michaela waved to her two little ones as Klara led them towards the cafe, she knew she would join them in mere minutes but she always felt the desire to make a show of affection when she left them even for a short time. Slowly Michaela made her way across the street and along the walk by the parade of shops. There were several reasons for her slowness, one she was not looking forward to her destination, two her increasing need to sway as she walked to combat the ache and pressure in her hips and back and thirdly with Sully working at the end of walk, he had inadvertently created a wonderful show for her by being bent over, pushing his behind tightly against the seat of his buckskins. She paused at the doorway of the new clinic for as long as she could without looking odd, so that she could observe her husband, before finally pushing open the door.<p>

Stepping inside she took in the surroundings of the new clinic. She raised her eyebrows, confused by the bizarre layout, by the fact that there was no examination table, just a desk which almost divided the building in half with a chair on either side. "Hello?"

"Hello," Yault appeared from out of the back. "Oh Mrs Quinn."

"Dr Quinn," Michaela corrected automatically.

"Dr Quinn," Yault gave her a saccharine smile. "What may I do for you?"

"Your delivery was in with my own," Michaela held out her reason for being in the room.

"Oh why thank you," Yault took the parcel, "that is most kind of you to bring it over for me. Now if you would excuse me I have a patient in a few moments."

"A patient?" Michaela repeated surprised that after only a few days practicing in town and without, it seemed, most of his equipment. "How will you examine them?" she glanced around the room again. "Would it not be easier to wait for the rest of your equipment to arrive?"

"Equipment," Yault laughed. "I do not need equipment or tools and aids. A true doctor can handle anything with nothing. It shall arrive in time"

Michaela pressed her lips into a thin line, and desperately tried to keep her cheeks from flushing, at the same time aghast that she could feel tears prickling in her eyes, mortified by this odious, idiotic man was having such an effect on her. She gasped as the door opened using the noise it made as a distraction to look at the floor and compose herself. "Well excuse me," she turned to leave. "Mr Anderson?" she stared at the man who had entered surprised to see her 3 o'clock appointment.

"Er Dr Mike..." the man looked nervously at his hands. "I... er... forgot to call by and cancel my appointment," he smiled weakly. "It's just that you know well you're a woman..."

"I am not a woman I'm a doctor," Michaela retorted, instantly clamping her mouth shut as she felt the need to cry rise in her throat.

"Yeah," Mr Anderson scratched his head, "um well he's a man but thanks for what ya did."

Michaela inhaled sharply and reached for the door handle, she felt as if she was about to explode she was so angry and so upset all at the same time and it was swirling in her chest making her heart pound. She stepped outside the building and stood as still as she could, torn between rushing to Sully or rushing to the clinic. She shot a wonton look at Sully but turned towards the clinic not wanting to be seen in the street in such a state.

Sully turned his head as he felt almost a strike on his back, like someone had thrown a lit cigar at him, a strike of hotness. He straightened and watched for a moment, watching Michaela as she took off towards the clinic, her pregnant version of her angry walk almost violent and looking as though she should fall over. He dropped his tool to the ground and took after her, weaving his way through the busy lunchtime street to catch up.

"Caela?" He reached to take her elbow as she was halfway across the road. His hand jerked back as she shook her head violently, taking step along side her, he could see her face, see she was trying not to react to something and he knew instantly that his touch would bring this reaction forth. Carefully he teased the key from her hand and rushed ahead to the door getting it open just as she stepped onto the walk. "Come on," he stepped inside and opened his arms wide.

Michaela rushed into his warm inviting arms and buried her face in her chest, hot angry tears rolling down her cheeks and soaking Sully's shirt before he had even had a chance to envelop her properly. Sully held her tightly, his hand lightly stroking her back, hating the way she was so upset, wanting with all his heart to fix it. He heard her take a gulping breath and used it as a reason to lift her face from his chest. "Caela?"

"I...I..." Michaela stammered before giving another shuddering breath.

"Is it Yault?" Sully asked connecting the dots between where he had first seen her and her current mood. "Caela, he's an idiot."

"My patients are going to him," Michaela whispered. "Simply because he is a man. I..." she sank against her desk and exhaled sharply, the baby reacting to her spike in her blood pressure. "I have more equipment. I know their history and they are going to him because he is a man. I know patient's have freedom of choice but...but..."

"It hurts," Sully finished for her. "I know," he moved to lean against the desk with her his arm creeping round her mid back to support her, the other moving to stroke her bump. He smiled as she nestled her head against him. "You are a fabulous doctor, people know that. So what if they go to him once or twice. You know what..." Sully paused for a response, after a moment he sensed that she would not give him one, "soon as they figure out he's an idiot they'll come back to you begging for you to treat them. And when they realise his prices are way more than yours. Now I reckon you might have tired Storm out. I think we need ta get ya something to eat."

"May we wait a while?" Michaela requested. "I just want to stay like this," she shifted slightly so that she was pressed against him even more. "I think if I move out of your arms I shall fall apart again."

"Sure," Sully tightened his grip. "We'll stay like this as long as ya need," he kissed her temple softly. "You just let me know when ya need to go eat."

* * *

><p>"She never wore the same dress more than once," Katie informed her father as she set about finding her comfy position in bed. "AND! she only had a bath twice a year! She must have been really stinky Papa," she giggled. "But no one could tell her because she was the Queen and she would cut off their heads," Katie lay back against the pillow. "But she was a good Ruler I think, better than some of the King boy ones."<p>

"She sounds it," Sully knelt beside the bed and helped tuck the covers around her. "Ya warm enough?"

"Yeah," Katie yawned slightly. "Papa?"

"Katie?"

"Is Mama alright?" Katie looked nervously towards her father. "I mean she goed…wented…went ta bed real early."

"She's just tired." Sully assured his sweet little girl.

"Coza tha baby or coza the meanie man upsetted her?" Katie raised an eyebrow.

Sully shifted to sit on the bed knowing that Katie would want to talk out her concerns. "I reckon a bit of both," he rested his hand on her chest. "She is tired because growing a baby is hard work, and she's tired because she got upset."

"Can ya make the meanie man go away?" Katie asked hopefully. "Then Mama will only be tired from growing da baby."

"I wish I could Twink," Sully sighed softly.

"I don't like it when Mama is upset Papa," Katie sat up and raised her arms indicating she wanted to be held. Sully obliged, lifting her from out of her carefully arranged covers and bringing her to rest on his knee. "I feel bad when she is upset Papa."

"I do too," Sully told her softly, kissing her soft blonde hair. "You are a sweetheart you know."

"I know Mama tells me," Katie snuggled into her father's chest. "Mama's listening Papa."

Sully raised his eyes and widened his range of hearing from the intimate level of his and his daughter's breathing. He heard the gentle creaking that came with Michaela rocking from left the right as she listened outside the door. "Shall we let her in?"

"Yeah," Katie nodded. "I'll do it," she slid off of Sully's knee and trotted to the door. "Hi Mama," she pulled open the door and smiled up at her mother. "Ya wanna come in?"

"Yes Thank you," Michaela smiled. "I was wondering where your Papa had got too."

"He's right here Mama. Do ya need him?" Katie asked taking Michaela's hand and leading her into the room.

"I always need him," Michaela told Katie conspiratorially, "lately he has been helping me get comfortable in bed."

"Coz ya tummy is big?" Katie asked eyeing her mother's middle. "Ya gonna get real huge Mama. Sit down next ta Papa."

"I shall take up all the room for you," Michaela smiled at Katie.

"Don't be silly Mama," Katie giggled. "See I'll get in first," she let go of Michaela's hand and leaped into her bed, curling herself up small to make sure there enough room, "see loadsa room."

"Sides my knee is getting cold," Sully opened his arms and pulled Michaela in to sit on his knee. "Katie wants to make ya feel better."

"I feel fine, especially when I'm home," Michaela assured her daughter.

"Then stay home Mama," Katie insisted. "Stay home and let us take care o ya."

"You are sweet my gorgeous girl," Michaela held her hand out to Katie, smiling as the little girl cuddled up to it. "I promise I shall stay home nearer the time that the baby is due."

"Good!" Katie took her mother's concession. "But I fink that Papa is gonna have ta make ya a walkie frame like he made Eserme," she yawned, "when her leg was poorly. Den," she yawned again "ya won't fall over. You getting wobbly gain."

"Lie back," Michaela urged seeing her little girl's eyes droop; she stood gingerly conscious that she did not want to hurt her husband. "Come now Katie," she guided Katie to lie back and ensured that her little girl was properly covered. "I love you," she touched Katie's nose.

"Love ya," Katie smiled sleepily back. "Papa, look after Mama."

"He will," Michaela kissed Katie softly before bracing her back with her hand and slowly standing straight. She smiled as she felt Sully's hand trace her new curves and she leant back into him. "He always does."

* * *

><p>"Good morning Loren," Michaela smiled as she entered the store. "Morning Reverend," she greeted the two men who were sat at the table behind the counter.<p>

"Dr Mike," Loren stood up. "How are you today?"

"I am ashamed to say I am somewhat ravenous," Michaela blushed slightly. "As it is impractical for me to keep running round to Grace's I was wondering if you had some foodstuff that I could store in my desk. Katie is always extolling the virtues of Ben's lunch."

Loren chuckled. "Sure thing Dr Mike," he moved towards the shelving. "Ben is always going on about Katie's lunch." He shook his head. "They always want what they ain't got don't they?"

"With food at least," Michaela smiled and rested her hip against the counter and watched Loren as he busied himself.

"Michaela."

"Reverend," Michaela turned to face the blind man still sat at the table. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Well enough thank you," The Reverend smiled at her. "I just wanted to tell you Loren and I and Ben. In fact a great many people in this town, none of us shall be using Yault."

"Thank you Reverend," Michaela smiled softly.

"I mean that, there is a great deal of talk about his arrival, and I would say 80% of people want to remain under your care," he smiled. "And we shall reluctantly go to Dr Caulfield when we are forced by your leave."

Michaela glanced down at the swell of the middle and sighed, it was a thought that had concerned her. How her maternity leave would affect her patient levels.

"Sides that man is an up himself self important idiot," Loren moved to the counter and placed the items he had selected for her. "I don't know what you would like," he indicated the different packages. "So I brought ya one of each and you can try them and then..." he looked up from the counter as Klara came clattering in. "Where's the fire?"  
>"Sorry Michaela," Klara grabbed her arm. "I need you to come back to the clinic now. Mr Anderson is there."<p>

"Mr Anderson?" Michaela blinked. "But he had moved to..." she shook her head to straighten her train of thought. "Why is he in the clinic?"

"His hand it's... just come look," Klara pulled Michaela slightly.

"Sorry Loren would you..." she gestured to the food.

"No problem," Loren understood and reached for a bag. "I'll bring it by later for you."

"Thank you," Michaela managed to say before Klara pulled her out the store. "Klara will you..."

"I'm sorry," Klara let go of Michaela's arm. "I didn't think sorry," she moved ahead, faster than Michaela could manage leaving her to chase after her nurse.

As she entered the clinic Michaela was forced to take a few calming breathes to bring her breathing back to normal, her chest beginning to get crowded by the growing baby, making it harder to breathe. "Mr Anderson," she frowned as she caught sight of the man's hand, his fingers a dusky purple. "When did this start occurring?" Michaela scurried over and lifted his hand. He winced. "It's painful?"

"Yeah," the man nodded. "What is it Dr Mike?"

Michaela pushed the man's sleeve back to study how far up the discolouration went. She frowned as she spotted a puncture wound near the crease of his elbow. "When did this occur?"

"The other doctor gave me a syringe and some medicine to help me with my back," the man looked sheepishly at Michaela.  
>"He gave it to you to treat yourself?" Michaela's eyes widened. "What medicine did he give you?"<p>

"Cocaine, that's what he said it was called." Anderson winced again as Michaela resumed studying his hand, checking for a pulse and the state of the damage he had caused himself. "Why?"

"Your injection," Michaela indicated the wound. "I believe you may have introduced a foreign body into your blood stream, some dirt or even an air bubble. It is blocking part of your blood vessel causing the ischemia."

"The what?" the man looked at her blankly.

"The discolouration and pain," Michaela clarified.

"Can you fix it?" Anderson looked at her desperately. "If my hand is busted I can't work."

"I will do my best," Michaela assured him. "We shall give you some medicine to help the blood vessels dilate... widen. But unfortunately it is a waiting game. I would like you to stay here also, so we can monitor you. Klara shall take you upstairs and settle you in." Michaela stepped back from the examination table and moved to her medical cabinet pulling Klara along with her. Opening the cabinet she lowered her voice to a whisper that only Klara could hear. "We shall need to watch him closely. Whatever is blocking the vessel could move to his heart," she handed Klara the medicine she would need to give Mr Anderson. "I shall join you shortly, get him settled."

"Why? Where are you going?" Klara frowned. "Please tell me you are not goi..." she trailed off as Michaela held her hand up.

"This needs to be stopped. Please get Mr Anderson settled, I will come up in a few minutes to administer the medicine." Michaela repeated the instruction again. "Mr Anderson, I shall see you in a few minutes." Michaela nodded at Klara and as quickly as she could bustled out of the clinic. As she crossed the street she caught sight of Horace and she waved to get his attention. "Horace."

The tall man turned to look at who was calling him and when he saw it was Michaela smiled and strode towards her. "Hey Dr Mike, I was looking at what Sully did the other day, he did a real fine job."

"I'll be sure to tell him," Michaela muttered. "I need your assistance."

"Sure," Horace looked at her nervously. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine," Michaela told him through gritted teeth, as she felt her anger rise. "Several members of the town are not," she turned to continue her journey leaving Horace looking confused.

After a few moments he followed her rushing to catch up with the surprisingly fast moving pregnant doctor. "Dr Mike what's going on?"

"We shall see," Michaela came to a stop beside the new clinic and took a steeling breath. She opened the door, bursting into Yault prescribing some medication to one of her pregnant patients. The patient jumped.

"Oh Dr Mike, I'm sorry, Gerry made me, he said that he would be better because..." the young woman trailed off as Michaela held her hand up.

"I understand Susan," she smiled at the young woman. "Please tell Gerry that for the safety of your child I shall be handling your care."

"Look how dare you barge in here and start stealing my patients," Yault jumped to his feet.

"Susan is my patient, I have treated her for the last five years," Michaela retorted, "and I have never once prescribed Cocaine to a pregnant patient, nor let patients administer their own medicine, especially if it needs to be by injection! This is highly unethical!" She took a deep breath. "Mr Yault I do not believe you have the proper medical credentials to be treating my patients."

"I have a doctorate," Yault almost yelled at her.

"In medicine?" Michaela raised an eyebrow.

"This is slander," Yault hissed at her. "Listen to me you jumped up..." Yault rounded the desk.

"Easy now." Horace pushed passed Michaela and drew himself to his full height. "Dr Mike asked ya a question and I would like to hear the answer. And as Mayor you are gonna give it to me."

"I help people," Yault bleated. "I have treated people for twenty years."

"I would like to know where you did ya studying," Horace rephrased the question. "Dr Mike, why don't ya take Mrs Lincoln over to the clinic and see if you can help her. I'd feel better having this conversation without two pregnant ladies in the room."

Michaela blinked surprised at the force that Horace was using, surprised at the implication that he thought he might have to get physical with the man to get the answer he wanted. "I..."  
>"Dr Mike," Horace turned his head and looked at her imploringly. "Please. Ya asked for my help and I'm giving it but I need ya to go."<p>

"Very well," Michaela nodded and slowly moved to the door, she held it open for Susan and let her exit before finally leaving. Slowly Michaela walked along with walk nervous to leave Horace by himself in what could turn into a nasty situation.

"The medicine he was gonna give me," Susan broke the silence. "It could have hurt the baby?"

"Yes, I myself do not prescribe Cocaine due to the side effects associated with it," Michaela sighed. "I apologise for bursting in on your appointment."

"I didn't want to go to him anyway," Susan smiled softly. "It was only Gerry. Can ya give me something for my back it's been real sore the last few days."

"You are at 39 weeks are you not?" Michaela pulled the woman's medical history out from her internal filing cabinet.

"Yeah," The young woman smiled. "Nearly there."

"I would suggest a warm bath," Michaela smiled. "It's best for you and baby and get Gerry to give you a back rub," she studied the woman as they walked along side each other. "At this stage it is probably labour beginning to start."

"Really?" the young woman beamed. "Oh, so I guess I'll be seeing you in a few days."

"I imagine you will," Michaela smiled before looking towards the gazette as she felt Brian's gaze on her. "Susan would you excuse me," she nodded politely to the young woman before walking towards Brian, as her son closed the gap with long strides.

"Ma?" Brian looked her up and down with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine Brian," Michaela assured him. "But I think Horace may need some assistance."

"Why? What were you doing over there?" Brian narrowed his eyes. "You know ya supposed to be taking things easy, right?"

"I know Brian," Michaela touched his arm tenderly. "Horace is trying to find out Mr Yault's credentials. I don't believe that he is a proper medical doctor," she smiled as she noted the spark in Brian's eyes the flare that came when he had found a story. "Will you help him?"

"Sure," Brian nodded. "Long as you are Ok."

"I am fine," Michaela assured him, she gave a soft sigh as she watched her son run off to assist Horace, feeling as though some of her anxiety had been lifted, making her feel lighter then she had done for the past week and a half but there was still the concern, still the worry of what this man could have done to her patients, about how many more Mr Anderson's were out there, patients who had fallen for the allure of a conveniently placed male doctor who may have done them more harm than good.


	11. The Importance of being Horace

_And as the title suggests actually it is rather important ;) Lemme know what you think_

The Importance of being Horace

With a sigh Brian unbridled Taffy and led the horse into its stable. He watched his beloved horse for a moment making sure she paused to take a drink before making his way up to the house. His head was buzzing tonight, his mind awash with frustration that his reason for being home late on the night when they had been going to discuss the wedding had not even happened. That the stupid, incompetent, excuse for a Sheriff had kept him hanging on to take a comment only to dismiss him because it was now out of hours.

He ran up the steps to the porch and paused at the door, listening to the cacophony that came with his younger sisters, and even though he was tired and frustrated he couldn't help but smile. Slowly he opened the door, never sure where his quick moving sisters would be and not wanting to knock them over.

"Bian!" Esmee spotted him first. "Bian home."

Brian grinned as the chunky little girl skipped over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Hey Brian." Katie stuck her head round the side of the chair.

"Hey Katie girl, Hey Es," Brian cuddled Esmee back.

"Bian Wosy here," Esmee told him excitedly. "You early."

"I know," Brian ruffled her hair, earning him an annoyed squeak from his sister. "I wanted to see her."

"Not wanna see us," Esmee pouted. "Kaytee Bian not wanna see us," she scowled at Brian and pivoted to trot angrily back to her sister.

"Course I wanna see you," Brian lunged and grabbed Esmee, tickling her from behind as he lifted her to give her a kiss. "I always love seeing ya." He lifted her higher ready to drop her over the back of one of the armchair.

"Vylet," Esmee screeched.

Brian looked over the chair and gave a sigh of relief, one echoed by Violet who looked up to see her much larger big sister hovering over her. "Woops!" Brian switched Esmee to rest on his hip and leaned over the chair to kiss Violet. "Nearly squished ya."

"Bia," Violet kissed him back, "ov."

"She said Brian love," Katie popped up again from the floor. "She started speaking some more, ain't ya?" she tickled her little sister who gave her a bemused smile. "Ya clever Violet."

"Kaee," Violet blew a bubble at her sister then giggled.

Brian smiled and lowered Esmee to the ground. "So where's Rosie?"

"Kitchen," Esmee pointed. "Wiv Mama, Papa no here."

"He's not?" Brian looked surprised at her.

"Yeah," Katie finally stood up, "he's still at ya house. Mama said he gotta delivery." Katie grabbed at Violet and pulled her from the chair. "Brian can we stay in ya house when it's done?"

"Sure, give Ma and Pa a break," Brian grinned at her.

"A break from what?" Katie looked at him confused.

"Never mind," Brian shook his head. "You guys playing?"

"We designin." Katie informed him dropping to the ground again to collect some pictures. "Dresses and flowers."

"Oh," Brian studied is sister's drawings. "It's all in pink."

"No like pink?" Esmee looked up at him surprised, pointing at the pink line in his shirt. "Silly boy."

Brian shook his head with a smile. "I'm gonna see Rosie and Ma," he waved at Violet to indicate he was leaving and turned to walk to the kitchen. As he entered he frowned, concerned by the way his mother was lifting a heavy pan. "Hey Ma," he greeted her and stepped up to take the pan. "I got it."

"Brian," Michaela greeted him with a smile. "I can manage."

"It's real heavy Ma," Brian pointed out, taking the pan to the sink to drain the water from the potatoes inside it. "Hey," he greeted his fiancée who was stood at the counter expertly carving some perfectly cooked meat. He kissed her softly on the cheek.

"She wanted to help," Rosie whispered returning his soft kiss.

"It is my kitchen," Michaela piped up.

"You should be resting Ma," Brian told her softly. "Come on sit down, me and Rosie will finish."

"I'm fine," Michaela protested earning herself two frustrated looks. "Alright, alright," she moved to the table. "You're back late."

"Yeah, I know, sorry. Are we doing these mashed?" he looked to Rosie to get a nod. "There was an incident in town, someone tried to rob the saloon. Peterson said he would give me a comment then just told me to go away because it was after hours."

"Is the prisoner in the Sheriff's office?" Michaela looked up at Brian from her seat at the kitchen table.  
>"Yeah and it's unattended," Brian rolled his eyes. "That man is worse than useless," he held his hand up. "Sorry I know we supposed to be talking wedding."<p>

"We chose the fabric today," Rosie smiled at him as she tastefully arranged the slices of meat on a dish.

"Is it pink?" Brian grinned.

"No, it's pale green," Rosie looked at him blankly. "Pink wouldn't go with Violet's hair."

"The girls are colouring everything pink," Brian smiled at her. "Did you sort ya dress out?"

Rosie nodded. "I can't tell you about it though. And Cynthia said she would be there to help me get ready and Klara agreed to be my maid of honour." Rosie smiled. "And Cynthia's designed a wonderful dress for your Ma."

"She did," Brian smiled at his mother. "I bet you're gonna look lovely."

Michaela blushed. "Thank you Brian but that mantle should be reserved for the bride and bridesmaids." She rose from the chair. "Just standing, not helping."

"Have you ordered your suit?" Rosie asked Brian as she brought him the butter to put in the potatoes he was mashing.

"Yeah, and Pa and Alex's and your Pa's," Brian kissed her softly.

"So we're almost done!" Rosie smiled. "Grace is handling the food, Pa's arranging for Ben to bring the wine from Denver when he comes home, Amos and his friends said they would play the music," she put her utensil down and threw her arms around him. "It's nearly ready."

"Yeah," Brian smiled, forgetting his mother was in the room and passionately kissing Rosie on the mouth.

"EWWWW!" Katie yelled cheekily as she ran into the kitchen. "Mama come see what Eserme's doin," she tugged her mother's hand. "Then we can leave Rosie and Brian to kissing," she smiled cheekily at her brother. "Don't be too long, we want supper and Mama needs to feed the baby."

"Alright Katie," Brian blushed and looked nervously at the floor as he caught his mother's amused gaze.

"Don't worry Katie we'll just talking about our day," Rosie told the little girl as she took over mashing the potatoes. "Brian was telling us about something that happened in town."

* * *

><p>"Come on Sammie," Horace chided his daughter as she dragged her feet on the walk home. "We're going home now."<p>

"I'm tired Papa," Samantha yawned widely.

"I'm sorry Sammie, but I had to stay because of what happened." Horace looked back at her, almost as if to remind himself that his daughter was only seven years old. He took a step backwards not looking where he was going and collided with someone. "Oh Sorry."

"Wats it!"

"Jake I'm sorry," Horace held the swaying man. "Are you alright?"

"Get off me," Jake slurred, shoving Horace away.

"I'm only trying to help," Horace bleated. "I'll leave you to it then." Horace held his arm out for Samantha and guided her towards home.

"Not so fas..." Jake swaggered towards him. "Ya think ya better than me."

"No I don't," Horace shook his head.

"Yeah ya do," Jake made to grab Horace instead stumbling and catching hold of Samantha's arm.

"Get off her," Horace reacted immediately, his heart racing as he watched his daughter's face stretch into one of pure panic as the drunken man breathed on her.

"Make me," Jake slurred and swayed to one side nearly pulling Samantha to the ground.

"Let her go!" Horace repeated. "Let Sammie go!"

"Papa," Samantha whispered staring up at her father in terror.

"You can... tell me what to..."

Jake staggered again his grip loosening for a moment and Horace took his chance. Swinging his arm behind his head he threw a punch at Jake. His fist grazed Jake's jaw as the man swayed but it was enough to make Jake let go of Samantha. Horace grabbed his daughter and held her close, both of them staring wide eyed at Jake as he held his hand to his jaw. Without a word Jake stumbled his way back to his door and fell inside.

"Papa," Samantha whispered clinging onto him.

"I'm sorry Sammie," Horace hugged her back, his whole body tense, his chest tight and solid making it difficult to breathe. "Come on let's go home," he released her so that she could walk and slowly followed her. He gasped and clasped at his chest, the tightening feeling worsening and becoming painful. Horace stopped and doubled over.

"Papa," Sammie ran to his side, terrified not only by what had just occurred but by how her father looked terrified and in pain. "Papa!"

"It's Ok," Horace panted clutching his chest. "I'm..." he panted harder, feeling as though his throat was closing. "Can't ….breathe..."

"Papa!" Samantha started to cry, clinging onto her father as he fell to his knees. "PAPA!"  
>"Sammie," Alex rounded the corner, attracted by the little girl's cry. "Oh, KLARA!" Alex called for his girlfriend who he had just walked to her door. "Horace," he ran up and got to his knees to help support Horace as the man continued to look like he was choking. "It's going to be OK."<p>

"What happened?" Klara rushed round the corner of the road. "Horace can you talk…" she studied the tall man for a moment. "He's hyperventilating."

"What?" Alex looked at her blankly.

"Papa fought with Mr Slicker and then his chest hurt and he fell over," Samantha cried, grabbing hold of Klara as she lost all resolve and collapsed into tear.

"I think he's having a panic attack," Klara felt Horace's pulse. "Can you help me get him to the clinic?"

"Of course," Alex tried to help Horace start. "After that do you want me to get Dr Mike?"

"No, if it's a panic attack I can help him." Klara took Horace's other arm and together she and Alex began dragging towards the clinic. "If he's not getting better in five minutes then you can go get Dr Mike."

* * *

><p>Michaela braced herself as Brian slowed the wagon, the morning air had just a hint of warmth to it and with the March sunlight she felt rather content. "Thank you Brian," she smiled at her son as he leapt down and held his arms out to help her down.<p>

"No problem Ma," Brian quickly lifted her down before scrambling up onto the wagon once more to move it round to the livery so it was not in the way "Do ya want me to take ya home?"

"I can manage," Michaela told him before glancing up at him. "I'm only pregnant Brian."

"I know, I just don't want ya doing too much," Brian insisted. "I don't mind."

"You have work Brian, I shall be fine," Michaela insisted. "Now go be productive."

"Alright Ma," Brian gave her an unconvinced smile and flicked the reins to get the horse moving.

Michaela watched him move away and sighed, marvelling at her now a man son, as he expertly drove the vehicle.

"Dr Mike."

She turned to greet Samantha as the little girl came bounding out of the examination room. "Hello Samantha."  
>"You have to check Papa," Samantha grabbed Michaela's hand and dragged her towards the door.<p>

"You are here early," Michaela followed the little girl.

"We stayed last night," Samantha explained as she pulled Michaela into her own clinic.

"Oh?" Michaela sounded, looking towards Klara for an explanation as to why she wasn't sent for.

Klara smiled and gave her a nod in greeting. "Horace had a panic attack last night. I calmed him down and kept him overnight to observe him, but I thought it best for you to check him over before he went home."

"Horace?" Michaela approached the tall man sat on the examination table with his shoulders slumped. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok Dr Mike," Horace smiled weakly at her. "It all just got a bit much, not sure I'm much good at all this."

Michaela frowned as she studied Horace's forlorn expression, "by this I assume you mean being Mayor?" Horace nodded slightly. "You are doing an excellent job Horace."

"Really?" Horace raised his head, his eyes level with Michaela. "You really think that Dr Mike?"  
>"I do," Michaela took his hand. "Look at what you have done since you began your tenure, the water project, increasing the bequest fund to finance it, these are very shrewd and ambitious things that you are taking on."<p>

"But I ain't doing it, Sully's doing most of it." Horace pointed out. "He and Robert E are..." he paused as he caught Michaela's raised eyebrows. "Well they are."

"At your direction," Michaela reminded him. "This was your idea, the water in the buildings, improving sanitation for all. Horace these are fantastic ideas that you are bringing to fruition," she squeezed his hand. "You are the best Mayor this town has had Horace. I mean that wholeheartedly. All your decisions have been about improving the town for the whole community. You must not let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Dr Mike is right Papa," Samantha clung onto the side of the bed and smiled up at her father.

"I guess," Horace softly pulled his hand from Michaela's gentle grip and put his arms around his daughter hugging her tightly.

"Don't guess, know." Michaela smiled at him before turning and removing her coat. "I think that you are well enough to go home if you would like to."

"Can I go ta work?" Horace looked nervously at the clock. "I really need ta be on the wire."

"Of course," Michaela agreed. "But nothing too strenuous and if you start to feel unwell again you must come and see me immediately."

* * *

><p>Brian placed his some more papers in the stand outside the gazette office and quickly lifted his money can and replaced it with a fresh one. He smiled as he felt the weight. What he made from each paper was slowly creeping up, not much but enough for him to start seeing a little bit of profit. He was so thankful to his grandmother for her providing the money to buy the house otherwise there was no way he could have afforded it, or anything like his own home. In fact, though he had tried to pay for the wedding his mother had always managed to get in there first and settle up any bill with the exception of his suit and those that the rest of the male wedding party would wear. He had started trying to pay Loren a little extra each month so that he did not have the debt hanging over his and Rosie's heads when they finally got married, but even Loren had put pay to that even intimating that he would cancel Brian's debt as part of the wedding present.<p>

He knew what everyone was doing and that he would need any extra cent he could when he found himself head of a household and providing for someone else but he still wanted to feel like he was paying his own way, he didn't want to feel like he was still a kid even though he had turned eighteen two months earlier.

He frowned as he caught sight of Joe Peterson, the sheriff lolloping his way across the street. Sticking the can inside the door and grabbing one of the many pencils he stashed on the windowsill for moments such as this, Brian took after the young man ready to get a statement or quote to put in the paper next week and hopefully maybe even the chance to interview the prisoner.

"Peterson," he called out. Instantly he saw the other man speed up. Increasingly his speed accordingly Brian caught the other man as he started to open the sheriff office door. "You got time to talk to me now?" he hissed sarcastically.

"Er..." Peterson glanced over his shoulder at Brian.

"Seeing as how it's in hours now," Brian flicked open his ever present notepad.

"I'm busy now," Peterson mumbled.

"I just need a statement," Brian told him, "a couple of lines, just to go in the paper."

"I'm on a break," Peterson stood back from the door.

"Do you actually do any work?" Brian raised his eyebrows. "You're never available."

"I got sheriffing stuff to do," Peterson hissed. "Much more important than stupid paper stuff," he flicked his hand at Brian and strode off in the direction of Finklers, a favourite haunt of his.

"You left the door open," Brian pointed at the door as he flicked his eyes up. "Idiot," he muttered under his breath and pulled the door closed. "Robert E," he called to the blacksmith and moved to peer round the dividing fence. "The door isn't locked."

"What now?" Robert E looked up from his work.

"The door it isn't locked." Brian pointed towards the sheriff office door. "He's off to Finklers again."

Robert E gave an annoyed sigh. "I'll keep an eye on it," he waved half heartedly and turned to go back to his work. "Thanks for letting me know Brian."

* * *

><p>The electric click of the telegraph made Horace turn round from the post holes. With a long stride he cleared the room and pulled out his trusty yellow pad to take down the message, before tapping to say he was ready. His eyebrows raised when he realised the recipient of the telegram was himself but a smile played on his lips when he listened to the sender, an administrator at the college he had sent a request to for Yault's credentials. His lips pressed into a firm line as he transcribed the message. He tapped to indicate he had received it all and studied the piece of paper, his mind racing as he thought about what to do next.<p>

A scream of pain made him look up, his eyes focusing down the street as he watched someone fall to the ground while another man started to run away. "Sammie stay here honey," he requested of his daughter who was sat quietly doing her homework.

"What is it Papa?" Sammie asked nervously.  
>"I don't know Honey, I'll be back in a minute." Horace assured her and stepped out of the telegraph office. He made his way down the platform and stared at the man running towards him, as he reached out, the second awful scream filled the street, this time Grace screaming her husband's name. Distracted by the noise Horace looked towards the street, his mind hesitated for a second before breaking into a run and heading for the fallen blacksmith. "SOMEONE GET DOCTOR MIKE!" he bellowed ploughing through the crowd of people who were standing and staring open mouthed as Robert E lay bleeding on the ground.<p>

"Robert E!" Grace was screaming at her husband, clutching his face, trying to make him talk, as the injured man seemed to be falling out of consciousness.

Horace dropped to his knees and swallowed the bile that was rushing in his throat, as he took in the amount of blood that was pouring from a wound in Robert E's leg. He swallowed, looking up he couldn't see any sign of Michaela, as he looked down the puddle seemed to be getting bigger, the man in front of him slowly slipping away and without thinking he moved, leaning forward and sliding his finger into the wound, stopping any more blood from pouring out. He gagged and focused on a suddenly interesting knot in the wooden fence, his mind zoning out everything, Grace screaming, the feel of the inside of his friend's leg, his raging stomach.

"You can move now Horace," Klara's voice jerked him out of his reverie. "Michaela's just coming."

Horace turned his head and looked to the corner of the street, the usually tiny doctor rushing as fast as she could towards the incident. "I can't," he whispered and flicked his eyes down, instantly regretting it as he took in what he was doing.

"Holy..." Klara whispered, stopping herself from swearing as she saw what Horace was doing.

"What happe..." Michaela trailed off as she reached the incident. "Horace your finger..."

"He was bleeding, I thought he was gonna die," Horace winced as Grace let out an anguished wail.

"It's alright Grace." Michaela tried to sooth her friend. "Will you step back and let us treat Robert E please. GRACE!" she forced the devastated woman to look at her. "Please can you let us treat him?"

"He can't die Dr Mike," Grace turned and gripped hold of Michaela's dress. "He ..."

"Don't worry, we shall do our best. Loren," Michaela looked up for a friendly and more important helpful face. "I need a cart and men to help me move Robert E. Horace do not move your finger," she instructed, as she studied the ground, trying to estimate how much blood Robert E had lost. "We shall have to do this carefully." Michaela looked towards the group of onlookers. "I shall need help to move him. QUICKLY!"

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling better now Horace?" Michaela looked across the examination table at Horace who was sat on the cot his head resting back against the wood, his face ashen.<p>

"I'm sorry I was sick," Horace whispered raising his head slightly, he gagged once more as he saw the her blood stained apron, her pregnant stomach seeming to force it towards him. "Guess I ain't too good when it's not my blood."

"It's perfectly alright Horace." Michaela smiled at him. "You have done a very heroic, if unusual thing."

"I don't even know what made me do it," Horace whispered his eyes moving to where Michaela was working. "What ya doing?" he asked as he watched her pour some clear liquid onto Robert E's leg.

"Flushing the wound," Michaela explained as Klara mopped up. "I have to clean it to ensure there is nothing that could produce an infection."

"From my hand?" Horace asked nervously.

"Possibly," Michaela nodded. "But I am more concerned by what made the wound."

"Oh," Horace sounded before taking a few calming breathes, not liking watching his friend laid out on the table. He closed his eyes and his head fell back with a thud, his mind drawn in to focus on the slowing pulse of his own blood. He sat still for what to him felt like only a few moments but as he opened his eyes he saw that Michaela had finished stitching and had almost completed bandaging Robert E's leg. "Is he alright?"

"I've repaired the damage," Michaela told Horace, "but he lost a lot of blood. I shall have to observe him closely but I'm confident he will be alright with a little recuperation."

"Good," Horace breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll go get some people to help you move him." Horace stood slowly and without looking at Robert E or the mess on the table slipped out of the clinic.

"Horace," Grace ran to him. "Is he alive?"

"Yeah," Horace gave a weak smile. "Dr Mike patched him up," he jumped slightly as Grace threw her arms around him hugging him fiercely.

"Papa," Samantha's voice called out, the little girl sat on the bench between a tear stained Freddie and Eudi.

"Sammie," Horace blinked, chastising himself for forgetting his daughter had been in the telegraph office by herself. "I'm sorry."

"You saved Robert E Papa." Samantha jumped down from the bench and rushed towards him. "Papa you are fantastic!"

Horace blushed as his little girl hugged him before clearing his throat. "Dr Mike need help taking Robert E ups..." he paused as he saw the confused figure of Joe Peterson, the sheriff clearly having returned to find a pool of blood and an empty jail. Horace scowled, the bile that had been trying to force its way out of his mouth as vomit suddenly transforming into anger. "PETERSON!" he bellowed brushing Samantha and Grace to one side. "GET OVER HERE NOW!"

He blinked again surprised by the force of his own voice, conscious of how the street had gone quiet.

"The Prisoner," The young man bumbled, "he's...er"

"Escaped," Horace finished. "Yeah I know you incompetent idiot," he raised his arm making the young man flinch. "He went in that direction," he pointed towards the station.

"I'll go..."

"Not now," Horace hissed. "You can go and look for him in a minute and I expect ya to be out all night and all morning and you can return at 12pm for a town council meeting."

"I don't get to sleep?" the young man looked aghast.

"No ya don't," Horace shook his head. "Robert E nearly died because you didn't do ya job. His family won't be sleeping, I doubt Dr Mike and Klara will be doing much sleeping so you don't get ta sleep. You get to go find ya prisoner."

"I get overtime thought right?" The young man scowled.

"No ya don't," Horace shook his head. "You won't get paid for today, you do as ya told and I will tell ya tomorrow about ya pay."

"Fine," the young man hissed and stomped off mumbling under his breath.

Horace took a calming breath and slowly turned to face the silent crowd outside the clinic. His shoulders sagged and he walked slowly back feeling utterly exhausted. "Is that alright with ya Loren?" he asked the shopkeeper weakly as he held his hand out for his daughter. "A town council meeting after church?"

"Absolutely Horace," Loren nodded with a wide surprised smile on his face. "You look like ya could use a lie down."

"I could," Horace whispered, "but I gotta go back ta work. I need to get ready and invite a few more people to the meeting."

"You gonna yell at them too?" Hank called out from mid way across the street having been drawn out of the saloon by the noise.

"No," Horace whispered "I'm gonna do what's right."

* * *

><p>She stirred as she felt a familiar soothing hand trace along her arm, slowly Michaela turned her head and peeled open her eyes to see her handsome husband smiling adoringly down at her.<p>

"Hey."

"Hey." she whispered back. "What time is it?" she moved slowly, conscious that it had been light outside when she had decided to read her journal in the clinic spare room and now it was dark and her book lay open on the bed.

"Little after eight." Sully rocked back on his heels to give her the room she needed to move to a sitting position. "Brian is looking after the girls, he thought you might need me."

"I always…" she grunted slightly as the baby protested to her change in position, "need you."

"I brought you a shift," Sully placed his hand on her knee and smiled up at her. "Figured ya dress was a little tight and ya wouldn't be comfy sleeping in it." Michaela looked down at her stomach and nodded slowly. Cynthia had created her several dresses that would accommodate her mid months of pregnancy and even though she had made them with plenty room to spare Michaela was now in the process of outgrowing them as her middle surged further out in front of her with each passing day.

"I brought ya a new dress too," Sully indicated the pack on the floor beside him. "The new blue one. How ya feeling?"

"Tired," Michaela admitted flicking her loose hair over her shoulder before reaching to caress his face. "I'm really glad you came."

"You need some holding?" Sully leant forward and kissed her lips softly.

"Yes," Michaela smiled her head moving forward as Sully retreated from the kiss. "But I would like to change first."

"Can I watch?" Sully smiled cheekily at her.

"If you help me up," Michaela returned the expression and held her arms out. "Thank you," she whispered as Sully looped his arms around her back and helped her stand upright. She chuckled as Sully sat on the bed and grinned at her like a naughty child, his smile wide and eyes sparkling with the promise of seeing her undress. Slowly she began to undo her dress, fumbling with the buttons at the back to undo it.  
>"Come here," Sully held his arm out so that he could help her and she stepped gratefully between his widespread legs. In moments he had the line of buttons undone and the dress slid to the ground.<p>

"Thank you," Michaela smiled and stepped out of the pool of fabric to collect her white night gown.

"Caela," Sully spoke her name with concern as she turned.

Michaela looked towards her husband before following his eyes to her middle and the red livid stretch marks that had appeared on the lower curve of her belly over the last few days. "They don't hurt," she told him straightening up and walking slowly towards him, presenting her belly to him so he could examine her and see that she was right. "They are just hot and itchy."

"You got any salve," Sully held her swollen middle carefully. "Caela, come on," he raised an eyebrow to her. "It's my job to take care of you remember."

"I have some in my bag," Michaela admitted and inclined her head towards her black bag which she had put on the side.

"Right," Sully leapt to his feet and crossed to find it, leaving Michaela to pull her shift over her head. "Lie down," he ordered returning to the bed to guide her to sit and lie back. "There ya are," he smiled as she rested back against the headboard. "Ya back Ok," he asked to prompt her to makes sure she was comfortable, he waited as she reached for the pillow on the other side of the bed and placed it behind her to pad her back. "Comfy?"

"Yes," Michaela smiled at him and hitched her shift up to reveal the lower half of her belly. She frowned as Sully pushed the white fabric all the way up to her breasts. "It's only the bottom part that is affected," she pointed to the curve beneath her changed navel.

"But all of it is growing," Sully pointed out and lowered his head. "Ain't it Storm? Ya making all ya Ma's belly grow," he grinned as the baby responded kicking out and making Michaela's middle wriggle. He selected the jar of salve and opened it taking an amount and placing it on her stomach.

Michaela gasped at the chill cream touched her flesh and shivered before relaxing under her husband's gentle but firm touch. "That feels nice."

"Good," Sully smiled tracing his hands across the mound that dominated her small frame. "It still seems so far away."

"Until Storm arrives?" Michaela nodded in understanding, the weeks beginning to crawl once more. "But perhaps a little busyness in town will help us to keep focused and with the wedding coming up there is lots of preparation to do."

"As long as ya don't overdo it," Sully gave her a pointed look. "Brian said there was a town council meeting after Church tomorrow."

"Yes, I have to admit Horace was very impressive, the way he spoke to Sheriff Peterson was quite astounding. I didn't know he had that in him." Michaela wriggled slightly to improve her position. "He saved Robert E's life. If he hadn't had done what he did, Robert E would have bled to death."

"Horace underestimates himself," Sully pointed out, smiling as he felt Storm kick out against her skin. He looked up as Michaela yawned loudly. "Sounds like ya ready for bed."

"I am," Michaela acknowledged, "but I am enjoying this attention, it is making my skin feel wonderful."

"Good," Sully paused and leaned up to kiss her. "We shall have to do it more often, but now bed I think," he shook his head as she yawned again. "Definitely bed."

"Will you stay with me for a little while?" Michaela requested taking his hand and bringing it to her lips to kiss.

"Sure," Sully bent over and kissed her tummy before standing and kissing her fully on the lips. "I'll stay as long as ya need me too," he pulled the remaining pillow from the other side of the bed and laid it in the centre of the bed. He smiled as Michaela instinctively shifted herself inelegantly across the bed and rested her middle on the pillow, giving him the space to spoon up behind her and allow him to wrap his arms around her and nuzzle her fine neck, lulling her quickly to sleep.

* * *

><p>Horace lowered the table to the ground and quickly collected the stack of chairs from the corner; he hesitated as he placed the second to last chair on left out, Robert E's chair. The poor man still at the clinic, recovering from his injury. His hand reached to pull the chair away from the table.<p>

"Leave it," Hank called as he marched through the still crowded church. The bartender smiled weakly, "it'll make ya point," he nodded a greeting to Loren."Where's Michaela? She checking on him?" he inclined his head towards the empty chair in the centre of the table that Michaela usually occupied.

"No," Horace shook his head. "She said she needed to do something first."

"She went to the privy," Loren answered indelicately.

"Surprised Sully didn't go with her to hold her dress up for her," Hank smirked and slumped into his chair.

"Mr Lawson," Katie trotted up having heard the men's' conversation, the little girl followed by her sister who matched her folded arm stance perfectly. "Dat was rude."

"Sorry short stop," Hank ruffled her hair. "You got good ears you two," he grinned at them.

"You talkin bout Mama," Esmee told him seriously. "We listen you."

"I'll bear that in mind," Hank chuckled reaching to ruffle Esmee's hair but slowly retracting his hand as the little girl gave him a steely glare that was a copy of her mother's when she was not amused. "You take after ya Ma you do."

"Iee do," Esmee's face lit up. "Mama booty, very booty."

"Booty?" Hank raised an eyebrow. "What the he..."

"Beautiful," Loren cut him off, "it means beautiful."

"Oh right," Hank muttered. "I wouldn't say you were beautiful," he told the little girl, "I'd say ya were cute."

"Cute," Esmee repeated unsure if she should be offended.

"Eserme beautiful..." Katie came to her sister's aid.

"No she ain't," Hank ruffled Katie's hair again. "I ain't allowed to think any of ya are beautiful until ya all grown up."

"Oh," Katie made a sound of understanding even though her face looked like she hadn't got a clue what Hank was talking about. "Come on Esmee lets go sit with Papa," the two little girls trotted off to join their father and younger sister.

Loren chuckled and sat down on his seat. "Like Sully would ever let you near his girls when they are grown up."

"Ain't thinking for me," Hank scowled at the older man. "Gotta think of my Rhys."

"Well eyes off Katie, she's Ben's," Loren chuckled. "Alright Dr Mike," Loren greeted the returning doctor.

"Loren," Michaela slowly made her way round to her seat and sat down gratefully. "What is amusing?"

"Ain't nothing amusing." Horace stood up and gave Hank an annoyed look he grabbed the hammer and tapped.

"Come on Horace," Hank leant back in his chair, "it's kinda funny."

"We can have funny after this alright," Horace gave the other man an imploring look. He turned his attention to the congregation. "Now listen here, I called this meeting for two reasons. Two important maybe huge reasons." Horace took a breath. "Peterson get up here," he waited for the feckless sheriff to approach the table. "Because of your incompetence Robert E was stabbed and he nearly died. I am stripping you of your title of sheriff with immediate effect, not only that," he held up his hand as the young man. "The two weeks wages that you are due to collect tomorrow will be given to Robert E, to pay for his medical care and to cover some of what he will not earn while he is recovering."

"What!" the young man bleated. "I didn't stab him."

"No, but you let it happen." Horace pointed out. "You weren't in the office, you didn't lock the cell properly."

"You can't do this," The young man flailed his arms.

"He can," Hank piped up folding his arms with a satisfied smile, "and he did, now pi..."

"Hank!" Michaela cut across Hank as he started to swear. "Please be seated Mr Peterson."

Horace took a calming breath. "Now we're gonna need a new sheriff. I'd rather hire from in town then post a notice for one, that would just be inviting trouble. So if anyone wants the job they can come and see me and I'll arrange an interview for ya with the council. Until we get one, I would like to ask the men of the town if they could spare some time to fulfil the sheriff duties."

"Pay," Loren muttered out of the corner of his mouth, "offer to pay," he raised his eyebrows to confused looking Horace. "Offer ta pay."

"Oh, right. We will pay ya for ya time, at the standard rate of the pay we paid Peterson, but obviously for the time ya put in." Horace took a deep breath and looked around the room hopefully, "Anyone?"

"Would I have to shoot anyone?" Alex asked nervously from his seat at the front.

"I hope not." Horace looked nervous. "I really hope that ain't never gonna happen."

"I could help out, if no one else comes forward," Alex offered weakly. "I'd rather not do it today though, being as it is Sunday."

"I could do it today," Brian held his hand up, before catching his mother's eye. "You know just to hold the fort, so ta speak, I mean if that is Ok."

Michaela swallowed as all eyes fell on her. "I suppose if no one else is coming forward then Brian will have to do it. Not that he shall have to do anything."

"Well actually," Horace chewed his lip nervously. "There is one thing he's gonna have to do."

"Oh?" Michaela gave Horace a concerned look, the feelings she had felt when Matthew first became sheriff flooding back into her mind, her maternal instinct making her want to grab her son and keep him out of harm's way.

"Yeah," Horace cleared his throat. "I have asked Dr Alfred Yault to be at the meeting today, Dr Yault will you come up to the front please."

Michaela looked at Horace confused, not following the seeming sudden shift in topic from her son carrying out a potentially dangerous job to the man who had arrived and started to take her patients away.

"Dr Yault," Horace greeted the tall slim man as he approached the table. "Not sure if you have met everyone here, but everyone this is Dr Alfred Yault. He arrived a few weeks ago and a number of ya have been going to see him, because he is a man, and for some reason ya think he is better than Dr Mike here." Horace smiled weakly at Michaela. "Now Dr Mike was concerned and you know that we all had a chat about you being a doctor." Horace cleared his throat, gearing up to what he was about to say. He winced as Yault took a step back the other man clearly anticipating what he was about to say. "Brian would ya stand behind Dr Yault please."

Brian did as he was asked; creating a fairly affective barrier behind the man that Horace was speaking to, blocking his way out of the Church.

"Now," Horace took a deep breath. "I contacted the college ya went to and they informed me that ya are a doctor," Horace paused as the congregation in the room seemed to shift, "but not like Dr Mike. That ya are a doctor of Mathematics," he jumped slightly as the room seemed to erupt with shouting, angry people suddenly jumping to their feet and calling out in fear about what could have happened to them under his care. Horace banged the gavel against the table, the noise sounding feeble as the noise became cacophonous, punctuated by the painful sound of Esmee crying.

"SHUT IT!" Hank bellowed bringing the noise to a minimum as everyone quieted except for Esmee.

Michaela tensed watching as Esmee clung to her father's side, sobbing into his shirt as she struggled to calm herself now that the noise had stopped.

"Right Dr Mike?" Horace spoke to her jerking her eyes away from her daughter.

"Pardon?" Michaela asked softly as Loren took her hand to give it a comforting squeeze.

"I said you would see anyone who had seen Dr Yault and was concerned," Horace repeated what he had just told the congregation.

"Yes of course, from tomorrow I shall see anyone who wishes to see me," Michaela nodded, eager to rush over to her family.

"See, no problem on that front," Horace took another calming breath. "As for you Dr Yault, you have been practising medicine without a license and have therefore been breaking the law. Brian I want ya to take him to the sheriff's office and lock him in the cell. I shall wire for a marshal, and they will decide what to do with ya."

The room erupted into a mess of catcalling and shouting as Brian doing as he was told took hold of the man's arm and began to lead him out of the Church.

"Meeting over," Horace banged the hammer against the table and scooted round it to follow Brian and help him out.

"Well that's good for ya Dr Mike," Loren smiled at her.

"Yes," Michaela nodded as she used the table to stand upright. "Excuse me," she moved as quickly as she could to her family and crouched down in front of her daughter. "Oh Esmee."

"Mama it loud," Esmee peeled her face away from her father's side and looked sadly at her. "It loud."

"I know Sweetheart," Michaela brushed her daughter's tears away from her chubby cheeks. She smiled softly as Esmee slid off the pew and fell into her for a hug. "It's Ok now Sweetheart, the noise will stop soon," Michaela glanced up at Sully who was watching the pair of them with wide eyes concern. "Won't it Papa?" she smiled encouragingly at him.

"Yeah the noise will stop," Sully muttered. "Caela, you gotta take it easy," he got to his feet and hitched Violet onto his hip.

"I am," Michaela looked up at him confused as she held onto the still crying daughter. "I will be."

"Ya just agreed to see all these people," Sully pointed out. "Everyone he saw," he lovingly touched her cheek. "I don't want ya overdoing it."

"I shan't," Michaela smiled up at him. "Don't worry everything shall be fine. I assure you," she released Esmee and slowly stood up. "Shall we see if Loren has some candy we can purchase," she put on her excited face for Esmee and an equally unsure looking Katie. "Honestly Sully, I will be fine."

* * *

><p>Brian sat in the seat that had once been his brother's and let out a heavy sigh. The man he had just escorted to the cell was sobbing loudly into his hands and Brian tried to close his ears off to the noise, instead focusing on the page of his notepad in front of him, trying to put what had just occurred into a timeline so he could write his story for the gazette. He looked up as the door opened half expecting to see his mother. "Horace," he nodded a greeting.<p>

"Hey Brian, thanks for this," Horace smiled nervously back. "I wired the marshals they said someone would be over as soon as they could," he glanced at Brian's empty pad, "ya gonna write ya story?"

"Yeah," Brian smiled, "thinking of my title, thinking of something along the lines of 'Bing scores a win', but that sounds very cheesy."

"You should talk about Robert E surviving, 'local man cheats death'," Horace offered.

"Yeah, sounds good, but really it needs to be about you," Brian scribbled something on the paper. "All the stuff that's happened, you've been right at the centre of it this weekend."

"No," Horace shook his head, and looked nervously at the floor. "I just did what anyone would have done."

"I don't think many people would have done what you did Horace," Brian told the older man. "I mean this in the nicest possible way but I think this will be the first time that a lot of people actually realise what a good man you are and how smart you are."

"Nah," Horace shook his head. "They'll just think I'm me."

"Yeah but who they think you are will have changed," Brian smiled, he chuckled as Horace gave a sheepish smile and a shrug. "It's a good thing," Brian tried to reinforce.

"I best get off," Horace fiddled nervously with his hat. "I should get Sammie her lunch."

"Ok," Brian nodded and turned his attention fully to his pad.

"I mean if your alright by ya self."

"Oh no worries," Brian didn't look up from his pad. "I'm more worried about when Ma comes over then about him."

"Alright," Horace grinned knowing that he had probably not earned himself any brownie points with Michaela over letting Brian take the role of sheriff even if it was only for a day. "I'll see ya." He didn't wait for Brian's response instead slipping out of the sheriff's office it into the late March sun.

"Papa," he smiled as he saw his auburn haired daughter rushing towards him closely followed by the Sully's on their way to the building he had just left. He held his arms out and hefted Samantha into his arms as she bounded into him. "Papa you were so dynamic."

"Dy what now?" Horace looked at her blankly. "Is that good?"

"Very good," Samantha hugged him tightly. "I'm so proud of you."

"Then that is good," Horace shifted how he was holding her to support her better. "You wanna get some lunch."

"Where Papa? Miss Grace is not open" Samantha stated. Her eyes widened. "Are you going to cook for me?" she gave a delighted squeal. "Oh Papa you are just the most marvellous man," she giggled and gave him a quick kiss. "Wonderful brilliant Papa."


	12. No rest for the good

_When Katie speaks and its th it's replacing the s. Lemme know what you think_

No rest for the good

"Mama!"

Sully quickly wiped his hands on the back of his buckskins as he heard Esmee greet her mother. Double checking that he had left no knives within easy reach he moved out of the kitchen to greet his wife. "Hey Brian," he greeted his son with surprise as the tall young man took his mother's coat and hung it on the rack with her medical bag. "Caela," he leant in and kissed her gently, retreating when he felt she was not responding. "Are you Ok?" he asked softly, offering her his hand as he saw her sway slightly.

"It was a busy day," Michaela whispered weakly and forcing a smile on her face as the girls swarmed around her.

"Eserme, Mama is sleepy." Katie announced loudly as she pulled her arms out of her coat. "Come on," she grabbed her sisters' hands and started dragging them towards the lounge. "We go huggle."

"You alright?" Sully wrapped his arms around Michaela, partly because he adored holding her and partly because she seemed very unsteady on her feet.

"Yes." Michaela responded as she sagged into him. "It has been a busy few days," she sighed heavily. "How long will supper be?"

"About twenty minutes," Sully told her his eyes meeting Brian with matching concern. "Why don't you go up to bed and I'll call you..." he paused as Michaela yawned. "I'll bring some up later. I think Storm needs a rest," he added, knowing that if he used the baby as the reason for her doing something she would not resist him. He breathed a sigh of relief as his clearly exhausted wife slipped from out of his arms and waddled her way slowly to the stairs. Watching her every move Sully waited until she was near the top of the steps before turning to speak to Brian. "Did she get a rest today?"

Brian shook his head sadly. "Grace had to send food round to her because she didn't come for lunch," the young man ran his fingers through his sandy hair. "Every time I went outside there was a queue of people waiting to see her. Been like that for the last few days. I didn't know so many people had been to see him."

Sully frowned and shook his head. "She said last night that there are people she has never even treated before who went to him because he was a man and now they want her help," he bent down as Violet scampered over and raised her arms to indicate she wanted to be lifted up. Sully settled his littlest daughter on her hip and tenderly rubbed her arm as she gave her curious little laugh. "Can we do anything?"

"No, I tried suggesting some of them go out to see Dr Caulfield." Brian sighed and glanced towards his two sisters in the lounge who had now pulled themselves up into the armchair and were watching and listening over the back of the chair. "The new manager at the Chateau has set the prices to see him, most of them can't afford it."

"Is Mama Ok?" Katie asked nervously. "She was real quiet on da way home."

"She's just tired Twink," Sully assured her, lowering Violet to the ground and ushered her towards the lounge. "Have you got ya feet on the chair?" he asked his two daughters. Instantly Esmee vanished as she dropped onto her bottom.

"Uh oh Papa," Esmee's small voice came as she peered around the side of the chair with wide eyed nervousness, "Sorry Papa."

"It's alright Na'he," Sully smiled softly at her. "Can you girls do me a big favour? Do ya think ya can read quietly with Katie for a bit until I get ya food ready?"

"Yup," Katie answered for all of them. The little girl slid off the chair and grabbed Violet, lifting and depositing her smaller red haired sister onto the chair. "I'll read real good."

"Thanks Twink," Sully winked at her before slowly turning back to his son. "You going back?"

"I got stuff I need to do, but I can stay if ya need me to," Brian offered. He looked nervously towards the ceiling as he heard his mother move slowly around getting ready for bed.

"No go back to town," Sully touched Brian's chest tenderly as he moved towards the kitchen but also stepped closer to his son so that he could speak with a lower level of volume. "Have a word with Klara see if there is anything she can do," he patted Brian's chest as Brian nodded his head in understanding. "Thanks son."

* * *

><p>Michaela sank slowly into her chair behind her desk, her back was aching as were her hips and ankles. Although it wasn't possible, she felt like her weight had doubled during the day, she felt hot and like she didn't want to move. Slowly she brought her hand round to caress her stomach. She was 26 weeks pregnant today and she knew it shouldn't be this difficult, granted she was big and the baby was turning into a carbon copy of Esmee and blowing her frankly enormous proportion bigger each day but she had never felt so exhausted in all her life. She knew that it was simply to do with the amount of patients she had seen over the past week, terrified people that were concerned for their health after they went to Alfred Yault for treatment. Some of them she had never treated before, and she was coming across all manner of ailments that were not even connected to why they had seen Yault in the first place.<p>

At three o clock it was the first time she had had a chance to sit down. Her lunch that Grace had brought round for her, like she had each day for the past two days, was sat uneaten on the side, and Klara had finally managed to force her to sit down, by leaving to get Katie and Michaela feeling as tired as she was did not want to treat anyone without her nurse fetching and carrying for her. Michaela sighed and ran her hand across her face. She just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep the entire coming weekend but with patients to see and Klara's new appointment system showing fully booked through to Tuesday she knew there was no way she would be leaving tonight before six and that tomorrow she would need to be in town for nine and would not be leaving till the very end of the day. She looked forlornly at the plate of food on the table by the door. She was hungry but it meant getting up, and her body felt like lead, as if all her protesting muscles had locked in place. She knew she should eat something, Storm was telling her that with the way the kicks were getting stronger against her skin but the thought of getting up and moving just did not appeal. She let out an audible groan as someone knocked on the door. A patient she knew, as Klara would just walk back in.

"Hey!"

Michaela inclined her head as she heard her daughter's running feet accompanying her annoyed 'hey'.

"My Mama is taking a rest" Katie announced loudly, her voice clearly audible through the door. "You can wait."

Michaela smiled as she heard her little girl come to her aid. Her daughter's protectiveness giving her the spark she needed to lift herself out of the chair. She took a calming breath and steeled herself. "I can do it," she said to herself.

"Do what Mama?" Katie asked opening the door a crack. "MAMA!" the little girl spotted the untouched lunch. "EAT YA FOOD!"

"Yes sweetheart I'm going to," Michaela assured her and held her arm out to greet her daughter properly.

Katie turned her head and sent a stony glare towards the person who had been knocking on the door, a look which Michaela marvelled looked so much like her own mother's. "Mama is eating." Katie enunciated her words carefully as if the person she was speaking to was stupid. "You are going to wait." Katie stepped into the clinic and lifted the plate. "Mama go sit down, I bring it to you."

Michaela sank gratefully back into her chair. "Thank you sweetheart."

"Welcome," Katie carefully set the plate down and leaned in to give her a kiss. "Gotta look after ya Mama. You always looking after everyone else!"

* * *

><p>Michaela stretched slightly and looked over the clipboard that Klara had been using to book the appointments with, she smiled, finally it looked as though she was back to normal, it had taken over a week, but now the Wednesday, 9 working days after she had first started treating all of the people who had gone to Yault, her practice was finally back to normal.<p>

"I think we should close early today," Klara told her as she stood folding the linen that had arrived a few moments ago.

"Is that why you have only scheduled one patient for this afternoon?" Michaela looked up at Klara and gave her a tired smile. "Do you have plans with Alex?"

"No." Klara put down the sheet she was folding and strode over to Michaela. "You need to rest. It's been way too busy the past week and a half."

"I'll be alright," Michaela looked back at the list.

"You'll be saying that when you have your legs in the stirrups and are pushing the baby out," Klara teased the clipboard from Michaela's hands.

"I..." Michaela blushed red as she realised that Klara had her and there was nothing she could say in answer to what the young woman had just said.

"I know rest is a little hard in your house what with the girls," Klara smiled.

"Oh they have been very good," Michaela rubbed her stomach and leant against her desk, wincing as she felt it shift slightly under her weight.

"Katie got the younger two in check," Klara chuckled.

"She has been reading to them, yesterday I came home," Michaela adjusted her position, "and Esmee was 'reading' to Violet," she smiled as she brought the memory of her little daughter clutching a book upside down and telling a story to Violet, who had probably been unable to hear her but had stayed sat down like the angel she was and patiently 'listened'. "It was adorable."

"They are adorable," Klara turned her head as someone knocked on the door. "Rubbish, there goes my plan."

"Your plan?" Michaela levered herself off her desk.

"To get you home early," Klara opened the door to reveal Katie and Miss Wyvern. "Hey Katie, Rac...Miss Wyvern."

"Hello Klara, is Dr Quinn here?" the young teacher smiled apologetically.

"Katie," Michaela waddled to the door and looked concerned at her daughter who appeared to be shivering despite the April heat.

"Mama," Katie mumbled, her voice sounding heavy with cold. "I not veby well."

"I'm afraid she seems to have got a bit of a cold," the teacher looked at Michaela hoping for a more accurate diagnosis, "she has been coughing all morning. haven't you?"

"Yeth," Katie nodded, making herself wince. "My head hurths."

"Oh dear," Klara lifted Katie into her arms and moved to place her on the examination bed.

"She was getting a little agitated so I thought it best to bring her over to you," Rachel explained to Michaela. "I hope it's nothing serious."

"It veby theriouth," Katie mumbled as Klara pulled her coat off.

"I'm sure it is just a bug," Michaela looked nervously over her shoulder at her daughter.

"Well I hope so," Rachel sighed. "You know how kids are, if one gets it they all do."

"Yes," Michaela nodded and started to close the door to indicate to the teacher that she wanted to treat her little one.

"Feel better Katie," The teacher called taking the hint and moved away from the door allowing Michaela to close it.

"Oh dear," Michaela moved slowly to examine Katie. "So your head hurts."

"Yeth," Katie mumbled shivering without her coat on, "I thick Mama."

"You are my darling," Michaela placed her stethoscope onto Katie's chest to listen. "Your chest sounds poorly."

"It feewth poorwy," Katie agreed.

"I think that I should take you home for a nice warm steamy bath," Michaela felt her daughter's temperature as she brushed Katie's long blonde hair away from her face.

"Ah ha my plan is still on," Klara tried to inject some levity into the room.

"You pwanned for me ta be thick," Katie looked up Klara with sad brown eyes.

"No I planned to get ya Ma home early." Klara kissed Katie on her forehead. "I don't want you to be poorly," Klara grimaced slightly and gave Michaela an apologetic smile. "Do you want me to get the wagon for you?"

"That would be most helpful," Michaela nodded. "Thank you," she bent over the table and tenderly rubbed Katie's chest. "I think an afternoon with Papa and your sisters will do us the world of good, don't you think?"

"I want thome cuddweth," Katie mumbled her voice sounding tearful.

Michaela slid her arm under Katie's neck and wrapped her other arm around her daughter as best she could. "There will be lots of cuddles."

* * *

><p>Michaela steered the wagon towards the house as the driveway curved between the trees. With the sun beginning to have some warmth to it she would have found it pleasant was it not for her shivering daughter beside her. Michaela wished there was a way to get Katie home so that she would not be subject the cold breeze that accompanied riding in a wagon and all she wanted to do was snuggle her daughter into her arms and snap her fingers and make her well. Being neither able to lift her daughter or magic away sickness she had had to listen to her precious little girl coughing and spluttering on the journey home, each cough, sniffle or wince making her feel like she had been punched in the heart.<p>

"Papa," Katie whimpered, making Michaela look up towards the house.

She smiled at the sight of her handsome husband, his arms and shoulders tight in his white shirt expanded due to his recent work on Brian and Rosie's new house, his muscles making him look so strong and delicious. The thought flew through her mind and then straight out again as she caught sight of his concerned face, knowing instantly it was not to do with why she was home early.

"Caela," Sully bounded down the stairs to greet her, his eyes fell on Katie snuggled at her side. "Oh Twink."

"I thick Papa," Katie mumbled.

"Esmee and Violet are too," Sully told her his eyes fixing with Michaela's. "They started getting sniffly after you left and they just got worse. I got them bundled up in front of the fire. I didn't know what to do."

"Keeping them warm is good," Michaela nodded watching as Sully lifted Katie out of the wagon before starting the process of dismounting. "Take her into the house, I will be in in a moment."

Carefully Michaela climbed down from the wagon and climbed up the steep steps to the house. She paused as she heard Esmee sound out a barking cough. The noise made her want to cry out as she realised what had struck her children down. Moving into the house she stared across at Sully who was on his knees trying his best to cradle all three children.

"Oh my angels," Michaela bustled her way into lounge and kneeled down using Sully for support.

"Mama," Esmee held her arms out, her face red and wet with drool. "Mama."

"Oh my angel," Michaela repeated and lifted Esmee into her arms and held her as best she could around her expanded middle. "She has croup," she told Sully.

"Is that serious," Sully looked at her alarmed, his hand moving to support Esmee and take most of the little girl's weight.

"It can be. We need steam, it shall help their airways," she lowered Esmee to her side as Violet crawled towards her and she helped her littlest daughter stand up. "Poor baby," she whispered into Violet's good ear, wincing as the tiny toddler gave the same hacking cough as her older sister, "she has some stridor," Michaela bit her lip as she noted the pained wheeze that Violet had as she breathed. "Her lungs, where she was so early," she clung to her daughter tightly. "Oh Sully!"

"They'll be fine, you're the best doctor in the world," Sully kissed her tenderly on the forehead, before brushing a tear she hadn't realised had fallen from her eye from her cheeks. "I'll get the bath and the water going. You keep em warm."

* * *

><p>Sully lunged forward as best he could with Katie on his knee to grab Violet before she slid off Michaela's knee and hit the floor. The motion set Violet off into a coughing fit, her poor little body shaking with the force of the barking cough. Michaela jerked awake and stared blearily around the room. "Oh," she barely made the sound as she tried to wake up.<p>

"I think you should go to bed Caela," Sully looked up at her nervously as he repositioned Violet and Katie so that both of them could lie comfortably on his lap.

"No," Michaela shook her head weakly her voice quiet and scratchy, "the children are sick."

"I can help Pa," Brian spoke softly from the other arm chair.

Michaela turned her head slowly, she did not even remember her son coming home, the afternoon and evening lost in tending and caring for her stricken little girls. "No," she croaked again. "I should be here."

"Caela ya need ya rest," Sully lifted one of his large palms away from Katie and rested it softly on her belly. "You're the only one who can look after Storm, we can look after the girls. At least go lie down," he asked hopefully, his eyes wide, pleading with her. "We can come and get you if we need help."

"Sully, I'm their mother I sh..." she exhaled loudly at the sound of a soft knock on the door. She rocked forward in her chair and pushed herself out of it to answer the door before Sully could protest. Reaching the door she peered through the glass before opening the door a crack to stop the heat or the steam from escaping. "Yes?"

"Dr Mike," Alex peered through the crack at her. "There is a problem at the clinic, some children are sick."

"My children are sick," Michaela whispered, a fact confirmed by Esmee hacking away into Brian's chest.

"Are they OK?" Alex asked nervously seeing Michaela shake her head he sighed. "Klara thinks it might be what is wrong with Katie."

"They have croup," Michaela spoke tiredly leaning against the door frame for support. "I can't come now."

"I understand," Alex nodded. "What should I tell Klara to do?"

"They need to be kept warm, a steamy bath should help with lungs," she looked over her shoulder as Esmee started coughing again and started crying, making her cough worse, "and...er... some willow bark tea. I shall be in tomorrow, if they want me to see them." She looked back again as Katie started to cry also. "Alex I have to..."

"Of course I hope they feel better soon."

Michaela acknowledged him with a nod and closed the door. Her heart feeling one step away from shattering as she listened to the noise of her children whimpering and coughing, like the seal she had once seen in a zoo.

"Caela..." Sully started as she began to lower herself to the floor.

"I have to go in Sully," Michaela held her arms out to Katie, her older daughter crawling the few feet before collapsing against her side exhausted by her endeavour, Michaela hugged her daughter tight. "I need to get some more willow bark for them."

"I can get that," Sully reasoned, his eyes filled with concern as he watched her head sag slightly with exhaustion. "You need to rest."

Michaela raised her head a fraction and caught his eyes. "Sully those parents shall be feeling exactly as we are, I need to give them reassurances that their children will be fine. I'm a doctor, a mother first which is why I have not gone tonight, but I must go. I have no choice."

* * *

><p>Michaela smiled weakly at the little girl who lay coughing on her examination table, just as her girls did the poor thing had croup. Evidently the sickness passing through the children of the red school house and onto their younger siblings who were more susceptible. "I'll give you some willow bark tea."<p>

"Klara gave us some last night," the worried mother told her squeezing her child's hand. "We tried the steam but it doesn't seem to be working."

"I'm afraid there is little else we can do," Michaela smiled apologetically. "I know it doesn't look like it, but it is fairly mild case. Horrible for you little one," she leaned over to rub the stricken child's chest and winced, she straightened slowly and rubbed the lower curve of her belly, "but mild at the moment, we have to let it take its course, most children will pass through it in a few days. If her breathing deteriorates then bring her back."

The mother sighed with defeat. "Thanks Dr Mike."

"I'm sorry it is not better news," Michaela apologised she leant over slightly to help the mother lift her child and gasped, a sharp pain in her lower abdomen making her take a breath. She gripped the side of the examination table to steady herself and breathed through pursed lips.

"Michaela?" Klara was at her side in an instant, the young nurse held Michaela at her hips to help steady her. "Michaela?"

"I need..." Michaela gave a little whimper as the baby moved within her and caused her more pain.

"You need to sit," Klara acknowledged. "Can you move to the cot?" she took more of Michaela's weight, trying best to support her in the awkward position they were stood in. Seeing Michaela bob her head in response Klara took one of Michaela's arms and peeled her hand off the examination table. "Come on Michaela," she braced herself as Michaela took a few staggering steps around the table and helped her rotate before taking as much weight as she could as Michaela sank gasping into the low bed. "Is it contractions?" Klara asked scanning Michaela as the pregnant woman clasped her lower abdomen.

"No," Michaela shook her head. "My scar," she winced again as the baby moved.

"From your caesarean?" Klara's eyes widened. "Don't move. I'm gonna go get Alex or Dad to go get James, I'll be right back, DO NOT MOVE," she ordered getting to her feet. Tenderly she kissed Michaela's panic lined forehead. "I will be right back, I promise."

Michaela nodded as she tried to fight back her tears but she was facing a losing battle. The baby was squirming around inside her, seemingly jabbing at her scar with its limbs, the pain making it feel like she was about to burst open and she knew if that were to happen, as she was two days shy of twenty seven weeks that there was next to no chance that her precious baby would survive. As the thought slammed into the front of her mind she burst into tears and clutching what she could of her stomach sobbing heavily.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to press lightly," James explained as he knelt beside her. He noted Michaela tense as he pushed lightly against her firm but yielding skin. "How does that feel?"<p>

"Very tender," Michaela whispered as she took a calming breath.

"But not painful," James gave her a comforting smile. "If you were rupturing you would be screaming in agony or worse," he pulled his stethoscope out and placed the bell on her stomach listening intently to the baby, "heartbeat is strong and normal. Is the pain less then what it was?"

"Yes," Michaela nodded.

"And you've had no fluid loss," James checked beneath the sheet that Klara had placed over Michaela to give her some privacy.

"No," Michaela gasped again as the baby moved.

"The movement causes you pain," James noted and placed his thin palms on her stomach. "Shifting position quite violently. Oof, you must allow your mother some rest," he smiled indulgently before turning his attention back to Michaela's worried face. "I do not believe you are in any danger my dear." He patted her hand comfortingly. "I believe the scar tissue around the incision is breaking down as you stretch and little one is making matters worse by moving so mu..." he looked around as the door burst open and a blur of buckskins dashed into the room.

"Sully," Michaela burst into tears at the sight of her husband, her arms instinctively reaching out to him, her hands flexing as she ached to be in his arms.

"Caela," he dropped to his knees beside her, he reached to touch her but hesitated as if he thought she would break. "What happened? Is she Ok?"

"Other than being completely exhausted and over worked she is fine," James told the worried man. "The baby is causing her pain by aggravating her caesarean incision." He paused as Sully almost seemed to fly forward and Michaela disappeared under his hair.

Sully traced her face, gently brushing away her tears. "Caela."

"I'm sorry," Michaela whispered choking on her sobs.

"No, no, it's ok," Sully kissed away the words she was about to offer as an apology. "It's alright," he peeled his eyes away from Michaela's beautiful face to look at James. "Can I take her home?"

"Yes," James nodded. "But I want her in bed at least over the weekend, bed rest for three days, no argument."

"I'll make sure she does," Sully nodded in understanding. "I'll take care of her."

"I know you shall Sully," James patted the other man's strong arm. "I know you shall."

* * *

><p>Sully kicked open the door and carefully threaded his way through the doorframe into their bedroom. With as much care as he could he lowered his wife onto the bed and exhaled. Michaela had been coy about how much weight she had gained but having carried her up from the wagon he was once again in awe of what she was going through each day as she carried their baby. He straightened and resisted the urge to stretch knowing that that would upset her further, and what with the worry over the baby and her worry over the girls she had enough on her exhausted plate. He noted the strange expression she wore, one that he wasn't able to describe. He dropped to his knees beside her and tenderly stroked her tear swollen face. "You want me to get ya shift?"<p>

"I..." she whispered and shuddered. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologise," Sully shook his head and then kissed away a lone tear that crawled down her reddened cheek. "Ya don't need to apologise."

"But you told me I sh..." she sniffed and hiccupped.

"Shhhhh, shhhh, it's Ok," Sully kissed her tenderly on the lips, once, twice, three times, tiny fleeting little kisses, but filled with all the love he possessed for her. "Shh. If it is what James thinks then chances are it would have happened anyway, wherever you were," he kissed her again, and heard her wince beneath him. "Caela,"

"Storm gets excited when we kiss," Michaela shifted awkwardly. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising," Sully kissed her again. "Come on sit up let me help you change." He assisted her in sitting up and knelt before her easily undoing the buttons on the front of her dress, as he reached the buttons that curved round her middle he bowed his head, softly kissing the triangle of bare stretched flesh. "Ya scared us Storm," he whispered to the baby. He kissed her stomach again and raised his head up to meet her gaze. "I love you Caela."

"I love you too," Michaela chewed her lip as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm..."

"Don't say sorry," Sully shook his head. "Ya got nothing to be sorry for," he finished undoing her dress and eased her dress from her shoulders. "Nothing," he kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll get ya shift," he turned and moved to the cabinet, his ears tuned to every one of her laboured movements as she eased herself into a better position and removed her petticoat.

Locating one of her larger shifts he turned and sighed sadly, in her exhausted state Michaela had fallen asleep in an instant, her head at a painful angle resting against the headboard, her removed dress beneath her. Sully made his way across to the bed and carefully lifted her into his arms once more, she stirred trying to wake up to see what was going on. "Ssh," Sully whispered soothingly to her as he used his foot to push the covers back. He settled her down on the mattress and ensured her head was comfortably on the pillow. "Caela," he whispered pulling one of his pillows to rest alongside her. "Roll over," he guided her pushing gently on her hip, knowing that it was not comfortable for her to be lying on her back. "Roll over," he felt her move and assisted her complete the action. Lovingly he pulled the cover over her semi naked form and tenderly brushed his lips along her temple, his hand brushing a loose strand of hair away from her face. He grabbed her discarded clothing from the bed and stared down at her for a few moments, his beautiful fragile wife. He smiled lovingly, he could waste his day staring at her, but he could hear the sound of his poorly little girls coughing and spluttering and he knew that for Michaela to get better he had to help his girls as best as he could so she had one less thing to worry about.

* * *

><p>The door creaked as it opened and Michaela craned her head round to see who had entered. "Hello Sweetheart," she greeted her red nosed daughter as Katie stood nervously in the doorway.<p>

"Hey Mama," Katie smiled uneasily. "I come in?"

"Yes you may."

Michaela made to roll over but Katie held her hand out. "I go wound Mama," the little girl trotted round to the foot of the bed and clambered up, crawling across the patchwork quilt to rest on her knees half way down the bed. "You Ok now Mama?"

"I am feeling better, yes." Michaela told Katie holding her hand out to invite her daughter closer. "Your nose looks sore."

"ith alwight," Katie touched her cracked skin around her nose. "I thtill thound funny," she smiled sheepishly, "I thorwy I thick Mama."

"You can't help it Sweetheart," Michaela beckoned to her daughter to come nearer. "May I have a hug?"

"In a minute," Katie looked sideways as her mother's swollen middle. "I gotta talk to Thtorm," she slumped down onto her front and stared intently at the prominent hump under the cover. "Lithten up you," Katie rested her hand on the side of Michaela's abdomen. "I told ya, ya gotta be nice ta Mama. Making her hurt is bad. Be nice," she crept closer to lower her voice. "I know ya telling Mama you Ok, but pleathe Mama getting really very big now and thhe thtill gotta a long time till you come out. Pleathe, be good for her. You gotta love Mama like thhe loveth you. Kay?" the little girl smiled as she felt her unborn sibling move. "Good," Katie repositioned herself back onto her knees. "He be good now."

"He?" Michaela raised an eyebrow. "Or she."

"I gueth," Katie chewed on her lip. "But if it is a boy can we call him Benny?"

Michaela chuckled. "That might get confusing, we already have your Ben and Rosie's brother is called Ben."

"Yeah," Katie sucked her teeth. "But I like it, ittha good name."

"How about a girl's name?" Michaela managed to capture Katie's arm and pull her towards her. Katie giggled as she was pulled across the cover and threw her arms around Michaela's neck. "hhmm," Michaela questioned as she wrapped her arms around Katie's waist, holding her older daughter tight.

"Uuuuuummmmmm," Katie sounded as she thought. "How bout Flo?"

"Flo? After your doll?" Michaela raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah," Katie nodded, "and Angel Aunty Dorothy'th horthe," Katie matched her mother's raised eyebrow expression. "Itth a good name too."

"I'll add it to the list." Michaela squeezed Katie tightly. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeth," Katie nodded. "I thill a bit poorly but I feel lotth better. Etherme bit better, Violet thtill poorly. Brian ith Ok, he going ta Church," she giggled. "He gonna thee Rothie. They getting married thoon."

"In six weeks," Michaela told her daughter softly. "Are you excited?"

"Kinda, but I more cited bout Thtorm," Katie shifted to get the corner of her mother's book out of her side. "What ya reading Mama?" The little girl disentangled her arms and pulled the book out to look, "obthtetricth," Katie read the big word slowly. "Whatth that?"

"It's about how a baby grows in its Mama's tummy," Michaela told Katie taking the book from her daughter and closing it. "I was brushing up."

"You thcared Mama?" Katie tipped her head inquisitively. "You have uth real good. You gonna have Thtorm real good too. An he...thhe gonna thtay in ya till ya the motht pregnant ya thould be. How many ith that?"

"40 weeks," Michaela blinked as she said the number, the end stage of her pregnancy still seeming so far away.

"Then that how long Thtorm gonna be in ya for," Katie wriggled excitedly. "I like being a big thithter and I think that Violet gonna be a good big thithter. I gonna go now."

"You don't need to," Michaela stroked Katie's arm. "I enjoy your company."

"I like being with ya too," Katie grinned before dipping her head, indicating that she was going to say something private. "But I gotta go privy," she gave a grinning grimace and leant forward kissing her mother on the lips and retreating just as fast. "Love ya Mama."

"Love you too," Michaela smiled at her daughter.

"Love ya Thtorm," Katie kissed the cover that was over her mother's middle. "Member what I thaid."

* * *

><p>With great care Sully laid Violet in her cot. It was the first night each of the girls was back in their own beds since they had fallen ill four days previously. Violet was still the sickest of their little ones as Esmee and Katie had now lost their horrible cough and now had what resembled a common cold. Violet on the other hand still had a bit of a cough but only if she got agitated. Sully fixed her covers around his delicate little one and tenderly rubbed her chest earning him a mournful little smile as the two year old smiled up at him with adoration.<p>

Sully crouched down, "naóotséotse Móneške," he crooned softly to her so she could hear. Violet slowly turned her head to look at him and smiled, his littlest daughter loving how her father's voice sounded when he spoke to her in Cheyenne. Sully slowly stood up and turned to the bed, his own smile widening as he realised Michaela was watching him intently and she wore a smile of tearful happiness. "You Ok?"

"That was beautiful," Michaela sighed with contentment.

Sully shrugged suddenly self conscious. He pulled his shirt off, using the act as a smoke screen.

"Did Brian say when Klara and James would be coming tomorrow?"

Sully balled his shirt up in his hands and looked towards his wife. She was rocking her hips slightly and looked uncomfortable but at the same time she looked refreshed; her skin rosy and her eyes sparkling. "Nope," he shook his head and slowly sat down on the bed. "Caela..."

"I'm alright," Michaela interrupted sensing that Sully was about to ask her the question. "I just need to get up and have a walk my hips feel like they are locking."

"Oh right," Sully nodded slowly his right hand instinctively reaching round to rest on her hip as if he could help. He opened his mouth to speak but his wife got their first.

"What's that?" Michaela queried of the cloth covered dish he had brought up.

"Oh that's magic cake," Sully smiled and pulled the dish to within her reach. "Rosie brought it for the girls to make them feel better. Violet didn't eat hers. She ate the fruit on top."

Michaela pulled the cloth off the cake and frowned slightly, "and the icing."

"No Katie had that," Sully grinned, "she said that was where the magic was."

"Katie suggested a name for the baby today," Michaela set the dish on the corner of mattress between her and the edge of the bed.

"Lemme guess, Ben?" Sully chuckled. "She tried that with me too."

"And for the girl's name she suggested Florence, after her doll and Dorothy's horse," Michaela smiled as she broke a corner of cake off and ate it, she smiled as the sweetness flooded her mouth.

"That's an idea," Sully murmured.

"Calling the baby after a doll and a horse!" Michaela licked her finger free from crumbs.

"No Dorothy," Sully's hand migrated to her belly, his fingers gently circling part of the baby that was pressed hard against her skin, "for a middle name I mean, if it's a girl."

"Yes," Michaela smiled and raised her hand to touch his face. "I like that," she sighed contentedly again. "I wonder what time James shall come tomorrow."

"Caela, I wanna talk to you about that," he looked at her nervously. "What if he says you have to stay in bed?"

"Oh I'm fine." Michaela dismissed his notion. "A few more days in bed will not make any difference."

"I don't mean a few more days," Sully took her hand and rubbed the back tenderly. "What if he says he wants you in bed till the baby is born."

Michaela's eyes widened at the suggestion. "He won't," she shook her head. "Sully I'm fine, Storm is fine, there is no..."

"Hear me out Caela," Sully requested. "Ya 44 years old, and ya were having pain. Ya starting ta get real big and ya have had problems in the past when ya carried the girls. Ya job is real stressful and then ya come home and run around after three little girls. What would you say if you had a patient like that?"

"I would impose some restrictions," Michaela whispered quietly. "but I would not say stay in bed for 12 weeks."

Sully chewed on the inside of his cheek. "If he told ya to would ya?"

"Would I what?"

"Stay in bed," Sully whispered quietly. "Would you do it?"

Michaela shifted awkwardly. "In a manner of speaking."

"What manner of speaking?" Sully rubbed her hand.

"I couldn't stay in bed for 12 weeks Sully," Michaela looked towards the fire and sighed. "I would go mad."

"Ok, so what would you do?" Sully brought her hand to his lips. "Huh? What would you do?"

"I would sit in the armchair downstairs, and I would go to the privy when I needed and perhaps make myself a cup of tea once in a while," Michaela told him softly. She watched as he sighed his shoulders sagging under the weight of the week he had just had, tentatively she reached out, her fear falling away and the words he so desperately wanted to hear slipping from her mouth, "but if James said the health of Storm depended on me staying in bed, you know I would do it don't you?"

"You would?" Sully looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You know I would." Michaela pulled her hand from his and took his wrist bringing his hand to rest on her belly. "My sanity is worth nothing in comparison to the health of our baby," she smiled as she saw his lips twitch into a smile at the words 'our baby.' "It's just he won't say that."

"What if he says ya can't work anymore?" Sully's fingers instinctively started to rub the convex curve of her middle.

"It's the same I would do it," Michaela dropped her hand to the mattress and sat still letting Sully lovingly stroke her middle, enjoying the feeling as his strong palms caressed her stretched skin. "I'll drive you insane instead of Klara."

"You drive me insane any way," Sully smiled cheekily at her. "Why do ya think we have so many children?"

"I'm having a peak in my fertility." Michaela gave a sensible answer but her eyes sparkled with her real one, her mind flashing with the moments of enthusiasm that she and her husband had shared over the almost seven years of their marriage. "I'm exhausted just thinking about it," she glanced down towards his buckskins. "Though you think otherwise clearly."

Sully cleared his throat. "Yeah," he exhaled as he tried to calm himself.

"I'm afraid a kiss is all I can offer," Michaela apologised raising her head to request one.

"You can hold as well," Sully pointed out standing up and kissing her as passionately as he dared. He lifted the cake off the mattress only to find Michaela pull the dish back.

"Don't steal the baby's sustenance," Michaela pulled the dish from his hand and rolled onto her back to finish eating.

"The baby's sustenance," Sully chuckled.

"Mmm," Michaela nodded her head as she took another mouthful, she swallowed and gave him a cheeky smile. "You use the baby to get me to do things so I shall use the baby to get cake."

"You can have as much cake as ya like," Sully leant forward and kissed her crumb covered lips. "Though I might struggle ta carry ya," he grinned cheekily at her earning himself a slap on the arm. "So when ya finish ya sustenance do ya want to do some holding?"

"Yes please," Michaela smiled and raised her shoulders in a type of delighted shrug. "I would love some holding."

* * *

><p>"Good Morning My Dear," James called jubilantly as he strode into the master bedroom. "Oof," he exclaimed with a smile as he scanned Michaela with his quick eyes. "You look much better."<p>

"I feel much better," Michaela agreed.

"Though jumping the gun by being dressed," Klara added as she walked in. "Morning Michaela, the girls look better. I see Rosie's magic cake worked."

"It did," Michaela nodded, before realising what Klara had said about jumping the gun. "I shall be getting up this morning."

"Oh you shall be shall you?" James chuckled setting his bag on the bed. "Let me examine you first please, remember doctor" he pointed to himself "Patient" he pointed at Michaela, "Husband" he added as Sully slipped into the room. "Now to business," he rubbed his hands to warm them. "Any pain?"

"No pain, just a little discomfort," Michaela told him softly as she started undoing her dress so James could examine her. "and I would not call it untoward, just the usual stretching and movement."

"Good good," James nodded. "Lie back please," he requested allowing Michaela to make herself comfortable before gently pressing against her caesarean scar. "Any pain?"

"No," Michaela grimaced, "just uncomfortable."

"The tenderness you felt is gone?" James asked removing his hands and bringing his stethoscope to listen to the baby. He smiled as Michaela nodded. "Excellent, and that sounds good as well," he removed the instrument from his ears and smiled. "All clear I think."

"Really?" Sully gave a sigh of relief and sent Michaela a huge smile.

"Really, Good Sir." James nodded "And now to the proviso on which I shall allow you get up," he chuckled as Michaela looked up from her buttons, her eyebrows raised in alarm. "Klara if you would."

"What?" Klara looked alarmed. "Why should I do it?"

"Because my dear it was your idea," James snapped his bag shut. "Oof don't look at me like that," he gave a dramatic yet good natured sigh. "Very well," he quickly flicked his eyes around the room to ensure that everyone was listening. "Now, we all agree that what happened would have happened regardless of where you were and what you were doing and there is the possibility that you may experience more discomfort and pain as your uterus continues to stretch and the baby continues to grow, which we shall monitor," he gave Michaela a pointed look. "However we are equally agreed that you cannot continue as you are and arrangements need to be put in place to protect you from yourself."

"Very well," Michaela muttered looking towards Sully with mild annoyance as she watched him nod slowly in agreement at everything that James was saying.

"To this end you are to spend 12 hours a day in bed as you did during your pregnancy with Violet and…" he raised his hand to indicate he was not finished. "You will no longer work on a Saturday and the maximum you will be permitted to work is 20 hours a week."

"What?" Michaela sat up straighter at this. "How am I …"

"Ah ah ah," James tutted at her. "If you do more, I shall order you to bed, and if needs be order Sully to lock you in." He paused as Sully chuckled at this. "Now if there is a crisis such as the recent unpleasantness with the fraudster I shall come to the clinic and make up the time. I am owed leave from the Chateau, though I have been saving it for your leave." He chuckled as Michaela scowled at the notion. "My dear you look like Esmee when you do that." He lifted his bag. "Klara has suggested for the next seven weeks that you work Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday between 9.30 and 3 with a 30 minute break for lunch which I think is a very sound idea."

"Seven weeks?" Michaela whispered trying to place the timescale.

"Ah the final proviso. You shall stop working on the eve of your 35th week, this shall give you time to rest before the baby arrives. Now do you agree to my terms?" he held out his hand.

"Yes," Michaela muttered with frustration. "If I must."

"If you wish to leave this room whilst you are still pregnant, you must." James raised his eyebrows.

"Alright," Michaela took his hand and shook it once.

"Excellent!" James gave her a delighted smiled. "Then Mrs Sully I permit you to leave your room."

"I'll see ya out," Sully beamed at Michaela. "Leave ya to get dressed."

Michaela prevented herself from scowling as the men left the bedroom, instead turning her attention to her buttons of her dress.

"Don't be mad," Klara's voice made her look up.

"I am not..." Michaela started but Klara interrupted.

"You are, you're frustrated, you hate being out of control," Klara approached the bed and looked down seriously at her boss, "but you are just going to have to accept it. I'm only doing what I told you I would do," she caught the look of confusion on Michaela's face, a slight rise of her shaped eyebrows. "When you first told me you were pregnant, I told you I knew my job was to protect you from yourself and kick your butt when you were doing things you were not supposed to do. That all I've done by coming up with this."

"Twenty hours a week," Michaela protested. "How am I supposed to..."

"By cutting the rubbish," Klara interrupted. "Seeing Mrs Heller every week because she's lonely. People coming to you with headaches when really they are just hung-over, a lot of what you do is holding people's hands and its great and you are so good at it. But right now your hands are full," she sat on the edge of the bed. "You can when you're not pregnant, but the last six weeks I've watched your belly pretty much double in size and you keep trying to run at the same pace and you can't, not now, you have to let something go. And as it's not going to be your family and it's not going to be your pregnancy, it has to be your work." Klara looked towards the fire. "You are only going to get bigger and more tired and you have a wedding to plan, you can't do it all," the young nurse sighed heavily, her point made and her words finished.

Michaela paused for a second letting Klara's words wash over her; she smiled, suddenly finding it amusing. "That was rather abrupt."

"Sorry," Klara muttered. "I have a lot of pent up frustration at the moment; Hank and Sadie need their heads banging together much like you do. But if I tried banging your head against Sully he would just roll over and play dead so that he didn't hurt you. So many people would," Klara turned her head to look at Michaela. "So many people. You know in the last three days. Grace has sent food home with Brian so Sully didn't have to worry about cooking. Rosie and her Dad have come and sorted out your animals. Loren and Ben and the Reverend Johnson went out to Cloud Dancing and went foraging with him for Willow Bark and other stuff just in case you needed it. You know what Horace had to do?" Michaela shook her head. "Call a town meeting, because so many people were worried about you, and then afterwards he came and helped me put away the delivery crates. So many people care about you, about your family, about this baby." Klara smiled. "You are so unbelievably loved," Klara sighed. "Even people that you think hate you. They all care."

"I know," Michaela smiled weakly and tenderly rubbed her stomach. "Thank you for taking care of me, for looking out for me."

"You're welcome," Klara grinned and jumped up. "Oh and there is no point of coming into the clinic today. You've got no appointments scheduled, so you are just going to have to stay home and enjoy your girls."

"Another one of your plans?" Michaela sat forward.

"Yes, one I am particularly pleased with," Klara grinned, she moved closer to Michaela and leaned down to kiss her friend and colleague. "I'm so glad you and Storm are feeling better."

"Thank you Klara," Michaela tenderly touched Klara's elbow.

"No problem," Klara winked, in that instance looking so like her father. "Just take care of yaself ya hear and you too, you take care of her as well," she tapped Michaela's middle talking to the baby. "Be good for your Ma."

Michaela chuckled and rubbed her belly, the baby instantly moving and wriggling against her palm, "You my darling, are going to be as protective of me as your father with everyone telling you to look after me and be good," she shifted as Storm stopped moving as if listening to her. "I love you." Michaela whispered to her bump, delighting as the baby gave her three short kicks in her own mind taking that as 'love you too'.


	13. The Way Back

_For those of you not on the forum, I was unwell last week which was why there was no update (well still not so good this week) but I managed to finish the prep on Chapter 13. So enjoy :)_

The way back

Katie trotted out of the school and gave a happy wave in Klara's general direction. The other side of the step she paused and waited for Ben who was three steps behind her before together the two children bounded towards the young nurse.

"KLARA!" Katie gleefully wrapped her arms around Klara's waist and hugged her tight. "How's Mama? Was she good today?"

Klara chuckled. "She was very good, though she didn't eat very much at lunchtime, she said she was..." Klara paused for effect. "Full!"

"Course she's full she's got a baby in her," Ben looked at Klara blankly. "That's why she's all...um...bulgy," he rubbed his head as if pondering an idea. "How does it actually work? I mean how does a baby actually come out?" he sucked his teeth. "Does she crack like an egg?"

"NO!" Katie shook her head and rolled her eyes, "babies come out of lady bits." Katie marched up to her friend and tucked her arm into his. "When a lady has a baby the lady bits grow really big and then the baby falls out and someone catches it, but it hurts right Klara."

"Um yeah it does," Klara stifled a laugh as Ben blushed red but at the same time turned green as he no doubt pictured what Katie had just described. "Don't worry Ben, you won't have to ever see that unless you want."

"Sully is gonna be there when Dr Mike...um... you know," Ben coughed nervously.

"Of course Papa is gonna be there," Katie rolled her eyes again as the trio made their way across the meadow. "He caught me when I was born."

"Oh well, I'll be there when we have babies," Ben told her.

"We're having babies Benny," Katie's face lit up, "how citing, how many?"

"Dunno," Ben shrugged, blushing as Klara stifled a laugh. "As long as we have a little girl like you then I don't mind."

Katie gave a delighted squeal and squeezed Ben's arm before giving a contented sigh and started to almost skip alongside him. "Are you and the Reverend Alex gonna have babies?" she looked up at Klara. "When you get married I mean." She cast a sideways look at Ben. "Ya gotta be married to have babies."

"I know that," Ben rolled his eyes. "I gotta go, I said I would help Daddy Tim go for a walk," he detached his arm from Katie's vice like grip. The little boy hesitated for a moment, his green eyes scanning over Katie as if he was struggling to decide something. With a soft almost undetectable sigh he tipped his hand to one side in a half wave. "See ya."

"Bye Benny," Katie waved at him and watched her best friend run off towards the store.

"Hold up a second Katie." Klara requested as she spotted Alex out of the corner of her eye.

"Hello ladies," Alex greeted them as he walked down the street.

"Ladies," Katie giggled. She suddenly let go of Klara's hand and scanned the young man who came to a halt almost an arms width from Klara. "You can kiss you know. I see it all the time with Mama and Papa."

"Oh," Alex blushed but stepped closer to Klara and gave her a quick yet tender kiss on the cheek.

"I think Papa needs to give you lessons Reverend Alex," Katie tutted at his effort. "Papa is the best kisser. He is always kissing Mama, even more now that she's growing Storm."

"I like the way he kisses me," Klara lunged for the little girl and tickled her. "Come on, we need to get ya Ma home."

"Right," Katie nodded purposefully. "Come on," she slipped out of Klara's grasp and grabbed Alex's hand. Katie dragged Alex along behind her towards the clinic. Bounding onto the walk she reached for the bell to ring for her mother but hesitated and instead turned to look up at the young Reverend. "When are you going to ask Klara to marry you?"

"I...um..." Alex blushed crimson and cast a look at Klara.

"Coz if you don't hurry up I reckon someone is gonna ask her instead," Katie grinned at Klara.

"You reckon huh?" Klara tweaked the little girl's nose. "Come on go pester ya Ma to get her home."  
>"On it," Katie threw open the clinic door and made a noise of frustration. "MAMA we gotta go home, remember."<p>

Michaela looked up from the chart she was working on and smiled towards her daughter. "I just need to finish this."

"No Mama." Katie bounced into the room and seized her mother's arm. "We gotta go, you gotta stop at 3 and it is...um..." she stared intently at the clock working out the time.

"Alright, alright," Michaela laid her pen on the table, "but I shall need my arm to get up," she returned her daughter's smile though not with the same triumphant fervour and slowly raised herself from the chair.

Michaela breathed heavily with the effort of moving her body and looked across at the young couple stood in the doorway. "What are your plans for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Babysitting," Klara told her collecting Michaela's coat from the rack and holding it out. "Now come on, home."

"Very well," Michaela caught her breath, not enjoying the new feeling of the baby pushing up into her lungs, she forced a smile. "Thank you for getting the wagon for me."

"No bother," Klara smiled and studied Michaela's concerned face. "You need a hand?"

"Perhaps Alex could stand behind me, in case I stumble." Michaela self consciously rubbed her middle and followed Katie out of the clinic.

"Mama give me ya bag," Katie who had already scrambled up into the wagon held out her hand to take her mother's ubiquitous black bag. "You want me to pull ya?"

"No thank you Sweetheart," Michaela seized the sides of the wagon and carefully placed her foot to step upwards. She resisted the urge to groan as her action squeezed her swollen middle and stepped into the wagon breathing hard. "Thank you," she smiled weakly at Alex who as she requested had shadowed her.

"You're welcome," Alex smiled pleasantly at her, "I shall see you on Thursday."

"You shall," Michaela seized the reins. "Have fun with the triplets."

"Oh we shall," Klara slipped her arm into Alex, she waved to Katie as Michaela steered the wagon into the street and towards home. Turning her head slightly she studied her beau. "You Ok?"

"Oh I'm fine, is Dr Mike?" Alex asked turning to look at Klara as Michaela disappeared from view.

"She's tired and she's getting big and struggling with it. She's so tiny normally and it is getting a bit overwhelming for her size wise, but you know what she is like," Klara rolled her eyes. "She doesn't like to admit weakness, it was a big step for her asking you to shadow her," she kissed Alex lovingly on the cheek. "I think she's started to get nervous when Sully isn't around." She rested her chin on his shoulder. "So you ready?"

"For the triplets?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"No for Sadie," Klara pushed a loose strand of curly blond hair from her face. "She is another one who is very tired," she rubbed his arm. "I wish I could get through to Dad, he just seems to have switched off."

"He's missing the children," Alex rubbed her arm back.

"And her," Klara added. "He just needs to be proactive, just needs to find that way back," she dropped her hand to her side. "I just wish I could get through to him."

"You will," Alex inclined his head indicating to her that they should get moving. "You are the most persuasive person I know."

* * *

><p>Michaela looked towards Sully as he sat slightly hunched over removing his boots. "Is you back sore?"<p>

"Nah," Sully sat up and looked over his shoulder at her. "Yours?"

"A little, the bath helped," she smiled coyly at him, before casting her eyes down to the copper tub in front of their own fireplace so that she had been able to have a bath without the danger of the girls intruding on her and asking her questions about her changing and growing shape.

"You want me to rub it for you?" Sully asked swivelling round to look at her.

"No," Michaela shook her head. "I'm comfortable," she gave a wry smile. "We know how rare that is."

Sully chuckled and returned his attention back to his feet. "Sure do."

"So..." Michaela started before pausing as the baby kicked her squarely in the diaphragm and made her hiccup.

"So..." Sully looked round at her again, smiling as he saw her battle with her new dilemma. "Violet's bed?"

"Yes," Michaela hiccupped again and rolled her eyes before holding her breathe to try and stop them.

"I'll put it in with Esmee for now." Sully told her, spinning round to kneel beside the bed so he could have a better view of her middle, slowly one of his hands reached out and began rhythmically stroking the swell beneath her shift. "Then once we know what Storm is, the girls will either stay put or I'll move Esmee into Brian's old room, so that Violet and Storm will share coz they're younger."

"I understand," Michaela nodded bringing her hands to join Sully's on her middle in an attempt to calm the baby who seemed to be getting more and more active. "Were Esmee and Katie arguing over what Storm is earlier?"

"Yeah," Sully grinned. "Katie is desperate for it to be a boy and Esmee insists it's a girl, because they are all girls and," he made quote marks in the air, "'No like boys'. I'll remind her of that when she is Brian's age."

"Do you have a preference?" Michaela asked him nervously.

"No, just want Storm," Sully smiled reassuringly at her and resumed tenderly stroking her middle. "Just want you and Storm safe and well. I'm beyond caring if Storm will have dangly bits or girl parts," he smirked as he used his daughter's description of genitals. "You want that little boy?"

"I would very much like that little copy of you," Michaela smiled lovingly at her husband before raising her hand and brushing a finger through the front of his hair. "But I know that chances are if we have a son he'll look just as much like me," she chuckled. "So other then Storm arriving safe and well, all I shall say is I hope the baby has your blue eyes. Katie has one of my eyes, Violet has the other, Esmee has the blue eyes and I think it only fair we have another blue eyed baby," she hiccupped again, "and for it not to be enormous."

"You really starting to feel it?" Sully asked sympathetically.

"Yes," Michaela sighed with resignation. "My weight gain is despicable and well, you can see how I'm growing," she pushed the top of her belly, the swell encompassing the entire space of her torso beneath her breasts. "Nowhere to go but further out. I think Storm shall be long, she's taking up so much room."

"As long as 'he'," Sully grinned at her unintentional use of a personal pronoun. "Don't get stuck like Esmee did." He grimaced at the memory of her lying in agony with Esmee not able to deliver because her shoulder was stuck.

"Ten weeks," Michaela whispered resting her head back against the bed.

"Ten weeks," Sully kissed her cheek. "You can do it. You can do anything," he ran his finger down the line of her face making her shiver with anticipation. "Sides we got the wedding to keep you occupied."

"I can't believe our son shall be getting married in 4 weeks," Michaela shook her head in disbelief. "My first little one," she smiled almost reminiscing. "I never thought he would end up 6 foot tall."

"Me neither," Sully chuckled. "But he's a fine man."

"Much more you then Ethan," Michaela whispered. "Other than the blonde hair, there is nothing of that man in him."

"Good," Sully nodded. "See we already got our son. It don't matter what's cooking. I think it's time for bed," he noted Michaela attempt to stifle a yawn. "You gonna stay like that?"

Michaela studied her position, propped slightly on her side, supported by all the pillows. "Do you mind?"

"Nope," Sully lifted from his knees to kiss her on her plumpening lips. "Long as I get to be near you when I sleep I'm happy."

* * *

><p>Klara regarded the sprawled figure of her father on the floor of his office. Semi naked he was laying face down on pile of rags, which on closer observation she realised were his clothes. She touched the sole of his bare foot with the toe of her boot in an attempt to wake him. She rolled her eyes as he grunted and mashed his face into his make shift mattress.<p>

"Dad," she tapped the bottom of his foot again. "Dad," Hank jerked his leg and mumbled something. "Dad."

Klara winced as her father swore and blamed a rat, his perceived attacker. "Dad its Klara," she banged her hand against the wall. "WAKE UP!"

"What?" Hank jerked awake, he partially rolled over and pushed his long hair from his face. "Klara?"

"Oh," Klara baulked and spun round. "Dad pants," Hank looked downwards and groaned, in an effort to make himself more comfortable last night having undone his tight trousers. "Why aren't you wearing any under clothes?" Klara asked tapping her foot insistently against the floor as she tried to remove the image that had just been burnt into her eyes.

"I ain't got any clean ones," Hank mumbled, he sighed he had never had to look after himself in that way before he had always had someone else to do it for him, whether it be mother, aunt, his prostitutes or his wife he had never had to wash his own clothes. "What do you want?"

"Breakfast," Klara told him, "and to fix this mess."

"What mess?" Hank mumbled grabbing hold of his desk and using it to pull himself upright. He stretched and gave a satisfied moan as several of his joints popped and clicked.

"What mess," Klara looked back at him and rolled her eyes, "your separation from your family."

"Oh that mess," Hank selected a shirt from the 'mattress' and started pulling it on. "I tried talking to her."

"She doesn't need or want talking. She needs help with the kids," Klara told him with an air of annoyance. "Get dressed, Grace's five minutes. We're gonna fix this, I mean it, if it kills us, we are at least going to try."

* * *

><p>Klara stared at her father intently as he slumped into the chair opposite. For all intensive purposes she was staring at a man who appeared at the same time like he was 4 years old and 100 years old, he looked almost bewildered, something which he had never let happen, not in public. In the public eye he was always the gruff bartender and that guard never came down unless he was with the children or if he was with her and even then he would be laughing and joking. But his bravado was gone, the bluff and courage that had got him through so many years had deserted him, and for the first time he looked weak to her.<p>

"Dad."

"Klara," he murmured back.

"I think I know how I can get you a toe in the door," she told him softly.

"Ain't paying a toe in the door?" Hank shot at her.

"No, that is an obligation," Klara raised her eyebrow disapprovingly. "Or do you want your children to starve?"

"Ya know I don't," Hank grumbled sliding further into the chair.

"Then shut up," Klara gave him a withering look, she took a breath, steeling herself for what she was about to say. "You need to watch the children, for a night, have them from a lunchtime to a lunchtime, so Sadie can have a rest."

Hank sat up, his face contorted, staring at Klara like he thought she was mad. "Close the Phoenix?"

"Yes."

"For a day?" he repeated slowly. "From lunchtime?"

"Yes."

"And lose a day's coin!" Hank scoffed.

"And get your family back," Klara shot at him. "Look each time you see her to give her money she is tired and that makes her even more annoyed at you. She is never going to even give you a chance when she is like that. She needs a chance to relax, and regroup."

"But it's a day's wage," Hank ran his fingers through his hair.

"That could change your whole life," Klara rolled her eyes, slowly she sat upright and made eye contact with him, her blue eyes boring into his. "There is only so much that Alex and I can do, and I hate, hate, hatehearing Jordy go 'Daidy, no Daidy' and crying because you are not there. All of them crying because you are not there." She shook his head. "Sadie thinks you care more about the Phoenix then her, more about money…"

"I don't, that's rubbish," Hank scowled. "I want her back, I know I was an idiot I…"

"Dad I know," Klara almost shouted at him, she glanced to her side realising that she was drawing attention to herself. "Look, I know that, she knows that, she's just too angry at you at the moment, you need to do something which is so out of character to make her look around that anger," she looked up as Grace sauntered over with two plates and set them on the table. "Thank you Grace."

"Thanks," Hank mumbled staring down at the plate of food, he had not been eating breakfast since the break up as he had been getting up late.

"Well someone has to look after you," Klara muttered collecting her cutlery, "and you really need to clean that room, and wash your clothes."

"You offering?" Hank grinned cheekily at her.

"I am not washing your underpants." Klara shuddered. "That is disgusting, but I will help, this time only with your other stuff."

* * *

><p>Horace banged the gavel calling the meeting to it's end. "So if no one got anything else to say..."<p>

"Actually," Hank raised his hand, "I got something."

"Oh…um…alright." Horace looked at Michaela for help, surprised that Hank would want to add anything to what had been a standard meeting that in all honesty had not been needed to be held at all, and had only been held to update the minutes.

"Yeah, see, thing is that the Phoenix is gonna be shut on tomorrow all day. I got something to do." Hank stared at the table refusing to make eye contact with anyone. "Be back open Sunday around 2," he glanced at Horace. "That's it."

"Well meeting adjourned," Horace struck the gavel again. "See you Sunday Dr Mike," Horace nodded to Michaela as she rose slowly from her chair. "You have a good day off."

"Thank you Horace," Michaela nodded to him before slowly walking towards the end of the table. "Hank?"

"Oh sorry Michaela," Hank jumped to his feet to let her through. "Guess ya can't squeeze through things anymore," he smiled warmly at her.

"I can just about manage a door," Michaela returned his warm expression. "May I ask a question?"

"If I say no ya just gonna grumble, so go for it," Hank flicked his hair over his shoulders.

"The something to do. Would that be the triplets?" Michaela raised her eyebrow quizzically.

"Yeah," Hank gave a soft contented sigh. "Klara's idea she's got a plan for getting me and Sadie back together."

"Well your daughter's plans are usually effective." Michaela rolled her eyes slightly as she thought of the way she had been forced to adjust her working week, though it was becoming clear to her that two days in a row was about all she could manage as her weight continued to climb, her waistline expanded and her stamina waned.

"Ain't really sure what I'm gonna do with them," Hank mumbled. "Spose I could take em to the Meadow to play for a bit."

"Well," Michaela glanced at Sully who was approaching with the girls. "You are welcome to bring them over for a play date with the girls." She looked hopefully at her husband. "That would be alright wouldn't it?"

"With the triples?" Katie asked trotting up with Esmee a step behind her. "That would be fun."

"Sure," Sully nodded bouncing Violet up and down to make the two year old giggle. "You don't mind sharing ya toys, do ya Na'he?"

Esmee turned to look at her father her face creased as she considered his question, slowly she tipped her head and then rolled her neck so that she was looking up at Hank. "No Tchew," she stated seriously. "And da Boy can only play wiv some."

"The boy," Hank chuckled. "I'll tell em not to chew them. And I am fine with the boy not playing with ya dollies."

"Okies," Esmee shrugged and sauntered over to her mother and wrapped her arms around Michaela's legs. "Mama need ta go home."

"You do," Michaela peered down at her daughter who had positioned herself so she was only just visible around her middle.

"No, You Mama." Esmee rolled her eyes. "Da baby home," she giggled and then reached her little hand and patted Michaela's belly. "She need ta go home."

"She is right Mama 'he' needs ta go home." Katie joined her sister patting her mother's middle. "Come on Mama home time."

"Ya sure ya want three more of an afternoon?" Hank smirked at Michaela as the girls tried to pull her out of the building.

"Oh it will be fine, it shall be good for them to interact with other children some more, especially Violet," she reached and stroked her youngest daughter's cheek. "We shall have some fun tomorrow with the triplets."

"Tripples Mama," Katie corrected her. "That's more fun ta say, the little girl span and looked up at Hank with a cheeky grin. "See ya tomorrow Misser Lawson, don't be late, we'll be waiting."

* * *

><p>Sadie pulled the wriggling toddler further up her lap as she attempted to stick Linda's foot into the shoe. The children were excited because she was putting their shoes on, as that meant they were going out. She stifled a yawn as she ran through what she had put in the children's overnight bag. It was a long time since she had had the night to herself , not since her operation over a year ago, and she knew it would be strange. When Hank had approached her and asked to take the children for the night the first thing other then confusion as to what he was up to was all the chores she would be able to get done without three little people running around under her feet. That was until Klara had cobbled her and insisted that she would take Sadie somewhere to relax even if it was just for a few hours, the chores could wait for Sunday morning.<p>

"Leave it Rhys," she called to her son, as the little boy's curiosity got the better of him and he approached the bag. "No."

"No," Rhys repeated and dropped to his bottom, he gave her a sad guilty look out of the top of his big blue eyes and gave a little shudder, just like he did before he was about to cry.

Sadie opened her mouth to call out and soothe him in an attempt to stop his inevitable tears but a knock on the door got their first. "It's open," she called out still battling to put the shoe on her squirming daughter.

The door crept opened slowly and Hank's face appeared through crack. "It's me."

"DAIDY!" Jordana let out an ecstatic squeal and the toddler ran for him. "Daidy."

"Hey Jordy," Hank scooped her up and held her tightly, cuddling his precious little girl tightly. "Hey Rhys," he smiled at his son who was picking himself off the floor to toddle over to greet him. "Hey Lindy," he waved at his other daughter on Sadie's lap. "Sayd."

"Hank, I'm not finished with them yet," Sadie told him curtly as she continued her battle with the toddler on her lap.

"Oh there's no rush," Hank lowered Jordana to the floor so he could lift Rhys into his arms and cuddle his little boy. "You looking after ya Ma and ya sisters?"

"No," Rhys shook his head before burying his head in Hank's shoulder. "Da."

"The girls are ganging up on him a bit," Sadie muttered finally getting Linda's shoe on and setting the little girl on the floor.

"That right huh?" Hank looked down at his daughters who in that instant could not look more angelic and cherubic, their little chubby cheeks shining with happiness at the sight of him, their eyes glowing with love and adoration, just ecstatic to see him. "Well ya gonna be good this afternoon, we're gonna play with the Sully's."

"Why?" Sadie asked curiously.

"I didn't know what to do with them, figured the bar ain't the best place for them," Hank looked sheepishly at her. "I ain't as good as you at occupying them, sides Michaela offered and I need the back up."

"Well you are out of practice," Sadie whispered coldly. "Their bag is there."

"Great," Hank lowered Rhys to the floor so he could collect it. "I'll bring them back at 1 tomorrow if that is alright with you?"

"Sure," Sadie shrugged not able to make eye contact with him. "Come here my sweet chicks," she dropped to her knees and held her arms out to hug the children, all three flocking to her at the offer of the hug. "You be good for your Dada. Mama will see you tomorrow," she kissed the children in order. "Mama loves you lots. Have fun," she kissed them each again before finally looking up at Hank thought their eyes did not meet. "I guess they are all yours."

* * *

><p>"Misser Lawson," Katie yelled excitedly as Hank pulled his wagon to a halt in front of the Sully's homestead.<p>

"Hey Short Stop," Hank greeted the little girl. "You been waiting for me?"

"Um, acterly, I been waiting for the Tripples," she waved at the children in the back of the wagon. "I'll go get Papa."

Hank chuckled as the little girl ran into the house at full speed. Climbing down he quickly made his way to the back of the wagon to get his children. He shook his head as he took in Rhys, the little boy sat with his arms over his blond hair while his sisters sat innocently looking at their father. "eh, you two you bein mean ta ya brother?" Hank undid the back of the wagon and climbed up to free them from their binding.

"Alright Hank," Sully greeted him as he bounced down the steps. "Hey kids."

"Sully," Hank nodded and undid the girl's straps. "Would ya mind taking the girls?"

"Not at all," Sully reached the side of the wagon. "Hi girls, you ready to play?"

"Ya," Jordy exclaimed happily clapping her hands.

Sully expertly lifted the girls and set them on his hips to carry them in leaving Hank to undo Rhys' straps. As they loosened the little boy flew out of his chair and rammed himself against Hank's chest. "It's alright Rhys," Hank hugged his little boy tightly.

"No," Rhys shook his head. "Ow."

"They pull ya hair huh?" Hank slid out of the wagon with his son in his arms. "That wasn't very nice," he looked upwards towards the house as the sound level seemed to rocket as the excited Katie greeted the twins. "Sorry buddy, it's a girl fest today." He forced himself to smile as Esmee appeared in the doorway her arms folded in annoyance. "You alright curly mop?"

Esmee looked behind herself to see if Hank was talking to someone else before realising he was talking to her. "No, it loud."

"You don't like it loud huh?" Hank joined her on the porch.

"No," Esmee shook her head emphatically.

"Esmee?" Michaela waddled out in search of her daughter. "What are you doing Sweetheart?"

"Loud Mama," Esmee explained. "That da boy?"

"That is Rhys," Michaela bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. "Why don't you take him in to show him your farm?"

"No Mama," Esmee shook her head. "Dat in Iee room."

"Oh I see," Michaela tried to usher her daughter in. "Perhaps you could read with him. Would you like that?"

"Okies," Esmee shrugged, she looked round at Hank. "Put him down peas, Iee read wiv da boy Rhys."

"Sure," Hank lowered his little boy to the floor who instantly went shy and buried his face in Hank's legs. "Come on Rhys man up."

"He a boy not man," Esmee stared at Hank, curious as to why he would instruct the obviously boy shaped Rhys to be a man. "Boy Rhys," she stepped closer to the little boy. "Iee read wiv you," she held her hand out to Rhys who peeled his face away from his father's trousers before slamming his face back to hide once more. "Iee read," her eyebrows rose as she realised that the little boy creature in front of her was nervous. Slowly she crept forward and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Iee like you boy Rhys."

The little boy slowly peeled his face completely away from his father's legs and stared curiously at Esmee. Carefully he reached out and took Esmee's hand. He beamed, pleased that this little girl who he had met once or twice was different from his sisters. "Lo," he greeted Esmee.

Esmee giggled and pulled him towards the house. "We in now Mama."

Michaela smiled as the two little figures made their way to where the girl's books were kept.

"Thanks for this Michaela," Hank's voice made her look round. "I appreciate it."

"Oh it's no bother," Michaela absently rubbed her middle as the baby kicked. "Though I must confess to an ulterior motive as well," she moved slowly into the house. "Sully is making Violet's bed up, I was wondering if you might help him so that he does not hurt himself."

Hank shrugged. "Why not."

"Thank you," Michaela made her way to the chair and sank into it with a soft sigh. "He had just gone back upstairs."

"You..um," Hank indicated the children.

"I'll be fine," Michaela nodded as she adjusted her position, "and with two of you it shan't be that long."

* * *

><p>"Ow Da…" Hank grabbed his hand and held his injured fingers his top teeth chewing on his bottom lip as he fought the pain that came with banging a hammer on his finger and not the wooden peg.<p>

"Technical term," Sully grinned at the other man "You alright?"

"Yeah peachy," Hank shook his hand as if he was trying to shake the pain away.

Sully rocked back on his heels and stared at the other man while he kept the joint he was finished closed with his hand. "Ya don't have ta help ya know. I've made a bed several times."

"Think Michaela was worried ya might hurt yaself," Hank mumbled picking up the hammer and lightly tapping at the peg to seat it in the hole that Sully had drilled.

"I don't think that was it," Sully looked intently at Hank, forcing the other man to make eye contact.

"What?" Hank scoffed. "Ya gonna be my spirit guide or some other rubbish."

Sully shook his head. "No, but I got enough kids…"

"I don't need no advice from you," Hank shot at Sully. "Like you ever got an idea what it's like to have the person you love hate ya."

"Sadie don't hate ya," Sully returned to the joint. "She's just mad at ya, and I have dealt with angry vocal women."

"I don't want no advice," Hank told him curtly. "I can figure it out…"

"Fine," Sully shrugged and completed the join.

The men worked in silence, Sully completing the joins and moving to get the rope to make the base of the bed. The more skilled of the pair he worked quietly and methodically bringing together the components of his littlest daughter's bed. His focus on the piece of furniture he had made with love and care and pointedly ignoring Hank.

Finally the silence became too much and Hank broke it. "You think I did it because of who I was?"

"Maybe," Sully glanced over his shoulder, "but men change, look at me."

"You think I can get her back?" Hank sat with his knees bent, his arms resting on them.

"I think you will do everything ya can to get her back," Sully tightened the loop of rope. "Ya just gotta give it time, but ya need ta make sure ya see the kids as much as possible," he took a deep breath. "I ain't no expert, not like Michaela, but I reckon that's why the twins are taking it out on their brother, and why Rhys has gone all clingy."

"I did it to them," Hank dropped his head in shame. "I don't wanna mess them up, I already did that with Zack and I had no chance with Klara."

"They'll be fine." Sully finished with the rope and stood back to survey his work, "they love you, they love Sadie, both of ya love them."

"Just gotta work on the Sadie loving me," Hank smiled wryly. "Don't know how to. Never had to chase anyone before."

"You're a survivor Hank," Sully shrugged. "You'll figure something out."

* * *

><p>Hank stretched, the afternoon at the Sully's had been surprisingly wonderful, after he had helped Sully with the bed they had joined the children and Michaela downstairs. He had been dragged into some bizarre game that he didn't understand but that Katie and the twins seemed ecstatic with and for the first time in probably his whole life he had just let his hair down and just been silly. Though he had probably done things he never would have, Michaela had assured him that what happened in the room would stay there and he had completely immersed himself in playing with the three little girls. And while the twins had had so much fun they had almost passed out with exhaustion Rhys had had a wonderful time too, the little boy had seemingly blossomed, the change brought out by little Violet deciding to sit next to him and cuddle him as Esmee 'read' to them, and then when Esmee had gotten bored with reading she had requested that Sully get her farmyard which was some kind of precious toy to her and she had let Rhys play with it. Hank had never seen his little boy smile so much, the simple acts of kindness from two little girls, who were not his sisters bringing out this really rather wonderful child.<p>

Hank stared down at the babies, they had been so tired by their escapades that they had fallen asleep on the way home and had not woken even when he moved them in. The lay nestled together on his makeshift mattress which now looked almost like a nest, Linda and Jordy curled together their foreheads pressed gently against each other while Rhys lay in a little ball clutching the wooden figure that Esmee had let him have clearly something that would be his most prized possession. They were so beautiful, the most beautiful things in all creation and yet his actions had tarnished them, made the twins gang up on Rhys to act as almost bullies to him and turn Rhys into this shy clingy little boy. He had done what he always did, ruined what was good and wonderful in his life. He jumped as he surprised himself with a noisy sob. Rhys stirred, the noise waking the child slightly. Hank pressed his fingers into his eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing, to push them back into his tear ducts. But they wouldn't stop the noise getting louder and louder. Hank took a gulp of air and slid out of the room, not wanting to ruin his precious children's sleep as he had ruined their lives.

* * *

><p>Sadie stared at the ceiling, for the first time in over a year she had the house to herself and she had peace, but the quiet was too much. She was used to her house being busy and chaotic and noisy, to having little coughs and snuffles even when it was night time, she was just used to her children being there near her, and now they weren't. The only other time she had been away from her children had been her operation and the night her world had fallen apart and both times she had been in so much pain that she had been unable to distinguish the pain of their absence from the other. Yet now she could feel it, this creaking pain, this need to just hold them, smell them do anything with them. She screwed her eyes shut and tried to force herself to go to sleep but there was no way it was going to work and all she was doing was working herself into a frenzy, the good work done in the warm waters of the hot springs undone. Taking a deep breath Sadie pushed the covers back and clambered out of the big bed that was so much bigger now she slept in it on her own. Grabbing her robe she pulled it on and padded out of the bedroom through to the living area. She fought her instinct, the call that was telling her to open the door and check on the babies, the thought of seeing an empty room too hard to bear. Sadie slowly made her way into the kitchen area, her mind whirring and the only thing other than her children she could think of that might calm it was some warm milk. She crossed to the pantry and the tiny cold store where she kept the milk. Something moved in the darkness beyond the window and she peered out into the matching gloom of inside. The night was clear and the moon was the type where it gave enough light to see things more than just a faint outline. Sadie frowned as she saw him, sat hunched on the back step of the saloon seemingly crying.<p>

Curious and mildly concerned about what had occurred Sadie lowered the milk back into the cold store and moved to the door. She opened it slowly and crept out into the cold crisp night. "Hank."

He jumped, like a startled animal and wiped his face trying to brush away the tears. "What happened? Are the children alright?" she folded her arms as Hank nodded. "So why are you crying?"

Hank looked up at her, his face tearstained, the tears still on his face glinting in the moonlight. "Because I ruined everything," Hank stared up at her. "I acted like an idiot because I saw you."

"What?" Sadie stared at him incredulously. "What is that supposed to mean? You did what you did because of me?"

"No," Hank shook his head. "The girl whatever her name is," he swallowed and looked up at his wife, for the first time in a long while their eyes connecting, "she had this spark like you did."

"And I don't have it anymore. Well I hate to burst your bubble Hank, but we have three children," she scowled at him. "I don't have time to be sparky."

"I know, I know," Hank pushed his hair out of his face. "It's not an excuse. I just want you back, I want you to let me back."

"Even though I'm not sparky," Sadie hissed sarcastically at him.

"I..." Hank dropped his head into his hands as he struggled to find a valid response.

"I'm not the only one who's changed Hank," Sadie pointed out. "The great Hank Lawson, begging his wife to him take him back."

"But that's just it," Hank waved his hands. "You make me want to not be him, the bully and the thug. You make me better. Our children make me better and I ruin things that are good. I want you to show you that..."  
>"You're not who I fell in love with either," Sadie interrupted him, her tone softer. "You're not the man I married either, and you're not the man who came and sat at the end of my bed every day when I was pregnant. They changed all that," she kicked his leg with her foot indicating for him to move along the step so she could join him. "Our children don't make you better they make you worse, they make me worse," she looked sideways at him for a moment. "Before all this, it wasn't a marriage, we were just going through the motions. You're working all the time, I hate the fact that it's just me, and it's turned me into this bitter twisted crone."<p>

"You ain't," Hank reached to touch her wrist but she pulled away from him. "Sayd please."

"I am still really angry at you," Sadie told him, her voice wavering, "but I want to be married to you, like we were before we had them."

"So what do we do?" Hank asked her desperately. "What can I do to make you let me come back?"

"I don't know," Sadie inhaled and exhaled deeply, her whole torso moving with the action. "But I want to feel pretty again, feel like I can get any man I want."

"You wanna be a whore?" Hank stared at her confused.

"No," Sadie shook her head. "I don't know what I want."

"I want to be a family," Hank told her softly. "I want to get woken up by them, help get them dressed and look after them while you do the other stuff and I want to be able to hold you."  
>"Then I guess that is what we do," Sadie spoke softly staring at the house through the gloom.<p>

"What?" Hank whispered surprised.

"I'm not taking you back, it' won't just click back into place but I'm letting you come back," she shrugged. "You can sleep on the floor in the living room," she got up from the step, moving so quickly it was as if something had struck her. "I can't live with you and I can't live without you. I guess if I'm going to go insane then it's better if you are there. Team parent and all that," she swallowed. "Go get them."

"Who?" Hank stared up at his wife his heart soaring as her words sank through him, the joy growing of being allowed back in.

Sadie rolled her eyes. "The babies. If you want your family they are kind of big part."

"Right," Hank stood up. "So..."

"So nothing, like I said I'm not taking you back, not yet I don't know if I ever will. But until I figure out what I want, I'll do what you want." Sadie made eye contact again, her eyes welling up as she struggled not to cry. "I need to find why I love you again and unlike everything else in our relationship I am not rushing that."


	14. Reopen the Book

_First off I would like to make a statement I have gone back and forth over whether I should do this or not be I feel I should as I know there are other authors out there who feel the same way. I am having to do it publically as the person who made the comment did so anonymously and I cannot pm them. While I strive to post chapters each week it is not a given, I have real life which right now is biting my behind and I am trying to keep my head above water. I write this story because it is supposed to be for me though recently it has become more of a chore then a pleasure, but I continue it because I hate having stories that you get into and then they aren't finished. I know that alot of people read these stories and don't review and that is fine, but what I do not appreciate is a comment from someone who has never reviewed across 3 and a half stories almost implying a demand for a chapter because they like reading it over the weekend. If you have time to make a comment like that you have time to make a review. If you want to read and then go away that is fine but do not jump in with a demand, you want to stay anonymous then stay anonymous. I spend a lot of time on this and to be honest that post really p***ed me off._

_That being said I hope you enjoy chapter 14 it is the lead up to the wedding, some news from Colleen and a expansion of Esmee's character._

_I hope you enjoy it_

_Kate_

* * *

><p><span>Reopen the Book<span>

The crisp white fabric clung to her as she twirled in front of the mirror, the beautiful embellishment that twinkled in the May sunshine, the most beautiful dress she would probably ever wear swooshing around her feet, the most beautiful wedding dress in all of creation. It made her feel like a princess.

"Katie?"

Katie gasped as she heard her mother approaching and quickly slid her arms out of the beautiful white dress. She wasn't supposed to be playing with it; she wasn't supposed to go into the chest in the corner of her parents' room.

"Katie, breakfast is ready."

Katie scrambled with the copious amount of fabric trying to fold it neatly.

"Sweetheart, Where are you? Breakfast is ready."

Katie yelped as she stubbed her toe and tripped over the fabric she was carrying,

"Katie?"

The bedroom door opened and her mother slowly walked in. Sheepishly Katie looked up from the floor. "I sorry Mama."

Michaela stared down at her daughter. "Katie," she spoke softly, understanding the draw that her daughter had to the dress, the excitement that was bubbling in the recently turned six year old but wanting Katie to understand that she had done wrong. "You know you are not supposed to go in the chest without my permission."

Katie hung her head in shame. "I know I'm sorry Mama, it's just so beautiful, I wanted to see it again."

"Will you pass it to me please," Michaela requested holding her hand out.

Reverently Katie held the bundle of white fabric up to her, "I really am sorry Mama. You must have been so beautiful."

Michaela smiled wistfully as she remembered her wedding day almost seven years ago. "I felt beautiful," she sat down on the edge of the bed and held the dress against her body, the reflection in the mirror showing the almost comical sight of her sides bulging out beyond the sides of the fine fabric. "And your Papa was very handsome."

Katie climbed up onto the bed beside her mother and snuggled up close. "You and Papa are both beautiful," her little hand crept round to stroke her mother's bulging belly. "But you were very tiny Mama."

"I was," Michaela lamented as she studied the tiny waistline of the dress, "but I would rather have you children then be able to fit into this dress again," she cuddled her daughter to her side. She smiled as she felt Storm wriggle inside her, the movements had lessened slightly as her pregnancy progressed and the baby ran out of space, though it seemed very adept at adding space, as she continued to grow outwards and widen.

"Mama," Katie whispered smiling as she felt her new little brother or sister kick against her hand. "Are you gonna fall over?"

"No of course not," Michaela shook her head. "I shall stay sat down."

Katie giggled, her shoulders pulled up to her ears. "You're silly Mama," she smiled into the mirror. "Is it really very difficult growing a baby?"

"It can be," Michaela loving rubbed both her belly and her daughter's arm, "but it is all worth it."

"But better when we do as we're told," Katie blushed red. "I'm sorry I went in ya special case."

"That is alright," Michaela accepted her daughter's apology. "Now let us put this away and we shall go eat our breakfast."

"Sure," Katie slid off the bed and offered her hand to her mother to help her. "You getting wibbly Mama."

"Wibbly," Michaela chuckled. "I am wobbly as well. My balance is thrown by your baby brother or sister."

"Yeah" Katie nodded she stared wantonly at the dress once more. "Mama when I marry Benny can I marry him in your dress?"

Michaela chuckled, hardly daring to imagine her daughter as a grown woman, wanting to keep her as the sweet little girl before her forever. "You may but that is a long time from now."

"I know," Katie nodded sagely. "I gotta be like, um, how old do I gotta be Mama?"

"At least eighteen," Michaela sighed.

"Phew, that's a long time," Katie sighed sadly. "Were you eighteen when you married Papa?"

"No," Michaela blushed. "I was a lot older, I had to wait to meet your Papa, you are most fortunate to have met Ben at such a young age."

"How old are you then?" Katie stared at her mother; suddenly curious as to how old her mother truly was, having never considered that her mother would have an age.

"I think we should go down for breakfast, you have a final fitting of your dresses that we mustn't be late for," Michaela steered the conversation away from her age. She smiled as she caught Katie's screwed up little face, her little girl frustrated by the change of subject but the politeness that they had instilled in her preventing her from saying so. "I am old enough," she told Katie quietly, "and because of that I am very blessed to have each and every one of you children."

* * *

><p>Cynthia dodged Violet as the two year old went scampering after a spool of cotton, her dress shop the busiest it had ever been as Rosie, the Sully girls and Klara, who was serving the dual role of maid of honour and looking after the littler bridesmaids, were all in for their final fitting. In addition Michaela was sat in the only spare seat, trying to stay out the way, keep her older incredibly excited daughters calm and keep Violet, who seemed bemused by the whole thing, occupied.<p>

"I'm sorry Cynthia," Michaela apologised as Violet came skipping back with her quarry.

"No bother," Cynthia muttered turning her attention to Katie's hem. "Perhaps I should have done them first and not Rosie," she smiled at the bride to be, who was staring at her dress a pale yellow silk and satin masterpiece that rightly deserved to be stared at. "Well you are done Miss Katie." Cynthia made the final adjustment to the hem. "You must promise me you won't grow till after the wedding."

Katie chuckled and smiled happily at her reflection, her pale green dress making her feel like a princess. "I'll try," she wriggled her arms out of the dress as Cynthia undid the back. "What about Mama's dress?

"Well," Cynthia looked round at Michaela who blushed and looked downwards at her middle. "I think that maybe ya Ma would prefer it when the store is a little quieter."

"How bout," Klara stepped out from behind the screen with her dress in her arms. "Rosie and I take you across to the clinic and we can have a floor picnic?"

"Foor pinic," Esmee looked at Klara curiously. "What's dat?"

"A Floor picnic," Klara set her dress down on the sewing table and suddenly grabbed the three year old swinging her onto her hip. "Is when you have your picnic inside because you can't go and have it outside."

"Coza da rain," Esmee pointed at the storefront which bore the silvery trails of yet another rain storm.

"Rain rain go away," Katie mumbled as she pulled her dress over her head, the muffled second line barely audible with her head beneath the fabric. After a little struggle her head popped out of her dress and she blew her long blonde hair out of her face, "but not the wedding day," she smiled at Rosie. "Come after the wedding day. Otherwise we gonna get wet."

"No," Esmee shook her head definitely. "Not get wet."

"Fraid we're gonna," Klara told her.

"Oh," Esmee scowled. "Rain Rain Go Away," she stated angrily, copying the phrase her sister had just stated.

"I think we all want ..." Michaela paused as she rose from her seat, "the rain to go away."

"Mama you kay?" Katie asked nervously as she noted the pause in her mother's speech.

"Yes Darling," Michaela assured her daughter, slowly making her way through the shop. "Storm just kicked me, I think he was comfortable so she didn't like it when I moved."

Klara chuckled at Michaela's use of both the male and female pronouns. "Sounds like Storm might get a bit confused," she looked towards Rosie to confirm that the other woman was ready for their dash across the rain lashed streets. "Ready Katie?"  
>"I'm ready," Katie gave Klara a massive smile as she posed in imitation to be ready to run a race.<p>

"Ok, we'll see you in a little bit Michaela," Klara nodded to Michaela. "Ready." She seized the door handle cleverly balancing Esmee on her hip. "Go," Klara grimaced as she threw the door open and a blast of rain blew in on them. "Go Katie!"

The two women, with toddlers on their hip, and Katie rushed out into the weather, the covered walkway doing little to shield them from the howling wind and snarling rain. "Careful," Klara warned as she watched Katie skid to a halt for a moment before darting across the street to leap onto the walk of the clinic where by the position of the building she was protected. Klara followed a moment later closely followed by Rosie.

"Uck," Esmee mumbled flicking her hand. "De rain is vewy wet," she grumbled, going cross eyed for a moment as she tried to follow a bead of water that was trickling down her nose.

"Maybe we should have let you do this naked so we could put something dry on you." Klara fumbled with the key to unlock the door. "We might have to have a naked picnic."

"No silly," Katie chuckled as she pushed her way into the clinic. "We'll sit by the stove," she bustled her way over to the stove that Klara had lit earlier in the day. "Mmm toastie."

Klara shook her head and lowered Esmee to the floor allowing the chunky little three year old to skip over to her sister and mimic Katie's stance of arms outstretched. She closed the door behind Rosie and moved to get the basket of food she had collected from Grace's earlier.

Rosie sat on the chair beside Michaela's desk and hugged the damp two year old to her, lightly resting her lips on Violet's fine auburn hair as if in a prolonged kiss.

"Rosie," Katie trotted over to her. "Are you kay? Are you sad because Mama wouldn't let you see her dress? She gets barrassed" the little girl continued without waiting for a response, "because her tummy is all big, she don't like no one seeing it but Papa and I guess Dr James, and maybe Miss Cynthia. It's coz she thinks she looks fat, but she's not, she's growing a baby." Katie ignored Rosie in favour of looking at her straining little sister, Violet clearly wanting to get down from her seat and join her sister. "Violet wants down."

"Oh," Rosie let the littlest Sully slide off her lap

"I bet you and Brian have loadsa babies," Katie gushed, rushing up to vacate the space left by her sister, "coz when ya married you and Brian will do the thing that only married people can do and that's what makes babies." Katie crept in closer looking over her shoulder as if about to impart a big secret. "You gonna have lotsa fun doing that, Mama and Papa makes lots of happy noise when they do the marwid people thing. I heared them. I reckon you'll have fun too. I asked Papa if I could do it with Benny, the fun thing that people do and he said, no, not till I get married to Benny..." Katie paused as she looked up at Rosie properly. "Are you cold Rosie? You gone all pale." Katie wrapped her arms around Rosie. "I'll help warm ya up. Do you need Eserme as well?"  
>"No," Rosie whispered, clinging to the little girl tighter then maybe she ought.<p>

"Lunchtime!" Klara called to the room as she entered with the basket. She stomped her foot to get Violet to turn and look at her and repeated her call. "Lunchtime," she glanced towards Rosie and Katie. "Are you Ok?"

"Yes," Rosie nodded, letting go of Katie and forcing herself to smile.

"She's just a bit cold," Katie trotted over, draw like a moth to a flame to the basket of food. "Klara is there any cake in there?"

"No," Klara pulled the grey blanket from the cot and fluttered it out to make the seating area, she stifled a laugh as she saw the miserable faces of the girls, "but I do have some pie."

* * *

><p>Sully chuckled as he listened to Katie and Esmee chatter excitedly about their day, the little girls effervescent with the fact that the wedding was only a few days away and that they would have a pretty new dress to wear. He looked up at Michaela, hoping to catch her eye but found his gesture was futile as Michaela had, as their littlest daughter had done also, fallen asleep in her chair, her head lightly bobbing, her food mostly untouched, the vigor of the day proving too much for the little two year old and Michaela's constantly working body. Sully gestured with his hands for Katie and Esmee to lower the volume before pointing towards Michaela and bringing his finger to his lips. He couldn't help but smile as the two girls giggled and copied him by bringing their finger to the lips.<p>

Sully let the silent dining continue for a few minutes, knowing that if he left it too long that Michaela's neck would get sore but letting it carry on for those few minutes as it allowed him to watch his daughters trying to make each other laugh. Neither one of them quite going the whole distance, as they would clamp their hands over their mouths and laugh at each other through their eyes.

Catching the sound of hooves approaching the house, Sully rose from his seat and rounded the table to kneel beside Michaela. Tenderly he brushed his fingers against her lips, her plump beautifully lopsided lips automatically kissing his digits before her eyes fluttered open. "Hey," he whispered softly to her, loving bringing his hand to rest in the space on her expansive middle between her arms, his fingers moving to gently stroke the mound that housed their child.

"Oh," Michaela muttered weakly, trying to engage her brain and comprehend why she was asleep in the middle of dinner.

"You're a tired girl," Sully smiled up at her. "Sounds like you have a busy day," he inclined his head towards the older girls. "There's a horse coming."

"Is it Brian?" Michaela looked towards the clock, trying to remember what time her son usually got home on a Saturday night.

"Could be," Sully grinned as Storm pressed against his hand before forcing himself to listen to the fall of the steps outside. "Yeah it is, he's in a rush." Sully observed the crunch of the stones outside the house. His observation was proven true by the sound of Brian running up the stairs and bursting into the room.

"Ma, Pa," Brian stared at his parents. "I gotta a letter from Colleen."

"Oh," Michaela straightened slightly. "Does it say when she and Andrew will be arriving? Their letters have been somewhat sluggish in arriving; I was expecting them today in all honesty."

"They ain't coming," Brian's blue eyes flew wide. "The Doctors don't want her to travel."  
>"Doctors?" Michaela frowned. "Is she unwell?" she cast a nervous look at Sully, instantly feeling the twist in her heart that the distance from her older children brought.<p>

"It's precautionary," Brian scanned the letter before looking up at his parents in complete shock, "because she's having a baby."

"Colleen is pregnant," Michaela smiled at the news, instantly reaching to hold Sully as she revelled in the news that she was again to become a grandmother. She looked down at her husband and gave him a closed lip smile the type that made her look so much younger. "Grandpa Sully," she ruffled his hair. "Perhaps we shall be able to go and see her before she delivers or at the very least I can."

"No chance Ma," Brian thrust the letter at his mother and sank into his normal seat, "she's due like a week before you are."

"Colleen is eight months pregnant!" Michaela gasped.

"Mama," Esmee interrupted her mother and older brother's conversation. "Colwe not coming?"

"No Es she's not," Brian stroked his little sister's hair knowing how close little Esmee was to her big sister. "She's gonna have a baby like Mama."

"So Mama and Trudy and Colleen are all having babies at the same time," Katie sounded, taking in the news. "Was there something going on?" she looked almost accusingly at her father, "some kinda magic?"

"No Twink," Sully rose from his position beside Michaela to tend to Esmee, the sensitive little girl snuffling into her plate as she lamented the fact she was not going to see her much idolised big sister.

"No Katie," Michaela looked down at her middle and softly rubbed her firm yielding skin. "There was no magic, just a blissful coincidence."

* * *

><p>The reflection showed what she tried to forget, what when she was clothed she could forget. The criss cross self inflicted scars that stood out against her pale skin. They had faded in the year and a bit that she had stopped her ritual of self harm, but they were still there still marked out for Brian to see. A reminder of not only what a mental person she had been but also what had happened to her. That she wasn't the pure virgin he deserved. She was tainted and the scars were a reminder of that. Katie's words about having babies and doing fun things burned her, the fear that she would not have fun with her soon to be husband, that the first time they coupled she would have flashbacks to that day when her innocence was ripped from her. What if the first time she screamed and fought Brian, like she had fought him. Johnny Reid. He had started to invade her thoughts again, her sleeping hours, more and more as her wedding approaches. She was so blissfully happy and achingly scared all at the same time.<p>

Rosie ran her hands across her scratched middle trying to imagine it bloated and stretched with child, trying to imagine what her scars would look like then, what the road map of silvery pink marks would look like then. She glanced back at the mirror once more, her flesh seemingly disappearing in the gloom while these marks moved forward as if illuminated, screaming at her notice them. Rosie grabbed her shift wanting to cover them but they were burning through, the marks shining like ribbons of fire through the white fabric. She stared at the mirror once more her features twisting and buckling as the ripple of scar tissue passed across her face. She screamed, the type that would make someone's blood boil.

The sound of glass shattering shocked her into reality and she stared in horror as the mirror collapsed to the floor. She gasped, the glass raining to the floor like glittering dusts. Panting Rosie stared at the wooden backboard her eyes focused on the single shard clinging for dear life. It shifted and so did she, reaching forward to grab the savage shard as it fell. The sting made her look down and she swallowed as the broken piece of glass gleamed with the ruby that had come from her pale fingers.

"Rosie?" her father's voice called to her, coming in from outside.

Rosie screamed once more and ran, bursting through her bedroom door, shoving past her father who stumbled to the ground. Not stopping to heck she ran through the front door, her bare feet splashing in the mid, her tears mixing with the rain that lashed against her face. But none of this stopped her and she ran on into the weather induced darkness, to her, her burning scars lighting the way.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand," Michaela whispered trying to shift her position as the baby pushed against her sciatic nerve causing her pain down her leg. "Why did she not tell us?" She glanced at Sully who in turn was looking at Brian, the young man staring forlornly at his guest list, the names of his sister and brother-in-law now scratched out. "Sully?"<p>

Slowly the handsome man turned to look at her, his gorgeous blue eyes shining like pools of water, the surface shimmering, tinged with hurt that his son was hurting. "She was probably scared," he reasoned, "after last time," he smiled weakly. "She's a doctor Michaela, she knows what can go wrong."

"But," Michaela started before falling silent as she had no way on elongating the conversation, she knew what Sully had said was true. Colleen was probably scared of what might happen, both by past experience and by knowledge, in this instance knowledge not power, instead letting Colleen embrace her fear, and that was what Michaela struggled with. With her daughter so far away in Philadelphia there was no way for her to allay her daughter's fears. No way for her to comfort her not only through the often bewildering world of pregnancy but through the agonising birth. She could not be there to tend to her or mop Colleen's brow. She had felt the disappointment of not being there when Matthew's baby arrived but Trudy was not her daughter and Trudy would have Anne to comfort and guide her.

"Brian," Michaela reached for her son, just out of her reach as she sat anchored in her chair by her own pregnancy. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Brian shrugged. "I don't mind, it's exciting really, becoming an uncle."

"Ya just wished that they could have come," Sully rose from his seat and rested his hand on Brian's shoulder. "It will still be a great day."

"Course it will," Brian smiled softly. "Rosie is gonna become my wife."

"Nothing sweeter then getting a wife," Sully looked across at Michaela. "But I think mine needs to get ta bed."

"No," Michaela shook her head. "I'm..." She yawned widely, "fine."

"Sound it Ma," Brian grinned at her. "Storm sure is tiring ya out."

"Mmhmm," Sully agreed.

"I invite you to be 33 weeks pregnant," Michaela retorted, "and run around a dress shop after 3 very excited little girls."

"Ya can run?" Sully teased her, leaning in to kiss her softly, "and here I was thinking ya had trouble getting out of the chair."

"Well," Michaela looked down at her ample middle. "You have me there,"

"I got you here," Sully teased, leaning in against to taste her lips but this time placing his hand lightly on her bump, anchoring her not only by the baby's squirm of protest but also by taking her breath away.

"Pa," Brian admonished. "Get a room."

"I got one," Sully smiled lovingly at his slightly panting wife. "Upstairs, which is where you should be." He took Michaela's hands. "Up ya get," he took a step back giving Michaela enough room to stand up.

"Pa, do you hear that?" Brian stood up, crowding his mother's space.

Sully looked around Michaela towards the door, "Yeah," he agreed as he noted the noise outside. "Is that Jason?"

"Yeah," Brian gasped. "He's screaming for Rosie," Brian looked at his father fearfully. "Why is he screaming for her Pa?"

"I don't know Brian," Sully frowned, waiting for Michaela to catch her balance before letting go of her hands and following Brian to the door.

The two men quickly made their way out onto the porch, their eyes looking through the unseasonal rain to find Jason pelting up the drive.

"Is she here?" Jason screamed pulling his horse to an abrupt halt. "Rosie, is she here?"

"No," Brian looked terrified back at his father. "Why what happened? Where is she?"

"She ran off," Jason controlled his horse as it bucked his head. "Smashed her mirror and ran, I thought she would be here, I thought she would come here to you."

Brian darted down the steps. "What about the new house have you gone there?"

"No," Jason shook his head. "I thought she would come to you."

Brian levered himself over the paddock fence running to get Taffy.

"She was on foot?" Sully asked the sensible question staying put on the porch away from the agitated horse.

"Yeah," Jason nodded.

"She could still be coming here," Sully pointed out, glancing over his shoulder as Michaela waddled out to see what the commotion was, "Caela, Rosie is missing."

"Missing?" Michaela reached behind her head and scooped her long hair over her shoulder to prevent it flying away in the wind. "What happened?"

"She alright today?"Jason asked looking towards the paddock as Brian came bursting out with Taffy.

"She was maybe a little distracted and perhaps a little overwhelmed," Michaela admitted as she thought back to the day, "she said she was fine."

"Brian Careful," Sully warned, dashing down the steps as Brian mounted Taffy. "Wait up son, she could still be coming here, she's on foot."

"Pa she needs me," Brian dismissed him, "I gotta find her."

"Brian just..." Sully backed off as Brian kicked his horse into action.

"The new house you think that's where she's gone?" Jason looked down at Sully hopefully.

"I dunno," Sully raised his arms in defeat as he watched his son disappear into the gloom of the evening. "She could have gone ta Grace's, or be coming here, just not along the road."

"She could be anywhere," Jason's head dropped. "What do I do Sully? I thought she was happy."

"I don't know Jason, come on I'll go with you to town, Caela will stay here," Sully tenderly touched Michaela's arms. "Try and get some rest," he leaned in and softly kissed her. "We won't be able to search for long if the weather stays like this." With a final loving touch to her gravid waist he bounded down the stairs and moved to get his horse, ready to help where he could.

* * *

><p>It was still there, still glinting in the night at her, her sliced hands beginning to ache, she was numb now, as cold as a stone, the aching screams that had taken her when she had lost her thread, exhausted her, but now in the dark and the wet she was alone to the ache, she could turn left or right and she would not know where she was. It called to her still, the glass in her hand, like it wanted to be in her heart, but she couldn't, she couldn't, not now, not now she was so close to normalcy, so close to being loved by someone who was not forced to love her by blood. She needed it, craved it, but she couldn't turn back, couldn't drop the shard yet, she was still lost from her thread, still trapped in a mire of confusion, she was still trapped with him nearby, the man who ruined her, like he was stalking her, preventing her from reaching her happiness, but that thought was pushing her further from her thread further from her sanity and instead she turned to the rain, the stinging needles that struck her face. She focused on that ache, and the squelch of her feet in the mud of the rain soaked ground, focussing on that she could see it, the hint of her thread, the hint of what would lead her back to her new chapter<p>

* * *

><p>Sully pushed his wet hair back across his head, sick of the wet tendrils falling into his eyes, Rosie was not in town, nor had she been, no one had seen her. She had vanished into the darkness of the wood and he had no clue where to start. With a few extra folk on board they had decided that with the weather getting increasingly worse that they would focus the search on a few places with Horace and Loren keeping an eye on town in case she did arrive. Alex would go to the new house and check that she was not there and that Brian was alright, while Robert E would accompany Jason home to his small hold in case she had returned. He on the other hand would search the swathe of forest between the road from the Hart's little farm and his homestead in a hope that he came across her, but he knew it was difficult. Rosie had ran away with no shoes or coat and the rain even though it was May was cold, the evening, blustery, the wind taking any residual heat that had been left from the muggy wet day.<p>

"Alex, Robert E," Sully turned his attention to the two men who were saddling their horses "Go out come back, be in by ten, the weather is getting worse. If ya find her, bring her to mine, Caela can look after her."

"What if I find Brian?" Alex asked nervously as he tightened his saddle. "What if he don't want to leave?"

"Make him," Sully swallowed knowing that perhaps Alex had the hardest job if he came across Brian, knowing that his son would not want to stop by ten, that he would want to continue searching for Rosie even if there was a tempest.

"Won't be so easy, men in love don't do things that make all the much sense," Loren muttered coming up with a few canteens. "Whisky," he muttered, handing one up to Sully before offering to Alex, "a warmer, no point in taking a blanket be soaked before ya find her," the older man looked at his hands nervously. "Ya find her ya hear."

"We will," Sully nodded, knowing that Loren was not necessarily as concerned about Rosie as he appeared, that the bulk of the concern was for Brian, the young man that he considered his grandson, both of them knowing that if Rosie went for good that Brian would be broken beyond repair.

* * *

><p>Rosie paused, her blue eyes roaming across the surface of the tepee, she was at the Reservation land, and in reality she had no idea how she had ended up there. She froze as the tepee opened, the long haired figure of Cloud Dancing coming out to meet her, even though she had not make a sound, like he knew she had invaded his space. Her hand tensed, forcing the glass into her hand.<p>

"Ha ho," Cloud Dancing greeted her softly as he approached her through the dark. "Ah," he looked down at her hand, the wolf at his side staring intently at the drops of blood that were falling to the ground to then be washed away almost immediately. "I do not think you need that," he approached her slowly, conscious that the girl before him was still. He made eye contact with her, his warm brown eyes staring calmly into her fractious blue ones. "Please let me have the glass," he touched the cold wet surface, holding it firmly between his fingers, not pulling as he felt her resistance. "I have knives you may use if you wish." The glass swung into his possession as Rosie let go of the glass in shock, "Thank you."

"You..." Rosie croaked, finding her voice. "You would let me," she made a gesture of slicing herself.

Cloud Dancing nodded slowly, "I have felt the cleansing cut before and at it has helped me," he smiled softly at the startled young woman, "for a time. But..." he looked up as a particularly large drop of water struck him. "I always find it gives me as much pain as I am trying to lose." He tipped his head as if studying her. "But you know this Lost Heart, don't you?" he held his hand out to her inviting her to take it. "What has made you run today? What has made you reach the need of this?"

"I...I..." Rosie stammered, staring at his hand as if she had never seen one before.

"Is he in your mind?" Cloud Dancing regarded her softly. "The one that made you lost? You must not let him in Lost Heart, you must become Found Heart. Please..." he nodded towards his hand, "let me take you to the warmth, away from this water."

"I..." Rosie stammered once more.

"Wolf shall protect you," Cloud Dancing smiled down at his faithful animal, "and I shall give you a blade, though I prefer to talk to being stabbed," he gave her an indulgent smile, pleased as slowly Rosie extended her cut hand out to take his outstretched one. "Good Lost Heart," Cloud Dancing crooned. "Come now," he looped his arm around her back, sensing that this thin barefooted young woman was on her last legs. "I shall make you some tea." He helped her towards the tepee, her glass shard discarded on the ground, her trails of blood washed away by the persistent rain. "Come now Lost Heart, let me see if I can help you find you."

* * *

><p>Michaela adjusted her position in the chair, she was too agitated to sleep and that agitation had passed onto the baby. Storm seeming to use her bladder as some kind of spring board, the baby's insistent squirming making going upstairs an impossibility, as she was in and out of the privy every ten minutes. With both Brian and Sully out in the rain she was fretting, her worry for not only her future daughter in law but also her son, trampling round her already tired brain. She wanted everyone to be safe and warm and tucked up in their own beds like the girls were upstairs. She groaned slightly as Storm rather savagely moved and she tried shifting again, her normally comfortable armchair not supporting her as she needed, she needed something else to support her back. Rocking herself slightly she worked the momentum she needed to lift her heavy forefront and move to the pillows that were in a pile on the floor where the girls had been playing after the trip to the dress shop. She bent over as best she could, her legs widespread to allow her to clear the distance needed to reach and lift the pillow from the floor. Her back was screaming at her, her spine not liking her position nor the way her belly was hanging from her frame, not supported by the pelvis, her spine being forced to arch more. Slowly Michaela righted herself.<p>

The door banged open, startling her, making her drop the pillow she had just worked to get.

"Is she here?" Brian burst in, scanning the room for Rosie, "Ma?" he asked her hopefully, hoping that maybe Rosie was upstairs or in the privy or somewhere here in his home. "Ma."

"Brian," Michaela forgot the pillow and held out her arms for Brian, inviting him in. "I'm sorry Sweetheart, she's not here."

"Where is she Ma?" Brian looked at her forlornly, for all the world looking like the little 8 year old boy she had first taken in after his mother died, the face of the young man vanishing and being replaced with the face of the child which he had so recently been. "Ma," he sniffed and took several staggering steps forward. His tall form draped over her, his limber body moulding to her inflexible one, his head buried in her shoulder, "Ma," he whimpered again.

"I know my Darling," Michaela soothingly stroked his back, "I know."

"I gotta find her Ma, I gotta," Brian cried into her neck.

"We'll look tomorrow," Michaela assured him.

"No, I need to look tonight, I gotta find her," Brian lifted his head from her shoulder. "I gotta Ma, I can't leave her out there."

"Brian you can hardly see," Michaela reasoned, "she may have gone back to the Hart's house..."

"You think," Brian stepped out of her grip.

"Brian please, Michaela followed him. "Please don't go back out there. Please stay here."

"No Ma," Brian shook his head, the droplets of water flying from his longish sandy hair. "I gotta find her, I just gotta."

"Brian," Michaela called after him as her son flew out of the homestead once more. She waddled after him as fast as she could. "Brian please, please don't go." She grabbed the post, holding it to steady her as the wind blew at her. "Brian," she called after her son as he leapt up onto his horse. "Please, don't go, Please," she called at his departing figure, "Brian please," she gasped as Storm reacted to her activity, a swift sharp kick in the ribs taking her breath away, leaving her in no doubt that she was useless and she could not help her son, not until Rosie was found.

* * *

><p>Cloud Dancing looked up from his position from the floor to smile at the silent young woman before him, her feet were bandaged now, the thorns and cuts tended to, the mud washed away her tender flesh cleaned as much as it could be. He collected his tools that he had used to treat her and rose, Wolf at his heel. The blade he had promised her lay beside her, but she had not touched it, instead her arms wrapped around her torso, her eyes fixed on the flickering flames of the fire in the centre of the tepee.<p>

"Are you cold?" Cloud Dancing asked softly, not wanted to make the girl uncomfortable by telling her he could see through her still wet shift. He nodded as she shook her head, a tiny reaction to him, her own war going on in her mind not able to let others in as yet, not till she had built her defence against her demon back up. "I shall be over there, till you are ready for me Lost Heart."

She looked up at him, almost in slow motion like her neck was not able to perform the action. "Thank you," she whispered before turning her head back to face the fire.

"You are welcome," Cloud Dancing moved to the other side of the tepee, settling himself in a pile of furs and collected his book, one of Dorothy's she had written, a way for him to open his mind to her voice, and hear her. He read a few pages every time he turned one of the soft damp smelling pages he would look up to see if she had moved, if she had repaired herself enough to let him in. Finally she broke the silence.

"How come in your culture it's not frowned on?"

"There are many things in our cultures that are different," Cloud Dancing lowered his book to his lap. "Do not undo the bandage," he cautioned her, watching as she nervously picked at the bandage covering her hand. "You may proceed if you want," he nodded towards the blade, "I know what it will do."

"But everyone will be upset at me," Rosie whispered, her voice cracking as tears started. "I'll be more hideous for him."

"Young Brian," Cloud Dancing sat forward. "You are his sun. There is nothing more beautiful than the sun."

"I'm...wrong," Rosie stammered.

"He does not see it," Cloud Dancing caught her eye holding her blue eyes with his warm brown wisdom filled eyes. "He sees his heart."

"I don't understand why he does," Rosie pressed the back of her hand into her cheek to wipe the tears.

"No man understands love, no woman," Cloud Dancing smiled at her. "It's a blissful gift, but we do not always understand our gifts."

"I don't know what to do," Rosie mumbled, flicking the knife away from her so that it was beyond her reach.

Cloud Dancing kept the smile on his face level but inside it increased, pleased that she had made the decision to not go down the path to hurt again that she had made the choice to face what held her. "You do not have to do anything."

"But we're getting married," Rosie whimpered, "he'll expect it..."

"A coupling," Cloud Dancing cleared his throat. "He will not ask for it unless he knows you are ready. He is his father's son. He shall wait his eternity for you." He pressed his lips together in humour as Rosie gave a sort of laughing cry. "He will spend his eternity in happiness with you, regardless of that. He will love you for his eternity."

* * *

><p>He glanced at his wife, she was asleep now, the softness of her face indicating that her exhaustion had overtaken her worry. They had laid next to each other for several hours, not speaking, both pretending to sleep, his hand lightly stroking her arm to comfort her, both of them worried for Rosie and Brian. Had she not been pregnant he would have held her close, entrapped in his arms, but she was comfortable, her body propped and supported by pillows and he didn't want to disrupt the comfort she could find now. She was struggling to sleep and rest properly as she grew ever larger. Even now he could see Storm wriggling beneath her skin, her thin shift doing nothing to hide the movement. He was pleased she was sleeping, that the nagging worry about Brian had been pushed to one side to allow her to rest. If she hadn't been pregnant it she would still be up fretting and pacing, probably out searching. That was where he should be, searching, he knew. But with the wet and the weather it had been impossible see any sort of tracks, any sign of Rosie.<p>

He sighed, he was too fractious to sleep, too in need to do something, to be active, to find her, but he did not know where to start. A noise sounded in the hallway, Esmee or Violet moving about from their shared room. He slipped out of his bed, conscious not to disturb Michaela and padded out into the hallway. He smiled, Esmee sat in the hall, playing, her unruly brown hair sticking up at angles. He moved towards her, his feet making a floorboard creak and she snapped her head round to see.

"Hey Na'he."

"Papa," Esmee smiled up at him before pressing her finger to her lips, "ssssshhh."

"Everyone sleeping, huh?" Sully crouched down beside her, running his hand over her nodding head to smooth her hair. "What ya doing? Can you not sleep?"

"Nope," Esmee gave him a serious look, "it's all," she waved her arms around, and made a noise with her lips, trying to imitate the sound of the wind and the rain.

"Yeah it is," Sully righted one of her toys that had fallen over.

"You not sleep Papa?" Esmee narrowed her eyes "Bian?"

"Yeah," Sully nodded. "Do ya wanna go see if we can find him?" he looked knowing that with the storm still going on outside that Esmee would want to stay in.

"Yup," Esmee nodded.

"We'd have to go outside," Sully pointed out to her, wondering if the three year old had not got the point of what he was asking.

"Iee know Papa," Esmee shook her head, looking so much like her mother when she got annoyed.

"Alright then," Sully grinned. "Let's get ya bundled up nice and warm."

Esmee grinned and clapped her hands, "Horsie ride."

Sully chuckled. "Yeah," he scooped her into his arms. "Let's get ya dressed."

* * *

><p>Sully slowed the horse, surprised in himself that he had steered the beast to the Reservation land, away from town, but somehow now he had arrived it had felt right, that perhaps his brother could shed some light as to where to look for Rosie.<p>

"Clou Dancin," Esmee squealed excitedly as she realised where they were, the little girl always fascinated by the objects that were inside the big tent.

"Yeah Na'he," Sully brought the horse to stop and slid inelegantly off while holding his daughter. He looked round at the sound of rustling, smiling as he saw a snout stick out of the tepee and sniff the air, quickly followed by the rest of Wolf, the animal trotting over to greet them.

"Wolf!" Esmee squealed again waving excitedly at the animal, despite the rain enjoying her little adventure with her father immensely.

"Hey boy," Sully greeted the animal. "We wake you up?"

"We have not slept."

Sully looked towards his brother and nodded. "Something other then the Storm?"

Cloud Dancing nodded his head. "I have done all I can for now," he walked towards Sully and with a smile tweaked Esmee's nose. "But you have brought the second piece of the cure."

Esmee preened at the attention. "What cuer?"

"It is inside," Cloud Dancing pointed towards the tepee. "Will you go in?"

"Yeah," Esmee grinned at him, excited to find out what the 'cuer' was, trying to remember if it was something sweet and delicious which she might like. She flexed her body indicating to her father she wanted to go down. "In da tent?"

"Yes," Cloud Dancing touched her hair. "In the tent."

"Okies," Esmee grinned and started scurrying towards the tepee, the little girl hoping for something tasty and maybe warm as she was starting to feel a bit cold now that she was out of her father's arms.

Sully smiled as he watched Esmee moved towards the tepee, loving how much she had grown and how independent she was becoming, he took a step to follow her, but stopped as Cloud Dancing held his hand out to stop him.

"She shall only work while she is alone," Cloud Dancing whispered sagely. "Come I still have the stove in the hut, I shall make you some tea, they shall be some time."

Esmee stepped her way into the gloomy tepee and looked around, "Cuer, cuer, oh!" she exclaimed as she noticed Rosie sat nestled in a pile of fur and blankets. "Rosie," she skipped towards her friend before coming to a halt as she took in Rosie's bandages. "Rosie, you got ouchies," she ran again dropping into the fur so she could look at Rosie's feet better. "Rosie, poor Rosie," she patted Rosie's leg comfortingly.

"Esmee," Rosie whispered, her mind lagging slightly, taking a little while to comprehend that her three year old almost sister in law was sat in the fur pile with her.

"Oh Rosie," Esmee examined the bandage around Rosie's hand. "Cloud Dancing fix you?" Rosie looked down at her hand and nodded slowly. Esmee smiled, "he good docker, he fixed Papa's ouchie," Esmee coughed slightly, satisfied that Rosie was alright she scanned the tepee looking for what might be the 'cuer'. "Rosie, you know what da cuer is?"

"Cuer," Rosie repeated not sure what the little girl was asking.

"Clou Dancing said cuer, he said in ...ow!" Esmee let out a little squeal of pain. She had scratched her head and her fingers had got caught in a tangle and it had pulled. "Iee got a tangly head."

"Tangly head," Rosie smiled, feeling like she too had a tangly head.

"Yeah," Esmee scowled. "Mama seeping so Papa do my hair. He not good at hair."

"Would you like me to have a go?" Rosie reached out and touched Esmee, the sweet little girl answering by clambering into her lap.

"Thankies," Esmee wriggled, finding a good spot and leaning against Rosie as she began to untangle her curly brown hair. She sighed contently and resumed her search of the tepee for her 'cuer', "Iee don't know what is," she sighed. "Cuer not here."

"Yes it is," Rosie whispered pressing her lips against Esmee's shoulder, as she realised what Esmee had misunderstood the word. "There are lots of cures in here sweetheart."

* * *

><p>At the sound of hooves on the drive, Michaela peered through the window. She gave a sigh of relief, not only at the sight of her husband and daughter but also Rosie, sat on the back of Cloud Dancing's horse clinging onto their Indian friend. "Jason," she spoke Rosie's father's name. The man looked up from his untouched breakfast, he had had the sense and the conviction to get Brian to stay at his through the worst of the storm, but as soon as the first light of morning had touched the sky they had both been out searching for Rosie. They had only come to the homestead to check that Rosie had not turned up and she had only managed to get them to stay with the help of Katie and Violet. "She's back, Sully and Cloud Dancing have her."<p>

Jason jumped up knocking back his chair making Katie and Violet jump.

"Should I get Brian Mama?" Katie asked eyeing the privy door where her brother was currently relieving himself.

"No Sweetheart," Michaela steadied herself with the table, watching the door for the party to come in, knowing that too many people could be overwhelming for Rosie regardless of what state she had been found in. "He shall be out in a moment."

"Mama," Esmee stomped into the homestead with a big smile on her cherubic face. "Lo."

"Hello Sweetheart," Michaela held her hand out for Esmee, the little girl skipping over to her and hugging her around the legs. "Did you have fun with your Papa?"

"Yeah," Esmee nodded. "Rosie did my hair. Iee had tangly head."

"That is no fun," Michaela nodded in understanding. "Rosie did a good job," she ran her hand across her daughter's frizzed hair. "Did you get wet?"

"Lickle," Esmee shrugged before catching sight of the breakfast on the table. "Mama Iee have beakie?"

"You may." Michaela pulled back Esmee's chair for the little one to get settled. "Would you like some eggs?"

"Mmmm," Esmee peered at the bowl of scrambled eggs. "Any Sossies?"

"There are," Michaela smiled at her daughter and touched her nose. "They are cooking, your mother is not very organised and the eggs were ready first."

"Ok," Esmee nodded. "Iee have eggs and den sossies." The little girl looked around as the privy door opened, "Hey Bian, Rosie did my hair."

"She..." Brian looked at his mother for clarification before darting towards the door. He skidded as the small group of men climbed the stairs, supporting Rosie between them. "Rosie," his eyes trailed across her bandages. "Ya hurt?" He turned as his mother moved towards the door at the word hurt, "Ma, I think she's alright."

"Yeah, she is" Sully nodded at Michaela. "Brian, why don't ya sit with Rosie in the lounge while I get something for her to eat."

Brian nodded and stepped in to take Sully's place supporting his quiet fiancée as she hobbled with her cut feet to the white living room chairs. "Are you OK?" he asked her softly as he knelt beside the chair. He exhaled sharply as she nodded, "I was scared Rosie."  
>"I'm sorry, he got in," Rosie chewed on her lip.<p>

Brian swallowed the name instead of saying it, not wanting to provide Rosie with any reason for a setback. "Is he gone now?" he exhaled with relief again as Rosie nodded. "Was it something I did?"

"No," Rosie whispered reaching to touch him and then withdrawing her hand changing her mind at the last minute. "It was um...talk of grown up fun things...that married people do."

Brian stared at Rosie for a few moments, slowly it dawned to him what Rosie was saying. "Oh. I won't force you. I mean, I'll I um...I..." he blushed at the thought. "We have to figure that out."

"Yeah," Rosie nodded her head. "I'm sorry I scared you, scared everyone. They're spreading..." she closed her eyes, finishing the sentence before she had even really started it. "I'll understand, if you change your mind."

"About what?" Brain looked at her blankly.

"Tuesday," Rosie looked at him nervously.

"You mean the wedding? why would I change my mind?" Brian reached and tenderly stroked her cheek. "You're everything to me. I'd give up writing for you."

"Never do that, never give that up for me," Rosie shook her head. "You're so kind."

Sully cleared his throat as he approached with the plate of food for Rosie. "Sorry guys. Rosie here's ya food," he handed the plate to Brian so that he could help her eat with her injured hand. "We'll be in the kitchen if ya need anything," Sully smiled softly at them and pivoted leaving the young couple alone. He inclined his head at the much lifted Jason, indicating to Rosie's father that they were ok. Slowly he made his way over to Michaela and wrapped his arms round her, his hands moving to cup her belly as he softly nuzzled her neck. He smiled as she relaxed into him, her body pressing back at him as he held her, her head falling back at his shoulder, the fact there was not only the children but also Jason in the room lost on her. Tenderly he kissed her neck, tracing his lips up her tender skin to her ear lobe. "Happy anniversary," he whispered into her ear, as he clung to his wife of seven years, the woman he had loved for a decade of his life. The love he had never thought possible. A love which he saw in his son, a love which would bind the two young people in the other room together just as it had bound him to his love. To his perfection.


	15. The Water's Turn Part 1

_I would like to say thank you to everyone who has messaged me over the last week, they have all really picked me up :) Now the first part of the big event chapter._

The Water's Turn Part 1

She beckoned to her little sister with her finger, her chubby digit curling twice to tell Esmee to follow her, before pressing her fingers to her lips indicating for her to be quiet. Slowly the two little girls tiptoed into the bedroom.

"HAPPY WEDDING DAY!"

Brian jumped, nearly falling out of the bed, knocked from his daydream by his little sisters' excited cry. "Happy Wedding Day Brian!" Katie bounded up to the bed, leaping onto it and throwing her arms around her big brother.

"Thanks Katie girl," Brian hugged his sister tightly, before reaching his arm around and effortlessly pulling his other sister onto the bed. Esmee gave a cackle of laughter as she landed on top of both Brian and Katie, the three year old whooping in delight, clearly excited beyond normal. "Hey Es, Thanks for the wake up call."

"You wakie sleepin," Esmee chuckled, wriggling and rolling into a new position on the bed. "You look funny."

"I do huh?" Brian grinned, he reached to touch her head but stopped as she squeaked at him. "Oh I see Ma's done ya hair," he noted the matching hairstyles, simply missing the white flower which would tie the yellow and green theme together. "Ya look pretty."

"Thankies," Esmee fluttered her eyelids, preening with the complement and giggled. "Papa goed to town in min."

"Pa's gonna take ya to town," Brian grinned. "Are you gonna look after Rosie for me?"

"Yup," Katie nodded earnestly. "We'll look after her real good and Klara will, and Miss Cintia," she looked thoughtful for a second, "not sure if Violet will dough she still a bit little."

"Little bit," Brian hugged his sister, her excitement rubbing off on him and the nervous excitement that resided in his chest continued to build. "Is Ma doing her hair?"

"Yeah, but she's being a fidget bum," Katie giggled, plastering her hand over her mouth, as did Esmee, both little girls finding the word, bum, hilarious. "She don't wanna stand but Mama got no lap left really. Storm takes it all up."

"Sure does," Brian agreed, he looked around hearing Sully call for the girls. "Sounds like Ma mighta managed it though. Pa's ready to go. Ugh," he doubled up as the girls scrambled across him. "Watch it you two. You gotta be nice ta me today."

"Sorry Brian," Katie gave him a sheepish grin. "We'll be gentler with Rosie."

"Make sure ya are," Brian sat up and gave her a kiss. "I'll see ya later."

"See ya later Wedding man," Katie giggled and tweaked his nose. "Come on Eserme. We gotta go get ready."

Brian smiled as his sisters rushed out the room, the two children clearly excited and not only by the fact that they had pretty new dresses, they were genuinely happy, like he was. There was a lightness, a joy in the air not least because of the sun which had finally been out for the last two days, the ground was not boggy underfoot. Everything was turning up rosy. He grinned at his own pun, even something as silly as that making him smile, just simply because it had her name in, the name of the woman who in less than four hours would be his wife. His wife. His smile widened, he was going to be her husband, he was going to start his new life. Today was the first day of his adult life and he couldn't think of anything more precious.

* * *

><p>Dressed in his good trousers and an old jumper, not wanting to get his new shirt dirty, Brian paused on the stairs as he slowly padded down them. He smiled softly at the kitchen table, the surface covered with enough food to feed the whole family for about a week. He took another step down, and the tread creaked making his mother look up from the stove.<p>

"Brian," she smiled lovingly at him, her face refreshed and excited, looking like she usually did when she wasn't so pregnant, that life in her face that hadn't been there, as she had been so tired. "How would you like your eggs?"

"I don't think I need any eggs Ma," Brian bounced down the last three steps and stared at the table again. "You expecting company?"  
>"No," Michaela looked nervous. "I wasn't sure what you would want. I wanted to make your last breakfast at home special," she chewed on her lip. "Is it too much?"<p>

"A little," Brian chuckled. "I don't eat that much, but you're gonna have some right?"

"I ate a little earlier," Michaela turned back to the pan.

"Ma," Brian stepped up behind her and moved the pan away from the cooking ring. Expertly he put the damper over the fire hole. "You need to eat. Big day, remember?"

"I know," Michaela looked up at her tall son, now more than a head taller than her. "I'm sorry, I'm fussing."

"I like it when you fuss," Brian kissed her. "Come on, come rest and eat some..." he glanced over his shoulder. "You made banana pancakes? Ma, where did you get bananas from?" he turned and stared at one of the small stacks of pancakes.

"You enjoyed them so much at Penny's wedding," Michaela blushed. "I thought you might like them."

"You spoil me Ma." Brian rushed to get the plate, his speed born from racing his sweet toothed little sisters for sweet things.

"I should spoil you it's your..." Michaela swallowed, her eyes welling up, threatening what she had promised she would not do, that she would not cry.

"Ma... please don't cry," Brian reached out to her. "Come on, sit down," he put the plate down and pulled a seat out for her, guiding her into the seat. "Ma."

"I'm sorry Brian," Michaela wiped her eyes. "I promised myself I wouldn't do this," she smiled at him as he knelt beside her. "It's just...my little boy is getting married," she reached and brushed his hair from his eyes. "You will always be my little boy."

Brian grinned. Slowly he leaned up and kissed her, before rocking back down onto his heels. Slowly he reached out and touched his mother's stomach, the sensation of feeling his unborn sibling strange having never felt it before. "Ya know, part of me wishes that this baby is a girl, so I'll always be your little boy, your littlest boy and the other part, really wants it to be a boy."

"Why?" Michaela moved his hand to a part of her belly where Storm's movements were more pronounced.

"Because then, he'll get to be your littlest boy, your baby boy. And as he's the baby of the family he's gonna have his big sisters spoil him and he's going to have the best Ma in the world." He wrinkled his nose. "I know this sounds stupid, but I always felt like I was special because I was the youngest, the youngest boy and I want someone else to have that."

"Oh Brian," Michaela looked upwards desperately trying to stop her tears from flowing.

"Not helping the no crying much, am I?" Brian stood up so he could hug her. "Thank you Ma."

"You are most welcome my darling angel boy," Michaela cupped his face, smiling tearfully up at him. "I wouldn't have changed a moment. I'm so proud of you," she looked away, blinking her tears down her face. "My little boy getting married. Goodness I shall be in a state today."

"You already are a little," Brian grinned at her, pointing at the lower curve of her belly. "You're painting Storm with flour."

Michaela rolled her eyes. "I'm not particularly good at steering," she chuckled and wiped her eyes before brushing the trace of flour from the front of her dress. "It is a good thing I did not get dressed properly."

"Reckon so," Brian turned his attention back to his banana pancakes. "So how did you get bananas?"

"From the chateau. James got them for me," she smiled and leant back in her chair so she could watch Brian appreciate her effort, watch her little boy enjoy his last breakfast as a single man.

* * *

><p>Rosie stared at the configuration of lace and buckles, the undergarment that supported her beautiful dress a maze and miracle of lace and ribbon.<p>

"You don't look sure," Cynthia commented softly as she stood up having strapped Rosie in.

"It's a little...um..." Rosie looked nervously at her reflection, not sure how to put into words what she wanted to say.

"Much," Cynthia finished for her. "I know. But think yourself lucky. When I married my George it was even worse, this was day wear," she chuckled. "And ye needn't worry, there is an easy way out."

"There is," Rosie looked at her undergarment in surprise.

"Yes my dear," Cynthia moved away from Rosie to collect something from the side. "These," she held them out to Rosie.

"Scissors," Rosie giggled, Cynthia making her feel relaxed.

"Yes but only to be used on the underneath." Cynthia's eyes flared. "I want them nowhere near this beautiful dress. Now if Brian has trouble undoing all this," Cynthia gestured to the undergarment. "You must get him to cut where I have put a blue thread," she pointed to show Rosie. "See here, and then you should be able to step right out of it."

"Oh," Rosie blushed. "Thank you."

"Nay bother," Cynthia winked at her, "and if ya still feeling a bit nervous, there is that lacy shift I made for you."

"Oh," Rosie looked at her alarmed. "I didn't pay you for that."

"Ya don't need to," Cynthia cupped Rosie's face. "It's ya present, my mother made me something similar when I was marrying my George, I always wanted to have a tradition." She kissed Rosie softly. "Michaela is all well and good but she is Brian's mother, mother of the groom, ya need someone to play mother of the bride. I know I'm not up to ya real Ma but..." Cynthia was stopped by Rosie throwing her arms around her. "I'll try my best."

"Thank you," Rosie whispered, breaking away from Cynthia with tears on her face.

"Let's get you finished shall we, hair and makeup," she wiped Rosie's face, "but you need to stop crying those happy tears first, otherwise it shall never be finished."

* * *

><p>Loren looked up as his door creaked opened, half expecting to see Ben, he was surprised to see The Reverend standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Timothy?"<p>

"Good morning Loren," The Reverend smiled nervously. "I was wondering if you might help me."

"Ya tie," Loren muttered standing up from his bed where he had been buffing his shoes to an almost mirror finish. "Ben's getting better at it."

"He is," The Reverend smiled proudly, "but not yet good enough for being on show."

"No," Loren smirked before stepping up to firstly undo the tie and then do it properly. "Gotta have ya looking ya best."

"Thank you Loren," The Reverend blushed. "I am sorry about…"

"Aaahh, Hush yaself, it's more of an issue for you then it is for me." Loren finished tying the tie correctly and patted the Reverend on the shoulder. "Ya nervous?"

"A little," the Reverend cast his eyes downwards, "but I find it wonderfully strange more than anything. I struggle to see Brian as anything but that little boy who's teeth were too big for his mouth, clinging to Michaela. Now he's a grown man."

"Tell me about it," Loren checked his reflection in his mirror and tweaked his hair. "I used ta be able to carry the boy. Now he's a full foot taller. He's a good man."

"Charlotte would be proud," The Reverend whispered. "I hope she will see it."

"She will," Loren nodded sadly. "Reckon Dr Mike is gonna be a bundle of nerves today. Her little boy getting married."

"I imagine so," The reverend chuckled. The blind man looked down at the floor for a few moments

"You alright?" Loren asked noticing the silence.

Clearing his throat the Reverend looked up at Loren once more. "I was wondering if I might ask another favour. It is sometimes isolating not being able to see and although I know Brian is not that small little boy I don't know what he looks like, or what the girls look like. I can imagine them in my minds eye but not truly. Would you stand beside me when the wedding begins and describe it to me, so that I may see what everyone else does?"

Loren smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder, "sure," he chuckled. "You asking Ben aswell?"

"No," The Reverend shook his head. "As much as I would like to hear what Katie looks like I would like to know about the bride and groom, I just want to see them happy."

* * *

><p>Michaela watched from her seat in the wagon as Brian rushed off with Alex towards the church. She had felt his nervousness rise as they had driven in to town, in turn making hers rise which made Storm wriggle all the more. The meadow was still in a state of semi chaos, with benches set at the wrong angles and the arbour not yet completely strewn with the flowers, but she knew with Grace at the helm it would be ready for the ceremony in an hour's time. In fact as she sat watching for a few moments she was privy to the aisle becoming uniform, as more people arrived and pitched in to help. She shifted as Storm performed one the violent half somersaults that changed the shape of her belly and gave her a new set of pressure points. The baby had been agitated which she was sure was down to her nerves about her little boy getting married. Rubbing her stomach she looked towards the clinic wondering how Rosie was getting on, how the girls were behaving in their excited state.<p>

"You alright?"

Michaela looked down, surprised by Sully suddenly appearing having not heard him approach. "Yes, just a little nervous."

"Storm acting up?" Sully tenderly stroked her middle calming the baby within her. "Ya wanna take ya seat? Robert E has it all organised, said for me to take the wagon round to the livery."

Michaela nodded and stood up slowly before moving to climb down from the wagon. She smiled as Sully placed his hands to support her as she climbed, his hand moving slightly lower than necessary in an enjoyable way. She exhaled as she reached the ground, she disliked climbing down from the wagon as her belly got squished making the baby squirm, but the alternative was having Sully lift her out, which could hurt her feet and at times her stretched skin because as she held on to him so tight, she wasn't able to support the swell. "It looks lovely."

"Sure does," Sully smiled at her, his face radiant with pride. "You go sit down."

"Do they need any help?" Michaela looked thoughtfully at the arrangements of flowers. "I could..." she trailed off, prompted by Sully's baleful look. "I would like to help."

"You've done plenty, let everyone do the last minute details," Sully kissed her softly. "Go get ya seat. I'll go get rid of the wagon." He kissed her once more, his hand lovingly stroking her gravid waistline before dashing off, moving far more comfortably in his outfit then she had thought possible. Brian and Rosie having suggested that he would be more comfortable in his buckskins. The smart waistcoat and button shirt looking like they should be at odds with the warm tan leather but strangely working and Sully was far more at ease.

"Dr Mike."

"Oh hello Samantha," Michaela greeted Horace's little girl. "How are you?"

"I'm helping Papa be an usher," Samantha told Michaela proudly. "Would you like me to assist you to your seat? Papa has made sure that your benches are reserved."

"Thank you Samantha," Michaela accepted the little girl's offer even though she knew perfectly well where she was sitting.

"I am very sorry your mother couldn't be here today," Samantha struck up conversation as she walked Michaela across the bridge, "such a shame about her ankle," she looked sideways at Michaela. "Papa said, he's not all that...good, at keeping news to himself." Samantha smiled apologetically. "I hope she will get better quickly."

"It is a sprain," Michaela told Samantha slowly, knowing that her mother was deeply upset and annoyed at herself for missing Brian's wedding because of rushing at the train station in Boston and then slipping. "But she shall be coming out when it is better for when the baby is born."

"Oh well that shall be lovely," Samantha beamed at Michaela. "I very much enjoy Mrs Quinn's company, she has such wonderful stories to tell. Here you are," Samantha indicated the front bench.

"Thank you Samantha," Michaela smiled with amusement, completely in love with how Horace, who was so prone to bumbling had produced such an articulate little girl. "You are a very good usher," she sank slowly onto the bench and shifted, that uneasy nervousness beginning to rise once more.

"Are you alright Dr Quinn?" Samantha looked at her alarmed as Michaela grimaced. "You are not having the baby now are you?"

"No goodness no," Michaela rubbed her middle. "Baby is staying firmly put, thank you."

"Is it the bench?" Samantha looked critically at the low bench. "I could ask Papa to get you a chair so that you would be more comfortable."

"Thank you Samantha, but I shall be fine, I am just a little nervous. It's not every day your son gets married."

* * *

><p>Sully jogged his way across the bridge to the meadow. Having delivered his wagon to the livery he had made sure that the carriage that would take Rosie and Brian to their honeymoon trip to the Chateau was suitably decorated and then he had checked in on his three very excited little girls who were doing nothing to help an incredibly nervous Jason. After a few calming words from a father who had been there he had been finally able to get back to the meadow. Thankfully Robert E and Grace had got it all under control and the meadow now looked finished.<p>

He could see Michaela sitting nervously at the front, her head flicking animatedly around as she tried to take in everything that was going on around her. Other than her head she was stationary, remaining in her seat at the front. She was tired he knew, the baby sapping all her energy and though he knew she would want to check every little thing, she was pacing herself for the day ahead, not wanting to miss anything of this very important day.

"Mr Sully."

Sully skidded to a halt and spun to see Teresa sat at the back in her wheelchair. "Teresa, good of you to come."

"Brian was a favourite student of mine," Teresa smiled happily at him. "I was wondering if I might speak to Michaela, if it not too much of an imposition."

Sully glanced over at his shoulder at his wife, her attention drawn to Hank and Sadie who were trying to let the triplets run off steam before the ceremony. "Alright, do you want me to push ya?"

"Gracias," Teresa nodded. "Is Brian excited?"

"Yeah," Sully nodded as he manoeuvred the chair round the benches and into the aisle. "Nervous as well. Though I think Jason is more so."

"Being father of the bride must be most nerve-wracking," Teresa smiled back at him.

"Sure is," Sully nodded remembering how nervous and proud he had been at Colleen's wedding, how he wasn't looking forward to the day when he had to go through it with the girls. "Caela," he said her name softly, prompting her to turn her head. "Teresa was wanting a word."

Michaela nodded nervously and smiled, she had not spoken with Teresa since she had found out about her pregnancy, the time and the way that Teresa was looking at her rounded stomach like a gaping chasm between them.

"I wanted to say good luck," Teresa smiled softly. "James said you shall be finishing work and I know that you are likely to not be in town so often. I have wanted to speak to you before. But upstairs in my ivory tower it is a little difficult and you always look so busy." Teresa smiled. "I hope it all goes well with the baby."

"Thank you Teresa," Michaela relaxed slightly. "I have been meaning to speak with you also, well, I was going to ask Sully."

"There are no egg shells with me," Teresa waved her hand dismissively. "I have communed with the Lord, he has explained that sometimes he needs to take angels early and my Jorge will be waiting for me in heaven," she smiled softly "It was meant to be. You could have done nothing."

"I..." Michaela looked nervously at Sully, "...don't really know what to say."

"There is nothing to say," Teresa smiled. "This day is not about Jorge, it is about Brian."

"I'm sure he will appreciate you being here," Michaela smiled softly.

"Dr Quinn if he notices me then Cynthia will not have done a good enough job on Rosemary's dress," Teresa chuckled. "He will not notice anyone but she."

"That is probably right," Sully chuckled. "Is Jake here?"

Teresa cocked her head to the side as if she was questioning Sully's logic. "He will watch the ceremony, but only because I wanted to come." She sighed. "He is not so well, he likes to hold his hate, I fear it has poisoned him slightly," she smiled weakly, "but he shall stand beside me at the back, he..." she paused as she realised that although Michaela was looking at her, she was looking beyond her towards the church. Teresa turned to see what had interested Michaela and smiled at the sight of Brian and Alex making their way out the building. "I shall say goodbye. Sully would you mind returning me to where I am not in the way?"

"Sure thing Teresa," Sully took hold of the chair and turned it to wheel her back. "Real glad you came."

* * *

><p>Jason gasped as he watched Rosie walk nervously down the stairs. His awkward daughter looking so beautiful in the pale yellow dress that Cynthia had created, her dark brown hair expertly curled and pinned. "Rosie," he whispered choking back his tears.<p>

"Is it alright?" Rosie whispered, terrified her father's reaction was because something was wrong and that he didn't like how she looked.

"It's wonderful," Jason told her before pressing his fingers into his eyes to stop himself from crying.

"That is an excellent reaction," Cynthia told Rosie as she smoothed the skirt of the dress. "The perfect reaction from your father."

"I really look Ok?" Rosie asked the seamstress nervously.

"You look beautiful," Cynthia told her softly, stroking Rosie's cheek to comfort her.

"Yeah," Jason added as he found some composure. "Really beautiful. Thank you Cynthia."

"It was no bother," Cynthia smiled at the father of the bride. "Now I better go get your flower girls ready," she gave Rosie's hand a squeeze. "We will be ready in about five minutes. Just remember to breathe."

"Ok." Rosie smiled happily at the women who had made her feel as if she was the most special person in the world.

Jason stared at his daughter as Cynthia moved away, his mind not working as it should as he stared at the beautiful woman in front of him, for the first time seeing Rosie as a woman and not his little girl. "Ya really do look special."

"Thank you Pa," Rosie smiled, exhaling slowly in an attempt to calm the nerves that were building in her chest.

"I got you something," Jason blurted, before reaching into his pocket. "I'd like ya to wear it, but only if you want to," he carefully pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket; slowly he held it out to her.

"I can open it?" Rosie asked nervously as she took the box from him, staring at the blue velvet cube curiously.

"You can't wear it if you don't," Jason smiled; he held his breath as Rosie cautiously opened the box. "It's a dove," Jason explained as Rosie stared down at the contents. "I got it coza what it means, peace, because that is what I wish for you."

"Peace," Rosie repeated looking up from the gift.

"Yeah," Jason stepped forward and took the necklace from its box and carefully undid the clasp. "I ain't gonna wish you happiness, because no one can be happy all the time. Your Ma sure wasn't when I came home stinking of manure or did silly things that a man does. But ya can be at peace, and that is what I want for you to find your peace," he gently looped the gold chain around her neck. "I think you have found it in Brian." He did the clasp up and took a step back giving Rosie a chance to turn and look at him. "You are so blessed Rosie, and I don't mean because of what happened, I mean in general, there ain't many men like Brian. I bet a hundred girls would kill to be in your shoes. He is a good man, and I am glad I can give you away to someone I know is going to look after you and love you, like you deserve to be."

"Pa," Rosie whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"You are the best daughter that a Pa could have wanted," Jason kissed her lovingly on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," Rosie smiled at him tearfully.

"Rosie!" Katie bounded down the hallway, "don't cry. It's a happy day" the little girl stopped short of hugging Rosie instead wrapping her arms round Jason. "Don't want to get ya dress messy, Ya look so pretty."

"Yeah," Jason nodded. "Ya really do."

* * *

><p>Klara frowned as Violet gave a little squeak and came to a dead halt. The little girl who had been an angel the whole morning had started to act up the minute the bridal party had started to walk towards the meadow. Suddenly the two year old behaving so unlike herself, the little girl usually good natured and placid. Gently Klara took Violet's hand and lead her towards the bridge, Violet twisting and turning trying to get out of Klara's grip.<p>

Klara glanced in front of her; Rosie nor Katie and Esmee who were walking behind Rosie had noticed that Violet was behaving strangely. "Come on Violet, it's time for the wedding," she spoke clearly, hoping that Violet would hear and comprehend what was going on, but as they reached the bridge Violet let out a series of startled cries and started pawing at Klara's silk dress, almost like she was terrified. "Hey come on," Klara swooped down and lifted the little one onto her hip, softly stroking Violet's back to calm her. "It's Ok," Klara smiled apologetically to Rosie who had paused and turned to see what was going on. Conscious that the two year old was now delaying the ceremony Klara grimaced and waved her hand indicating for them to carry on. "I'll take her round the side."

Klara ducked around the back leaving Rosie and the other two girls to walk the aisle with Jason, hoping that by getting Violet to her parents the two year old would calm down. As she reached the midpoint of the aisle level with Rosie, she paused, surprised by what felt like the ground shaking, several of the congregation feeling it too and beginning to look around curious as to what it was. Violet burst into tears, the little girl gripping hold of Klara in terror. Klara made eye contact with Sully who had moved from the bench to come and collect Violet and calm her down. A look of confusion passed between the two adults as the ground rumbled again, stronger, harder, like it did by the station when the freight trains passed through, a noise mixing in a thundering sound, crunching, rushing, the sound of water. Still holding Violet, Klara turned to see what the noise was and screamed.

* * *

><p>Sully span as he heard several of the congregation scream, his eyes bulged in his head as he saw the wall of water moving through what was the creek, pushed by thousands and thousands of gallons snapping at the tree limbs. He turned away from Klara and darted towards Michaela, nearly banging into Alex as the young Reverend dashed past him to get to Klara. The water thundered closer, seconds feeling like hours as the wall began to collapse, the opening in the area letting the wall push out towards the meadow. As the first wave crashed into the back row of the congregation Sully reached Michaela his hands wrapping round her swollen middle mere milliseconds before the water hit her and washed them across the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>Brian grabbed at the blind reverend a moment before the water hit. The two men's legs were torn out from under them from the weight of the water pushing them along, but they did not go far instead the water pushing them against the monument, the stone stopping them from moving further in the deluge, it pressed them against the stone as it tried to pull them down stream an insistent crushing force on their chest. Brian struggled for breath as someone was washed into him, blinking the water out of his eyes for a moment he smiled his eyes making contact with Rosie, the thought rushing through his head that if he was going to die at least he would die with the woman he loved. Knowing that the Reverend was forced against the stone by the water, Brian let him go, his arms circling around Rosie's waist holding her tight, his lips reaching for her, their bodies and faces pressed together, holding each other in what felt like was their last moments on earth.<p>

* * *

><p>Michaela screamed internally, terrified as she felt herself get thrown across the ground. She knew if she opened her mouth the water would flood in but her already compromised lungs were screaming and begging with air, but there was none to be had, the water was around her encompassing her, she was rolling and she had no notion of which way was up, all there was was roaring crushing pressure of water as it smashed around her except for one saving grace. Sully's arms. His strong loving arms wrapped round her tight, trying to keep hold of her. Her shock cleared slightly and she realised he was turning her, trying to protect her swollen belly from the debris that ripped past them, scratching at their skin and clothes.<p>

They jerked to a halt her body forced into his by the force of the water but they were not moving anymore. She gasped, a huge gulping breathe as her head broke the surface. Sully was up too, his face grimacing as the water continued to push her full weight insistently against him, but his eyes were on her, fixed on her with great concern, holding her tight. She clutched at him trying to keep her head above water as it crested above her head trying to pull her down. She screamed as Sully let go of her with one arm and suddenly there was another person with them, his long black hair hitting her in the face as he came to a halt alongside her still pulled by the current.

Cloud Dancing moved his arm pulling in Wolf who was desperately trying to keep afloat, the animals' coat water logged, the old dog struggling in the relentless current. Over the roar they heard a scream, Sadie's voice ringing loudly over the din as she screamed her son's name.

"éénanené!" Cloud Dancing shouted at Sully. "éénanené!"

Michaela screamed once more as Cloud Dancing suddenly started to move away from him and she reached out to grab him, to pull him back, but Sully yanked her hand back, forcing her arm to wrap around her middle. Confused Michaela tried to follow Cloud Dancing as the water tried to pull him under, trying to make him out as man and dog grabbed something from the water. The thing proving to be the little boy who for a moment Cloud Dancing seemed to lift clear of the water as his head passed under water and the trio, man, dog and toddler disappeared from view.

Michaela gasped as she felt her seat make contact with the ground, with the water still rushing past her, the debris still tearing at their skin, she hadn't realised that is was receding, flowing back into the wall as the water lost the meadow flow, the ever relenting wave pushing on further downstream. The force started to lessen, her body able to lift from Sully's, the baby kicking up a storm as it protested to it being squished and forced between her spin and Sully's hard torso. Her support from the water gone she pitched to one side, earning herself a mouthful of the filthy water. Sully hefted her upright in a moment.

"Caela," he lowered her to sit, his torn face staring at her with fear, his hand one supporting her back, his other feeling her belly trying to assure himself that the baby was fine. "Caela are you Ok?"

Michaela gasped trying to get her breath back as she stared in horror at what had been the setting of the open air wedding. The benches, the people were gone, the grass still covered by a foot depth of filthy water, unnatural humps of bodies and tree limbs poking from the water. She struggled to focus as she watched people beginning to rise, everyone mud stained and the same, hardly able to tell who was who. She jumped as the screaming began, as people began to realise what was hurt, or simply from the shock. "Sully," she whispered grasping at his arm, realising that she could not see four people she should, she could not see her children, she could not see her babies. "Sully where are the children?"

Almost in answer she heard Brian scream for her calling something about Loren, calling for her to say she was alright, his tall lolloping figure moving towards him, the only way she could tell it was him by his blue eyes staring out from his mud stained face.

"Sully," Michaela grasped his arm again as she tore her eyes away from Brian. "Where are the girls? Where are our girls?"

* * *

><p>Jake front crawled his way across the river to Teresa, even though he had been stood next to her she had still been snatched and pulled further down the river by the water. He wrapped his arms around her waist, helping her keep her head above water, his legs working for her broken ones, keeping them afloat. "I got ya," he shouted above the water, gagging as water splashed into his mouth. He shouted in pain as something struck his back and they were forced around.<p>

"Do you see..." Teresa tried to shout, getting a mouthful of water, her head disappearing for a moment before reappearing, "them, do you see the girls?"

Jake shook his head, not sure what his wife was talking about, concerned with keeping them afloat, keeping then alive. "No...Wait," he scowled as he saw Esmee's head appear for a moment, a frightened terrified face before she disappeared under the water.

"Save..." Teresa ordered spluttering as more of the fetid water flooded her mouth, "them."

"No," Jake shook his head. "Ya won't st..."

"SAVE THEM!" Teresa screamed pushing away from him. She slapped him hard, startling him making him let her go.

Jake span, stunned by his wife's savage blow, the power of it disorientating him, as he swirled in the water. As it closed over his head, he came back to his senses and kicked his legs to find his way to the air. He blinked the water from his eyes and immediately tried to find her, find Teresa so he could get to her and help her, but she was nowhere, the churning water hiding her from view. A scream made him turn around, his arms working to get his body to turn in the raging water and he watched as Katie's head broke the surface, her young voice screaming for help before she vanished beneath the water once more. Jake began to swim, in that instant breaking into a crawl, using the water to help propel him to the two terrified little girls.

* * *

><p>Katie pushed her sister away and at the same time held her close. They were swirling, water pushing and buffeting them along. She was trying to swim, like Papa had taught her but with Esmee holding onto her so tight and trying to pull her under it was so hard. The water wouldn't let them go it just kept pushing them. Kept pulling them under, kept getting in their mouths. She broke the surface again and opened her mouth screaming for her Papa, screaming for him to help her. The water forced her under, the dirty tasting liquid flooding into her mouth trying to sneak it's way into her lungs. And then an arm, someone big, a grown up, pulling her up into the air, Esmee too. The two little girls' still swirling and turning in the water, but now able to breathe free.<p>

"Grab it," she heard a voice and turned her head, 'it' identified as a log across the raging water. She reached and wrapped her arms around it. Screaming, her legs felt like they would be ripped from her torso as the weight of the grown up and her sister pulled on them. It lessened as he swam closer and suddenly Esmee was on the log and a hand was on her seat pushing her onto the log. Katie spluttered and gagged for a few moments after she landed, before opening her eyes and looking down at the person whose hands she was lying on, "Mr Slicker."

"Go, get off the log," Jake yelled at her.

Katie turned her head relief flooding her as she saw her sister beginning to crawl to the bank. She grabbed at Jake's hand trying to hold him, trying to help him pull himself up.

"KATIE GO!" Jake bellowed his eyes fixed on something upstream. Katie turned to look and screamed a massive ball of detritus rushing towards them. "GO!" Jake screamed again.

"MR SLICKER!" Katie pulled at his hand trying to pull him up onto the log, "MR SLI..."

"GO!" Jake pulled his hand, doing it in such a way that he felt the little girl's fingers crack, she wobbled, for a horrible moment looking like she would fall back into the water but she didn't. Her brown eyes met his blue ones and even though she was crying he could see her gratitude and her horror that she knew what was coming. "GO!" he screamed again and she finally moved. The six year old crawling after her sister. Jake took the deepest breath he was able to with the water crushing against him and stared at his end. His memories started to flood his mind, but as he felt the impact Teresa's face was in his eyes, her smiling face holding him in salvation.

Katie screamed as the log vanished from under her and she fell sideways, landing in a heap of leaves the ground solid and welcoming. She looked back, the log now gone. Mr Slicker now gone. Just the roaring torrent as it raced downstream.

"Katie."

Katie turned her head as her terrified little sister scrambled over her, "Esmee," she reached for her sister, her fingers agony but she used them anyway, wrapping her arms safely around her sister, protecting her from the raging water as it passed by them. "It's Ok Esmee," Katie whispered clinging to her three year old sister. "Papa will find us, I know it, Papa will find us," she tightened her grip, the bravery that had kept her going vanishing and she burst into tears, sobbing into her sister's shoulder as Esmee sobbed into her. The two little girls lost in the wood. The water rushing passed them, their tears lost even to them with the noise.


	16. The Water's Turn Part 2

_Here we go guys a few days early to answer those questions and untwist those knots. The next chapter will be posted at the usual time next week but I figured you would want this one sooner._

The Water's Turn Part 2

The sun was shining, making the brown mud filled water glisten, looking to Michaela like she should be sat in the shallows of a lake and not on the normally lush meadow; that the air should be filled with birdsong and not the screams of people who were taking stock of what had just happened and what was hurt.

"Caela," Sully kneeled in the space between her legs, cupping her face. "Speak to me please," he kissed her once, nervous by her silence; other than her terrified utterance about the girls, she was barely moving not speaking, just dazed and he needed to know that she and the baby were OK. "Caela?"

"I'm alright," she took as deep a breath as she could manage. The baby kicking her almost savagely making its annoyance known that it had not liked what had just happened. She winced as the baby rolled, reinstating its dominance of her torso as it found a new position. She looked down at her belly as Sully's hands fell from her face to caress the swell that just crested the water. "Storm's Ok too."

"Good," Sully gave a sigh of relief, he slowly raised his head to meet her eyes once more, the pain burning in them an echo of hers. "I..." His head snapped round, a cry reaching him.

"Sully," Michaela gasped as she heard it as well, the peculiar little cry that never sounded right.

"Michaela!" Klara staggered towards them though the mud, carrying a muddy child that was undeniable Violet, the two year old's auburn hair shining in the sunlight, as if it had missed the furious natural wave.

The toddler lunged for her parents nearly falling from Klara's arms. "Da," Violet screeched as her father rushed to her and enveloped his arms around her, "Pa!"

"Hey," Sully kissed her multiple times, clinging to her and holding her close, the toddler wriggling to get comfortable, her cry stopping as she was comforted by the beat of her father's heart. "Thank you," Sully grabbed Klara's hand, knowing the words was not enough, that she had saved his littlest daughter's life and nothing could repay her for that.

"It was Alex," Klara coughed, her lungs feeling full of fetid water. "He managed to get hold of a post, and keep her out of the water for most of it," she pushed her sodden hair from her face before looking down at Michaela. "Are you and the baby OK?" she asked Michaela nervously.

"Yes," Michaela whispered, holding her arms out to take Violet, to touch her daughter. Sully's arms wrapping around them, a small version of the family what his family should be, his arms aching to go wider to encompass his other daughters.

"Ma," Brian waded his way over, the water that was left thick with mud and soil, still coming up to his mid calf.

"Brian," Michaela lifted a hand from Sully's back to touch her son. "Are you hurt?"

"Rosie and I are fine," Brian nodded, he frowned as he noticed the lack of people. "Where are Katie and Es?" he looked at his father as Michaela face crumpled. "They were at the back."

"I know," Sully gagged, like he was going to be sick. "We'll find them."

"Are we gonna go now?" Brian brushed his suit trying to push the water out, focussing on the weave of the fabric to try and stop himself from crying from the shock of what had happened and what could be about to happen to his family.

"Let's get your Ma to the clinic," Sully looked down at Michaela, not likeing that she was still sat in the water.

"Ma, Loren's hurt," Brian dropped to his knees to hug the seated woman. "Part of the arbour," he wiped his eyes, "it's in him. I think he's gonna die Ma, he's stuck."

"Oh," Michaela gasped as Brian wrapped his arms around her, crying as his shock began to take over.

"I'll look after him," Klara took a step towards the direction that Brian had appeared from. "Where is...Dad!"

"Klara," Hank skidded to a halt, a spray of filth arching from under his feet. "You Ok?"

"Yeah," Klara nodded, rubbing her arms which ached from clinging to Alex and Violet so tightly in the deluge, and that bore the tear marks that everyone had from the detritus in the water.

"You seen Rhys?" Hank asked desperately, trying to shake his head clear of his panic, of his guilt, of the fact that he hadn't held his family tight enough, that he hadn't been able to stop Rhys getting washed out of his mother's arms; That he hadn't been able to hold on to the tree branch and Sadie and the children; that Sadie's arms had not been long enough to hold their three children. He looked back to where he had left them. Sadie clutching the screaming twins as Cadence Henderson tried to comfort her while he went in search, in desperation for his son.

"Cloud Dancing went after him," Sully told Hank, before Klara had a chance to speak. "They were being washed that way."

"Thanks," Hank nodded and started running in the direction that Sully had indicated. His feet feeling bogged down in the soup of mud that was being left behind as the water flowed back to the creek. He stumbled nearly banging into another mud covered person who was staggering towards the little knot of people.

The small figure managed to dodge Hank and continued on his way, "Sully my good man."

"James," Sully held his arm out to help the man as he staggered towards them. "Can you check Michaela out?"

"Of course," James collapsed to his knees. "Oof such a time." He pushed his wiry hair from his face, "Michaela, my dear, are you injured? Have you felt any pain in your abdomen?" Michaela shook her head. "Very Good, I would like you out of the mud then, we don't know what is mixed in this mess. Klara my dear are you..."

"I'm fine," Klara nodded.

"Loren is hurt," Brian told James getting up and looking back toward the monument that shielded those from the horror behind it.

"I see," James cocked his head observing Brian for a moment. "I think if you would permit me Michaela that I would like to take the lead on this. I would much rather that you do not..." he trailed off as he noticed the absence of the two children. "I think we must get you over to the clinic, I shall treat Loren." He stood up, "Ahh, well at the very least I would like you to stand up, until we can find you a chair and the bridge can be found to span the water."

Sully looked over his shoulder and blinked, the bridge that had been one of the first structures to be constructed in Colorado Springs was gone. He shook his head and stood, taking Violet with him and setting her on his hip. "Come on Caela up you get," he took her hands and pulled.

Michaela winced, her body feeling bruised from the force of the water, her already heavy body burdened with layers of mud that was congealing around her and feeling like it was sucking her down.  
>"Here," Klara took Violet allowing Sully move to behind Michaela and put his hands under her armpits.<p>

"Ready," Sully whispered kissing her temple softly. With a grunt from Michaela, he managed to get her moving, the mud releasing her with a loud squelch and the rest of her body appearing like an upturned iceberg from the soup around them. Sully held her firmly as Michaela ungainly became upright, she was unsteady and he knew that as she had trouble keeping her balance on terrafirma she would need support and help so that she did not slip and fall and hurt herself or the baby.

"Sully!"

Sully turned at the sound of Robert E's voice. "Are you alright?" he called to the man as Robert E waded towards them. "Grace, the kids?"

"We're all fine." Robert E gave a relieved smile. "The bridge, it's washed against the schoolhouse. Sides are gone but the tread is there."

"Right," Sully glanced at Michaela, she was swaying more from shock then anything and he knew he needed to get her safely inside where she could sit and rest. "Brian, we should move the bridge, get ya Ma to the clinic and then we go looking for the girls."

"Girls?" Robert E swallowed.

"Yeah," Sully nodded, his voice cracking. "Katie and Esmee are missing."

* * *

><p>Hank stared at the unnatural hump in the mud, relieved that it was not Cloud Dancing and it was not his son. He turned away from the body and moved towards the trees. As quickly as the water had come it had vanished but it had still reached across the meadow and into the trees, the trunks bearing the signs of the water a metre from the ground. His blue eyes fell on the scratch marks on one trunk, a small trail of blood stained onto the bark.<p>

"Rhys," he breathed, moving slowly, fear engulfing him, terrified of what he would find as he moved into the trees. He paused as he touched the tree, a cry reaching him, the sound of pain, the sound of his son in pain. "RHYS!" Hank yelled trying to run in the mud left on the ground. "RHYS, WHERE ..."

He stumbled falling over something unseen in the mud falling to the ground.

"Da."

Hank looked up, his little boy's blue eyes staring at him out of a mud covered rock. "Rhys," Hank breathed his son's name, the rock turning out to be his son in the arms of someone.

"His arm," Cloud Dancing's soft voice sounded as his brown eyes peeled open. "Wolf had to bite him."

"I don't care," Hank pulled Rhys into his arms, the little boy giving choking sobs. "I owe that dog a bone, a bloody steak!"

"That is not necessary," Cloud Dancing moved gingerly.

"Ya hurt?" Hank looked at him tearing his eyes away from Rhys to study the other man's awkward movements.

"I struck the tree," Cloud Dancing stumbled to his feet bracing his back as he did so. He swayed to one side, Hank's arm reaching out to steady him. "Thank you."

"No worries," Hank stood up cradling his precious son, "anything you fancy."

"Not that you can provide," Cloud Dancing took a shaking step, the movement clearly painful.

"Maybe I should get someone for ya," Hank muttered watching Cloud Dancing's pained movement. "Easy now," he reached to help Cloud Dancing as he thought that the other man was falling over. "Oh," he grimaced as he realised why Cloud Dancing was stooping. The branch that Hank had fallen over not a branch, but the broken body of Cloud Dancing's beloved companion, the animal losing his life in the wave. "Let me."

"No," Cloud Dancing stood slowly, bringing Wolf clean of the mud, every action agony. "I will carry him. I must do him that honour."

"Ya hurt," Hank reasoned, biting his tongue to stop himself from saying 'and he's just a dog'.

"I must," Cloud Dancing shook his head. "He saved us both," he inclined his head towards Rhys. "He deserves this kindness."

* * *

><p>"How is the bridge coming along?" James muttered as he worked on a groaning Loren.<p>

Michaela turned her head slowly and peered round the monument. Every man who was not injured seemed to be moving slowly with the tread that remained of the bridge, but it was slow going. The ground was covered in the thick cloying mud and the men were slipping and sliding as they moved the wooden structure to where it should rest. "Getting there," she told James quietly.

"Good," James smiled at Michaela. "We need get you across to the clinic," he grimaced as Loren gave a yell of pain at what he was doing. "I do not like you sat in this mud."

"I..." Michaela started to speak but Loren gave another cry and she paused, rubbing Loren's shoulder to try and comfort me. "Loren," she whispered looking down at his head which lay in the remains of her lap. "Look at me," she forced herself to smile, the action seeming so wrong when her babies were missing and Loren was so badly injured. His face was ashen and the mud where he was laying was taking a red hue from his blood loss. Part of what had been the beautiful arbour that Brian and Rosie had about to be wed under was protruding out of him in two places, the wood embedded into him by the force of the water.

They needed to get him to the clinic and operate but until the bridge was repaired and they still did not know what state the clinic was in. "Loren," Michaela prompted again, waiting for him to peel his blue eyes open. "Look at me." Slowly Loren's screwed up eyes crept open. "Can you talk?" Michaela asked him softly. Loren shook his head once, wincing with the pain it gave him. "Alright," she watched as Loren's eyes migrated to the top of his eyes, fearing for a moment that he was about to have a fit she braced herself, but he did not. She smiled realising that he was trying to see her stomach, , the motion she had become used to, the strong jabs of the baby kicking happening against Loren's head. "The baby is telling you that you will be alright," Michaela told Loren softly. "Storm wants to meet its Grampy." Loren's face relaxed at this, a pleased smile passing over his pained face. Slowly Michaela inclined her head but quickly realised she would not reach her target. "Storm also prevents its mother from bending over to kiss you," she smiled apologetically.

A loud cheer sounded from the men working on restoring the bridge, the tread now back in place. A pathway across to town. A small victory in a sea of chaos. Michaela kept her eyes on Sully, her mud stained husband rushing towards her, Brian and Alex steps behind him.

"Caela," Sully dropped to his knees beside her and leaned in kissing her softly. "We're gonna find them," he exhaled slowly and brushed away her tears that were rolling down her face. "I promise, we'll find them," he glanced over his shoulder to where Brian, Rosie and Alex stood watching him nervously. "I'll send them back before it gets dark," he looked downwards at Loren, the old man watching him curiously. "See ya later old man," he smiled comfortingly. Slowly he stood up his hand trailing Michaela's cheek before he turned and moved the few paces to where Violet sat with Sadie and her twin girls. He smiled at his littlest daughter and lifted her effortlessly into his arms. "See you later Bean," he kissed her softly. "You look after ya Ma and Storm kay?"

"Ya," Violet nodded and gave him her beautiful smile, the delicate little girl keeping his heart anchored in conscious thought and not allowing him to move into panic. "Pa."

"Love you Bean," Sully kissed her again before lowering Violet to the ground. He glanced at the tearful Sadie, the young mother clutching her remaining two children, her pain a palpable copy of his and Michaela's. The pain that came from not knowing that their children were safe.

* * *

><p>Michaela groaned as Horace helped pull her up from the mud. Klara and James had already gone on ahead with Loren on a makeshift stretcher. Her entire body ached, her insides feeling even more squished than usual, and the baby seemed particularly put out and was wriggling and rolling in a way it hadn't done for several weeks as the space inside her ran out.<p>

"Ya want me ta hold ya?" Horace offered holding her steady.

"Yes please," Michaela nodded her head slowly. "But I shall need you to…"

"Violet, no worries Dr Mike," Horace looked over his shoulder to his daughter who was cuddling Violet. Her initial shock and tears gone now replaced with the resilient bravery he had loved in her mother so much. "Sammie, do ya think ya can carry Violet?"

"Of course Papa," Samantha smiled at him, standing up carefully and lifting the tiny two year old into her arms "We'll have to go slowly though Papa."

"Sure thing Sammie. Thanks," Horace smiled at his daughter before looking back and Michaela and adjusted his arm so that he was supporting her arching back. "Ya ready Dr Mike? We'll go as slow as ya need."

"Thank you Horace," Michaela waited for a few moments for Samantha to walk gingerly in front of them, wanting to see her remaining little girl. Not wanting to let Violet out of her sight. Leaning heavily on Horace's surprisingly strong arm, Michaela waddled her way carefully across to the makeshift bridge. Each step was made with as much care as she could and she knew that if it was not for Horace, just as she had needed Sully's support when moving to tend to Loren, she would not have remained standing. As they neared the bridge she looked fearfully at the still high water, half expecting that she would see her little girls trapped beneath the water, her tired, shocked, emotional brain picturing the worse.

"It's alright Dr Mike," Horace told her calmly as they began to cross the hastily repaired bridge. "I got ya, I ain't gonna let anything happen to ya."

"Thank you Horace," Michaela whispered again, she breathed a sigh of relief as they passed off the bridge and onto the street, the road while still covered in mud less so then the meadow. The water marks on the buildings only a foot above the ground as if the water had flooded across the meadow and spared the town.

"I'm sure it's fine," Horace smiled at her, sensing her nerves as she approached the clinic. He gave her hand a comforting squeeze and helped her up onto the walk. Slowly he relinquished his hold on her as he was sure she was on stable ground.

Michaela looked at the boards of wood. They were wet and a little muddy but not seriously so, almost as if someone had walked on them with muddy boots. "Thank you Horace..." Michaela looked up at him. "Horace," she gasped as she looked at him properly for the first time. "You are hurt."

"Oh it's nothing really," Horace wiped his forehead, reopening the savage scrape on his brow line. "Just a stick I reckon, others are hurt more," he smiled sheepishly. "Sides Cynthia said she'd sew it up for me."

"Cynthia?" Michaela wobbled slightly and grabbed hold of a post for balance.

"Yeah," Horace dipped his head once to confirm. "She figured she could help with all the scrapes while you, James and Klara deal with the big injuries." He put his arm around Samantha as his daughter snuggled up to him. "I'm gonna go back over to the meadow," he smiled reassuringly at Michaela. "You give me a shout if you need anything Dr Mike. I mean it, anything."

* * *

><p>Cloud Dancing shifted uneasily as Violet patted his leg. He was waiting for Michaela to be free but had insisted that Rhys be treated first, even though Michaela had insisted his injury was worse. The little boy was sat on his mother's knee whimpering as Michaela put his broken arm into plaster. Slowly he looked down, Violet's hand patting his leg repeatedly.<p>

The little toddler smiled, "Petie," she stated, moving her hand to indicate Wolf. "Petie," Violet crawled across to Wolf and continued her self-imposed task of stroking clean Wolf's forever still body.

"No little one," Cloud Dancing reached and caught her arm, wanting to hold something living in his arms, wanting to feel the warmth of something living in them. Violet swivelled and gave Cloud Dancing a charming smile before getting to her feet and galloping the few steps to him. "Little one," Cloud Dancing winced as a searing pain reached across his back, the action of hugging the tiny child almost unbearable.

Violet gave her little chortle and made the sign of Cloud Dancing's name that he had taught her.

"You knew," Cloud Dancing spoke clearly to the mostly deaf toddler. "You felt it," Violet tipped her head curiously, screwing her face up as she tried to understand him. "The water," Cloud Dancing released one of his arms gulping back the agony and made Violet's sign for water.

"Ya," Violet nodded sagely and grimaced, "feaw."

"You felt it little one," Cloud Dancing hugged Violet once more. "That is why you cried."

"Ya," Violet gave him a sad smile, and shook her head indicating she didn't like what had happened.

"Cloud Dancing," Michaela lowered herself to kneel beside her daughter and friend. "May I look at you please?"

"You have finished treating Rhys?" Cloud Dancing tried to see the little boy but hissed in agony as the motion caused him more searing pain.

"Yes," Michaela teased Violet from his arms and gave her little girl a cuddle for few moments. "He will be fine."

"And you?" Cloud Dancing studied her mud stained form, his eyes hovering on the scratches on her cheeks and arms from the detritus, the tears in her dress, before moving to hover over her middle.

"I am fine," Michaela rubbed her belly to quiet the baby. "I shall be fine," she corrected, her voice cracking, "as soon as Sully gets back. I shall be fine. Now please may I examine you?"

Cloud Dancing inclined his head, permitting Michaela to look after him. "I am also fine. I think some of tea will..." he trailed off as Michaela scowled at him. "I think I am fine."

"Your back is hurting you," Michaela pointed out, slipping her hand between Cloud Dancing and the wall. She paused as Cloud Dancing gasped, the older man trying to hide his pain but failing miserably. "Are your legs numb?"

"No," Cloud Dancing breathed his pain out. "Just my back. I struck many trees."

"I see," Michaela gently felt down Cloud Dancing's spine before eliciting more agonised gasps from Cloud Dancing as she felt a small bump which appeared out of place. "You have no numbness?" she queried again.

"None."

"Alright. You must stay here," Michaela instructed him looking towards her cupboard where she kept her bigger supplies. "I think you may have fractured a vertebra in your spine. I shall have to get you a corset. It will help stabilise your back and I want you to be observed. In case..." she trailed off as Violet decided to clamber over her to gain a hug, her littlest daughter making all the pain of her older daughters not being near her flood her mind. "In case that..." she tried again before burying her face in Violet's shoulder for a few moments taking comfort from her little one. "In case that numbness does develop."

"Very well," Cloud Dancing sighed. "I will stay with you."

"I wish you were with him," Michaela chewed her lip her eyes burning with tears. "I wish you were there, you could help him."

"Sully will find your girls," Cloud Dancing rested his hands on Violet's back and smiled weakly at Michaela. "He is the best man."

"He is," Michaela whispered. "What did you shout at him? In the water, eharne?"

"Let go," Cloud Dancing closed his eyes. "I shouted let go," slowly he opened his eyes, for a moment the warm velvet brown eyes free from pain. "You must not let go Medicine Woman. He will find them. He will bring them back. You must not let go."

* * *

><p>"What's that?" Pete O'Leary tapped Sully's arm, the older man looking further downstream than Sully, who was scanning the opposite bank. The three men Sully Pete and Alex all turned their attention downstream. The group had split to cover other sides of the river and the other path when the river split. Brian, Rosie and Hank who had ran to catch them up, taking one fork, Sully and his group taking the other.<p>

Slowly the three men approached a large unnatural hump on the river bank which was devoid of any plant life. As they move closer the physical features becoming visible, a large log, smashed against the chest of a woman, pinning the body down.

"Teresa," Alex breathed the name.

"Damn," Pete looked away, his attention focusing on Alex as the young Reverend began to quietly pray.

"We need to move on," Sully muttered, though saddened by the discovery, his focus was on finding his girls, on holding them in his arms, and time was running out. The sun was marching relentlessly across the sky and he knew that his time for finding them was trickling away from him.

"We can't just leave her," Alex reasoned.

"No," Sully agreed, his mind solely focused on finding his girls, Alex's reasoning forcing his mind to change direction.

"I'll take her back," Pete offered.

"No," Alex shook his head. "I will," he looked to Sully for acceptance. "I'm more use in town."

"Right," Sully nodded. "You can keep an eye on Michaela."

"Of course," Alex stepped up to Teresa's body. With Sully's help he moved the log that was holding her down and would have held her under the water, trapping her when she was so close to safety.

"Why is she smiling?" Pete mumbled looking at Teresa's face curiously. "She was dying, why would she smile?"

"Jorge," Sully whispered, the Slicker's tragic son's name, as he helped Alex to set Teresa over his shoulder. "She said she would see him. She was happy to finally be with her baby."

* * *

><p>Michaela rested her head against the wall the clinic for a moment, trying not to panic as she felt another false contraction. The stress of the day making them more frequent, terrifying her that her labour would begin properly.<p>

"Ma," Violet rested her head on the remains of Michaela's lap making Michaela open her eyes. She smiled at her little girl, proof that babies born at 34 weeks could survive, but she did not want to take the chance.

"Dr Mike?"

Michaela raised her head to see Grace hovering over her with a basket. "Grace, are you and the ..."

"Oh we're fine," Grace smiled comfortingly at her. "They're in the cafe with the Reverend. I bought ya some food. Ya need to eat something," Grace delved into her basket and brought out a plate of food.

"The Wedding breakfast," Michaela studied the plate, the wedding, the day that was supposed to be so joyous wiped away with the chaos and tragedy of the day.

"Water didn't touch it," Grace shook her head with disbelief. "Mostly went across the meadow. Now you need to take this and eat it, as much as you can," Grace tried to force Michaela to take the plate. "You need your strength."

"Oh Grace," Michaela gasped, her face crumpling.

"He'll find them," Grace sat on the cot beside Michaela and lifted Violet onto her lap. "Here you eat little one." She smiled as Violet made her sign for eating. "Yes," Grace nodded, smiling at Violet as the toddler began to tuck into what was her mother's plate of food. "Sully will find them."

"I just wish I could speak to him, I feel so isolated from him," Michaela took a shuddering breath, trying not to cry. "I don't know if he's found them, it they are hurt. I just want to speak to him."

"You'll see him soon," Grace rubbed Michaela's arm comfortingly. "With your girls."

"I know he will find them," Michaela's voice cracked, "but I don't know if he'll find them al…"

"Michaela, no!" Grace cut her off. "You must not think like that."

"I just, I can't feel them, not clearly," Michaela forced herself to smile as Violet turned her head to watch her curiously. "I am usually so intimately aware of them, even when we are apart. I just can't feel them at the moment, it's like they are falling away from me."

"Dr Mike," Grace squeezed Michaela's hands. "You can still feel them, that to me sounds like they are still alive. They're just waiting for their Papa to find them. Your problem is you are tired and stressed, and I reckon that you have a good case of pregnancy brain helping you lose them. Sully will be back with them. You will hold your babies in your arms again. I promise you. You will have kisses and cuddles and what is it that they do, huddling?"

"Huggle," Michaela smiled genuinely.

"And huggling with your babies by the end of today." Grace lifted another plate from her basket. "I think little one is hungry today," she smiled down at Violet who was busy tucking into the food. "Think that one is hungry too," she inclined her head towards Michaela's bump. "Eat up, it's a long day today. And I'll make sure that there are plates ready for the others for when they get back."

* * *

><p>"Dada,"<p>

Sadie looked up as Jordy gave the jubilant cry. "Hank," she called relieved at the sight of her husband as he entered the cafe where the town had congregated. Her smile faltered as she realised that Hank, Brian and Rosie were empty handed, their faces grim as they trudged into the twilight lit cafe. "You didn't find them."

"No," Brian whispered his voice shaking and cracking. "We had to turn around, we couldn't go any further. The bank had been washed away."

"We would never have found them anyway," Hank mumbled moving towards Sadie and the kids. "It was always gonna be Sully who finds them." He glanced at Brian. "Don't beat yaself up kid, none of this is your fault." He grimaced as Brian started to cry, the young man burying his face into Rosie's shoulder. What should have been the happiest day of the couple's young life now a painful tragedy. Hank looked away turning his attention to Sadie and the kids, his eyes falling onto a sleeping Rhys, the boy's arm anchored down by the heavy cast. "His arm's broke?"

"Yeah," Sadie lovingly brushed Rhys' mud stained blond hair from his face. "Dr Mike says he'll be alright though. Cloud Dancing's got a broken back."

"Holy..."

"Hank!" Alex barked at Hank to stop him swearing. "There is nothing holy about today."

"Sorry," Hank pushed his mud laden hair from his face. "What are you doing back?"

"We found Teresa, I needed to bring her back," Alex shook his head as he noticed Hank making the movement to ask if she was OK. "Jake is missing also."

"You looking after them?" Hank grimaced, his eyes seeking out a sheet covering several humps near the livery, waiting for Robert E to build coffins. "How many?"

"Seven," Alex sighed tiredly rubbing his face. He paused as he noticed the hush that fell across the cafe as Robert E and Horace appeared carrying a body between them "Better make that eight"

"Nine if you count Wolf" Hank muttered "That dog was as good as a person" his eyes fell back onto Rhys, knowing that without Wolf his son would not be alive. "Who is it?" Hank turned his attention back to Robert E and Horace, his eyes struggling to focus in the dying daylight.

"Miss Wyvern!"

Samantha's cry made the cafe begin to mumble, younger children bursting into tears as they realised their teacher was dead.

Hank gave a growling sigh and made eye contact with Alex. "You know that thing ya hate me saying, that ends in Damn it."

"And begins with God," Alex scowled slightly.

"Yup," Hank picked up Linda the toddler having wriggled off of the lap of Mrs Heller who had been holding her and wrapped her hands around his legs. "I really want to say it," he swivelled and started marching towards the alleyway.

"Hank!" Sadie rose. "Where are you going?"  
>"I'm gonna get the whisky," Hank froze, realising holding his daughter he couldn't carry the crate of bottles. He thrust his daughter at Amos the older townsman stood near a stove trying to warm up. "Figure everyone could do with a drink," he scanned the cafe. "Where the hell is Loren?"<p>

"They are still working on him," Sadie told him softly, knowing that her husband was near his snapping point.

"Oh for the love of..." Hank kicked at a pile of detritus. "I ain't losing another one," he pointed his finger accusingly at Alex. "He better have a plan for fixing this," Hank clenched his fists. "Else I'm damning everything to kingdom come."

"HANK!" Grace shouted angrily at the man. "You close your mouth right now Hank Lawson, you ungrateful ignorant little man."

"What?" Hank stared blankly at the other woman, surprised by her outburst.

"How dare you?" Grace sent him a glowering look as she settled a fussing Eudi on her hip. "How dare you damn Him? He who gave you the strength to hold onto the tree, gave all of us the strength to stay alive. How dare you? Who are you to Damn Him? What have you done that makes you so special?"

"I...er..." Hank looked sheepishly at the floor, embarrassed with Grace's scrutiny, with the cafe's attention on him, for the first time in his life not wanting to be centre of attention.

"You should praise Him, press your hands together and thank him for saving your life, for saving Rhys's life. For giving you Rhys, and Linda and Jordana and Klara and Zack, for granting you the ability to produce your greatest work. You should be grateful, you ungrateful idiot." Grace took a sharp breath, her anger dissipating. "We should all be grateful," she cast her dark eyes around the cafe. "We are all blessed. Not everyone has been so lucky."

"Grace is right," Alex added his voice. "We should all pray in thanks, and for a safe return of our friends and neighbours and that our doctors and nurses be given the skill to save those who are hurt."  
>"I ain't..." Hank shifted uneasily.<p>

"HANK!" Alex called him back. "I will ask for only one thing with more sincerity then the request I have now. I want you to pray with us. Please for Klara, for Jake, for those still missing, please pray with us."

"I..." Hank looked awkwardly at the floor breaking his eye contact with Alex, hating that he was being put on the spot.

"Da," Linda waved her hand at him to get his attention.

Hank stared at his angelic daughter for a few seconds, watching as the little toddler copied those around her and pressed her hands together, her cherubic face pulled into an excited smile, as ignorant as him to what was happening, but her innocence allowing her to grasp the peace and love that came from the community spirit all the more quickly. "Da," the toddler repeated, raising her eyebrows in the perfect copy of her mother. Slowly Hank clasped his hands together, not quite praying but a moment of bowed head contemplation, the closest he had ever come to praying without a reason for personal gain. The closest he had ever come to faith, his uncertain moral compass settling on hope. Hope that everything would be Ok, that Loren would make it through his operation and by some miracle those who were missing would be returned to them.

* * *

><p>With a groan Loren's hand moved instinctively to his abdomen, his body aching.<p>

"Dad?"

Slowly Loren peeled his eyes opened, Ben's wonderful green eyes hovering only an inch from his face.

"Dad!"

Loren gasped in agony as Ben seemingly fell on him.

"Oh I'm sorry," Ben scrambled off Loren and fell off the bed.

"Wha..." Loren coughed, the motion causing him agony, the horrible feel of his stitches pulling.

"Don't you remember the wave?" Ben asked standing up, his young face ashen and worried. "I thought you were gonna die."

"Take more than that to get me," Loren tried to smile, the expression coming out as a grimace.

"I really did think it," Ben threw his arms around Loren's shoulders and hugged him as best he could.

Loren smiled slightly, the love of the boy he cared for as a son making him feel better, making the pain hurt less. "Ben?" he rubbed the little boy's back as Ben began to give a little whining cry, a horrible little high pitched noise. "Ben, lad what is it?"

"Katie," Ben gave a shuddering response, "she's missing. The water took her," he started to whimper again burying his head into Loren's shoulder and sobbing.

"Oh Lad," Loren gulped down the bile that rose in his throat, terrified that he would never see the little girl he loved as a granddaughter again. "We'll see her again. I promise ya," Loren tightened his grip around Ben, ignoring the extra pain that it gave him. "We will see her again."

* * *

><p>"We should go back," Pete called to Sully as the much fitter man walked on further, disappearing into the enclosing night. "Sully we should go back. We can hardly see," he took a step closer and slipped in the still wet rocks. "SULLY!" he grabbed at a tree and prevented himself to fall in the river.<p>

"Papa!"

Pete turned his head and stared fruitlessly across the still swollen river. "SULLY!" he called again "SULLY, I THINK I FOUND THEM!"  
>"PAPA!" the little girl's voice screamed out again from the darkness.<p>

"KATIE SULLY, That you?" Pete called across the river.

"KATIE?" Sully ran back attracted by the shouting. "TWINK?"

"PAPA!" two little voices screamed out of the darkness.

"NA'HE, TWINK!" Sully clutched hold of Pete, his eyes filling with tears as he felt his heart start to beat again and his breath leave his body. "GIRLS?"  
>"PAPA, PAPA HELP!" Katie's little voice called out across the river.<p>

"I'M COMING!" Sully called stepping into the water.

"Sully go careful," Pete warned cautiously following Sully into the water, knowing that Sully would need help carrying his daughters across the river. "Go careful..." he waved his arms to regain his balance as his feet slipped on the rocks beneath his feet, the current of the river still savage, pulling at his feet trying to pull them away. "Sully," he called nervously at the man who had reached the centre of the river, the flow now almost waist deep.

"Papa," the little girls called out as they appeared into view. Two muddy little figures appearing out of the gloom.

Pete took another step struggling to maintain his balance on the rocky riverbed with the current so fierce.

"PAPA!"

Katie's scream made Pete look up from the point in the water he had been staring at to try and use as his equilibrium. Pete gulped as he saw Sully loose his footing, the children on the bank screaming in horror as their father was tugged under the black water.

"SULLY!" Pete screamed hoping that the other man would surface in a moment but he didn't and after a split second of hesitation Pete dove beneath the water to attempt a rescue.

* * *

><p>Michaela stirred as Violet mirrored Storm and changed her position. She sighed, her littlest daughter was seated on the remains of her lap, the toddler resting her rosy cheek against her swollen middle using it as a pillow. It was early morning now Michaela was sure, the town which would normally be asleep still awake as people worked to treat those who were injured. So many people had been hurt and while the seriously injured such as Loren and Cloud Dancing had been treated many others had bruises and cuts and twists and strains that needed treating. Not to mention the shock that was presenting itself to many a townsfolk, the pervading condition almost as bad as some of the injuries.<p>

She had been working until James and Klara had ordered her to rest, but with the beds of the clinic full with injured people she had taken residence on the bench outside. She didn't really want to sleep, the nauseating fear that her nightmare would be real when she woke up, that her girls would be gone for good, but her exhausted aching body had other ideas and her eyes had closed.

Lovingly she rubbed Violet's back, trying to take comfort from her daughter's presence but she couldn't because she knew she should have two more little bodies pressed against her sides, using her as an overstuffed pillow.

"GET DR MIKE!"

Michaela turned her head as she heard Horace cry out, looking towards the meadow she rose, lifting Violet, ignoring the instructions not to carry her daughter because she wanted Violet in her arms. She carefully stepped down onto the street and started to walk towards the meadow, wondering if they had found someone else as there were still a few people missing. She froze as she heard Hank swear jubilantly his excited swearing followed by, "knew he'd find them."

Michaela gasped and started to move as fast as she could, jostling Violet awake, as she reached the alley to the cafe she turned and waddled her way through the gap between the clinic and the gazette. As she reached the other side she froze again, her heart going through a moment of combustion as it began to pound and the shield of ice that had formed because of the worries for her daughter, smashed. "Sully," she breathed his name as he looked up from the floor, his blue eyes meeting hers, tears of relief that he knew he had not allowed himself to shed until this moment rolling down his face. "Sully," Michaela repeated again and began to move, nearly falling over in her haste to get to her husband and the two precious girls in his arms, as her own arms were full of Violet. She paused as she came near to him, trying to work out how to get on the floor with her arms full and her need to use something as a support.

"Here," Pete O'leary took Violet from her and then held out his hand helping Michaela get to the floor before lowering the now awake Violet to the ground beside him.

"Thank you," Michaela smiled at him before the man blurred into the rest of the world and the only things visible to her was her husband and daughters. "Katie," she touched her older daughter's arm and her little girl flew at her, colliding into her with force and clinging tight. "Oh My Darling." Michaela clung equally as tightly to her little girl as her eyes locked with Sully's as he clung tightly to Esmee. The passion and love that came from their family flooding between them, making a cocoon to envelope their girls. Their family that had nearly been ripped apart together and safe and alive.


	17. What the Water gave me

_Hi Everyone, this chapter is the first rebuild chapter after the wave. Don't read if you are eating as there is some sickness (yuck) or if you are at work as there is a few comments about what happened to Jake._

_Kate x_

What the Water gave me

"Mama!"

Michaela rested her hand against the privy door as she listened to her little girl cry out in pain as she relieved herself. The wave two days ago had left Esmee with a horrible upset stomach, something which Michaela was relieved that the others had not also picked up as they had all swallowed copious amounts of the fetid water.

"Mama!" Esmee bleated again, her little voice pained as she struggled with her ablutions.

"Would you like me to come in?" Michaela asked softly, not wanting to intrude where she was not wanted due to Esmee recently with toilet time asserting her independence, wanting to do it herself because she was a 'big girl'.

"Yes!" Esmee cried.

Slowly Michaela opened the door and took a deep breath, purposefully not breathing through her nose as she entered the small cupboard room.

"Mama!" Esmee cried out, clutching her stomach, leaning forward, whimpering as her sickness raged out of her. "Mama, Iee bottom hurts!"

"I know Darling," Michaela smiled sympathetically at Esmee, the little girl sat crumpled over the privy hole groaning with each volcanic passing.

"How ya doing Na'he?" Sully appeared in the doorway when all had been silent for a few moments.

"It hurts!" Esmee whimpered.

"Ya want me to sort ya out?" Sully asked angling himself to get into the small room in the space left between Michaela and the wall. "I'll do it," Sully told Michaela as Esmee nodded. "You go get ready."

"If you are sure," Michaela backed out of the way slightly so that Sully could tend to their daughter.

Slowly in an attempt to negate her much hated waddle Michaela made her way to the kitchen table where her bag sat waiting for her.

"Mama," Katie looked up from her breakfast. "Is Eserme gonna be Ok?"

"I think so Sweetheart," Michaela smiled. "The water has just made her a bit poorly."

"Poor Eserme, are we gonna get poorly tummies too?" Katie looked warily towards the privy as Esmee gave a cry of pain.

"I don't think so," Michaela shook her head. "I think if we were to get poorly then we would have done so."

"Lucky for us, eh Es," Sully appeared holding a wilted looking Esmee. "Caela, will you do the pump?"

"Of course," Michaela moved to pump the water so that Sully could wash his and Esmee's hands. "Are you feeling better now?"

"No Mama," Esmee whimpered and held her arms out for her mother.

"Mama can't carry ya Na'he," Sully pointed out softly to the three year old, "but Papa can, he's gonna carry ya to the wagon, and then you are going into town with Mama."

"Esee be docker?" Esmee perked up.

"I was hoping you might help me look after Grampy and Cloud Dancing," Michaela smiled at Esmee, hoping to make the day sound like an adventure and not that she wanted Esmee where she could monitor her hydration levels.

"Kaytee and Vylet?" Esmee tipped her head looking coyly at her parents.

"Are gonna help Brian," Sully winked at Katie who had looked up again from her breakfast her mouth open in protest.

Esmee gave a pleased smile, before beckoning to her mother with one finger. "Mama you fix Esee's bottom?"

Michaela lovingly brushed Esmee's hair away from her face. "I shall do my best my Darling," she kissed Esmee tenderly on the forehead, "but with you as my assistant, I'm sure you shall be better in no time."

* * *

><p>"I don't get it," Hank upturned the chair and began brushing the legs which bore the marks of the flood. "Why do ya want to do that?"<p>

"It would get me out," Sadie pointed out, depositing Linda back into the makeshift playpen the toddler having managed to free herself from her prison. "You get out."

"To work," Hank pointed out, moving to the next chair.

"So would I, I would be working," Sadie reasoned moving to another table and matched her husband's movements, upending a chair and cleaning the legs.

"So who would look after them lot?" Hank pointed at the triplets. He grinned, the three toddlers all stood clasping the bars, their heads pressed between the bars studying their parents intently.

"Alex would, he always said he would, or Sully, he said he would watch them for a while, I mean I'm sure we could find someone to watch them full time." Sadie looked thoughtful. "What about Mrs Heller? Klara's always saying how she only comes to the clinic because she is lonely."

"That old bat is not coming into our house," Hank dismissed the idea immediately. "I don't get it why now?"

"Well they never needed a teacher before," Sadie pointed out. "Once the school is back up and running, they will need someone to teach the younger kids."

"I really don't think they are gonna want you," Hank moved onto the next table.

"Why not?" Sadie folded her arms. "I have exactly the same educational level as Rachel Wyvern did."

"Rachel Wyvern wasn't a whore," Hank pointed out. "Folks don't mind you serving them drinks but teaching their kids, uh uh," he shook his head. "It wouldn't work, even if you got to eighty, there will still be someone who remembers you as one of my whores."

"I am not one of your whores," Sadie hissed, "I am your wife."

"Yeah now," Hank looked up at her and sighed, his shoulders sagging as he saw the anger flash in Sadie's eyes, "but you were. If we were somewhere else then probably we could get away with it, but here with it being right on the doorstep. The only job anyone is gonna accept you in is working for me in the bar," he moved onto the next tables. "Sides why would you want to teach everyone else's kids to get a break from ours?"

"It would get me out the house," Sadie grumbled. "I want to do something with my life. And I want to enjoy my children." She flipped the chair she was working on and set it on the floor, slumping into it despondently. "I said that we would do what we were doing until I figured out what I wanted. I figured it out. I want to work. And don't tell me I can't do it," Sadie pointed accusingly at Hank. "Dr Mike does it, Grace does it. Horace does it, he's a lone parent."

"Sayd don't be dumb," Hank rolled his eyes.

"I am Not being dumb!" Sadie hissed at him.

"No ya jumping at something that ain't never gonna happen," Hank moved towards the playpen as Rhys began to squawk, his sisters deciding that he didn't need to be wearing any clothes. "I ain't got nothing against ya working, I just don't think anywhere is gonna have ya because of ya past."

* * *

><p>"Michaela?" Klara stared at Michaela in shock as she walked through the door of the clinic. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I work here," Michaela raised her eyebrow. "Remember? In fact I think my name is above the door," She smiled good-naturedly, "Why?"

"I thought after what happened you would stop working," Klara tugged her arm protectors. "We didn't think you would be in."

"We?" Michaela guided Esmee to sit on the cot.

"Dr Caulfield and I," Klara smiled. "Are you sure you will be alright?"

"Of course. I feel fine," Michaela assured her.

"I don," Esmee piped up, curling into a ball on the cot.

"Esmee has an upset stomach," Michaela explained.

"Ah, lots of people started coming in with that," Klara grimaced.

"Really?" Michaela frowned. "Goodness I hope it's not Cholera!" the thought suddenly occurring to her.

"Indeed not," James muttered as he scurried into the clinic, bustling over to Michaela's desk before freezing as if suddenly remembering his place and taking a step back. "I think it is something else. No less unpleasant for the patients," he tipped his head as he studied Esmee on the cot. "But I feel not as serious as Cholera, some of those struck with it are already beginning to improve. Oof my poor dear. Would you like a special drink?"

"Spesal?" Esmee lifted her head off the cot.

"Yes indeed," James moved to the counter and poured a glass of water before stirring in a spoonful of honey and a pinch of salt. "Here," he brought the glass to Esmee. "Just a little please."

Esmee looked unsure but took a sip. Her blue eyes narrowed as she struggled to see if she liked the taste. "Why Spesal?"

"It will make you feel better," James assured the little girl.

"My bottom?" Esmee asked shifting painfully.

"No sweetheart," Michaela smiled, "but Mama shall make something to help your bottom." Slowly Michaela made her way to the cabinet and began to search for what she needed.

"What is it?" Klara asked curiously

"Just a salve I used to make to help them with their nappy rash, it soothed all manner of ills," Michaela smiled at Klara. "If others are suffering perhaps I should make a larger quantity."

"You should anyway," Klara nodded towards Michaela's bulging belly with a smile, "but I'm sure those who are suffering will thank you for it."Klara smiled and cast a look at James, sending the other doctor encouraging waves to try and force him to say something to Michaela about her being in the clinic.

"What you doin?" Esmee asked as she looked up from the studying the meniscus of the drink that James had given her. "Mama havin baby, dat why she got big tummy."

Michaela looked around at the pair with raised eyebrows, suddenly very self-conscious due to Esmee's statement. "Klara?"

"It's just..." Klara trailed off looked helplessly at James.

"It's just My Dear. We do not want you over doing it," James stated their concerns. "We all suffered a large trauma less than 48 hours ago. You even more so, because of the girls' disappearance..."

"I feel fine," Michaela cut James off. "Honestly. It is perfectly logical that I be here, we have numerous casualties, with the potential for more as people start to work on repairing the Church and the school house, plus the sickness and ..."

"Mama!" Esmee let out an insistent screech. "Mama, I gotta go!" The little girl jumped up and crossed her legs, a pained expression on her face. "I gotta go now!"

"Excuse me," Michaela hurried towards her daughter. "We are staying because this is the best place for Esmee," she gently guided her daughter towards the door, "and that is final!"

* * *

><p>"Eeerrrrr!" Katie grimaced as she lifted the full pan of mud up and moved towards the door. The little girl gave a grimace before depositing it on the designated pile and trotted back into the gazette office. "Brian, why is there more mud in here then there was at the clinic?"<p>

"I guess the gazette office protected the clinic," Brian muttered looking up from where he was cutting out a board that was starting to rot.

"Oh ok," Katie shrugged and moved to get her brush again. "What about da bridge, and da Church and the schools?"

"Well they got hit the most," Brian rubbed his ear against his shoulder. "Pa's almost finished fixing the bridge and the underside of the Church is drying out...

"There won't be no school for a while will there," Katie gave a heavy sigh. "Coza Miss Wyvern."

"No," Brian whispered quietly, his head sagging.

"Brian," Katie picked her way over to her big brother and draped herself over his back. "Not your fault."

"I know," Brian rubbed her arms, smiling slightly at the familiar weight of his little sister. "I just can...

"Nope no thinkin it," Katie shook her head before kissing his temple. "The only thinking is when you is gonna marry Rosie again. Alright?"

"Alright," Brian smiled for the first time that day, "I guess..."

"No guessin," Katie lifted herself off him and shook her head. "We all wanna be flower girls and Mama is gonna have Storm soon, and I think ya gotta be married before he comes."

"He?" Brian tickled her. "I reckon it's a girl."

"Nope," Katie shook her head seriously. "Itsa boy, I knows it." She giggled. "Anyways, ya gotta be married before because Mama will wanna fuss over ya and when Storm is here she'll be fussing over him see?"

"Ok," Brian shook his head. "Come on back to work."

"I'm takin a break," Katie folded her arms. "You was thinking bad things and I ain't having none of dat." She grinned at him. "If I clear the floor will you let me ride Taffy?"

Brian chuckled. "I reckon I could do that."

"Yay," Katie clapped her hands. "The floors gonna be so clean," she swivelled and ran her way back to her brush, "you gonna be able ta eat off it."

* * *

><p>"Good morning gentlemen," Michaela greeted Loren and Cloud Dancing breezily as she entered the recovery room they were sharing. "Oh and Ben."<p>

"Hi Dr Mike," the little boy smiled at her before noticing Esmee who was clinging to her mother's skirt. "Oh Esmee are ya sick?" he frowned when the little girl nodded sadly. "Aw, lemme make ya a nest." Carefully he scooted off Loren's bed and ran to the cabinet where a spare blanket sat. He turned his head and looked at her curiously. "Come on Es."

"You want us to watch her for ya Dr Mike?" Loren asked with a faint smile as he watched his pseudo granddaughter slowly extricate herself from Michaela's skirt, and allow Ben to guide her into the centre of the blanket.

"I think its best I keep an eye on her," Michaela shook her head as she slowly made her way towards Esmee.

"We can watch her," Ben looked up from tucking the blanket around the little girl.

"Sides there is a bucket over there," Loren pointed out. "You are busy and we are just lying around. We don't mind."

"Mama lookie," Esmee grinned excitedly as Ben finished making her little nest.

"It's lovely Sweetheart," Michaela smiled indulgently. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," Cloud Dancing smiled up at her from his flat backed position. "Ben can find you if she needs you."

"One less thing to worry about all the time," Loren winked at Michaela. "We'll have fun won't we Esmee," he chuckled as the little girl gave him an unconvinced look. "Go on Dr Mike."

"Alright, Mama shall see you later," Michaela look nervously at her daughter before slowly making her way out of the room.

Esmee wriggled as the door closed behind her mother, trying to find a comfortable position with her sore bottom. She gave a pleased smile as Ben fussed over her, tucking the blanket around her. "Tank ou."

"Welcome," Ben smiled at her. "Other then ya bottom ya not hurt are ya?"

"No," Esmee shook her head. "Katie gotted brokie finers."

"I know," Ben sighed sadly. "Klara said."

"Misser Sicker," Esmee nodded her head slightly, "he broked dem, he maked Katie let go."

"Jake broke Katie's fingers?" Loren raised his head as far as he could without pulling his stitches. "Do you know what happened to Jake?"

Esmee gave a sigh and snuggled into her little make shift nest. "He cat ched us, he putted Iee and Katie on da tree. Katie not let go. He maked her. Den da stuff made him go."

"Dad," Ben looked up from Esmee as the little girl curled herself into a ball, "what does she mean?"

"I think Lad," Loren shook his head in wonder, "that she is saying that Jake saved her and Katie's lives."

* * *

><p>Michaela braced her back as she stood up straight; the constant bending over beds to check on patients was taking its toll. That coupled with the obnoxious smell that was associated with most of the patient's condition and the rising heat, made her feel like she had had enough. She forced herself to smile and slowly moved her way round to the next patient. The rooms were full a series of cots set up to house those suffering with the debilitating sickness. She smiled down at the next patient, Cadence Henderson, the school mistress returning her smile albeit weakly. "Cadence," Michaela bent over to check on the woman. "How are you..." she trailed off, her hand reaching out to brace herself as she felt her head go numb for a moment, the room swaying.<p>

"Dr Mike!" she heard several voices call her name, before a pair of supportive arms wrapped around her and guided her back to the bed.

"Michaela?" Klara's voice penetrated her fuzzy mind, "Can you see me? Are you ok?"

Michaela nodded her head, feeling better now she was sitting and her head was perpendicular to the floor. "I'm alright..."

"Well kind of," Klara smiled comfortingly at her, making soothing stroking moments on her arm. "You felt lightheaded?"

"Yes," Michaela took a calming breath, her eyes falling down to her wrist as Klara discretely took hold of it to take her pulse. "I am alright, I feel better now."

"Ok," Klara sighed, "but you're taking a break, you need to eat something."

"I had breakfast not two hours ago," Michaela reasoned rubbing her middle with relief as Storm kicked her after a few moments of stillness.

"Yes," Klara nodded, "but you can't eat that much because Storm takes up all the room. You need to eat little and often, remember?"

Michaela nodded and took another calming breath. "I shall go to Grace's."

"Good," Klara smiled at her. "Take it easy, a half hour break. Get something to eat have a rest and then come back."

"Yes doctor," Michaela smiled cheekily at Klara feeling better by the moment. "Would you like me to get you something?"

"No I'm good," Klara held out her hands to help Michaela upright. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No," Michaela shook her head. "I need to...um," she blushed embarrassed.

"Ah," Klara understood as Michaela gestured in the vague direction of the privies. "Well I shall see you in a little while. Half an hour is the minimum alright," she moved to the door and held it open for Michaela. "If you feel like you need longer, then take it alright? James and I can manage."

* * *

><p>Brian looked up as he heard his little sister give a second heavy sigh in five minutes. "You okay, Katie Girl?" Brian stood up and looked towards his sister; the little girl was stood by the door, staring nervously out the doorway. He frowned as he watched her give a little shudder, something he rarely saw in his ebullient sister. "Katie?" Brian moved towards her slowly. "You Ok? Is your hand hurting?"<p>

"No," Katie answered him quietly. "Papa's in da water," she turned her eyes to her brother, the spheres wide and watery.

"He's just fixing the bridge," Brian reasoned, kneeling beside her and wrapping his arm around her. "He'll be fine."

"But he nearly drowned," Katie leant against Brian sniffing ominously.

Brian rubbed her side, trying to make her feel better. "We all nearly drowned, but we didn't."

"No," Katie shook her head. "When he getted us. He fell in. Mr Peter person, he saved him."

"Pete O'Leary saved Pa," Brian blinked looking at his sister in surprise. They had not spoken clearly about what had happened, focusing instead on moving forward, so the manner in which the girls had came to be rescued had not been openly discussed.

"People think dat Papa saved us," Katie mumbled as she struggled not to cry. "He did because he brought us home, but he didn't save us from the water. Mr Slicker did. He broke my fingers," she looked down at her injured hand, "so I didn't die," she took a shuddering breath. "He fell back in. He dead because of me," Katie crumpled into Brian's arms.

"Hey, hey," Brian held her tenderly. "It's alright."

"No," Katie shook her head. "No one linseed...listened to Papa when he tried to say. Dey ignro...ig...ign...not gonna know," she wiped her face with the back of her hand. "Dey not gonna know dat he saved us."

"Sure they will," Brian lifted his sister onto his knee, rocking her softly from side to side. "We can write it."

"In da paper!" Katie gasped. "Really?"

"Sure, you write what happened and I'll print it," Brian smiled comfortingly. "Do you think you can do that?"

"Brian!" Katie gasped, "You letting me write in da paper" she opened and closed her mouth, trying to find the right words. "I love you."

"I love you too," Brian kissed her softly. "So you wanna do some writing?" he grinned as Katie nodded excitedly her tears over. "Come on then," he stood bringing his sister with him so he could deposit her on his chair. "There ya are," he pulled a sheet of paper out and handed her a pencil. "You write it all down, I can finish this off."

"Sure?" Katie asked nervously surveying her half finished chore.

"Sure, You just let me know when you're done," Brian kissed her softly on the forehead, "and you can still ride Taffy."

* * *

><p>Sully looked up as he felt a sensation, a tickle on the back of his neck. He lifted his hand to scratch it away only to find that it remained under his fingers, the sensation not able to be scratched away.<p>

"You Ok?" Robert E asked as he looked over the wooden support that he and Sully were installing to support the repaired bridge.

"I dunno," Sully shook his head trying to shake the uneasy feeling away.

Robert E struck the wooden pin with his mallet. "I reckon you should take a break," he looked up from his work. "I can manage here. Go do the rounds, check on everyone."

"Everyone," Sully smiled. "Am I that easy to see through?"

"Sure ya are," Robert E smiled at him as he waded towards the other side of the creek to continue his checks. "I'd be the same if my kids had gone missing. Hell I'm like it now and the worst that we had to deal with was me twisting my shoulder."

"Maybe we should both take a break," Sully reasoned. "Get some of ya wife's cake."

"If there is any left," Robert E chuckled. "I reckon that's a plan Sully."

"Sides we're about done here," Sully ran his hand along the wood. "Reckon it's secure."

"Me too," Robert E nodded in agreement. "We should let it settle. Let a few people walk over it, see if there is any shifting then we can fix it."

"Agreed," Sully nodded.

Together the two men waded to the side of the creek and began to clamber out, the weight of the water soaked into their trousers trying to pull the garments down. Sully stood straight first and turned to offer his hand to Robert E to pull the other man out. As he did he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He pulled Robert E out as quickly as he could so that he could turn and look at what had grabbed his attention. With Robert E straightening he turned and stared at the slow moving figure of his wife.

He frowned, usually when Michaela walked she swung her arms wide to help her balance and help her keep momentum, but now her arms where holding her belly, one hand underneath it, the other on the top, almost like she was hugging it. "Caela?" he called to her, moving as he spoke, breaking into a run to clear the distance between them. "Caela?" he reached her, nervous by the wideness of her eyes. "Is the baby coming?"

He moved his arm around her back to help support her, his other hand moving to envelope the one that held the top of her stomach. "Caela?"

"I'm..." she squeaked.

"Caela?" Sully whispered his fear rising ,"Caela are you..."

"...bleeding," Michaela managed to mumble. She made a choking the noise, the noise she made when she was trying not to cry.

"Oh God," Sully whispered, his body frozen for a moment as the panic coursed through him. In an instant his adrenaline kicked in and he lifted Michaela into his arms, dashing the few meters to the clinic. "KLARA, JAMES!" he bellowed as he shoved his way through the door.

"Sully, what happened?" James rushed to meet them from where he had been making pitchers of fluids for those with sickness.

"She's bleeding," Sully told James as he set a quietly weeping Michaela on the examination table.

James's lips thinned as he pressed them together. "Sully, the screen please," he moved to undress Michael's lower half as Sully moved the screen to give her privacy. "Have you felt pain?"

"No more than usual, it's not pain," Michaela tried to make her words clear as she struggled to stop crying, "just soreness and aches."

"I see," James pushed her dress up and slowly pulled down her undershorts. "Brown," he muttered to himself before positioning himself so he could examine her properly. "Michaela has the baby moved recently?"

"Yes," Michaela nodded. "Is it Ok?"

"You don't appear to be bleeding," James told her with a sigh of relief, "there is a quantity of old blood, in the poor light of the privy it no doubt looked worse than it is," he gave her a reassuring smile, "perhaps something happened during the wave and when the baby moved it allow the blood to pass out."

"Why would she have bled?" Sully asked nervously as he moved to take Michaela's hand and lovingly stroke her hair.

"Any number of reasons, most likely trauma caused by the wave," James brought his stethoscope to his ears and slowly unbuttoned Michaela's dress. He breathed on the bell to warm it before placing it on her swollen middle to check the baby's heartbeat. "Sounds normal," he assured her after a few moments, "and it is moving," he removed the listening instrument from his ears. "I think Storm is just telling you what we already know."

"Time for her to stop work," Sully whispered before kissing her softly on the forehead.

"Indeed and a type of bed rest," James smiled as Michaela gave a little sigh. "I know it is unrealistic that I demand it of you as you have to care for the girls, but I hope you will find a suitable arrangement in which you are sat down with your feet up for most of the day."

"We'll figure something out," Sully kissed her again, his thumb wiping away the tears from her face. "Time to hang up the doctor bag for a little while," he kissed her once more. "Time to let me take care of you."

* * *

><p>"Dad," Ben grimaced as he held Esmee over the bucket, the little girl groaning while her sickness passed out of her.<p>

"It's alright Lad," Loren tried to see what was going on, "just hold her up, she'll be alright."

"But Dad," Ben looked at Loren imploringly. "It just keeps coming out!"

"I know," Loren cringed. "That's what happens. It's alright Esmee," he cooed to the little girl as she let out a whimper. "Ben's gonna help ya."

"Dad," Ben whined. "It's horrible!"

"Vewy horrible," Esmee mumbled to him her face contorted with pain, the acid contents of her stomach rushing out.

"I'm sorry Esmee," Ben held her gingerly, he cringed as she made a noise like a strangled cat and then the noise fell silent. "You done?"

"Don't reckon she's got anymore in her Lad?" Loren shook his head, "kid that small surprised she had that much."

"Now what?" Ben looked alarmed, "I can't wipe her bottom. I can't do that."

"Use the water," Cloud Dancing instructed, "pour the jug in the area, it shall clean it and shall be kinder to Esmee."

"Be kind," Esmee looked at Ben desperately. "It really hurt!"

"I'm not surprised," Ben told her softly. "I gotta let you go now Esmee so I can get the water, can you stand up?"

"Kinda," Esmee took her own weight, but remained doubled over to ensure she was cleaned before she sat down.

Ben rushed to get the pitcher of water and returned, gently guiding Esmee back over the bucket so he could clean her and the mess go in the already tainted bucket. When he finished he put the pitcher down and helped Esmee back to her nest before turning and observing the foul smelling bucket. "Now what?"

"Go find Klara," Loren suggested, "the last thing we want is for you to drop the bucket."

"Err," Ben baulked. "Ok, I'll be back in a minute," he dashed for the door before pausing and looking back at Loren, "try not to breathe through ya nose!"

* * *

><p>Michaela looked casually around Klara's bedroom, with the clinic so full it was the only bed available, and though she knew she shouldn't, she was looking for something to take her mind off the situation, in a hope it would calm her. She had not been in the room since Klara had taken residence because it was Klara's domain and sanctuary and it was the way in which the room had changed that intrigued her. While the base furniture was still there with the exception of an armchair which sat in the corner looking out across the street, so much of the room was different, a shift in tone from the clinical attempt at homeliness replaced with an artsy warm feeling of care. The very quilt that laid over her she knew that Klara had made, the young woman sewing and embellishing 30 patches of blue, green and pink fabric before being stitched together to form the quilt.<p>

Michaela gave a sigh, Storm kicking her, forcefully drawing her back to her current predicament, her fear was gone for the most part, James' assurances that the blood was old calming her slightly, but the fact remained that something had happened to cause a bleed in the first place. It was most likely as he said caused when she had been buffeted and thrown and then pressed into Sully by the water but there was that nagging doubt that the wave was just masking an underlying problem.

Storm kicked her firmly again, this time the baby's long legs catching her squarely in the diaphragm, making her lose her breath for a moment. She gave a soft smile, taking the baby's movement that everything was Ok, that if there was a problem that it would not be moving so much, that it would not be growing so much.

She looked up as the door creaked open and Sully slipped into the room. "Are they alright?" she asked before he had a chance to speak. Sully having gone to check on the girls in their various locations and tell Robert E that he was done for the day with repairs.

"They are fine," Sully moved towards her hesitating a moment before getting to his knees beside the bed, clearly uncomfortable to sit on Klara's bed. "Brian said that Katie got a bit upset earlier, but he's getting her to write a story for the paper."

"Oh?" Michaela raised her eyebrows. "She seemed alright this morning. What was bothering her?"

"She saw me go into the water, she got scared that I would slip again," Sully gave her a sheepish look.

"Again?" Michaela pushed her elbows into the mattress to raise her head and chest.

Sully tenderly pulled back the quilt so that he could lay his hand on her middle and lovingly stroke her gravid waist, using the action to delay his response. "I slipped when I was crossing the river to get to the girls."

"Sully!" Michaela gasped.

"It was fine," Sully shook his head. "Pete grabbed me, pulled me up, good thing for long hair."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Michaela wobbled for a moment, knowing that she had to lower herself down in order to touch him but that meant she would not be able to see him as clearly.

"I tried but you were so happy they were back, and then you fell asleep," he gave her a soft smile. "Sides I thanked Pete as much as I could, he told me it was no bother, but Katie is gonna write about it, and Jake."

"Jake?" Michaela blinked. "What does she have to write about Jake?"

"He saved her and Esmee," Sully paused in his tender movements to look up at her. "You remember her saying?"

"No," Michaela rested her head back against the pillow, struggling to remember the hours after the girls return, only remembering her need to hug and hold them followed by Esmee's sickness rearing its head. "What did he do?"

"He grabbed them threw them onto a log, it's how Katie's fingers got broken, she tried to hold onto him, he saw some wood coming," Sully pulled a face and gave a soft sigh. "It's alright you don't remember. You got a lot going on," he bit his lip as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Caela?"

"It's awful I don't remember," Michaela sniffed back her tears. "He saved our daughters' lives and I...Oh Sully."

"It's Ok," Sully stood up so that he could kiss her. "Everything will be fine," he straightened and fiddled with his belt, rolling the soft leather and the familiar weight of his knife and tomahawk across his hips not wanting to say to his fragile wife that the Slicker's were with their son now, that they would be happy. Knowing that that small comfort that many of Jake's friends were taking from his disappearance and probable death, would be a step too far for his emotionally strained wife.

* * *

><p>"There we are my sugarplum," Rosie pulled the plate closer to Violet so the little girl could choose if she wanted to eat anything off the plate.<p>

"What's that?" Katie asked looking up from her plate of food.

"A sugarplum?" Rosie smiled as Violet chose a stick of carrot and began to nibble on it. "It is dried fruit all mixed up with honey and spices and coated in sugar."

"Oh," Katie pondered the answer, "is it nice?"

"I enjoyed it when I had one," Rosie told her with a smile. "Did you have a good time with Brian?"

"Kinda," Katie shrugged, "but he's lettin me write a story for the paper."

"Another writer in the family," Rosie bumped her hip against Brian who sat next to her on the bench. "Do you have competition?"  
>"Don't be silly," Katie chuckled into her plate. "I ain't wroted it...writed it...no writtened it. Um...what is it?"<p>

"Written or wrote," Brian offered her.

"Two!" Katie rolled her eyes. "I ain't written it yet," she turned her attention back to her plate. "You think Mama gonna be ok?"

"I reckon so," Brian told her softly. "Doc Caulfield wouldn't be letting her home if she wasn't."

"You know ya gonna have to get married fast," Katie looked up at her brother out of the top of her large brown eyes. The brown orbs swivelled to look at Rosie. "You gotta get married before Storm gets here. Mama will wanna fuss on ya, and once Storm gets here she can't."

"Oh, I see," Rosie looked at Brian. "We could always leave it a while though, I mean till Storm is older and your...our nieces or nephews are older, perhaps the Fall or next Spring?"

"No," Brian shook his head, "I wanna marry you as soon as I can," he exhaled heavily. "We should leave it a little while, out of respect for the people..." he trailed off as he caught Katie's concerned look, worried that his little sister might start to cry once more at the mention of those who had died. "Maybe we should tie it in with something."

"Like Independence Day," Rosie raised her eyebrow.

"No chance I'd forget the anniversary," Brian grinned cheekily at her, "and that way, if anything... you know, I won't feel like my fault," he shrugged.

"Ya," Violet suddenly interjected brandishing her nibbled carrot.

"You think that's a good idea huh?" Rosie smoothed the tiny toddler's auburn hair. "Thank you," she took the carrot from Violet as the toddler continued to offer it and set it on the plate only for Violet to grab it again and brandish it once more.

Brian grinned and leaned in closing his mouth over the carrot and biting it off above his youngest sister's tiny fingers. "Mmmm." He chuckled as Violet gave a beaming smile and put the remnants of the carrot in her mouth. "We could ask Horace if he minds us having the wedding at the Independence day party."

"I wouldn't mind."

The young couple jumped and turned their heads to see Horace sat at the table behind them, neither of them realising he was there. "Horace, ya sure?"

"If you want to, then of course." Horace nodded distractedly as he poured over the papers that he had anchored down with various plates and condiment holders. "It's your wedding day, but you shouldn't feel like you should fix it with something, what happened ain't your fault," he gave a weak smile, his face looked so unlike his with his stitched forehead and bruised eyes. "Mother nature was just lettin us know who's boss."

"Mother Nature was bein a bully," Katie sighed sadly, "but den maybe we bullied her wiv the train and building stuff," she shrugged and peered across the table at Horace ."What ya looking at Mayor Horace?"

"Jake's will," Horace muttered before looking up. "Oh just some papers."

"To do with Mr Slicker," Katie shifted awkwardly in her seat.

"Katie why don't you go get that piece of cake from Grace," Rosie guided the little girl's attention. "She's only got one piece left."

"What?" Katie swivelled, "I'll be back in one sec," she darted out of her seat to rescue the piece of cake.

"Sorry, didn't think," Horace grimaced. "I just, well, I ain't really sure what I should do, I mean chances are he is, well you know, but then there ain't no body."

"You should wire Matthew," Brian offered. "He would at least be able to say what the legal status is, and then you can make a decision."

Horace looked up and smiled. "That's a good idea Brian, thank you, if ya see Hank will you let him know I need to see him," he started shuffling the paper back into order. "Why that's a mighty big piece of cake Miss Katie."

"I know," Katie grinned as she reverently placed the huge piece of cake on the table, "but Miss Grace said that it's gotta feed all of us." She sat back in her seat. "Do ya wanna take some for Sammie?" she asked abruptly as Horace made to leave. "Violet says she's workin real hard with Miss Cynthia."

"She probably is," Horace nodded, "but I think you should all share the cake. Sammie can have some tomorrow."

"Oh good," Katie gave a sigh of relief she gave her brother a cheeky look, "sometimes I don't like that I gotta be polite," she turned her attention to her potato, knowing she would need to eat it all to be allowed a proper portion of cake by her big brother, "specially when cake is involved."

* * *

><p>Gently Sully closed the door to the clinic and took a deep breath, he loved his family but sometimes he felt so torn by it. He needed to be in 4 places at once and he couldn't do it, he needed to be tending to Michaela and to Esmee, looking after Violet and trying to cheer up Katie and Brian and he had all the extra work that had come with the town being ravaged by the wave.<p>

"You look tired."

Sully turned and gave Klara an easy smile. "Feel it, could sleep for a week."

"Better do that before Storm gets here," Klara gave him a rueful smile, "Katie and Violet OK?"

"Yeah." Sully nodded, "Katie is a bit down, but she's doing ok."

"Pie?" Klara chuckled.

"Cake," Sully grinned. "You going up?" he gestured towards the stairs, getting a nod from Klara he held out his hand. "Lemme help ya with that."

"Oh I'm good, it's balanced," Klara shook her head before slowly making her way to the stairs.

Sully followed her silently, his eyes falling to the ground so that he did not look anywhere inappropriate.

"Sounds like someone is doing better," Klara commented as she heard the sound of Esmee happily clapping. "I think she turned the corner today. The others will get better soon too you know."

"I know," Sully sighed softly.

"She'll be fine," Klara offered Sully a reassuring smile, "James will let her go home tonight. He just wants to make sure all bases are covered. She's made of strong stuff."

"Yeah," Sully smiled. "Ain't ever met anyone tougher then my Caela," he ran his hands through his hair. "Sept maybe her mother."

"Aren't you the lucky one then," Klara grinned as she moved towards the room that house Cloud Dancing, Loren and Esmee. "Three, possibly four daughters who will all inherit it," she pushed open the door. "What are you doing in here?"

Sully followed Klara, intrigued by Klara's accusatorial tone and a slight fear for his daughter even though he knew that his children would always be safe with Loren and Cloud Dancing. "Michaela?" he whispered in surprised as he stepped into the room to find his wife stood beside his daughter "What are you doing?"

"Esmee..." Michaela gave him a soft smile.

"You are supposed to be resting!" Sully cut her off. "James told you to rest." He shook his head angrily, his stress and worry pouring out in an uncharacteristic burst of anger. "For Pete's sake Michaela! Why don't you listen?" he grimaced and ran his hands through his hair. "I...Stop trying to do it all you can't! Now go back to bed!"

"I..." Michaela stared at her husband open mouthed, her eyes wide with shock.

"Michaela," Sully gave an exasperated sigh, "BED Now!"

He took a step back pressing himself against the wall holding his arm out pointing towards Klara's bedroom. He froze as she rushed as quickly as she could past him, wanting to reach out and pull her into him arms, to apologise, to hold her and keep her safe but the moment of anger, that slip of desperation had been too much and he had fractured her calm, he had made her cry. His heart felt like it was sinking to his shoes and he made to turn, only for Esmee's whimper to call him back. He turned and stared at his little girl. The three year old reacting to the fact that he had never seen her parents argue.

"Papa?" Esmee looked at him, her lower lip wobbling, "No!"

"I'm sorry Na'he," Sully crouched down so he was her height and opened his arms inviting her in. Slowly Esmee crept over to him and wriggled into her space in her Papa's arms. "Papa is sorry," Sully whispered as he lifted her up to rock her gently. "Papa just wants Mama to be OK."

* * *

><p>Horace looked up from his paperwork as he heard a pair of delighted screams. He smiled, his mood lifted by the sight of Hank swinging his daughters over the railway tracks, the girls having a whale of a time while Sadie carried a surprisingly happy looking Rhys. Horace shuffled his papers into a stack and rose to meet the Lawson family.<p>

"Heya Horace," Hank came to a stop, pretending to lift his cackling daughters like weights. "Brian said you was looking for me."

"I am," Horace nodded in greeting to Sadie. "Why Rhys what a special looking bandage," he smiled brightly at the little boy who proudly showed his cast covered arm.

"Jor, Lin," Rhys pointed to the colourful handprints that adorned the white cast.

"Painted half the floor as well," Hank grinned at his little girls, lowering them to the floor as he sensed their grip go. "So what did ya want?"

"Oh um well," Horace looked nervously. "I ain't even sure if I'm supposed to be telling ya."

"Buuuuttt, you being the man who can never keep his mouth shut, ya gonna," Hank smirked. "Come on Bing, spill."

"Well I wired Matthew for some advise on it, but I'm the executer of Jake's will and I weren't sure what I was supposed to do, seeing as how he's…"

"Most likely dead," Hank finished Horace's sentence. "Yeah and what's that gotta do with me?"

"You get it all," Horace spluttered abruptly. "Seeing as how Teresa is dead, Jake leaves everything to you."

"He what?" Hank whispered.

"He leaves his estat…"

"I heard ya," Hank hissed at Horace looking at Sadie.

"Well that's...real nice of him," Sadie whispered giving Hank a comforting smile.

"You could run the shop," Hank smiled uneasily at her. "Folks wouldn't mind you cutting their hair."

"Yeah," Sadie smiled brightly before covering her enthusiasm with a smile. "So what happens now?"

"Well like I said, I wired Matthew," Horace looked towards the office, "and I gotta wait and see what he comes back with, you know if we can declare Jake dead with…without there being a body," he looked at the floor as one of the twins started to jump up and down, "and well I figured that maybe you could keep an eye on the barber shop until we know."

"Sure thing Horace," Hank nodded lifting Jordy like a weight once more to hide the threat of his emotion. "Reckon we could do that. Thanks for letting us know," he nodded his head, before moving away with the girls in his arms.

"Are you Ok?" Sadie asked Hank softly as the crossed across the busy street.

"Guess," Hank mumbled, glad to be holding his little girls as they could act as a smoke screen. "Just I...we didn't really stay close, I weren't there for him, I guess I'm surprised that he left it to me."

"Why wouldn't he?" Sadie placed her hand in the small of his back.

Hank froze and looked down at her arm a soft smile on his lips a connection with his wife developing that had been missing for so long. "Thanks Sayd."

"No problem," she smiled serenely at him. "Did you mean it about me being the barber?"

"Don't see why ya can't," Hank grinned at her. "You do my beard good and like ya said ya gotta do something for you, even if that is working," he leant in hesitating for a moment before brushing his lips against her cheek. "I like seeing ya smile."

"Am I sparky?" Sadie raised her eyebrow, her eyes glinting with good natured humour.

"Yeah," Hank nodded. "Real Sparky."

* * *

><p>Sully took a steeling breath as he pushed into the bedroom, the evening had been uncomfortable, Michaela still not forgiving him for his earlier outburst even though he had apologised. He sighed as he saw Michaela turn her head from the door, looking away from him, still boiling with the anger and upset that had been brought about by his words. "Are you not going to speak to me at all?" he asked desperately, wanting so much to be able to get into her arms, to be wrapped next to her.<p>

"Are the girls asleep?" she asked dutifully, staring intently at her stomach, not wanting to look at him.

"Getting there," Sully told her softly, "but that ain't what I mea..."

"You shouted at me," Michaela shot at him accusingly, her eyes flicking up to look at him, her eyes slick with the tears she needed to shed, shining in the firelight.

"I didn't shout," Sully told her softly. He approached the bed watching her every awkward movement. "I didn't shout."

"You did and you ordered me to do something in front of our friends," Michaela told him with a trembling voice.

Sully sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Is that what it is? You are angry with me because I embarrassed you or is it that you are upset over what I did?"

"Does it have to be mutually exclusive?" Michaela challenged.

"No," Sully shook his head, "but they won't care, if it was Hank maybe he would, but this was Loren and Klara and Cloud Dancing, they know I did it because I care." He grabbed at her hand and held it tight before bringing it to his lips to kiss the soft back below the ridge of knuckle. "I care so much it hurts. All I want is for you and Storm to be Ok, and you are the only one who can make sure Storm is Ok and the only way I can think to make sure you are Ok is to make sure you do what James tells ya," he blinked spilling the tears down his face. "Michaela, you are my world. Everything I do is because I love you," he dropped his forehead to rest on her hand. "You are my everything." He looked up as he heard Michaela start to properly sob, her tears encumbered by her choking breath, the baby pushing up into her ribcage making it hard for her to breath. "Please, please don't, calm down, please Caela."

"I'm sorry," Michaela whispered. "Hold me."

Sully smiled softly and gently released her hand so that he could climb across her to lie beside her. He slipped his arm beneath her head before exhaling sharply as her belly fell across him as she turned, performing the action quickly she had not adjusted her hips to create space and the warm weight of her and the baby pressed insistently against him. He smiled as he locked his hands together holding her tightly, never wanting to let her go as she moved her head to his chest, her body nearly completely on top of him, forcing him into the bed, holding him down. He smiled as her hand reached and squeezed his arm, her fingers gripping him like she was clinging onto him, the tips telling of her matching desperation to be in his arms. "I love you," he whispered as he entwined his legs with hers. "I love you."


	18. Perfume Memoirs

_Happy Thanksgiving to all those of you who celebrate it._

Perfume Memoirs

Michaela stirred as she felt her husband's familiar broad palm trace the curve of her belly, before it began to tenderly circle around where Storm was pushed hard against her skin, a knee held in place. Slowly her eyes peeled open, she blinked a few times orientating herself to her position in the armchair in the lounge and her smiling husband crouched beside her.

"Hey," he whispered softly, lifting forward and up to kiss her.

"Hello," Michaela whispered quietly, her lips tingling with the feel of his touch. "What time is it?"

"Little after 8," Sully told her rocking back onto his heels. "Didn't fancy coming back up?"

"No," Michaela shook her head smiling with the blissful fuzz of sleep in her brain, her mind not awakened to the reality of her day and the aches and pains that came with it. "The stairs were too daunting."

"I missed you," Sully whispered lovingly too her.

"Nonsense," Michaela shook her head, shifting as the pain in her back started to creep in. "You must have enjoyed having space."

"Nah," Sully shook his head, pausing as he heard a clatter from the kitchen followed by a 'we're ok' from Katie. "They're eating breakfast. I made you some."

"Are you going off now?" Michaela sighed as Sully stood up.

"Yeah," Sully nodded and held his hand out to her to help her up. "I made lunch it's in the chiller." He aided his wife in standing and held her a moment longer then needed, his arms tracing round her back and creeping lower before she tapped his arm. "What?" he smiled cheekily at her. "Like I said I missed ya."

"As much as I love you," Michaela kissed him, the action difficult as the baby seemed to be trying to push him away from her. "Nobody should be examining that," she chewed her lip.

"Ain't examining it," Sully kissed her back, "just showing you my appreciation."

"Well I appreciate you taking care of me as I am so useless." Michaela took a step backwards out of his arms.

"Ya ain't useless," Sully shook his head before waving his arms to chivvy her into the kitchen. "Ya just real pregnant." He smiled as Michaela gave a snort of amused laughter and slowly began her awkward waddle towards the kitchen. "Sides the girls have promised that they are gonna help you."

"Yup," Two voices piped up as Katie and Esmee turned with smiling faces to greet their mother. Katie tapped her hand on Violet's highchair table and pointed towards them alerting the current baby of the family to her parents. Violet turned and gave her mother a beaming smile, three children blissfully happy and seemingly over the trauma from a few weeks ago.

"They are under strict instructions to fetch and carry for ya, except tea," Sully raised a warning eyebrow.

Taking it as her cue Katie nodded seriously. "We not allowed to touch the stove or the fires or any of tha knives. Buuuuut Mama needs to rest so unless she needs to get up for da privy or a cup of tea we get it for her."

"Well remembered Twink."

"Thanks Papa," Katie grinned before turning her attention back to her pancakes.

"Now," Sully guided Michaela to her chair and pulled it out enough for her to be able to sit. "I only made you two but there is fruit if you are still hungry, Ok?"

"Yes," Michaela smiled and sat back in her chair raising her head to kiss him. As they broke apart she gave a contented sigh. "Thank you."

"Not a worry," Sully smiled at her. "I'll try to be back before supper. The girls are gonna help you cook?"

"Esee cook," Esmee piped up, waving to her father.

Sully waved back. "I guess I take that as my cue," he kissed Michaela once more before moving round the table to kiss each of his daughters. "I'll see you later."

With his daughter's and wife's words of goodbye ringing in his ears he quickly made his way out of the home he loved so much, the place where he felt most at peace. Even while he made his way down the steps towards his already bridled horse he could feel the creeping dread. Today and the rest of the week were days he did not want to be working, there was too much at stake, for him and for everyone in the town, it was not something that could be got wrong, but it was something that was impossible to get right.

* * *

><p><em>The one thing you will notice is the scent, it's just perfection.<em>

Brian coughed nervously as he read his brother's letter, the words becoming more intimate. He rubbed his cheek conscious that his cheeks were beginning to blush crimson.

"Good letter?"

Brian jumped and looked up, shielding his eyes against the glare of the sun as he looked up to find Alex smiling down at him. "Yeah."

"One of your siblings?" Alex asked curiously.

"Matthew," Brian folded the sheets of cream paper in half and sighed. "Extolling the virtues of married life."

"Ahh," Alex nodded. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"Actually," Brian rose. "Do you think that we could talk?"

"About the virtues of married life?" Alex gulped. "I'm not really the best person to speak to. I don't exactly have experience in…um…that."

Brian swallowed. "I…yeah…I know. You wanna walk; we don't have to talk about that exactly."

"Sure," Alex nodded, stepping back to move towards the quieter path from the station to the Church. "What would you like to talk about? The wedding or something else…I mean not that but…"

"You ever noticed Klara's smell?" Brian blurted as the two young men started walking away from the station. He baulked at his own words. "I mean I don't smell her but I mean... Rosie smells of cooking in a nice way like cakes and stuff."

"Klara smells of lavender," Alex whispered softly, "her hair."

"Rosie always smells like lemon when she washes her hair," Brian sighed happily. "I never noticed it before, but Matthew put it in his letter and now it's like real obvious, like it's just bigger than other smells. Does that sound stupid?"

"No," Alex shook his head his dark curls falling into his eyes, the young man in need of a haircut. "It doesn't, Klara is more defined to me than anyone else. When I look out across the congregation she stands out more," he blushed. "I think maybe its love."

"I reckon so," Brian smiled. "I like being in love."

"I do too," Alex nodded in agreement. "Do you think…I mean to say…"

"You wanna ask Klara?" Brian looked sideways at Alex. "I think ya should if you wanna."

"I do, but…" Alex paused for a moment, toeing the soil, pushing a stone about with the toe of his boot.

"Everyone keeps telling ya you should," Brian nodded wisely.

"I wrote to my father for advice," Alex inclined his head towards the station to indicate what he had been doing. "I always feel wrong asking people here, I feel that I should be the one providing the guidance."

"Maybe you should speak to the Old Reverend," Brian offered. "I would say speak to Pa, but he has a lot on at the moment, but Reverend Johnson he would understand I reckon."

"Wise advice," Alex smiled thankfully. "Sorry I couldn't help you with your query."

"It's Ok," Brian shrugged. "I'll find someone, lotta folk around that I can ask."

* * *

><p>"You sure we gotta do this?" Robert E asked Sully nervously as they surveyed the recently cleared ground.<p>

The meadow was in the process of being cleared, local farm labourers coming in and lifting the six inch layer of mud that had been left over the once lush green grass, putting it into wagons and taking it out to their farms to use as fertiliser. The most painstaking part of the work, the graveyard, Sully and Robert E had handled themselves, carefully and respectfully removing the muck to reveal the ground where the town was buried. Most of the graves headstones and markings had been washed away. They had been fortunate that Alex had made drawings of the graveyard which gave them an indication of which grave was where but it was still guesswork as there was a level of artistic licence in the drawings and neither men were sure that they had made the right choices with some of the graves.

Sully nodded his head slowly. "Yeah we do," he spun his shovel in his hand and sighed. "We can't leave the bodies in the ice house forever."

"I know," Robert E sighed and moved to the plot of ground that they had marked out. "I just hope we got it right. I hate the thought we're gonna hit someone."

"Yeah," Sully nodded in agreement, "but we'll just take it slow, and do it right."

* * *

><p>Brian slipped inside the mercantile and smiled, the store was busy again, having been mostly closed for two weeks since the wave with Loren recuperating and people had been running low on supplies. He set his papers that he was delivering on the counter and frowned slightly. "You sure you should be up ladders Loren?"<p>

"Brian," Loren looked around and beamed. "Aahhh don't you fret about me," the old man slowly began his descent down the ladder. "Takes more than that to stop me."

"I reckon," Brian smiled. "I finished the first set of the gazette."

"Well thank you," Seizing his stick Loren hobbled over and grabbed the top paper, flicking it out to read. "Feels like things is starting to get back to normal."

"Yeah," Brian nodded, nervously he scratched his head. "Loren, could I perhaps ask you a question?"

"Didn't ya just?" Loren smirked with amusement before looking up from the paper and glancing at Brian, seeing the young man's nervous face he lowered the paper. "Sure ya can?"

"I got a letter from Matthew, all about how great being married is all that kind of stuff, but..."

"He's not even been married a year," Loren finished his sentence for him. "Marriage is ups and down Brian, its life. I wasn't always the best husband I coulda been but that's the virtue of being with a woman, they got the patience of saints," the older man rested his hand on Brian's shoulder. "You ain't got nothing to worry about Brian, you and Rosie you got a purer love then me and Maude ever had. You two was made for each other."

"Really?" Brian looked hopefully at the older man.

"Really," Loren patted his shoulder. "What do'ya want Lad?" he looked sideways as he caught Ben hovering by the counter.

"Sorry but the kidney beans aren't where they should be," Ben told Loren softly. "I checked all over and I can't see them, Mrs Sharman wants them."

"Cynthia," Loren breathed with annoyance, "that's the thing you gotta watch about women Brian." Loren shook his head as he bristled with frustration, "they gotta move everyone to its 'proper' place even if it's in it already."

"I think Miss Cynthia was trying to help," Ben defended the seamstress who had been opening the store an hour a day while Loren recovered so people could get their essentials. "She just thinks different."

"Yeah," Loren nodded. "Men think logical," he rolled his eyes and smiled at Brian. "Women think they's right. That's what you gotta learn about marriage son, when to roll over." He gave Brian a wink. "I'll see you later son."

"Sure," Brian nodded, wanting to ask more but knowing that Loren was too busy to be his oracle for the moment. "Thanks Loren."

"Not a problem," Loren called as he hobbled towards the shelves that housed the beans. "You take care."

* * *

><p>Her fingers tips just grazed the edge of the platter, not able to wrap around and secure the large china plate in their grasp. Michaela adjusted her position turning slightly to one side but this gave her little assistance, her swollen belly keeping her too far from the counter to allow her to reach up to the higher shelf and retrieve the crockery piece she wanted to use for supper. "Oh please," she whispered to herself trying to move closer but finding the counter pushing into her belly too uncomfortable. She jumped as an arm appeared from behind her and took the plate, its partner coming to rest tenderly in the curve of her arching spine. She turned slightly and smiled at her handsome husband as he brought the platter to rest on the counter. "Hello."<p>

"Hey," Sully kissed her softly in greeting. "Storm causing you trouble?"

"Yes," Michaela rubbed her ample middle with a sigh, "and my height," she smiled serenely at him. "You are earlier then I thought you would be."

"Robert E had some other work he needed to finish," Sully wrapped his arms around her holding her in a loving embrace. "We dug four, we'll do the others tomorrow."

"I see," Michaela sighed. "Well I am glad you are back," she rested her head on his chest ignoring the ache the position gave her in her back for the comfort the action gave her as she could listen to the steady thump of his heart. She looked up as she heard him sigh sadly. "Are you alright Sully?"

"Oh yeah," Sully nodded loosening his arms and letting her remove her head from his chest before he stepped away. "I'm fine. How was your day? Storm and the girls behave themselves?"

"The girls were angels," Michaela smiled and rested her seat against in the angle created by the counters. "We had a lovely day. Storm was..." she smiled and looked down at the curve of her stomach, the great swell encompassing all of her vision. Tenderly she rubbed the upper curve "was not playing fair."

"Not letting ya get up," Sully grinned and placed his hand on her stomach, a small smile playing on his lips as he felt the subtle movements of the baby within her. "That's not good."

"No indeed," Michaela pulled his hand round to feel another part of her belly. "Especially as Storm is resting on my bladder nearly all of the time."

"No fair," Sully played along dropping to his knees to speak directly to their unborn child. "That really ain't playing fair! You gotta be nice to your Ma, she's working real hard to carry you around all day."

"Sully," Michaela smiled peering down at him. "Would it be alright if I asked Cynthia or rather purchased from her..."

"A few more dresses," Sully pressed one of the straining buttons on the front of her dress.

"Yes," Michaela nodded resigned. "Just something simple so I can actually go outside with the girls, this dress is almost too tight and I have only one other that will fit and that is rather tight also. The last two weeks Storm has made me grow rather a lot."

"Sure has, resting is doing ya good." Sully grinned tracing his hand around the long curve of her belly. "Sure there is only one in there?"

"Of course," Michaela raised her eyebrow. "If it were twins they would more than likely be here by now, and there is only one heartbeat."

"I know, I've listened," Sully placed his hand on each side of her belly and rocked from side to side taking her swelling middle with him. "Don't think ya gonna get ya wish."

"My wish?" Michaela looked at him curiously.

"For the baby not to be big," Sully gave her a wry smile. "Think that ship has sailed."

Michaela rolled her eyes. "That ship sailed a long time ago. So you don't mind?"

"Huh?" Sully looked up from staring at her belly.

"That I have a few dresses made; I won't go mad I am aware we are on a countdown," Michaela sighed resigned, wishing her pregnancy would be over sooner rather then later. "I just do not like it being so tight around my abdomen."

"Of course you can," Sully leaned in and kissed her. "I'll ask Cynthia to come out and see ya. She need to come out and sort the girls dresses for the wedding out anyway."

"Thank you," Michaela smiled at him. She frowned slightly as he let out another soft sigh. "Are you sure you are alright?" she asked placing her hand on his arm, sensing that there was something bothering him that he was not sharing with her.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, it was just a busy day," Sully dismissed her concern. "So where are the girls?"

"Upstairs," Michaela moved slowly to the kitchen table where she was working on the supper. "Katie has made up one of her stories again and she thought I might tread on one of the toys if they spread it across the lounge."

"That poor doll didn't stand a chance," Sully smiled cheekily at her, the memory of one of the girls little wooden dolls getting crushed by Michaela when she inadvertently stood on it two days ago fresh in his mind. "I should be doing that," he moved to take the knife from her hand.

"No no," Michaela flapped her hand to make him stop. "You cooked breakfast and lunch, I am not completely incompetent, I can cook supper and I can peel a potato."

"If ya sure?"

"I am," Michaela raised her eyebrows. "Why don't you go play with the girls," she suggested knowing that when Sully played with the girls quite often he would lose himself and what was worrying him would float away. "I'm sure they would love to have an agile giant rather than one that just crushes the toys," Michaela smiled. "Go have some fun with the girls," she urged. "I'll shout if I need you." Her smile wavered as she watched Sully move up the stairs, knowing that there was something that he was not telling her, but at a loss as to what it would be.

* * *

><p>Sully rolled onto his back with a sigh, he had been lying for hours just staring at his wife, watching her as she struggled to find a comfortable position and to fall to sleep with Storm waking up and then watching her as her vivid pregnancy induced dreams made her face flicker with every emotion under the sun. She was the most beautiful thing in the world to him and even though she didn't think so she was even more beautiful now she was pregnant, her face slightly fuller making her look younger and now she was not working and had relaxed a little she looked rejuvenated, her vitality was back. He loved how that now when she talked her voice came out breathily and the little noises she made when she got up out of chairs or Storm kicked her strongly. She was just stunning to him. He sighed once more relishing the feeling that came from his arm being next to her swollen stomach the baby moving about inside her the movements almost massaging his tired arm.<p>

The job today had been hard, and there had been a horrid horrifying moment when he thought he had hit a coffin and he thought they had gotten the graveyard wrong but fortunately it had only been a tree root. He rubbed his face with his left arm, the one which came perilously close to falling off the bed as he lay on the edge, pushed to the far edge by his wife's inflated form. There was so much he wanted to say to her to about his concerns with the graveyard but he didn't want to worry her, to stress her when she had finally found her calm after so long of being stressed and overworked.

With a sigh he rolled out of the bed, terrified that as he was so fractious he would wake Michaela and he knew how precious her sleep was. He stared down at the bed he had just vacated, her face illuminated by a beam of moonlight, highlighting her beauty. Slowly he peeled his eyes away from her and padded out the room.

As he exited the room he sighed once more, one of the few times in his life he had something he needed to say and he had no outlet to say it. He shook his head, he did have an outlet, he could write it down, write it as a letter to no one just to get it out of his head. Slowly he padded across the landing towards the stairs, pausing only as he heard the door behind him open.

"Papa?"

Sully turned surprised that one of the girls was awake "Hey Twink."

"You not sleep too?" Katie asked as she hung on her door handle.

"No," Sully moved towards his daughter and scooped her into his arms. "Let's see if we can do something about that." He moved into her room, the mess on the floor telling the story that Katie had been awake as long as he had and been playing one of her master stories, one of her grandiose tales of adventure. He reached the bed, but instead of laying Katie down he climbed in with his daughter in his arms.

"Papa," Katie cooed gleefully. "Ya gonna sleep with me in my bed."

"Gonna try," Sully pulled the covers up around them as Katie wriggled in his arm to find a comfortable place for her head. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I was feeling sad," Katie told him with a heavy sigh. "You're sad too."

"A bit," Sully admitted softly as he held his daughter close to him. "Why are you sad?"

"Mr Slicker," Katie moved her arms so that she was hugging him tightly. "I had a bad dream. I don't like that he died."

"No one likes that he died, but now everyone is gonna know what he did for you and Esmee." Sully kissed her crown, treasuring her smell, the feel of her hair on his lips, as the realisation that he could have lost her came flooding back. "Your article was real good."

"Tank ou Papa," Katie whispered as she clung to him. "Why can't you sleep? Is it Storm and Mama taking all the bed up?"  
>"No," Sully rubbed her arm tenderly. "I don't mind that, I love it when ya Ma grew you kids, I love it now she's growing Storm, more of her to love."<p>

"Yeah," Katie nodded in agreement. "I dunno how she stays stood up."

"Why do ya think I cuddle her so much when she does stand up," Sully grinned at her, his smile widening as Katie's nose wrinkled in amusement. "Ya Ma is a little bit why I can't sleep, I lost something of hers."

"Uh Oh," Katie intoned. "She won't mind though, it can't be important otherwise she woulda noticed."

"It is important," Sully told her softly, his ears picking up the subtle slowing of Katie's breathing as his little girl began to drift off to sleep. "I lost several things."

"Coza da water?" Katie mumbled her eyes drooping.

"Yeah, because of the water," Sully kissed Katie once more, holding her delicately in his arms as she slowly fell into her needed sleep. "I really want to find them all. I need to know where she is," he whispered into his daughter's soft blonde hair, "just like I need to know where you and ya sisters are."

* * *

><p>Brian slowed Taffy as he pulled into the street, narrowly missing Horace and another man who were stood in the centre of the street looking at the sheriff's office.<p>

"Sorry Horace," he called as he stopped the horse and dismounted. "Didn't see ya there."

"No worries Brian," The tall mayor smiled. "Brian this is Carl Abernathy, he's gonna be our new sheriff, Carl this is Brian Cooper-Sully he's the editor of the town paper," he introduced the two men.

"Hi," Brian quickly wrapped Taffy's reins around the post and then held his hand out in Carl. "Pleased to meet ya."

"Likewise," The older, broader man shook Brian's thin hand strongly, his deep gruff voice sounding like a rumble in the ground.

"Perhaps we could do an interview some time," Brian asked rubbing his hand subtly to ease the sense of crushing he had received from the handshake, "Sure folks would like to learn about you."

"It tends to save the barrage of questions," Horace added with a smile. "Gazette gets published ever Thursday."

"How bout later on?" the new sheriff offered with a smile. "If ya free."

"Sure," Brian smiled. "That would be great, is it alright if I just pop in when I get a moment."

"Absolutely kid," The new sheriff smiled disarmingly at Brian, "just swing by, I'll be here."

"You're in early Brian," Horace noted filling the pause that was left.

"Yeah, I have things to do," Brian checked Taffy was properly attached to the post. "I best get on. I'll be by later," he dipped his head to say goodbye and moved off down the street towards the corner. As he passed onto the other main street in town he slowed to a halt, drawn to the sight of Hank sat on the porch of the saloon, the older man sat with his feet on the dirt street, his face turned up to the sun, his cigar in his mouth.

Amused by the sight he made to move towards the gazette office but then paused and turned towards the saloon his body turning slightly from left to right as he toyed with asking the question that had been bothering him all night.

"You wanna say something?" Hank asked blowing a cloud of smoke and lowering his face to look at Brian through one narrowed eye, the other screwed up to shield it from the sun.

"I wanted to ask if I could maybe ask Sadie a question?" Brian asked nervously.

"What would you wanna ask my wife?" Hank muttered testily, annoyed that his moment of peace had been intruded.

"It's just, well I'd like to know if it's different and it just she's the only lady I know who ha...it doesn't matter, I'm sorry I bothered you." Brian dismissed the question he wanted to ask knowing that he shouldn't ask it.

"Hang on Brian," Hank called him back. "You talking about sex, like before and after," he flicked his head back and slapped his free hand against the wooden step indicating for Brian to sit down. Slowly, Brian sat down beside the tall man. "You're asking if it is the same." Hank took a drag from his cigar before holding it two inches from his mouth as if to muffle what he was speaking of. "Ain't the same, not for Sayd, not for any girl. See thing is, my girls they had that choice, whether to do it or not, the initial choice was theirs they didn't have to like it but it was their choice, your Rosie never got that, he took that from her. If you always let it be her choice then it will never be the same."

"I would never force her," Brian straightened.

"I know kid, I know," Hank patted Brian on the shoulder. "Look I can tell you what to do, how to do it, and how to get her off in a way that will make her keep coming back," he smirked as Brian baulked, "but that ain't you, you're sweet and gentle and more of a man then I'll ever be," he took another drag from his cigar and narrowed his eyes, the sun flashing in them as the rays poked through the trees. "Your only problem is you think too much. Don't think about it, just let it happen, you'll figure it out together," he rubbed his forehead with the fingers that were grasping his cigar and scowled. "Now beat it, I get ten minutes peace a day and you're eating it up."

"Thank you Hank," Brian stood up, smiling as he absorbed Hank's words, pleased that he was able to have a candid chat with someone, even if it was Hank.

* * *

><p>The Reverend cautiously tapped his way into the church, the acoustics of the room were different and he could sense that things had been moved around, something he disliked immensely as it relied on him using his stick.<p>

"Timothy! Be Careful!" Alex's voice rang out, followed by running feet. "We had to take the floor up." The young man placed his hand on the Reverend's elbow to guide him to safety, "Sorry I didn't think anyone would come in today, I was trying to repair it but I am not practical it would seem."

"You will manage I'm sure," The Reverend muttered as Alex guided him into a seat where he would be safe, disorientating him in the process, frustrating him all the more.

"I doubt I shall have any fingers nails by then," Alex offered jovially. "Did you want something Timothy, or would you like me to leave you be?"

"I wanted to ask if you were happy with me marrying Rosie and Brian, Rosie asked me to do it again," the Reverend turned his head to look at the young man.

"Of course, as far as I am aware I am still the best man and I shall have those duties to attend to," Alex told him brightly. "Would you mind if I get on, I am rather wary of the large hole in the floor, I nearly lost you."

"Please do," The Reverend muttered still annoyed that he was not sure where he was sat and which way he was facing. Slowly he rose and ran his stick along the area trying to find a save path out.

"Oh sorry did you want to leave? You don't have to," Alex rushed back. "I...I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Of course," The Reverend sat back in the chair.

"Do you think I should speak to Hank?" Alex blurted.

"Speak to Hank?" The Reverend repeated. "I take it you have a topic you want to speak to him about."

"I want to marry Klara; at least I think I do." Alex bumbled. "I mean I love her immensely, I don't know if my decision is being forced by others telling me I should be marrying her. I don't want her to think that is why I am asking her."

"Alexander," The Reverend held his hand out asking to be helped up. "You will marry her because it is a partnership you both want, it is a life you both want." He rose to his feet and let Alex take hold of his elbow to guide him. "What is the first thing you think off when you wake?"

"Klara," Alex admitted softly.

"And the last thing you think of at night?" The Reverend raised his eyebrows.

"Her," Alex smiled.

The two men walked in silence for a moment as they approached the door. The two men of God paused on the top step.

"And what is the building that you look to first when you leave the Church?" The older man asked.

"The Clinic," Alex whispered, "because that is usually where she is."

"You see Alex, it does not matter what I tell you, or what anyone tells you, it matters that you love her, and that she loves you." The blind Reverend slowly made his way down the steps. "Your question should be for her, not for me," he paused and looked back at the younger man, "and you should ask it when you a ready and not before."

* * *

><p>Michaela awoke with a start at the sound of someone knocking on the door. Looking to the clock on the mantle she saw that she had drifted off for all of ten minutes, looking round the living room she was surprised to find Violet still sat on the floor working on her picture while her other two older daughters had vanished. The book she had been reading to them was propped against her stomach, open at the page she had been reading. The knock on the door sounded again and Michaela shook herself into a better state of consciousness rocking herself forward she braced herself to stand.<p>

"I'll GET IT!" Katie yelled as she clattered down the stairs and ran across to the door.

"Katie," Michaela called her to stop. "Ask who it is first."

"Oh yeah," Katie stood at the door trying to peer through the window. "Who is it?"

"Cynthia."

Katie threw open the door as her mother managed to stand upright, "Hi!"

"Hello to you young Miss Sully," Cynthia greeted the smiling 6 year old.

"Have you come to do our new bridesmaid dresses?" Katie asked excitedly.

"Yes, but I think I might be missing someone," Cynthia cast her eyes around the room and gave Michaela a cheerful nod of greeting.

"Eserme! She's upstairs," Katie spun and ran towards the stairs.

"Be careful," Michaela instructed as Katie began her rapid ascent. "Hello Cynthia."

"Hello Michaela, how are you doing?" Cynthia smiled.

"As well as I can be," Michaela braced her back. "Did Sully ask you to come?"

"He did, and I can see why, Goodness, are you sure you are only having one?" Cynthia lowered her bag onto the table and pulled out her tape measure.

"Yes," Michaela signed resigned. "I think the baby simply wants to grow through infancy inside me."

"Perhaps," Cynthia chuckled. "Now, let me take the measurements." Expertly she looped her tape around Michaela's middle, taking several measurements and noting them down. "Oh hello," she lowered her tape measure as a pair of little arms wrapped around her legs. "How is my little helper?" she lifted Violet to rest on her hip. "How are you?"

"Goo, I maye raw," Violet told her with a smile.

"You're making a drawing," Cynthia repeated. "That is clever."

"Is that right?" Michaela asked alarmed as she caught sight of the piece of paper and the measurements written down.

"It is." Cynthia told her simply. "Her talking is coming along," Cynthia pulled Michaela away from her concern. "Much better."

"It is," Michaela smiled and tenderly stroked Violet's cheek, before looking behind her as Katie and Esmee came bouncing down the stairs

"Maybe some Mama time is doing her good," Cynthia noted.

"I think Papa needs some Mama time," Katie told Cynthia as she ushered Esmee towards the seamstress.

"Oh why's that?" Cynthia asked bouncing Violet as the toddler started to play with her lace collar. "Doesn't he get enough Mama time."

"He certainly has enough Mama," Michaela muttered looking down at her ample middle, the number she had just read making her incredibly nervous.

Katie giggled. "You're funny Mama. No. Papa is sad, he thinks ya gonna be mad at him because he lost something in the graveyard in the water."

"Because of the flood?" Michaela frowned.

"Yeah, he's really sad," Katie sighed, "that's why he came in ta my bed, I was sad about Mr Slicker. We was trying to make each other happier," she smiled, "we had a good snuggle."

"Oh," Michaela lowered herself into the chair and frowned trying to remember the morning which seemed so long ago, her worry for her waist measurement being replaced by her concern for her husband.

"I'm sure it's nothing too serious," Cynthia told Michaela softly. "Now," she clapped her hands once, "who would like a new bridesmaid dress?"

* * *

><p>Brian knocked on the door of the sheriff's office and poked his head inside. "Sheriff Abernathy?"<p>

"Call me Carl kid," the new Sheriff called as he tipped his chair upright and closed the book he was reading. "Come on in."

"Thank you," Brian's body followed his head into the small office "Have you had a chance to settle in?"

"Yup, just reading the log book," Carl muttered throwing the book onto the desk with distaste. "My predecessor wasn't all that good at keep score it seems."  
>"He wasn't much good at most things," Brian sighed.<p>

"Well that is gonna change," the new sheriff smiled easily at Brian, his sun tanned skin crinkling around his green eyes as he flashed his surprisingly white teeth. "One thing you can say about me is I do things right."

"Have you been a sheriff before?" Brian asked pulling out his pad.

"Deputised for a while," Carl pulled out a cigar from his pocket. "You mind?"

"It's your office," Brian pointed out.

Carl smiled around his cigar and pulled out a match striking it against the table he lit his cigar before waving the flame out. "I was a bounty hunter for a bit, working for the Marshal's when they needed things doing. But mostly I work for hire, just decided I wanted to put down some roots," he released the smoke from his lungs, his green eyes watching it curl in the light for a few seconds, "getting sick of sleepin on the ground."

"Do you have a family?" Brian asked.

"Nope" Carl shook his head "You?"

"Sort of," Brian smiled. "I'm engaged, I was supposed to get married the day of the flood."

"Damn," Carl raised his eyebrows, "that was unlucky. Still they always say second time the charm."

"They do?" Brian looked at the other man surprised.

"Sure," Carl nodded. "My two marriages prove that."

"You said you didn't have any family," Brian's brow creased as he scanned his notes.

"I don't not anymore," Carl shook his head. "I'm a widower, first one left me for some flouncy boy, but my Clairee, she was a lady, best nine years of my life," he smiled, "worst wedding day too. You'll do alright kid."

"Everything went wrong?" Brian asked.

"Weren't as bad as this flood thing you had," Carl sat back in his chair and smiled, "but all the guests got some kinda sickness from the food, there was vomit everywhere, certainly made me remember it," he chuckled, "so next question kid?"

* * *

><p>Michaela shifted once more as Cynthia continued to work with the girls on designing their dresses.<p>

"Mama lookie," Esmee scampered to her mother brandishing her drawing excitedly.

"You will look very pretty," Michaela commented as she shifted her position again, Esmee rushing back to finish her design off.

"Are you alright Michaela?" Cynthia asked looking up as he noted the disinterest in Michaela's voice.

"Oh I'm fine," Michaela jostled herself so she could stand up, her hand moving to brace her back. Slowly she waddled up to the window and then back to her seat, before waddling back to the window and staring out.

"Michaela?" Cynthia questioned again, concerned by Michaela's behaviour. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine," Michaela repeated. "I just was wondering where Sully is."

"Papa's in town Mama," Katie told her mother, her pale blonde eyebrows knotting together as she look nervously at Cynthia.

"I know I just, I wanted to see him," Michaela rocked her hips slightly, her other hand coming to rest beside it's partner as her back ache intensified from the standing position.

"Is Storm coming?" Katie asked, voicing her concern.

"No, no," Michaela shook her head. "I'm not in labour," she caught Cynthia's eye, "I'm not!"

"You're real fractious though," Cynthia pointed out, slowly the tall woman got to her feet and crossed to Michaela. "What is it?"

"I need to see Sully," Michaela waved her hand, "he needs me."

"Sully needs you," Cynthia repeated. "What for?"

"He's lost something that is important to him, in the graveyard," Michaela whispered, conscious that all three of the girls were now staring at her curiously. "I know what that is, I need to go to him."

"I thought you were supposed to be staying off your feet," Cynthia reasoned.

"Please Cynthia," Michaela looked at her friend imploringly. "Please, will you watch the girls for me? I need to be with him."

"No Michaela," Cynthia shook her head. "I won't do that, look at you darling, you're ready to pop," she indicated Michaela's belly. "If Brian comes home before Sully I will take you in, so I can be with you, but I am not letting you go on your own."

Michaela inhaled as deeply as she could and nodded in acceptance of Cynthia's terms. Hoping beyond hope that Brian would come home, that she could get to her husband because she knew that what he had lost, what he was so upset over and bothering him for the time he had been working in the graveyard, was that he could not find Hannah, he wasn't sure where his first baby girl was buried, and he was afraid he had lost her, lost the last place he had seen her.

* * *

><p>Brian moved between the gap between the clinic and the sheriff's office with a skip in his step, his conversation with Carl had been the tonic he needed. The seemingly rough and gruff man actually a calm and cultured person. With a smile Brian picked his way through the tables to the stove where Rosie stood staring intently at the contents of a pan she was cooking with. Cheekily he stepped in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his head bending in to kiss her lovingly on her cheek.<p>

"Brian!" Rosie gasped, smiling because of the attention, but blushing as she was still at work.

"Oh Boy put her down," Grace bustled over with a huge smile on her face. "Anyone would think you were in love."

"I am Miss Grace, very much so," Brian grinned at the cafe owner, "and I was wondering if perhaps I could take my lovely fiancée home early so that I can spoil her a bit?"

"Well, I don't know," Grace grinned at Brian, playing along with his game.

"It's Ok Grace, Brian I finish later, why don't you go back to the gazette and I'll come to you when I'm done," Rosie quickly turned her attention back to her cooking.

"Well I think that is a silly idea," Grace shook her head before stooping down to lift her chuckling three year old son who had come running up to her. "Freddie do you think we should let Rosie posy go home?"

"Yeah," Freddie shouted gleefully. "Rosie Posy."

"Are you sure?" Rosie asked nervously.

"I am," Grace smiled. "I can manage; now get going before I change my mind. Brian look after her you hear, I want her back here bright and early tomorrow."

"Yes Miss Grace," Brian smiled happily at the cafe owner and tugged at Rosie's hand pulling her towards the livery where Taffy was boarding for the day. "Come on."

"Brian stop," Rosie pulled him to a halt. "You seem happier, what is it? What happened?"  
>"I just talked to some folk," Brian told her with a shrug. "I guess all my nerves about the wedding are gone now."<br>"You were nervous?" Rosie chewed her lip.

"Yeah, I wanted to be right for you," Brian kissed her softly. "I was just trying to make sure I was," he shrugged. "Guess I found what I needed."

"Brian", Rosie squeezed his hand. "You are perfect for me," she smiled coyly and squeezed his hand a little bit tighter. "Perfect," she gave a little squeal of excitement as Brian lifted her effortlessly onto Taffy, following a moment later to sit behind her, his body pressed against hers in the most enticing way, hinting at the promise of what was to come in a few weeks.

* * *

><p>Sully looked up as he heard the sound of Michaela's swishing skirt, a new noise, one that accompanied her during pregnancy as she moved in her awkward waddled. "Michaela!" he gasped, dropping his knees to the ground from his crouched position, surprised by the sight of her waddling across the freshly cleared meadow. "What are you doing here? You should be resting."<p>

"I need to be with you," Michaela stopped beside him, her hand coming to rest on his head. "Katie told me."

"I should get you home," Sully rose quickly, putting his arm protectively around her middle to support her.

"No," Michaela shook her head, her hair loose as she had little patience for doing her hair now she was so heavily pregnant. "Let us sit on the steps. As long as I am sitting down then I am resting."

"Alright," Sully conceded, he took a step back to allow Michaela to move as she needed. His hand hovering just behind her in case she might stumble.

Slowly she lowered herself onto the wooden steps leading into the church and he joined her, pressing his leg against hers. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes," Michaela nodded. "You did a good job of repairing the steps," she ran her hand down the handrail, recognising the carpentry as her husband's handiwork. "Katie said you lost her," she brought the topic back to her reason for being in town.

"I'm not sure if I marked her grave right," Sully gave a shuddering sigh. "It's dumb, I know. There can't be much le... I just like knowing where she is."

"I understand," Michaela tenderly touched his knee.

"That's why I get so pushy with you," Sully took her hand and held it in his, using her warm palm to anchor him to the happiness he needed so badly. "I don't want what happened to Abby to happen to you. I couldn't lose another one Michaela not at the end like this."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think of that," Michaela ran her free hand across her stomach, feeling the wriggling movements of the baby, Sully's words making her brain freeze with horror for a moment at the thought. "I'm sorry."

"No, you don't need to be," Sully snuggled closer to her. "I...Michaela, I'm real sorry."

"What?" Michaela turned her head to look at her husband confused by the conversation.

"I think I got Marjorie wrong," Sully admitted sheepishly. "I don't know..." he paused as Michaela pressed her finger to his lips.

"Sully it doesn't matter," Michaela told him softly. "She is in here," she rested her palm against her chest, "and in here," she told him tapping her finger against her temple. "I have her, who she was is inside me, it doesn't matter if you haven't marked her grave out right."

"You sure?" Sully asked nestling his head in the curve of her neck, feeling like he had regressed 30 years and he was just a child. He smiled as Michaela tipped her head to rest on his. "I love you."

"I love you too," Michaela replied, bringing his hand to rest on her stomach. "We shall all be fine, I promise" she rubbed the back of his hand, her eyes falling onto the grave markers that Sully had put out for Hannah, and Marjorie, "we have guardian angels watching over us," she pulled his hand to rest against the baby, smiling as Sully's fingers began their usual tender stroking motion, relieved that the baby was able to comfort him, help Sully move away from his tragic past and back to his loving present.


	19. Turns me Gold in Sunlight

_Hey all, so it's penultimate chapter time, please be warned it does feature a small aspect of animal cruelty. Lemme know what you think_

_Kate_

Turns me Gold in Sunlight

Michaela peeled her eyes open as Storm wriggled inside her, kicking her squarely in the diaphragm, letting her know that it was now time for her to be up and that she should get moving. Michaela swallowed down the clag of sleep and stared at the far bedroom wall, she was just off centre in the bed, her behind facing the door but her body spread out across the mattress. The baby was a heavy weight in front of her which felt like it was pinning her to the mattress. She took a deep a breath as she could manage as she thought about her options, she could try and roll over and get up on her side of the bed or she could scoot across, or at least attempt to, over to Sully's side of the bed and get up on his side.

Two sets of running feet made her pause in her decision making and she turned her head expecting her daughters to run into the bedroom. Instead they came to a halt with a scuffle and stood outside the bedroom door. Michaela strained to listen, surprised that it was Esmee and Violet and not Katie who was usually the one who came to check on her. She smiled as she heard a tiny knock on the door, the sound of Violet's little hand banging against the wood.

"Come in," she called.

Her quiet bedroom erupted into noise as Esmee burst in. "MAMA! MAMA! MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!"

"Esmee?" Michaela raised her eyebrows in surprise at the noise. "What is the matter?"

"Mama," Esmee said a final time as she rushed to the bed, the tall three year old leaned across the bed to kiss her mother. "Lo,"

"Hello," Michaela smiled. "What is all this noise?"

"Vylet say big words!" Esmee beamed excitedly. "See," she grabbed her sister and hauled her onto the bed.

In her half twisted position Michaela grabbed at Violet's arm, fearing that her daughter would fall off the bed. "Careful Esmee,"

"Mama, see," Esmee bounced excitedly.

"Alright, can you talk for Mama?" Michaela requested of Violet.

Violet ave her little chortle and suddenly clambered over Michaela, coming to rest beside her mother's middle and placed her head against it, her good ear pressed against the firm skin, her little fingers stroking Michaela's belly as she listened.

"There you are," Sully appeared in the doorway. "Did you wake ya Ma up?"

"No," Esmee shook her head with an air of dismay. "She say come in."

"That's good," Sully ruffled her hair before smoothing it before Esmee protested. "Now go get Katie to help you put your shoes on."

"Katie in privy," Esmee stated.

"No she's out," Sully told her, stepping out the way. "I'll be down in a minute," he grinned as Esmee opened her mouth to protest. "I'll bring Violet too, I just gotta let her say something to ya Ma."

"Okies," Esmee huffed slightly with annoyance and plodded out the room.

"Did she say it?" Sully asked Michaela as he moved to his side of the bed.

"She hasn't said anything," Michaela's brow crinkled in confusion.

Sully sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on Violet's back, slowly his youngest daughter lifted her head and looked at him. "What do you reckon Bean, is Storm ready to come out?"

"No," Violet shook her head, "Babee thtay."

"Ahh poor Mama," Sully lifted Violet onto his lap and cuddled her. "What do you say about that?"

"Mama bi tummy," Violet smiled. "Babee ove."

"You love the baby," Sully deciphered. "Good girl," he kissed Violet on the forehead. "I love the baby too," he grinned at his wife. "Do you want to get up today?"

"I need to," Michaela pointed out, not wanting to elaborate.

"You need a hand?" Sully asked standing up and studying the way she was positioned on the bed.

Michaela nodded her head. "I want this over with," she sighed heavily. "I've never been this pregnant before."

"You were at the same point with Katie," Sully pointed out, lowering Violet to the floor, "and ya went tramping into the woods to find me."

"I was not this pregnant," Michaela gestured to her middle. "I was not this big and Katie was born at 38 weeks and 1 day. I'm 38 weeks and 3 days."

"Those 2 days making a difference," Sully teased gently.

"Yes," Michaela sighed and held her arm out so he could help her.

A groan escaped her lips as Sully helped her ease her body upright and to turn, so her feet could dangle from the bed. With a heavy sigh Michaela raised her arms, not requesting for help to stand but for Sully to hold her. Her husband accepted and enveloped his arms around her, her arms coming up to encircle his neck.

"It's not much longer," Sully whispered as he kissed her crown, his hands firmly rubbing her back, trying to ease the tension he could feel under her skin. "You're nearly there."

"I want to be there," Michaela whimpered, feeling her exhausted tears welling in her eyes. "I've had enough Sully, I just want the baby to be here." She tightened her grip on his neck her head resting against his chest, clinging to the man who she loved most in the world, trying to take comfort from the sound of his steady heartbeat trying not to focus on her misery at being so pregnant, trying to focus on the good.

* * *

><p>Hank scowled as he watched Sadie flick her hair over her shoulder and gave a little laugh as she finished shaving the new sheriff. It was what she used to do when she worked for him, the way she wrapped men around her little finger before she took them back to her room and wrapped her legs around them.<p>

She was with her first customer of the day and already he was feeling annoyed by it, he didn't mind so much when the punter was ugly, or fat or old of a combination of all three but the new sheriff was none of those, and even he could see Carl Abernathy was a good looking man. He was sick of her working already after only a week.

Throwing the broom against the side of the Phoenix, Hank strode across the street.

"Sayd, I wanna word," he called as he bounced up into the Barber shop.

"Hank this is Carl Abernathy, the new Sheriff," Sadie ignored her husband's tone and introduced him. "Carl this is my husband Hank."

"We met the other day in the bar," Carl nodded at Hank. "You got quite the empire going Mr Lawson."

"That supposed to be funny?" Hank narrowed his eyes. "Sadie's just babysitting this place, not sure how long it's gonna last."

"Oh dear," Sadie gave a light sigh of exasperation. "I apologise Carl, Hank got outta the wrong side of bed this morning. Good thing I'm the one who wields the razor."

"Good for me," Carl chuckled getting out of the chair and taking a coin out of his pocket. "You did a good job," he told Sadie with a smile. "I'll see you same time next week."

"I'll book it in for you," Sadie smiled before glancing down at the coin he had given her and smiled. "Thank you for ya kindness," she nodded her head to the man as he walked out.

"What the heck was that?" Hank grumbled at her as she moved to put the money away. "Why the..."

"Hank Lawson," Sadie gave him an exasperated look over her shoulder. "A little flirting and I end up with a dollar instead of a dime, you understand?" she shrugged. "Besides I like feeling pretty because of the attention."

"Yeah but your my...Sayd, come on please," Hank gave her a pleading look.

"No puppy dog eyes," Sadie shook her head. "No wonder Rhys does it. Hank we agreed, this is for me, a little me time. It's three mornings a week."

"But ya flirting!" Hank protested.

"It's harmless," Sadie reached for her razor and held it out. "No one will try anything because I'm holding this."

"But Sayd!"

"But nothing!" Sadie shook her head. "I get to be a functioning person for 3 mornings a week, I am not asking for much and it is a bit of extra money to spoil our monsters with. Ah," she held up her hand as Hank opened his mouth to protest again. "No, it's business. Now you go look after yours. I've got my next customer," she smiled and looked beyond Hank as Horace appeared in the doorway. "Horace how wonderful to see you."

* * *

><p>Brian ushered his three sisters up onto the walk outside the parade of shops. He had had a fun but thoroughly unproductive morning with the girls in the gazette office, as he had offered to bring the girls into town early with him, having seen his Pa's need to stay with his Ma. "Here we are," he set Violet down on the walk. "In you go Katie girl, come on in you..." he staggered backwards as the door slammed in his face the second that Violet had passed through it. Holding his chin he moved back to the door and made to walk in, only to find the door would not open. "Katie, Es let me in."<p>

"You can't come in," Cynthia's soft accented voice sounded through the glass, her face appearing in the space of glass above the dark green curtain that hung in the window.

"But..." Brian began to protest.

"The groom is not allowed to see the dress before the wedding," Cynthia intoned. "Go!"

Brian rolled his eyes, he already knew what Rosie would look like on the wedding, she would be beautiful, just as she had before the water had hit, just as she did all the time. "Alright," he muttered and retreated away from the door.

"Good man," Cynthia nodded curtly at him and stepped away from the door. "He shouldn't see the wedding dress," she repeated for the surprised looking girls. "Hello," she smiled down at the three little girls, "how are you?"

"Ok," Katie answered for her sisters smiling up at Cynthia. "You hit him Miss Cynthia."

"Only lightly," Cynthia looked towards Rosie who had frozen, "it shall be fine, not a mark, I promise you." She clapped her hands to get the girls excited. "Now I need to do some hems on your dresses."

"Are they as pretty as last time?" Katie asked curiously as she looked at Rosie's half finished gown.

"When they are finished, they shall be as pretty as your last dresses," Cynthia assured her, "you shall all look lovely."

"Wats dat?" Esmee asked, attracted to a folded dress on the table.

"That," Cynthia moved over to it and lifted the dress up. "Is your mother's dress, I am just finishing it off by putting a sash on it, so that she can wear it even if she has the baby before next week."

"She'll still have Storm in her," Katie told Cynthia seriously. "I don't think she likes it though."

"Having Storm in her?" Cynthia checked, "I'm sure she will be happy when the baby comes out."

"Mama's tummy grewed big," Esmee nodded in agreement. "Papa has help lots."  
>"Do you help?" Cynthia asked moving across to grab Violet who was creeping closer to Rosie, her little hands seeking out the interesting fabric of the dress. "Do you help Mama?" she asked the toddler as she scooped her into her arms. She chuckled as Violet shook her head before smiling and nodding. "Do you help by loving her?"<p>

"Ove Mama," Violet agreed and giggled.

Cynthia looked down as Esmee and Katie crowded around her. "I'm sure that your Mama loves having your love."

"Kinda I guess," Katie wrinkled her nose.

"Mama gumpy," Esmee stated, pulling herself into the chair and kicking her legs happily.

"Yeah," Katie nodded. "She don't like it no more. Papa tries to make her happy."

"She's just tired Katie," Rosie told her almost sister in law, "but she will get better soon."

"I know," Katie sighed and moved across to the chair to see if she could fit on next to Esmee.

Cynthia smiled and bounced Violet up and down as the littlest Sully nodded her head seriously, "Well we shall just have to come up with a plan to cheer her up, won't we little lasses."

* * *

><p>Sully looked up as Michaela began to shift in her chair, beginning the slow process of jostling herself forward until she was in the right position to rock herself upright. "Caela, hang on, lemme ..." he closed his mouth as she shot him an annoyed look.<p>

"I don't need help," Michaela hissed at him, as she slowly rocked herself to her feet pausing in the critical moment between being seated and being stood up. She scowled as Sully jumped to his feet and put his arm round her. What was normally a comfort, today an annoyance. "I'm fine!"

"I just wanna help you," Sully told her softly.

"I don't want your help," Michaela snapped, bracing her back. She turned slowly. "If I want your help I will ask for it."

Sully took a step back and chewed his lip, her mood swings were getting more severe with each passing day, and it was reaching the point that he never knew which Michaela he was going to find. He sighed as he watched her move away, moving quickly, or at least as quickly as she could, her destination the only place she moved to with speed, the privy. There was so much he wanted to do for her, to help her, but some days, like today he could only help her when she wanted it.

He took a step to the left watching her as she moved, her whole body was straining, her back bent backwards, looking from behind like she was carrying a heavy load though he knew it was only herself and the baby that she was having to carry. He was heartened that unlike with Esmee, she was not ill, that the difficulties and the mood swings came from her being so uncomfortable and her proportions being so exaggerated.

It was such a bizarre sight seeing her like this, as beautiful as she looked carrying the baby, the sight of her normally tiny body so stretched and bloated while her arms and legs remained so slender was odd. It was also enticing; the fact that there was more of her to love, the fact that she was so full of life, life that they had made together.

He took a few steps towards the kitchen, moving to put the water on so he could make her some tea. He paused as he heard it, a little soft sob, the sound of a new mood swing. Quietly he moved to the door, his heart feeling like it was being squeezed as he listened to her crying softly to herself. "Caela?" he whispered, placing the palm of his hand against the wall.

"Leave me alone please."

"Are you alright?" he pressed, hating that she was so upset, hating that she had tears which he had indirectly caused. "Caela?" Slowly he peeled open the door and peeked inside, his heart breaking as he saw the tears on her cheeks, the diamond like tears rolling down her cheek though he was pleased to see not from embarrassment. "Is your back hurting ya?" he asked softly, noting the crease in her forehead, the ones she got when she was in pain. He sighed as she nodded. "You want me to make a bath up for ya?" He smiled weakly as she nodded again. "Alright, I'll get it sorted for ya." He smiled at her as she sniffed inelegantly, wanting to be supportive of her, pleased that she was in a mood phase that would now allow it.

* * *

><p>Cynthia glanced around the partition to check the girls as she continued to strap Rosie into her almost finished dress. Content that the little girls were happy trying on their shoes and chattering about their plan to cheer up their mother. She looked back at Rosie. "Is it too tight?" She asked noticing the Rosie's furrowed brow. "Do you want me to loosen it?"<p>

"No," Rosie whispered, trying and failing to smile.

Cynthia smoothed her hand down the silken back of the dress. "There is a dressmaker's code you know? I wouldn't tell a soul." Cynthia looked at Rosie through the reflection "Not to mention my promise to try and support you like a..."

"I appreciate that," Rosie cut her off, her blue eyes falling to her hands. "I..."

"Are you worried about the service?" Cynthia pressed, ignoring Rosie's clipped tone, "or after?" She nodded as Rosie reacted, the young woman's head jerking up to look at her through the reflection. "Oh, hello." Cynthia smiled as Violet crept around the partition.

"Lo," Violet smiled and lifted Cynthia's skirt so she could hide under the satiny blue fabric.

Cynthia smiled and indulged the little girl, moving her eyes back to meet Rosie's in the glass. "It is always better the second time then the first," Cynthia commented as she pinned the hem, "and the third is better than the second and so on and so on," she smiled. "You have to find what works for you," she tipped her head inviting Rosie to comment, getting no response she continued. "You have to trust him, trust that he will not hurt you."

"Brian would never hurt me," Rosie defended her fiancé.

"Precisely, so what are you afraid of?" Cynthia raised her eyebrow. "Of disappointing him? He won't know what to do," she rotated Rosie on the spot and looked squarely into the young woman's eyes. "Rosemary Victoria Hart, you are a beautiful talented young woman, you have a young gentleman who adores you. You deserve this; there is no luck involved, you were not fortunate to be in the right place at the right time. This is happening to you because you deserve it and you are being allowed the happiness that was taken from you," Cynthia carefully wiped Rosie's watery eyes. "You will be a wonderful wife, and," she paused as Violet crawled out from under her skirt, "a wonderful mother."

"I..." Rosie's voice wavered. "I..."

"You will do fine," Cynthia squeezed Rosie's arm. "All you need to do the first time is take it slow," she smiled she heard one of the other girls approach, "and find you own way."

"Own way to what?" Katie asked poking her head round the partition. "Oh Rosie you look beautiful!"

"Thank you," Rosie responded though really speaking to Cynthia.

Cynthia smiled and rotated Rosie once more to complete the fitting, "now Miss Katie you need a hair band," she sent Katie on her way, so that she could finish her conversation. "And Rosie, George and I were rather adventurous; I do not mind talking more candidly about such endeavours when little ears are not about."

* * *

><p>Hank jumped back from the door of the clinic and stared in shock at Cloud Dancing. "Whatta you doing here?" he asked accusingly studying the door as if he had made a mistake and this was not the clinic at all.<p>

"I have yet to be released," Cloud Dancing told Hank simply, moving back stiffly from the door to allow Hank to enter. "Klara shall be back momentarily."

"How you doing?" Hank asked awkwardly, stepping into the clinic and instantly feeling out of place.

"He's doing really well," Klara answered as she entered from the hallway. "Hi Dad."

"Hey," Hank smiled at his daughter.

"So," Klara moved across to the cabinet and set the basket of linen that she had been carrying down. "You hurt or sick or did you just want a chat?"

"Just wanted to see how things are going," Hank shrugged, feeling awkward that Cloud Dancing was there.

"By that," Klara told Cloud Dancing with an amused smile, "he means he's annoyed about Sadie and wants a moan."

"I do not," Hank protested. "Hang on," he changed the subject. "If he's doing so well how come he's still here?" he scowled at Cloud Dancing. "Are you staying with him in this building alone at night?"

"Dad," Klara gave him a look of derision. "I have spent many a night by myself with a male patient. Cloud Dancing is perhaps the most cordial, and certainly the most informative." She pointed to Michaela's desk, indicating the two chairs and an open book. "I just had some chores I needed to finish and Cloud Dancing needed to move."

"I had become stiff," Cloud Dancing explained.

"You what!" Hank screeched incredulously, his hands clenching, his train of thought that he had adopted over Sadie's behaviour with her customers leading him to take Cloud Dancing's innocent statement.

"Because I do not move often," Cloud Dancing caught Hank's gaze, "the pain from my back increases if I do not move," he gave a little sigh and looked away from Hank, "and if I move too much."

"Really Dad!" Klara rolled her eyes.

"Well ya can't blame me for being protective," Hank griped. "So when is he going home then?"

"We're not sure at the moment," Klara gave Cloud Dancing a sympathetic smile. "He needs someone to look after him because of his lack of mobility."

"Right," Hank swallowed, regretting his question, as it simply highlighted all that Cloud Dancing had lost. "Well, I best get going, get the Phoenix open and all," he dipped his head at Cloud Dancing before looking longer at Klara, wanting to give her a hug but knowing that he had over stepped the mark and that she thought Sadie working was a good idea. He gave a little sigh and nodded at his daughter. "I'll see ya later," he told her softly and slipped out of the clinic, his mood half way between sorry for himself, and embarrassed at being an unthinking idiot.

* * *

><p>Michaela stirred as she felt warm water pour over her belly. She smiled softly at turned her head, "I'm sorry," she whispered to Sully.<p>

"No worries," he shook his head and smiled back at her, "how you feeling? Any better?"

"Yes," Michaela smiled, slowly her hands moved to cup and cradle her belly. "I think Storm likes the water."

"Good," Sully grinned, softly he laid his hand on her belly, his hand lazily trailed the surface, careful to miss the stretch marks he knew she hated so much. "Caela, are you really sure there is only one baby? I mean ya..."

"Enormous," Michaela smiled. "I'm sorry I'm so disgusting."

"Ya ain't disgusting," Sully shook his head. "Ya beautiful. This is beautiful. I'm just worried about you."

"I weigh more then you now," Michaela told him lightly, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

"It's only temporary," Sully gave her a reassuring smile. "By the time Storm is three months old you'll be back to your usual self."

"I don't know how my waist will ever come back from this," Michaela examined her waistline ruefully. "Cynthia measured it at 56 inches, and the dresses she made are already starting to tighten," she sighed and took his hand bringing it to rest on a part of her stretched skin that the baby was wriggling against. "The one baby that is in here, is going to be big!"

"Are you gonna manage?" Sully asked nervously, trying to equate her size with the potential size of the baby.

"The body can do wonderful things," Michaela told him lightly before yawning. "I'm sorry."

"Can't help being tired," Sully pointed out, "but maybe you should have a lie down, before the girls get back."

"All I do is lie down," Michaela rolled her eyes. "I am sick of being useless."

"Ya ain't useless, growing Storm is the most important thing ya can be doing at the moment," Sully leaned across the copper tub and kissed her softly. "You're Mama and Mrs Sully, that ain't being useless." He grinned as Michaela raised her shoulders in a delighted shrug and gave him her beautiful closed lip smile, the one which made him want reach across and take her. He took a steeling breath, pushing the feelings and urges he had suppressed for so many months away. "So you wanna go upstairs to lie down for a bit?"

"I am enjoying the water," Michaela moved her arms swirling the water around her, enjoying the feeling of the warmth and the gentle movement of the water gave her. "Besides we must talk."

"We must?" Sully repeated nervously.

"We haven't discussed a name for the baby yet. We have middle names but no first name,," Michaela smiled up at him. "I have to say I am struggling a little for a boy's name but I have some ideas for a girl."

"I thought you liked Joshua, when we thought Esmee was a boy," Sully pointed out to her. He chuckled as she wriggled and her face twisted up to show her dislike. "So not Joshua then. What did ya have mind?"

"Well for a girl I thought perhaps, Lauren or Bethan, for Loren, who is essentially their grandfather, and for Mother. I know Katie's middle name is Elizabeth but I would like a more visible honour to her." She tipped her head thoughtfully as Sully considered her choices. "For a boy, all I can think about is Ben, but that would be far too confusing."

"Nah we can't call him Ben, if it is a he," Sully shook his head. "I dunno, I guess with everything that has been going on I pushed it to the back of my mind, telling myself we got plenty of time. We don't now do we?" he brought his hand to rest firmly on the mound that dominated his wife's frame. Her firm pink skin unyielding and stretched, the baby wriggling beneath it. Testament of what was to come, of what would be here in next to no time at all. "I'll get the book out. The name one, it's around somewhere," he gave her a warm smile. "Gotta give Storm a good name. Can't have our last baby, going round as Baby boy or Baby girl Sully."

* * *

><p>Rosie finished cutting the piece of fried chicken into manageable pieces and pushed the plate across to Esmee. "There you are."<p>

"Thankies," Esmee grinned, immediately digging fork into the chicken so that she could eat it.

"Rosie?" Katie asked looking up from her own plate which contained her lunch that she was slowly working her way through. "You think we could do what Miss Cynthia say...sayed," she frowned, "said about Mama?"

"I think you could," Rosie nodded repositioning Violet on her lap as the two year old slipped. "Perhaps we could get Brian involved too."

"No," Katie shook her head. "Brian already making Mama happy by marrying you, and coz he gonna sleep on the floor when Gamma gets here."

"Gamma comin?" Esmee pulled the piece of chicken from her mouth, her blue eyes widening with surprise, "when Gamma comin?"

"Not tomorrow but the day after that." Katie told her younger sister with a smile.

"Colwe?" Esmee looked hopeful.

"No," Katie shook her head. "She still got her baby in her like Mama, she not allowed on trains. What's this?" Katie looked curiously at an orange mash that Grace had put on her plate by her mashed potato.

"It's sweet potato mash," Rosie told her as she reached across the table to comfort Esmee. "Esmee how can we make your Mama happy?" she smiled as Esmee gave a little shrug. "I'm sure you can think of something, you're very clever."

Esmee looked up at Rosie and gave a pleased little smile, "smile, kiss, hug."

"They are good suggestions," Rosie nodded in agreement. "You all have pretty smiles," she jerked her head back to stop herself from being bashed by Violet moving her head. Quickly she repositioned the youngest of the girls on her knee and smiled serenely at them. "I think seeing your pretty smiles will make your Mama happy."

"Ya think?" Katie raised her eyebrow, "You think that's all we gotta do?"

"Well I think you should be very good and do everything that your Mama and Papa ask you," Rosie told Katie seriously, "and help your Papa."

"Papa is looking after Mama real good," Katie nodded seriously, "he's the best Papa!"

"He's a very good Papa," Rosie agreed. "You are very lucky girls."

"Yep," Katie gave a delighted shrug, "and your babies are gonna be lucky babies, coz Brian sayed...said that he learned everything he is about a man from Papa. And you gotta be a man to be a Papa," she looked down at her plate before jerking back up with a startled look on her face, "and dey be lucky coz you will be their Mama," she reached and patted Rosie's hand. "I think you gonna be a good Mama. You real good with us."

"Thank you Katie," Rosie touched the little girl's nose. "Now I have an important question for you."

"Is it about the wedding?" Katie guessed. "Coz I think the blue colour dress is more nicerer then the green dress."

Rosie giggled and shook her head. "No, It is about those two cakes over there, which would you like, the Chocolate or the Lemon surprise?"

"Chocolate," Katie answered immediately. "Oh! Can we take a piece for Mama, she likes cakes."

"Yeah," Esmee nodded.

"I think we can," Rosie smiled. "Do you think she will want chocolate or lemon surprise?"

"hmmmmm," Katie looked thoughtfully at the cakes. "I dunno, can we take one of each, then she can choose and Papa can have the other," the six year old clapped her hands, an action repeated by her younger sisters. "I think that is a good plan, that will help cheer her up. We gotta plan," she clapped her hands again and wriggled triumphantly, pleased to be doing something to help her Mama.

* * *

><p>Hank paused a moment before he poured the full spittoon out onto the street, attracted by yelling down at the creek. He rested the copper pot against the rail, watching as Brian scuffled with a man beside the creek, the young man trying to grab a bag from the other man's hand. Raising an eyebrow at the usually quiet young man fighting Hank turned his attention back to his task. His head jerked up a moment later in shock as Brian screamed a string of profanity, the burlap bag falling into the creek and the man that Brian was fighting with grabbing another from the ground.<p>

Seeing the small crowd growing and feeling the visible shock of the town at hearing Brian call someone names that were usually from his own vocabulary, Hank quickly lowered the spittoon to the ground and made his way over to the scuffle.

As he reached it, he could see that Brian was outmatched, although taller than the man the person he was fighting with was broader and beefier, and certainly more adept at fighting then Brian was. Hank scanned the crowd and rolled his eyes, people evidently viewing the fight as some kind of entertainment even though it was clear that this was serious given that Brian was involved.

Taking a step forward Hank intercepted the other man's fist, catching it as it flew towards Brian's face. Hank's thin fingers squeezed the other man's clenched fist, holding it closed and forcing it towards the ground. "Easy there," Hank hissed.

"Get off of me," the man hissed back shoving at Hank with his bag filled hand.

"Drop the bag and I will," Hank ordered, shocked to feel movement within the burlap sack as it pushed against his leg. "Drop it!"

"Fine," The man dropped the bag, swinging his leg to catch it with his foot a moment before the ground and sending the bag and its contents towards the creek. The man turned his face towards Hank to give him a malevolent grin, only to find Hank's fist.

Hank released his grip of the other man and scowled, his quick reflexes grabbing at Brian's arm to stop the young man from going to the bag that was only inches from the creek side. "I got it Brian. You go get the new sheriff"

"There was something alive in there," Brian whispered, the young man's face ashen. "I saw it move, there were three bags, he threw one in the creek before I could stop him."

"It's alright Brian," Hank loosened his grip. "Go get the sheriff," he pushed Brian towards the office before glancing up at his daughter who had come out of the clinic to see what the fuss was about "Klara, can you get some cloth or something," he nodded towards the sack, a stain of red flushing across the grey brown surface.

Slowly Hank made his way to the bag and crouched down. His thin fingers picked at the rope that secured the neck. His nose wrinkled as he opened the back, the iron tang of blood mixed with the acrid ammonia scent of urine hitting his nostrils. He gave a sighed and made to close the bag, angry at himself for not acting sooner. A tiny squeak reached his ears and he paused before opening the bag wider to have a better look.

A small smile appeared on his lips, one of the unfortunate occupants of the bag letting him know that it was still alive. Hank reached his hand inside the bag, following the noise of the squeak and lifted the tiny yellow puppy from the bag. He held the tiny creature close, stroking the groove above its eyebrows trying to give the infant dog comfort, the one tiny survivor of its former owners cruelty.

* * *

><p>Katie tapped Violet's shoulder and pointed behind her sister to her mother. Nodding the youngest sister did as she was instructed and twisted, sending a beaming smile in Michaela's direction before turning back to her colouring. Katie gave a pleased smile before following her sister's gorgeous smile with her own offering, her smile followed by Esmee's. Katie gave her younger sisters a nod to indicate she was pleased with their effort, before peeking over her shoulder to look at her mother. She frowned slightly as she realised that Michaela was looking towards the window a wistful, wanting look on her face, her fingers lazily rubbing a portion of her belly. Katie sighed and shook her head. "We gotta do it again," she whispered to her sisters.<p>

"What are ya doing?" Sully asked softly, having paused in his reading and watched the girls perform their trio of smiles. "Are ya trying to show ya Ma how clean ya teeth are?"

"No," Katie shook her head. "We're trying ta make Mama happy."

"I'm happy," Michaela joined the conversation.

"Ya are?" Katie spun on her seat so she was facing both her parents. "Really? Coz ya look kinda...um..." she shot a look at father, silently asking for help for the right word so that she did not upset her mother.

"Ya Ma is just tired," Sully told Katie, smiling at the concerned look his daughter gave him. "Growing Storm is a lotta work."

"Is that why Mama's belly is so big?" Katie asked curiously. "I don't fink you was dis big when you grewed Violet."

"I wasn't," Michaela beckoned to her daughter, "but Violet was born a lot earlier then Storm," she smiled as Katie stood beside her. "Here, can you feel Storm moving?" she took Katie's hand and rested it on her belly, smiling as Katie's little face lit up with wonderment.

"That's funny Mama, in a good way," Katie grinned. "Eserme, come feel."

Esmee scampered over and placed her hand on her mother's stomach. "Feel wha?"

"Storm," Michaela guided Esmee's hand to where Storm was moving the most.

"Mama!" Esmee giggled. "She's wiggly!"

"The baby is a boy," Katie told Esmee, bumping her with her hip. "Are you gonna call him Ben?"

"How know?" Esmee demanded, frowning at her sister. "We all girl."

"We don't know what Storm is," Michaela touched her daughter's noses in turn. "It is a lovely surprise for when Storm is born."

"Yeah," Katie nodded. "But I reckon you should call it Ben if it's a boy," she smiled and shifted slightly, allowing Violet to squish between her and Esmee. "We got good names."

"Yeah," Esmee nodded in agreement. "Mama, we getted you cake. Iee like cake."

"I think cake would be lovely," Michaela smiled at her little girls. She smiled as Sully rose from his seat and crossed to join the little knot of womanhood, his lips coming into contact with each of the girls heads before finding her lips, the kiss long and passionate.

"Papa!" Esmee tapped Sully's leg. "Mama gotta breave!" she tugged insistently at her father's trousers.

"She can breathe Na'he," assured the little girl. "How about you girls go get those cakes, we can share them."

"Eat Mama cake!" Esmee's eyebrows rose with excitement.

With two excited squeals Katie and Esmee scampered off to get the cake from the kitchen, leaving a bemused looking Violet.

"So you reckon this cake will cure all that's bothering you?" Sully crouched beside Michaela's chair, allowing Violet to climb onto his lap.

"My wonderful husband has cured all that can be cured," Michaela lovingly touched his cheek "and my loving daughters," she touched Violet's button nose. "All I need is my family."

* * *

><p>Brian stopped in front of the Phoenix, the bar empty, the lull before the evening rush, leaving Hank to sit on the porch, the tiny puppy cradled tenderly to his chest. "Are you gonna keep it?"<p>

"Nah," Hank looked up from the hours old puppy. "Reckon we got enough chaos at ours without adding a dog to the mix." He stroked the tiny mewling animals. "Sides Sayd said no."

"So what are you gonna do with it?" Brian rubbed his bruised cheek.

"You want it?" Hank held the puppy out to Brian, the tiny gold colour animal fitting into the palm of his hand.

"I'd need to check with Rosie," Brian took a deep breath, "and I wouldn't be able to take it now, not with the wedding and Ma being so near her time."

"I get ya," Hank nodded and brought the puppy back to his chest to keep it warm. "I'll find someone."

"Is it the only one that survived?" Brian asked softly, "I tried to stop him, as soon as I saw what he was doing, I tried to stop it."

"Ya did a good job," Hank told Brian reassuringly.

"Never pegged you down as an animal lover," Brian smiled trying to make light of the situation that had shaken him to his core.

"Different beating an animal to train it, only time you should kill an animal is ta put it out of it's misery or if ya gonna eat it or its trying ta kill you. This little girl ain't even had a chance at life," Hank smiled at the puppy.

"It's a girl?" Brian peered at the dog, wondering how Hank would know.

"Yeah." Hank nodded, looking up as Horace ran up.

"You fancy a dog Horace?" Brian asked the tall Mayor with a smile.

"No thank you," Horace shook his head. "I ain't really got time for one, need to spend all my free time with Sammie," he took a deep breath. "Brian I need you at the station."

"Something come in on the last train?" Brian looked over his shoulder. "Sure, I can give you a hand. Good luck with finding somewhere for her Hank."

"Yeah," Hank nodded, his hand instinctively stroking the soft downy fur of the little gold puppy. He sat for a few moments just holding her, enjoying the time alone with the helpless little puppy. After a few moments he reached for the spoon that lay in the bowl of milk that Sadie had given him. Carefully he poured the milk down the puppy's throat, trying to ensure that the puppy could keep its strength up with as it was removed from its mother. "Gotta find you a home little yellow," Hank told the puppy conscious that the lull between lunch and dinner was almost over and the bar would soon get busy. He took a deep breath and scanned the street wondering who he could offer the dog to. He smiled to himself as an idea occurred to him and he rose from his position on the walk, crossing the street in a few strides to reach the back door of the clinic. He knocked loudly, his ears listening out for the telltale sound of Klara's boots on the wooden floor.

"Dad?"

"Hey kiddo," Hank grinned at her. "Cloud Dancing still here?"

"Yeah," Klara looked at him blankly. "I told you, he can't go home until he is better. Wait," she was forced back as her father pushed his way into the clinic. "Dad what are you doing?"

"Just an idea," Hank called as he trotted up the stairs. Quickly he made his way to the room he knew that Cloud Dancing had been staying in when he had visited Loren. He knocked brightly on the door, waiting for the softly spoken invite to be allowed into the room.

"Alright Cloud Dancing," Hank pushed open the door.

"I have been better,," Cloud Dancing told Hank softly as he moved awkwardly to turn himself on the bed. "What is that?" he asked nervously spying the puppy in Hank's arm.

"Some mongrel was trying to drown little yellow and the rest of the litter, we managed to save her." Hank held the puppy out for Cloud Dancing to see. "Think she's some kinda gun dog. Can't be a day old even," he sighed. "Need to find her a home, Sayd don't think it's a good idea that we keep her what with the kids and all," he moved slightly closer to the bed. "See thing is I thought that maybe you might like her. I know she ain't gonna be like the wolf, but I dunno what ya reckon?"

"May I hold Heovâheso?" Cloud Dancing requested.

"Hova what?" Hank looked at the Cheyenne man confused.

"Little Yellow," Cloud Dancing told him with a smile, "that is what it is in my language, so may I?"

"Sure," Hank held the puppy out to Cloud Dancing.

Moving stiffly Cloud Dancing took the small dog and held her out. "Ha ho," he smiled at the closed eyed puppy. "There is no one else?"

"You were my first choice," Hank muttered. "After Brian, I figured she could keep ya company."

"Thank you," Cloud Dancing smiled, his face looking relaxed for the first time in weeks. "It is a kindness."

"Nothing compared to what ya did for Rhys," Hank grinned at the sight of the other man melting over the puppy as he had, pleased that he had finally done some good, and had finally made a tiny way of assisting the man who had saved his son's life.

* * *

><p>Michaela stirred as she felt a hand lightly stroke her cheek, she frowned, the touch not her husband's but equally too large to be her daughters. Slowly she peeled her eyes open, "Mother?"<p>

"Hello Michaela," Elizabeth smiled lovingly down at her youngest daughter. "Look at you!"

"I..." Michaela tried to shift position.

"You look beautiful," Elizabeth leaned over, stopping her pregnant daughter words with a kiss on the forehead. "I know you are more than likely hating this, but strangely being this pregnant suits you. You are exuding love."

"Thank you," Michaela took her mother's hand, holding it softly between her fingers in lieu of the hug she wanted to give but was unable to. "Did you get an earlier train?"

"I did," Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed. "I assumed that there would be details that needed attending to."

"Mother..." Michaela stiffened slightly.

"I will not take over," Elizabeth raised her hand seeing her daughter's discomfort. "I will simply ensure that what is needed is done," she lowered Michaela's hand to the bed. "Now I will leave you to get your rest. I have three granddaughters downstairs who seem to want to cuddle me to pieces." She smiled. "Rest my not so little one, good night."

"Good night Mother," Michaela sighed, surprised that the relief her mother's presence gave her.

Elizabeth moved out of the master bedroom, hovering for a moment in the doorway she hesitated from closing the door; Instead watching her daughter's awkward movements, her laboured breathing, her poor tiny body dominated by her pregnancy.

"Elizabeth," Sully spoke softly as he came up behind Michaela's mother. He waited until Elizabeth closed the bedroom door before speaking. "I know she's big."

"She is, but she will do fine," Elizabeth spoke comfortingly to her son in law. "She will have you. As long as you are with her I know that my little girl will be alright," she softly kissed Sully on the cheek. "She will need you and no more. That little boy will be born with few problems for his mother."

"We don't know it's a boy Elizabeth," Sully gave Elizabeth a gleeful smile. "I've had four girls I would say chances are it's a girl."

"No," Elizabeth shook her head, her eyes sparkling, "trust me," she shook her head as if shaking the subject in her mind. "Now I want to hear everything that is planned for next week's festivities, I am here to be utilised."

"Ya don't have to Elizabeth," Sully smiled, knowing that this was part of the banter that Elizabeth thrived on.

"Nonsense," Elizabeth looped her arm in Sully's to walk the small length of the hallway. "I haven't come all this way to sit on my laurels. Now have a good long think about what I can do," they came to a stop at the top of the stairs and Elizabeth disentangled her arm from Sully's. "This shall be an event filled week," she kissed him softly. "A very important week for our family."


	20. All this and Heaven too

_Time to say hello and goodbye. Let me know what you think_

_Kate x_

All this and Heaven too

Michaela screwed her eyes shut as the wave came back, starting as the dull ache she had felt in her lower back for the past three months, it rose to a peak, making her feel like she needed the toilet immediately, before ebbing away to the ache again. She exhaled her held breath and peeled open her eyes. The morning sunlight was filtering into the bedroom, telling her that it was to be a beautiful day. Her hands moved, stroking the sides of her belly, trying to soothe what she knew was coming. "Please Storm," Michaela whispered to her unborn child. "Not today."

She had been waiting for this day for so many weeks and it had fallen on exactly the day she did not want, Independence Day, the day of Brian and Rosie's wedding. For the first time in her pregnancy she was wishing that it would last longer, just so that she could get through the day.

The first contraction had come shortly after 3 am, waking her with the sensation that she needed the privy, only to pass after thirty seconds, the next had come 45 minutes later, the exact same sensation. Now they were coming every twenty five minutes, slowly ebbing towards when they would be only seconds apart and she would be in constant agony. She turned her head, it was 7.15, 3 hours and 45 minutes till the ceremony began, and the ceremony would take another twenty. She needed to make it till 11.30, perhaps a little later. She couldn't ruin Brian and Rosie's big day, it needed to be their day, not the day she had the baby. The baby was just going to have to wait.

A pair of skipping feet sounded in the hallway and she braced herself to see who it was. With a smile she realised it was Katie, her older daughter singing softly to herself as she made her way to the bedroom. After a moment there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Katie," Michaela permitted her daughter entry.

"Mama!" Katie exclaimed as the door swung open. "How you know it was me?"

"I heard you singing," Michaela told her, holding her arms out to take her daughter into a hug.

Katie obliged, skipping to the bed and jumping into the slither of space beside her mother. The little girl snuggled close to Michaela, her small hand coming to rest on the top of her mother's mountainous belly. "You got good hearing Mama," Katie whispered. "How you?"  
>"I am alright," Michaela told Katie hesitantly. "I love you."<p>

"I love you," Katie repeated with a smile. "Mama, Papa wants ta know if you want breakfast in bed, or if ya gonna come down?" she giggled, "I think ya should have it in bed."

"I'm not really that hungry," Michaela answered truthfully.

Katie sat up and waggled her finger. "Uh uh, you gotta eat, it's a big day and you gonna need all your energy."

Michaela nodded, smiling softly as she realised how truthful her daughter's statement was. "Very well, I would like breakfast in bed."

"Pancake Or bacon and egg or both?" Katie asked giving her mother a pleased smile "Oh and dere is toast and fruit."

"I will have some toast," Michaela told Katie, "and a glass of milk."

"Glass of milk!" Katie's eyebrows rose, "like we do?" she wriggled, delighted that her mother was having the same as her and her sisters. "I'll go let Papa know." Katie kissed Michaela on her nose. "Den Gamma is taking us into town," she beamed with excitement as she slithered off the bed. "I'll get ya breakfast Mama, you take it easy," Katie skipped out of the bedroom.

Michaela exhaled and slowly pushed herself into a seated position, the action exhausting her, leaving her to wonder how she was going to manage what was to come.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming to get us all," Elizabeth thanked Jason as he slowed his red wagon to a halt in front of the clinic.<p>

"No bother Ma'am," Jason dipped his head respectfully.

"Now Jason," Elizabeth fixed him with a stony stare. "Your daughter is about to join the Quinn family, I will not have you calling me Ma'am like a member of the help. You may call me Elizabeth, and if you are uncomfortable with that Mrs Quinn."

"We call her Gamma", Katie stated, standing up and leaning over the partition between the wagon bed and the seat to wrap her hands around Elizabeth's neck. "Can Rosie call ya that now?"

"She may if she wishes," Elizabeth smiled as she tenderly held her granddaughter's hand. "Or Grandma as Brian does, or simply Elizabeth. But we do not have to decide now." She let go of Katie's hand. "There are far more important things to be doing today then decide what I shall be called."

"Lemme help ya down," Jason told her, leaping out of the wagon and rushing round the back so that he could help her down. He held his arms up to Elizabeth who waved him away so she could carefully climb herself down. "Thank you but I can manage by myself. Perhaps you could lift the girls down before they do themselves an injury," she gave Katie a pointed look, making the little girl bring her left leg back into the wagon. "The Quinn's do not climb over the side of a wagon."

"I ain't a Quinn though," Katie looked at her Grandmother blankly. "My name is Sully, Katie Sully."

"My Dear," Elizabeth touched the six year olds nose. "You will always be a Quinn, regardless of what your surname is whether it be Smith, Brown or…"

"Johnson," Katie finished with a smile. "That's Benny's surname."

"I see," Elizabeth gave her granddaughter an indulgent smile as she pulled her jacket straight. "Now Rosie," she held her hand out to touch her almost granddaughter in law on the elbow. "I hope you don't mind but in all correspondence I have been calling you Rosemary."

Rosie looked at Elizabeth confused. "You always call me Rosie in your letters."

"No dear I meant to my circle. There is a chance that some of them may follow etiquette and send you a letter of congratulations, in which case they shall address you as Rosemary. Though with grandchildren's weddings who knows etiquette seems to change so frequently." Elizabeth gave a little nod satisfied with her explanation. "That is a pretty necklace," she commented, glancing at the dove necklace around Rosie's neck.

"Thank you, Pa gave it to me," Rosie cradled the necklace, lifting it away from Violet who she was carrying.

"Very apt," Elizabeth nodded as she held her hand out for Esmee as the little girl came skipping round from the back of the wagon. "Peace and harmony. An excellent choice Mr…" she raised her eyebrow as Violet made a wide gesticulating sign. "What is she saying?"

"Saying bout water," Esmee told her softly, suddenly slamming her body against Elizabeth's legs and clinging on to her.

"She's scared it's gonna happen again," Katie added pushing between the two women and placing her hand comfortingly on Violet's knee. "It ain't gonna happen," she sighed. "Is it Gamma, it ain't gonna happen again?"

"No indeed," Elizabeth shook her head, first smoothing Esmee's curls before reaching to touch Violet's flailing hand. "You are safe and today is a happy day. Nothing will spoil today. Today will be the best of days."

* * *

><p>Sully grinned as he moved into the bedroom, Michaela was sat on the edge of the bed, her head tipped forward so her hair hung around her in beautiful red gold sheets. He quickly made his way over to her, Kneeling beside her and resting his hand on her knee. His smile weakened slightly as he caught the teary eyed expression as she stared almost overly intently at her hairbrush. "Trying to figure out what to do with your hair?" He frowned as she didn't respond. "Caela?"<p>

With an exhale of breath she finally moved. "I don't know."

"You Ok?" Sully asked nervously.

"Oh, I am fine," she smiled at him. "It's just such a big day."

"Little overwhelmed," Sully breathed a sigh of relief. "Ya need me to help?"

"I need my shoes," Michaela flexed her feet.

"They look swollen," Sully frowned, his hand coming to cradle her normally tiny foot, "I don't think ya gonna be up to much dancing," he tried to make light of his earlier comment.

"No," Michaela agreed, nodding slowly. Her bottom lip trembled, "Oh Sully!"

"Hey," Sully leapt up so he could envelop her in his arms. "It's Ok, it's gonna be Ok. Nothing bad is gonna happen today. Today is a good day." He held her tight, his large hands softly stroking her arm through the silk of her dress. "I think Storm is making things a bit swirly for you huh?"

Michaela nodded her head against his chest, wanting to ask him to lower his hand to stroke her aching spine, but remaining silent because she knew it would lead to questions. She trembled as she felt the next contraction beginning to rise, slow tiny increments of pain building. They were closer now, every 15 minutes with smaller ones creeping in as well between the main ones. She gasped softly as Sully released her, her pain building, but for once her all knowing husband oblivious as she bit the inside of her cheek to stop her crying out. She tried to focus on Sully as he moved across to where her shoes were, trying to focus on the words that were coming out of his mouth but they were lost to her. Finally the pain began to ebb, 40 seconds of agony that felt like an eternity of torture.

"ela...Caela?" Sully called her name, staring at her in confusion. "Caela?"  
>"I'm fine," Michaela told him, forcing herself to ignore the ache in her back and smile up at him. "Everything is fine."<p>

* * *

><p>"Dad," Ben began standing up from the bench they had picked to watch the ceremony from. "You think Dr Mike needs some help?"<p>

Slowly Loren twisted around to see the heavily pregnant doctor stood clutching the side of the newly repaired bridge. "I reckon she might Lad, wonder where Sully has got too?" he frowned slightly surprised that Sully would leave Michaela when she appeared to be a bit of a state. "You go check on her Lad, I'll be here if you need."

"Sure," Ben slipped out of the row and rushing up the aisle to meet Michaela. "Dr Mike, do you need a hand?" He froze as Michaela shot a rather angry look at him but relaxed as he watched her eyes melt back to their usual two tone loveliness. "Where is Sully?"

"He went to put the wagon out the way," Michaela whispered, "and then check on the girls."

"Oh right," Ben nodded nervously. "You look really hot," he blurted, noting the fine sheen of sweat that covered Michaela's face.

"Pregnancy does that," Michaela told him in a clipped tone as she slowly released her grip on the bridge. "I mean it makes you very warm."

"I guess having the wedding now ain't very good for you," Ben gave her a sympathetic smile. "Let me help you," he held out his arm for her. "I can look after you till Sully gets back or Miss Elizabeth," he reverently took Michaela's hand. With a grimace he realised how much she was going to be leaning on him, but kept silent, performing his task well. "Uncle Loren didn't wanna be at the front, I hope ya don't mind."

Michaela shook her head, grimacing as she felt the start of the next contractions, her labour quickening when she wanted it to slow, the pains now only moments apart.

Loren watched Michaela and Ben as they moved awkwardly passed. Michaela had been waddling like a duck for months now, but today her walk was even more peculiar then usual and she was leaning on Ben heavily. He frowned as he watched her reach the front pew and almost flop into it.

"Dr…"

Loren stuck out his stick, which he was using as he recovered, out into the aisle to prevent Horace from walking any further down it. "Leave her be Horace," Loren ordered grabbing the tall man's jacket. "She's got enough to worry about."

"But I got telegrams for her," Horace bumbled, holding two sheets of paper in his hands. "She'll wanna know."

"Tell her after the ceremony," Loren instructed, "she's looks a little flustered, don't bother her with anything else now."

"But it ain't a bother," Horace looked at Loren bemused, his head flicking to look at Michaela every 30 seconds. "It's good news."

"Let her deal with one piece of good news at a time. I think it's all got too much for her," Loren intoned once more trying to enforce to Horace that he meant very seriously for Michaela to be left alone.

"But Colleen had her baby," Horace bleated. "I shouldn't have said that," he blushed and looked down at the telegram.

"Well ain't that grand. What she have?" Loren asked, knowing that if Horace told someone the news he could delay him talking to Michaela.

Horace grinned excitedly at Loren. "Colleen had a little girl, they named it after Charlotte and Michaela and Matthew's wired to say his wife is in labour," he looked down at the telegram once more. "You really think I should wait?"

"I do," Loren nodded beaming with the news that Michaela's family and by attachment his own family had grown and was about to grow by once again in a few hours.

* * *

><p>Sully smiled as Brian took Rosie's hand, the young man he had considered his son for almost a decade about to take the most important step of his life. He grin widened as the Reverend began speaking, the simple service, so similar to his own passing as pride swelled in his chest. His three little girls were beautiful, all smiling excitedly at their brother as Brian and Rosie began to repeat the words of the wedding prompted by The Reverend Johnson, their gorgeous little faces shiny and happy and simply the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He glanced at his wife, his other most beautiful thing and blanched.<p>

Michaela had remained seated when Rosie had walked down the aisle and was now sat slightly forwards on the bench, her hands gripping hold of the bench with white knuckle intensity. Her face was red and dripping with sweat, darkening almost to purple as he realised she was internalising her pain and holding her breath. He jolted as she let out a heavy exhalation and her eyes peeled open

"Caela?" he whispered. He reached for her arm as her head moved a fraction indicating to him that he was not to say anything, that he was not to spoil what was happening at the front of the congregation. He pushed his hand into to hers, her fingers latching vice like around him, to the point that they were almost crunching bone, and then the intensity increased. His eyes widened as he felt as if his bones would crack, the horrible realisation that Michaela was not just starting her labour but that the speed between the last contraction and this one that she had been in labour for a while.

He caught Elizabeth's eye, Michaela's mother for once in her life looking at a complete loss of what to do. Just as he was. He tried to smile as Brian began reciting that he would take Rosie as his lawful wedded wife, but his mind was racing, the worry for Michaela, the need to get her to the clinic so James and Klara could look after her. The excitement that the baby was nearly here, the confusion that Michaela hadn't told him what was happening.

Trying to think of something to do to help speed the ceremony along, Sully tried to catch Klara's eye but Klara was engrossed in the ceremony it was fruitless. He jumped slightly as Michaela gave a little squeak, her pain becoming too much to contain. Looking up from her red clammy face he realised that both Brian and Rosie had turned to look at them, concern washing away their happiness. Sully forced himself to smile with Michaela's crushing grip on his hand and with his free hand rolled his wrist indicating to the pair to carry on, knowing that Michaela was putting herself through this torture so that her son could get married.

Michaela held her breath as the pain ebbed and flowed, no longer just a intermittent wave now a never ending tide. She was aware of the ceremony, but barely, one tiny piece of her mind trying to get tabs on when Rosie married into their family, when her son's waiting happiness was fulfilled.

She could hear their voices as they pledged their lives to each other but it was in another world another dimension. All that her world consisted off was the pain, the never ending spine wrenching pain.

A round of applause startled her and the resolve she had been holding onto vanished, her breath passing out of her in a cry of pain.

Sully moved as Michaela cried out. Her cry dulled the applause that the congregation was giving the happy couple.

"Pa?" Brian broke from his kiss to look at his two parents.

"Carry on Brian, please," Sully looked over his shoulder, knowing that there was still parts of the ceremony still to happen, that although Rosie was now Mrs Cooper-Sully there was traditions that needed to be fulfilled. "It's what she wants please, just carry on." Sully tried to pull Michaela to standing as Klara and James rushed to help, the nervous whisper of excitement shivering through the congregation. Finally he managed to get her standing and held as much of her weight as he could, holding her upright as he turned her down the aisle, the 100 yard walk the most daunting his wife would probably ever take.

* * *

><p>James flung the door of the clinic open and hurried in, closely followed by Klara who grabbed her apron from the rack and threw it on over her blue silk dress.<p>

"Get the surgical kit ready," James ordered rushing to the cabinet. "I'll prepare the anaesthesia." He looked around as Sully half carried Michaela into the clinic. "Goodness," he exclaimed as he took in Michaela's appearance. "How long have you been in labour My Dear?" He grabbed the bottle of ether and ran back to the table, studying Michaela's face as she made a series of whimpering sounds. "Sully did she say anything on the way over?"

Sully nodded his eyes focused on his wife as she lunged forward and gripped hold of the examination table, her whimpers becoming a scream of agony, now that it was in the open, submitting to her pain. "I didn't understand it though, it weren't..."

"Oh my God," Klara exclaimed as she turned with the supplies in her hand, her eyes widening as she took in Michaela's straining body, "she's pushing!"

Both men looked down at Michaela in shock as Klara ran back to the table. "Michaela you must stop," James tried to reason, his frustration rising at himself at letting Michaela dictate to him that she did not want the caesarean she needed until after the wedding or when she went into labour. "Michaela we need to deliver the baby via caesarean, we discussed this," he moved round and tried to pry Michaela's hand from the examination table so he could move her onto the table.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Michaela yelled as another wave of pain crashed over her.

"Michaela," Klara spoke softly, her slim fingers stroking Michaela's face as Sully looked on stunned. "It's gonna be OK, we're just gonna stand here for a moment while James checks you," she smiled as Michaela stared at her uncomprehending. "Sully," Klara flicked her eyes at the for once ineffectual man. "Why don't you stand behind her. Michaela lean on Sully, he'll hold you up," she smiled as Michaela shook her head. "You can still hold the table. Just lean on Sully," she looked down as James disappeared under Michaela's full skirt, the tiny doctor checking Michaela's progress as Michaela relinquished control to Klara and did as she asked, leaning against Sully.

"Good lord," James's muffled voice came from under the fabric, "she's crowning!" His head appeared for a moment. "Klara I need to do an episiotomy."

"Alright," Klara spoke calmly, handing the flustered man the tools he would need. "Michaela," she stroked Michaela's arm, her tone level and even, "don't push for a moment. I know that is hard but James needs to cut you so you don't tear." She smiled sympathetically as Michaela whimpered, "I know, I know." Klara grabbed Michaela's hand as she let go of the table. "Squeeze my hand, It's going to be Ok, Everything will all be Ok." She smiled reassuringly, catching Michaela's eye. "Just lean on Sully, and listen to my voice," Klara stopped herself from grimacing as Michaela squeezed her hand with severe intensity. "It's all gonna be OK, we're gonna do this..." she paused as Michaela let out an agonizing scream and James's voice came muffled from under Michaela's skirts that the head was out. "You're nearly there Michaela," Klara squeezed Michaela's hand back. "So nearly there. Just focus on my voice. We are all gonna do this together. Can you feel it coming," she paused a moment as Michaela squeezed her hand tightly once more. "With the next contraction I need you to push, Ok, we need those shoulders out. Then it is easy after that. Just focus on my voice and when you feel that peak you push. Push Michaela, push," she raised her voice as Michaela let out a yell of pain and exertion, "push Michaela, push, the baby is almost here."

In a moment the room changed. Michaela tense and shaking body suddenly went limp, collapsing fully into Sully, panting and exhausted, his whispered words of comfort lost in the noise of the baby in James' arms beneath her skirt announcing its presence to the world bellow out. Loudly announcing that the Sully family had grown by one more.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth rose as the Reverend brought the service to a close, the magic of the moment had been somewhat diminished by the girls no longer smiling and looking adoringly at their brother but it was still magical. As she led the applause she nodded to Brian as he led his new wife down the aisle, in her mind the young man the reason she now had such a good relationship with her daughter. She held her arms out as the girls turned, allowing her little granddaughters to rush in for a comforting hug.<p>

"Gamma?" Katie whispered as she gripped hold of Elizabeth's arms. "Is Mama gonna be OK?"

"Of course my darling," Elizabeth told her kissing each of the girls on the crown.

"Sure?" Esmee whispered, breaking out from the hug to look towards the clinic.

"Your mother will be fine," Elizabeth told her granddaughters.

"Sure she will," Brian added as he and Rosie came dashing round the side of the chairs, the newlywed couple scooping Esmee and Violet into their arms. "Mama is gonna be so happy."

"Coz we getting a new baby," Katie guessed looking up at her brother with big brown eyes. "Ok I believe ya."

"Well it is true!" Elizabeth rubbed Katie's shoulder. "Now," she looked expectantly towards Brian and Rosie, "I do believe that there should be a party taking place."

"Right," Rosie bounced Violet, "who wants a dance while we wait for the food?"

"Dance," Esmee giggled. "Iee dance wiv Bian."

"You may dance with my husband yes," Rosie grinned at Brian.

"Hey!" Katie exclaimed, breaking out of Elizabeth's hug. "That's right, I forgot, ya my sister now," she lunged for Rosie throwing her arms around her. "I get two new brothers or sisters today." She broke out of her hug and swivelled round to smile at Ben who had moved to the front of the benches to join in. "BENNY!" she excitedly threw herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I get two new brothers or sisters, Rosie is my sister now!"

"That's real nice" Ben whispered smiling as he hugged Katie tight "You wanna dance?"

"Yeah!" Katie giggled excitedly. "We gonna show everyone how it's done!"

"I dunno," Ben grimaced as Katie dragged him towards the dance floor. "I ain't _that_ good at dancing."

Elizabeth smiled indulgently as her grandchildren moved to the dance floor, her heart filled with pride as she watched the love between them.

"Mrs Quinn?"

She turned and inclined her head towards Horace who stood nervously behind her. "Yes?"

"Er... Dr Mike got some telegrams, I wanted to give them to her before, but Loren said she was a bit overwhelmed and now well...I reckon I should give them to someone," he thrust the pieces of paper at her. "Congratulations!"

"Charlotte Michaela Cooke," Elizabeth read the first telegram, "what a lovely name," she smiled as she read the note containing the information about her great granddaughter's birth. "Oh, Matthew is about to be a father also!"

"Busy day for birthdays," Horace smiled at her. "I was gonna go see if there was anything else. I'll come find ya if there is."

"Thank you Mr Bing." Elizabeth looked down at the yellow paper once more before jerking her head up again. "Mr Bing," she called Horace back, "please do not tell anyone. Michaela should know before everyone else."

"Sure thing Mrs Quinn," Horace bowed his head "I'll be back as soon as I get any more news."

* * *

><p>Sully pushed open the door to the recovery room and smiled adoringly at his wife. She looked almost relaxed though he knew she would be nervous about being away from the baby, but she was happy, and now that Klara had helped her freshen up and get settled he felt like they were ready to face their new chapter.<p>

"Where is he?" Michaela asked lifting her head off the pillow with a nervous edge to her voice.

"Klara is just gonna give him a quick bath. He's all messy still," Sully grinned at her, his cheeks feeling like they would split. "How you doing?"

"I'm sore," Michaela admitted softly, thankful for the shot of pain medication that James had given her to overcome the pain of the stitches she now had. "But I will be able to be a wife to you again."

"Huh?" Sully looked at her blankly for a moment. "Oh, Caela that don't matter, having our babies makes you more of a wife then that," Sully shook his head. "You kay with me sitting on the bed?" He sat down as she nodded. "Ya know if it weren't for the fact that everything went alright and we now have the most beautiful little boy I would be so mad at ya right now," Sully told her softly as she snuggled up to him. "Ya should have told me!"

"I didn't want to ruin Brian's moment," Michaela whispered taking a deep breath, smiling as she realised she could now breathe free and clear after so long of squished lungs. "But I know I should have."

"James wants ya to stay here a few days," Sully stroked her hair, "just to be sure you are alright."

"I'm fine," Michaela looked up at him, disappointed that she couldn't take their new baby son home tonight.

"He's a big boy Michaela," Sully kissed her hair. "I'm surprised ya didn't split open."

"I did in a way," she smiled wryly. "What is that?" she asked softly, catching sight of something in Sully's hand.

"The name book, it was downstairs, ya must have left it," Sully brought the book out to show her, "and I found the perfect name."

"Oh?" Michaela moved her hand to take the book from him; she scanned the page that the book was open on, "which one?"

"That one, look at the meaning and it has Ben in it," he grinned as he pointed to the name, he had spotted.

Michaela smiled as she read the name Sully had picked out. "Behold a son," she smiled, "it is certainly apt, and it goes with Josef well."

"I was wondering about that," Sully told her softly. "I thought maybe we could name him after Loren..."  
>"Instead of my father!" Michaela stiffened.<p>

"No, as well as your father, so he is named after both his grandfathers, like we did with Katie," he raised his eyebrow quizzically, getting a slight nod from Michaela he continued. "I thought maybe we could add Bray to his name, seeing as how there ain't gonna be no more Bray's."

Michaela stated the name out loud. "It is rather long."

"So is he," Sully grinned, kissing her again.

"I like it though," Michaela gave a delighted shrug. "It's wonderful!"

"Great!" Sully grinned proudly. "Ya know, I put his diaper on him, that was new," he kissed her softly, "we ain't gonna be able to just say the girls now, we're gonna have to say the children."

"That is true," Michaela chuckled, before giving a happy sigh. "I can't believe we have a little boy Sully."

"I thought he was gonna be a girl," Sully nodded in agreement. "Thank you."

"Thank you," Michaela repeated back to him, turning her head so they could kiss each other fully on the mouth. "A little boy, oh Sully, we have a son!"

* * *

><p>"Oi Beaukes!"<p>

Alex froze, his eyes widening, his chest tightening as Hank stomped over to him. "Hank?"  
>"We need to talk," Hank narrowed his eyes at the young man. "Come on" he put his hand forcibly on Alex's shoulder and guided him forcibly to the bridge.<p>

"Where are we going?" Alex whispered terrified stumbling as Hank frogmarched him over the bridge.

"Phoenix," Hank muttered fumbling for his keys so that he could get the door open. Unlocking the door he pushed Alex into one of the chairs and moved to the bar. "We gotta talk."

"About?" Alex whispered, trying to resist the urge to gag.

"Why'd you speak to the old man before me?" Hank gave Alex a hurt look.

"The old man?" Alex tried to break eye contact with Hank but found that his eyes were drawn like he was staring at a predator wanting to eat him.

"Loren," Hank lifted a glass out from under the counter. "Why'd you speak to the old man about wanting to marry Klara and not me?"

"I didn't," Alex blinked. "I spoke to Timothy."

"Timothy?"

"Reverend Johnson."

"So ya wanna?" Hank brandished his glass at Alex.

"Want to what?"

"Marry my daughter!"  
>"Oh yes," Alex smiled softly, "yes I do."<p>

"You know if you hurt her I will rip you to pieces right?" Hank drained his glass. "I don't care if you are a man of God or if that makes me a hypocrite. She's my daughter I will do anything to protect or defend her."

"I would never hurt her," Alex took a deep breath, "and if I ever do I will gladly let you do whatever you want to me."  
>Hank stared at Alex for a long moment, his shoulders seeming to grow and shrink as he took deep breaths. "Right," he spoke after a moment. "Oh Damn it!" Hank slammed his glass to the counter, "Hang on."<p>

Alex swallowed as Hank stomped into his office, he looked down at his hand, the thumb of his right hand circling the line of knuckles on his left hand, focusing on something small and insignificant as he tried to push his nervousness out of his mind.

"RIGHT," Hank practically bellowed as he marched out of his office. "Use this," he stopped abruptly at the table where Alex was sat and thrust a small box at him.  
>"What is it?" Alex slowly reached out to take it, almost too frightened to take it for fear it would burst into flames.<p>

"It was Nana's engagement ring, she sent it to me bef...I want Klara to have it," Hank sank into the chair and watched as Alex slowly opened the box. "It ain't much but it's about the only family heirloom or tradition I got."

"It's beautiful," Alex told him softly, smiling down at the tiny but elegant diamond ring. "Didn't you want to give it to Sadie?"

"We didn't get engaged, just got married," he shrugged. "Sides I reckon it should go downwards rather than sideways, and Klara's the oldest girl. So," he shrugged once more.

"Thank you Hank," Alex grinned. "What does it say?" he asked holding out the ring, asking about the engraving inside the band.

"To you I promise," Hank remembered his grandmother's translation from when he had asked as a child. "Do me one thing though."

"Of course," Alex nodding, waiting for the instruction.

"Put her first, I know you got responsibilities with the church and all, but don't let it keep you from her," Hank sighed and ran his hands through his long hair. "I know you will never be the idiot like I was with Sayd, but please don't put this town before her," he held his hand out to Alex, taking the young man's hand and shaking it firmly. "Give her the family life she wants, the one she never had because a how she was made. Give her the love and care that she deserves."

* * *

><p>Wincing with the pain that had come from the baby's birth, Michaela slowly pulled herself into a sitting position. Fuelled on by the sound of her husband's slow and steady steps as he came towards the recovery room. It had been almost a full thirty minutes since she had been able to hold him because of the stitches she had needed, moving upstairs and the baby being washed, but it felt like eternity and her arms ached to hold him once more. She wriggled her shoulders against the pillows, ensuring she was in the proper position, her body telling her what was about to come.<p>

She smiled as Sully pushed open the door, the most marvellous little boy in his arms.

"Here he is," Sully cooed, approaching the bed, "all twelve pound two of him."

Michaela's arms froze for a moment before her natural instinct to hold the baby over took her shock and she reached for her baby boy. "He weighed that much?" she whispered trying to take the baby from Sully as Sully tried to pass the baby over.

"He sure did," Sully sat down on the bed, reluctantly relinquishing his hold of his new baby son to Michaela. "He's a little chunk, a gorgeous little chunk," he grinned as he captured the baby's foot in his hand, marvelling how it was so small in comparison to his hand. "God Michaela, he's so beautiful!"

"He is," Michaela smiled at her little boy, the weight which had been in her belly an hour ago now resting comfortably in her arms. "He is," she repeated studying the baby's still red and squished face. Although it was very much a newborn face, she could already pick out the finer detail of his features, the tiny curl up in the corner of his mouth, his long dark lashes, which fluttered to reveal his blue eyes, which she was sure would remain. "He is so like you," she whispered leaning her head against Sully's chest. "Look!" she gave a delighted squeal, "he pouts like you."

"I don't pout," Sully kissed her. "Men brood."

Michaela gave a happy sigh, "pouting or brooding I love it. Ooh," she exclaimed, her body reacting as the baby wriggled and gave a little squawk, his lips moving as his nose picked up the scent of his mother's milk. "I think he's hungry."

"He fed a little earlier" Sully pointed out, remembering the magical moment when he had watched Michaela nurse the baby while she finished the birthing process.

"He didn't really feed," Michaela started to pull down her shift. "He might take more now," she adjusted the baby's position and brought the baby to her chest, guiding her baby son to her breast. "Oh."

"Another thing to get used to again, huh?" Sully grinned as Michaela gave a few little gasps of discomfort, as she tried to position herself before finally giving a contented sigh as she found the right position. "Can I put my hand under him?" Sully asked wanting to be part of the moment.

"Of course," Michaela nodded, allowing Sully to take some of the baby's weight so she could bring her hand out from under his seat and take his little hand. "He's so wonderful," she cooed before finally ripping her eyes away from her son to look up at her husband. "Sully, look at him," she smiled tearily at him. "Look what we made."

"We, Mrs Sully," Sully kissed her lovingly on the lips, "make beautiful babies", he smiled to himself as Michaela turned her head back with lightening speed to look at the baby, his little boy rightfully stealing his mother's attention. He grinned, feeling like he was privileged to be watching the most beautiful spectacle of his beautiful wife nursing and bonding with their son.

* * *

><p>"Sorry ta interrupt!" Horace skidded to a halt beside a Brian and Elizabeth who had been dancing together. "This just come through," Horace handed Elizabeth a yellow sheet of paper and bowed his head. "Congratulations."<p>

"Congratulations?" Brian looked curiously at Horace before looking at his Grandmother, wondering why Horace was congratulating his grandma and not him. "What's going on?"

"Your brother and sister have become parents," Elizabeth told him softly, reaching into her purse to take the first telegram. "They both have daughters"

"Really, no way!" Brian beamed. "Rosie," he reached for his wife, capturing her around her slender waist. "Matthew and Colleen had their babies."

"Matthew a Papa," Katie overheard, grabbing hold of her sisters and dragging them to join the group. "And Colleen," she shook her head. "I mean Coleen a Mama." She clapped her hands. "We aunties!"

"Yes you are," Elizabeth raised her eyebrows slightly as Katie's words settled in, surprising herself that she had not thought of the changes the new babies made to the family dynamics. "You are, to two little girls."

"Dey got names?" Esmee asked, slamming her body into Brian's legs, hugging him tightly.

"They do, Colleen's daughter is called Charlotte, and Matthew's daughter is called Matilda or Mattie for short." Elizabeth chuckled as Katie and Esmee squealed excitedly and jumped up and down. Elizabeth reached her hand to Violet, the little two year old looking bemused at her sisters' antics. "Violet," Elizabeth directed Violet to look at her. "Matthew and Colleen have new babies."

"Babee," Violet beamed. "Ah Babee."

"No our baby is not here yet," Katie shook her head and turned to speak to her sister. "Two," she showed her sister the number using her fingers, "other babies, Charlotte and Mattie."

"Shar," Violet attempted before giving a little shrug. "Kay," her little arm rose and pointed through the crowd. "Kay, Kawa."

Katie spun nearly knocking Violet over. "Klara! GAMMA, KLARA'S THERE!" she looked up at Elizabeth. "Does that mean Storm is here?"

"I think it does," Elizabeth ushered the girls towards the approaching nurse. "Klara, do you have news for us?"

"I do," Klara grinned. "Mama and baby is upstairs resting, they are in room two and that is all I am allowed to tell you."

"Can we go see?" Katie asked, her eyes widening at the thought she might not be able to see her mother or new baby brother or sister.

"Of course you can," Klara touched Katie's nose. She laughed as Katie and Esmee broke into a run, dashing towards the bridge before Rosie or Brian could catch them. "They're both fine," Klara assured Elizabeth, "they wanted to tell you themselves what it is and the name."

"I appreciate that," Elizabeth smiled happily at the news. "Perhaps you could tell Loren, and pass on these to him. He could make the announcement on our behalf."

"Of course," Klara scanned the telegram. "Oh that's great! Congratulations!"

"Thank you my dear," Elizabeth nodded as she moved off in chase of her grandchildren.

Klara watched the departing woman for a few moments before looking back at the telegrams in her hands.

"Klara."

"Alex." She looked up at her beau, "have you seen Loren" she held her hand out for Alex. "I need to tell him something"

"I need to talk to you," Alex whispered nervously. "Can that wait a moment, please?"  
>"Sure," Klara looked at him nervously. "What is it?"<p>

* * *

><p>Katie burst into the recovery room and opened her mouth wide, but no sound came out, her little face awash with wonder at the sight of the baby in her mother's arms.<p>

"Hey Twink," Sully grinned at her. "Hey Na'he" he greeted Esmee, as the chunky three year old barrelled into the doorway. "Come over here and meet ya little brother."

"It's a boy," Katie clapped her hands. "I knewed it," she dashed to the bed. "Mama he's HUGGGEEEE!"

"He is a big boy," Michaela agreed giving Sully a wry smile.

"It really a boy?" Esmee asked sadly as she cautiously approached the bed. "Oh" she sounded softly as she saw the baby, her little heart shaped mouth creating the oh shape as she took in her brother for the first time, "he lovey Mama."

"You like him?" Sully lifted her onto his knee.

"Papa he lovey," Esmee nodded, her blue eyes fixed on her brother in awe.

"Pa," Brain entered the room, closely followed by Rosie who was carrying Violet, "Congratulations."

"Thanks son," Sully grinned appreciatively. "I afraid ya ain't the baby boy of the family no more."

"It's a boy," Brian grinned. "That's great Pa," he approached the bed. "Are you OK Ma?"

"I am fine, more than fine," Michaela tore her eyes away from the baby. "I'm sorry I ruined your wedding."

"You didn't," Rosie shook her head lowering Violet onto the bed so that the toddler could see her new brother. Violet scrambled across the bed to get a better look, her eyes filling with fascination as she took in the baby in her mother arms and she gave a beaming smile.

"You should have said something Ma," Brian gave her a pointed look. "Does he have a name?"

"He does," Michaela nodded looking at Sully inviting him to announce the name.

"It's a boy?" Elizabeth rushed into the room. "Oh Michaela, he's beautiful, but he's so big!"

"Twelve pound two," Sully stated his son's weight. "Ya Ma is a superwoman."

"What da baby called?" Esmee insisted, ignoring the gasps of the adults as they took in the weight.

Sully grinned and smoothed her curly hair. "His name, is Reuben..."

"Papa!" Katie grinned. "It's got Ben in it."

"It does," Sully tweaked her nose. "His name is Reuben Josef Bray Sully."

"That's a real good name Papa," Katie grinned. "Hello Reuben, I'm Katie, I'm the one who told ya to be nice to Mama."

"Iee Esmee," Esmee copied Katie, waving at the sleeping baby.

"Vya," Violet added imitating her sister and waving. "Ov."

"You love Reuben," Sully gave his youngest daughter a wrinkled nose smile.

"Ov Ruen," Violet attempted before giving her little chortle. "Ah babe."

"Yes," Rosie agreed, lifting Violet as she caught Michaela wince slightly. "Our baby."

"Shar," Violet smiled and then signed her word for talk.

"Charlotte," Rosie repeated. "Brian why don't you tell them."

"Oh yeah, Colleen and Matthew had their babies too, well Trudy had the baby, but all the babies are here," Brian grinned as Michaela's mouth dropped open. "Two girls, Colleen's was born first, she called her Charlotte Michaela and Trudy had Matilda about an hour ago, her full name is Matilda Anne, but the wire said they are gonna call her Mattie."

"Woah," Sully exhaled sharply, "this is some day, hey," he rubbed Michaela's shoulder as she started to cry, "they're happy tears right?"

"Oh yes," Michaela nodded, "happy tears." She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder, feeling like she could not be happier, that not only was she a mother to her beautiful children, she was now a grandmother. Michaela's smile widened as Esmee suddenly pitched forward, the three year old diving in, before hesitantly kissing Reuben, the visual proof that even though he had only been in the world for just over an hour, he was already loved an unimaginable amount.

* * *

><p>Brian slipped his arm around Rosie's slim waist as they exited the clinic. They had left the girls and Elizabeth in with Michaela, Sully and the new baby. For the first time on this momentous day, able to steal a moment by themselves. "Hi Mrs Cooper-Sully," Brian whispered wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly.<p>

"Hi," Rosie grinned at him. "That is the best sound."

"Ya new name," Brian kissed her softly. "I can't believe this day has come. Have I told you how beautiful ya look?"

"Yeah," Rosie kissed him back, her hand creeping up to run her fingers through his hair. "You look so handsome."

"You've made me the happiest man in the world ya know?" Brian gave her a fleeting kiss, his lips just grazing her. "Thank you for being you."

"Thank you for believing in me," Rosie cupped his cheeks in the palms of her hands. "You are the most wonderful man." She kissed him tenderly on the lips, smiling as he felt him tremble with anticipation. "You wanna go back to the party?"

"I suppose we better," Brian nodded reluctantly, wanting more than anything to sweep Rosie off her feet and take her to their homestead so that they could begin their life together.

The newlyweds broke apart from each other. Brian extended his arm allowing Rosie to wrap her arm around his elbow, so he could escort his wife back to their party. They smiled at Alex and Klara, their friends kissing each other uncharacteristically amorously.

"Oh Brian," Klara blushed and broke apart from Alex who was beaming like his face would split open. "Sorry," she gushed her own smile matching Alex's.

"You guys look like you are having a good time," Brian gave Alex a cheeky look.

"I asked her," Alex told Brian, "she said yes."

"We got engaged, look!" Klara held her hand out excitedly, showing Brian and Rosie the ring that Alex had just given her.

"That's fantastic!" Rosie took her friends hand and studied the ring.

"Well done!" Brian held his hand out to Alex, the two men shaking hands firmly. "Welcome to the club!"

Loren smiled as he watched the two young couples laughing and congratulating each other. "Ahhh well ain't that grand," he leant against his stick and gave a contented sigh.

"What is happening?" Timothy asked standing up from his seat.

"Young love," Loren smiled at his friend. "Brian and Rosie, Alex and Klara, two couples, embarking on the greatest journey."

"You're getting soft old man," Hank muttered as he approached with a bottle and several glasses. "Drink Loren?"

"Don't mind if I do," Loren took a glass, beaming as Hank poured a healthy measure into the glass.

"So what are we celebrating?" Robert E asked as he scurried up with Horace a few steps behind, curious as to why he had been summonsed and why Hank was being so free and liberal with his whisky.

"The future," Hank told him with a wide grin, handing the other men glasses. "To those like the old man said, just embarking on life."

"The future," the five men stated chinking their glasses and taking a drink of the amber liquid.

"To the past," Loren stated holding his half empty glass out to start another toast, "to the last chapter and to those we've lost, to turning a page but never forgetting."

"To Jake," Horace spoke softly.

"And Wolf," Hank added with a grin, "hang on," he turned and beckoned at someone. "Come join us."

The other men turned and watched surprised as Cloud Dancing hobbled over, the Cheyenne man as surprised as they were that he was being included. "What am I joining?" Cloud Dancing asked curiously, subtly shifting the puppy he held in his right arm so that he could take the glass that Hank shoved at him.

"A bunch of old men making toasts," Loren grinned. "We was just toasting the past, and remembering those that are gone, but looking forward."

"One must always look forward," Cloud Dancing agreed with a small smile.

"To Dorothy," Hank stated. "I hope she's bugging Jake in heaven."

"I bet she is," Loren grinned. "To lost friends."

"Lost friends," the six men clinked glasses again.

"To family," Robert E offered a final toast. "Whatever shape or form it is in. To being part of something that matters."

The men nodded in agreement and held out their glasses, the hint of the amber liquid in the bottom. "To family."

* * *

><p>Sully gave a contented sigh as he watched Sadie and Hank and Grace and Robert E walking home together with their exhausted children in their arms. The two men laughing and joking like old friends when only a few short years ago, they would have barely given each other the time of day; their families bringing them together in unexpected ways. He paused for a moment, catching sight of Loren and The Reverend walking across the bridge, Ben leaning heavily against his father, the little boy exhausted from an afternoon and evening of dancing.<p>

The party was still going strong, the town celebrating, not only the wedding and Independence day but coming through the difficult few months they had suffered together after the flood.

He looked down as Reuben wriggled, his chest felt like it would explode with pride for this precious life he held in his arms. His son, his very own little boy. "Ya know," he spoke softly to the baby as Reuben's eyes fluttered for a moment. "I thought ya were gonna be a girl," he turned toward the bed. "We got a lot of girls in our life," he raised the baby's head. "You see that?"He asked, smiling at the bed and its occupants. "That there, that's our girls, and they are the most precious things," he smiled as Reuben's blue eyes opened for a moment as if taking in those on the bed before he closed them with a large yawn. "I won't lie to ya Rubes," Sully continued, rocking slightly from side to side, "they can be hard work sometimes. And it's an important job looking after them," he raised his arms kissing Reuben on his soft downy brown hair, "but with you to help me I know we'll manage it." Sully lowered his arms and smiled towards the bed, the sight making his already prideful heart swell even more with love. His beautiful, lovely wife asleep in the bed, with their girls snuggled up against her, their excitement of the wedding and the new baby wiping them out so that they were all sleeping soundly. "Welcome to the family little man."

"Sully?" Michaela yawned as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," Sully slowly approached the bed. "You got room for a little one?"

"Of course," Michaela held her arms out to take Reuben, freeing Sully's arms so he could lift Violet and sit in her place. "What were you talking about?" Michaela asked as she settled Reuben into the crook of her arm.

"Just letting Rubes know what he's got in store," Sully grinned.

"Rubes?" Michaela shook her head with a smile. "You and nicknames."

"He's always gonna be Storm," Sully told her seriously, "but Rubes just trips off the tongue," he leant over Esmee and kissed Michaela lovingly. "Look at us eh, look at all this," he nodded at the children.

"We have been blessed," Michaela agreed, smiling as she thought back to those first months of their marriage and the fear she had had that she would never be a mother, that she would never give Sully the family he deserved. "Thank you, for everything."

"Thank you back," Sully kissed her once more. "It sure is one heck of an adventure being with you."

"The best kind," Michaela gave him a cheeky grin. "Even better than an adventure in the woods." She leant forward kissing him softly, lovingly, the most intimate of kisses, the way they would kiss for the rest of their lives together.

_~The End~_

_And there you have it, 700k+ words, 14 months, 4 new series, 3 new Sully's and one very tired author, The Cheyenne Number Series come to the end. Thanks for sticking with it, and I am incredibly lifted by some of the wonderful reviews and comments that some of you readers have made. I hope you have enjoyed it for the most part, and hated parts too, because some parts were meant to be hated, Dorothy dying etc. It would be great to hear your fav bits and the bits you hated etc._

_Thank you_

_Kate x_

_The Sully family shall return_

_in_

_Heartlines_

_Coming 2012_


End file.
